Not Quite Perfect
by She Is Jessica Rabbit
Summary: Ten month away from her wedding day, Sora Takenouchi is living the perfect life. Until she's involved in a near-fatal car accident and is saved by Tai Kamiya. Through this fateful meeting a close friendship is formed, causing Sora to reevaluate everything in her life; Including her upcoming marriage.
1. My Life

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

* * *

My name is Sora Takenouchi, and my life is perfect.

It always has been acutally.

I grew up right outside of the city of Odiba with my parents and a community of successful and wealthy families in a small gated suburb called Stone Hollow, nicknamed 'Snob Hollow' due to the preception of all rich people being the most part the name fits my neighbors.

My father, Haruhiko Takenouchi, is a renowned professor at the Kyoto University who spends mass amounts of time at his job. He even has an apartment in Kyoto that he spends more time staying at then at home with us, which is understandable since he and my mother are in the midst of an unspoken separation.

My mother, Toshiko, is one of the most famous Ikebanist in Japan. How interesting right? Well mother definitely thinks it is, and she's made quite a name for herself in the flower arrangement world. She even runs an Ikebana school in Odiba.

No matter what how I feel about my home life or my parents occupations, one thing still remains. They've provided me with the perfect life. I guess you can say we're rich, not that it ever mattered to me, but I was fully aware that money was or never would be a problem in our household.

For as long as I can remember, I've spent the majority of my home life with my mother. It was the most miserable hours of my life. My mother and I have always butted heads over everything. She has always wanted me to be something I am not… her.

I'm a complete contradictory of what my mother expects me to be. She would buy me dresses and pin my hair up in bows and ribbons, all of which would be destroyed as soon as I was out the door and in the neighborhood. I tried to warn her.

I was what most people considered a "tomboy". I played soccer with all of the neighborhood boys and preferred sneakers over sandals any day. It drove my mother insane. How could she possibly show off her beautiful daughter to all of her prissy floral freak friend, when I was covered in mud from playing an intense game of soccer with my friends in the rain?

My dad was a little more supportive, whenever he was around that is. He'd come to all my soccer games and cheer me on. He's a soccer fan too. I can't tell you how many games my mother missed and when she did show she clearly didn't want to be there.

Though my father is by far my favorite parent, as he has always been supportive of who I was growing up, I still resent him for lightweight abandoning his family for his career. Leaving my mother and me alone with each other for countless amounts of hours was never a good idea, even when I was a kid.

That's why I was so relieved to meet my best friend when I was 11 years old.

Mimi Tachikawa is the complete opposite of me. She's a complete "girly girl". She loves pink, everything she owns is pink, and she detests doing anything considered rough or dirty. She loves wearing high heels and dresses, even when we were kids.

Mimi along with her parents moved to Stone Hollow when we were in the fourth and fifth grade. Their mini mansion is right across the street from my family's home. I remember watching from my bedroo Fm window as the Tachikawa's moved their expensive antiques and furniture into the house that my good friend had moved out of just weeks before, leaving me lonely and resentful that I was stuck in the house again with my mother and nothing to do.

"Sora!" My mother called from the foyer downstairs. I didn't respond.

"Sora, we're going over to introduce ourselves to the new neighbors when your father get home," she informed me, ignoring my ignoring of her. She was used to it.

"If he comes home," I mumbled, eyeing the movers as the moved in a large princess styled, California king canopy bed. The bed, as well as the dresser and everything else they were moving from a particular truck, were a soft pink color.

A young girl followed behind them, whining for them to be careful not to scratch the paint.

I rolled my eyes and decided to take a shower and dress, just in case my dad was serious about coming home to meet the neighbors.

Surprisingly he was serious and before I knew it we were making our way over to the new neighbors place.

"Honestly Sora, jeans? And tennis shoes?" My mother groaned, "You couldn't at least wear those cute sandals I bought you last weekend?"

"Sorry Mom, I doubt they'd match well with my top," I replied sarcastically pulling out the bottom of my 'Black Sabbath' t-shirt.

I was a huge fan of heavy metal and rock music; especially 70's and 80's era. Another thing my mother hated.

"Unbelievable." She groaned again.

My father chuckled, "Stop it you too," was all he said.

I rolled my eyes again as my mother rang the doorbell, before stepping back and adjusting her white sun dress with her left hand. In her right she held her signature peach pie. It was delicious.

We heard muffled words through the thick wooden door before it swung open and a beautiful woman with light brown hair that stopped at her neck. She was dressed stylishly in a pair of white designer brand Capri pants and a red blouse. I sensed the instant connection between my mother and this woman.

"Hello," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, we're the Takenouchis, we live across the street, "My mother began, "I'm Toshiko," she stated placing the tips of her fingers slightly on her collarbone to emphasize herself.

"This is my husband, Haruhiko, and this is our daughter Sora," she continued motioning to my father and me.

"Oh how pleasant, I'm Satoe Tachikawa!" she announced smiling big. "Come in please,"

We stepped in and looked around. The movers they hired were hard at work putting everything in its designated space.

"Keisuke, Mimi! We have company!" she sang to whomever.

Seconds later a tall dark haired man descended the stairs with a smaller version of Satoe, only with long flowing light brown hair.

"This is my husband Keisuke and our daughter Mimi." Satoe stated doing the same motioning my mother had done. "These are the Takenouchis from across the street!"

"Nice to meet you guys," Keisuke stated giving my father a manly handshake. There it was again, that instant connection!

"It's our pleasure." My mother replied handing Satoe her homemade pie, "This is a little house warming gift. It's peach."

"Oooh, Yummy!" Satoe replied genuinely, taking the pie.

Mimi looked at me oddly, as if I had two heads or something. I instantly read snob from her. And then she smiled. "I love your hair clip!" she complimented to my surprise.

I was in shock and it took me a moment to reply. "Umm, thank you. My dad gave it to me when I was born."

"Sora was born with a head full of hair," my mother explained unnecessarily. Mimi and her parents smiled.

"Well if you guys aren't busy, we'd love to have you over for dinner tomorrow night," Satoe spoke, "We're not familiar with this part of town at all, and we'd love to get to know your family." Keisuke and Mimi nodded.

"Well of course, 8 o'clock?" my mother replied.

"Sounds like a plan!"

We said our goodbyes and as promised returned for dinner the next day. And from that moment on the Tachikawa's became our closest family friends.

Mimi and I surprisingly got a long perfectly and quickly became inseparable over the years. The Tachikawas were loaded. They traveled ever summer and some Christmas'. After a year of living across the street they started inviting us along with them. My parents accompanied them the first two times, but afterwards declared themselves to be too busy to attend. But Mimi's parents insisted on not separating me from my best friend, so I was allowed to join them. I loved traveling with the Tachikawas, since my families Christmas were never of the family oriented type. We'd traveled all over throughout our junior high and high school years. We went to Hawaii, Saint-Tropez, Italy, London, and even skiing in the Swiss Alps.

Mimi is my best friend in the whole world. We've done everything thing together.

Mimi picked out my first pair of real high heels for me when we were fourteen, finally bringing out a somewhat girly side of me. I began to wear skirts and took up playing tennis at the country club our families attended.

When we were sixteen our parents surprised us with matching Mercedes Benz, mine being back with soft crème leather interior. Mimi's was a pearl color with soft pink leather interior, typical Mimi.

We made the stupid decision to lose our virginity on the same night, junior prom night to our then love interests. My boyfriend at the time was a complete loser, typical rick joke at our school. I guess I just wanted to experience sex or something because that was the last time I did it with him, and we broke up shortly after.

Mimi was head over heels for Yamato "Matt" Ishida, whom happened to be my ex-love interest.

Nothing scandalous there, Matt and Mimi were destined for each other; while Matt and I were simply destined for the plutonic friendship we've remained since.

Yes, my life is perfect. I have the perfect friends, a rich family, a great job, and at the age of 24 years old, I've met the man of my dreams; my fiancé Cale Watanabe.

I met Cale two years ago, at one of my father's seminars. Cale's a business major who graduated from Kyoto University, and a true 'fan' of my father.

I was apprehensive about dating Cale, but eventually gave in and now two years later; we're ten months shy of our wedding.

Cale's parents come from miles of money. His father is an energy tycoon and runs one of largest energy corporations if the Japan and Cale has now begun his journey to taking over his father's business.

Cale has been a great boyfriend to me. He even funded the construction of my salon and boutique in Odiba.

I have a degree in fashion merchandising and design as well as a license in cosmetology. My mother was ecstatic I chosen a more "womanly" career path; though I know she'd rather I go into the ikebana business with her.

My parents love Cale, he's like the son they never had, its sometime sickening when they take his side in everything.

Society has us pinned as the perfect couple. Both of a wealthy background, both business minded and career driven. Hell even our astrological signs are compatible.

Yes, my life is so very perfect.

So why do I feel so unsure about everything?

* * *

Okay so here's the first chapter! I'm really excited about this story. It's my second fan fiction. And I know all my fellow TAIORA fans are going to enjoy it!

Read/Review=Updates!

See you next time.


	2. Material Girl

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl I've dreamed of marrying a prince and having a big extravagant wedding. And in two months my dreams will be coming true!

I grew up believing I was a little princess. My friends call me spoiled, but I disagree. I may get everything I want but I'm no brat. My parents are loving and dotting of me, their only child. They give me whatever I want and have provided me with a life most little girls dreamed of.

My parents Keisuke and Satoe Tachikawa are like my best friends. We travel together, dine at fancy restaurants together, and embark on the most extensive shopping sprees together. Since i was a little girl my mother and I would take weekly trips to the nail and hair salon and my dad would take us to any restaurant of our choice.

My dad is the CEO of Tachikawa Air, a small private jet airline that services some of the wealthiest people from laywer, doctors, and their familys, and even celebrities! When my grandfather bought the airline years before my father was born it was almost non exisitant, until my father grew of age to take it over for himself. That airline has afford my family with a pretty fabulous life, and an even more fabulous bank account. My mother doesn't work. She's never really had to do much of anything since marriying my father. We have our own live in home staff; a butler and two house keepers.

I'm not the stereotypical rich girl everyone makes me out to be. I'm not rude and I'm not a snob. Sure I'm fashionable and would never be caught in last season's trends, but I try to never look down on others. Still there are times I'm sure I could use a big slice of humble pie.

That's where Matt and Sora come into play.

Sora is my best friend. It's an extremely unlikely friendship, us being polar opposites and all. She's into sports and I'm into fashion. She's equipped with a load of book smarts and common sense, while I am a major ditz for the most part. But somehow we managed to find things in common to build this great friendship on. Sora and her parents never got a long well, so we spent countless hours together, at my house or out and about with friends. Sora wouldn't even wear a pair of sandal before she met me. After we became close friends I got her into wearing more and more feminine attire slowly but surely. I sometime like to take credit for her decision to persist a career in fashion.

Sora and Matt are one year older than me, so when Sora was to leave junior high school and enter high school without me, I was crushed!

I immediately began studying for the exam to skip me up a grade, and was elated when I received the letter congratulating me on moving to the 9th grade.

When I first met Yamato Ishida it was clear he and Sora had a thing for each other, but things never went too far, and eventually Sora suggested I try to get to know him.

Matt is far from my usual type. The fact that we'll be married in two months is a miracle. Matt and I come from completely different social circles. His parents are divorce, hard working middle class people, while mine are wealthy carefree socialites.

Matt lives with his father, the head producer at the Fuji TV station in Odiba. After their parent's divorce, Matt's father raised him, despite being a workaholic that was never home.

His mother, Nancy, raised Matt's younger brother Takeru, despite being extremely wrapped up in her work as a reporter for the local paper, herself.

In high school Matt and I had a huge break up/make up rate. Still, I didn't feel comfortable giving myself to anyone but him. So at our first prom, I gave him my virginity.

Of course we broke up again after that. I found another "love" and then we were together again and the cycle continued.

Matt is the lead vocalist in the popular local band 'The Wolves'. He formed the band back in high school when he was fifteen, then they were 'The Teenage Wolves', but after reaching popularity a few years ago they dropped the 'Teenage'.

My parents thought it was odd I was dating Matt, and were really unsure of him at first. Matt is not college educated, he opted to focus on a music career instead, and so bringing him home to my parents was awkward at first. But now that we are engaged and they see that he makes me happy, they accept him for who he is.

Like my best friend I attended the University of Tokyo and studied fashion. When Sora opened up her boutique she offered me the position of managing it for her. I declined the offer.

Since we were young I've always somewhat lived in Sora's shadow. I was always equally popular, but being younger and purposely skipping a grade to be with her was oddly a bad look for me.

So I opted to find success on my own. I work as an administrative assistant for a famous fashion magazine Chief editor Paula Demur, an French fashion journalist whose moved her magazine to Japan in the in the 70's, believing that Japanese fashion trumps the world's fashion industry.

Paula is a strict woman, who runs her magazine with an iron fist. Being her personal assistant can be unbearable at time, but the experience give me a pretty great foot in the door to the fashion industry and maybe someday I'll be able to launch my own clothing line like I've dreamed.

Eventually I found time to help Sora run her boutique. I work for Paula thought the week, and spend a couple of hours after work and on the weekends managing the boutique, while Sora is on the other side of town in her hair salon. I'm a ditz, but I've got a keen eye for fashion and shopping. I know what women look for when the step into a clothing store.

Anyways after a few years of indulging in groupies and the perks of fame, Matt has finally asked for my hand in marriage. I'm more than happy to oblige.

That was a year ago, and in that year I went into complete 'bridezilla' mode. My wedding will be perfect.

* * *

Okay my intro to my Mimi

Next I'll finally get into the story!

I hope everyone likes it!

See you soon


	3. Beautiful Brown Eyes

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH!**

* * *

It's amazing how I can manage to have an argument with my mother at 9 o'clock in the morning. Yet, it's 9:12am and here I am, on the phone, in the midst of an annoying conversation with my mother over something completely pointless.

"Sora, I just don't understand why you're opting for an off-white gown, instead of the classic white." She nags. Apparently my wedding planner forwarded her the updated information after we discussed designs for my wedding dress. Not that it's any of her business, but following a western tradition, my parents are purchasing my wedding gown.

"Sorry to break it to you mom, but white wedding dresses represent purity. You know, as in a virgin?" I snap with heavy attitude. She gasps loudly into the phone.

"Sora!"

"Mom, it's not your concern anyways." I groaned breaking at a red light, "It's my wedding." Even with the heavy emphasis on the word 'my', she still won't back down.

"I'm only trying to help Sora," she replied relentlessly.

"I understand that Mom, but you're crossing the line from helping to taking over." I explain as the light turns green. I'm about five blocks away from my salon, and I don't need to have this attitude when my clients see me.

"I am not!" she replies defensively.

I'm going to drop the subject immediately. For the past 24 years I've learned that arguing with my mother is an ongoing cycle that will never end until I end it.

"Mom, I'm running late and I've got clients waiting for me. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

Yeah right! My dad always bails on dinner with us to work late in Kyoto. There's no way I'm having dinner alone with my mother tonight, only for her to strike up this ridiculous conversation again and then some.

She sighs loudly on the phone. "Okay Sweetie. I'll see you then."

When I pull into my parking space in front of my salon, I take a few moments to calm my nerves. My mother can bring out the worst in me sometimes.

Cale wasted no time in making my career path a success after we met. In a matter of months of dating, Cale hired contractors to construct my salon from the ground up. My boutique was a complete surprise, finished a few weeks after the grand opening of my salon, Sakura.

My boutique is names Aros, my name spelled backwards. Like I said it was a surprise, so I was kind of on the spot on naming it.

Aros features some pretty big name designers and I'm hoping to expand soon. I've got several meeting lines up in the upcoming months with a few French and Italian designers that are interested in having their lines sold in Aros. At the young age of 24 my career has taken off nicely and I have Cale to thank for that.

As I walk towards the entrance of Sakura, I have my usual wave and greet with the owners of the convenience store across the street, Mr. and Mrs. Inoue. The Inoue family consists of Mr. and Mrs. Inoue and their four children. The youngest daughter Yolie is a good friend of mine, despite being two years younger than me.

As I enter my hair salon I'm relieved to see my first customer waiting patiently for me in my chair. Mrs. Ichijouji has been a regular client of mine since my grand opening. Her son, Ken, was a child prodigy and genius and Yolie's obsession since I met her.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Ichijouji," I apologize sincerely, walking to my station and putting my things away. I'm always the only person in the salon this early, until my three stylists and one manicurist arrives between 10 and 12pm.

"That's perfectly fine; I appreciate you leaving the door unlocked for me to enter. It's a scorcher out there," she replies fanning herself.

I didn't leave the salon unlocked on purpose, but I don't tell her that. All the stress from these upcoming weddings and business endeavors have me so wrapped up, I often forget to come back after the girls leave and make sure things are locked up. I really should give someone else a key.

I'm Mimi's maid of honor, as is she in my wedding. It's my job to make sure that everything about her bridal party goes perfectly. This is a hard task considering that my wedding is eight months after her.

I tend to spend most of my time working at Sakura, while Mimi manages Aros. But with Mimi juggling her main job I occasionally have to take trips to Aros and assure everything is in order, which is where I'm headed now after finishing four client hairstyles.

The annoying sound of my cell phone ring erupted inside of my Mercedes as I board the on ramp to the busy highway.

I groan and contemplate whether or not to search my bag for my phone. It could only be two people, my mother or my wedding planner; either way I don't feel like being bother. I decided to ignore it.

No sooner does the ringing stop does it begin again. My mind begins to wonder if maybe its Cale calling, or even possibly a designer. I decided to give it a shot. I lean over to dig in my oversized Louis Vuitton purse in search of my elusive phone.

I only took my eyes off of the road for a second, but it seemed like an eternity when I feel my car began to roll. I guess I didn't notice the two car wreck in front of me.

I count five times that my car rolls across the highway until I black out.

I'm unsure how much time has passed, but when I come to again, I smell gas and smoke; A lot of gas and smoke.

I open my eyes, and though my vision is very blurry, I almost faint again. I'm dangling upside down in my car. The windshield is shatter and all I can see is the pavement of the highway and the reflection of emergency lights in the pools of gasoline surrounding my car.

My head is bleeding and my ears are ringing, but I can make out the muffled sound of a voice calling to me.

"Ma'am!" the voice yells to me. It's coming from the passenger side's busted window, but I am unable to move my neck to turn to the owner of the voice. I'm not sure how, but I begin to cry.

"Ma'am, can you move at all?" the voice asks.

I can't speak. I'm too hysterical. I may have bumped my head pretty hard, but I'm well aware of the fact that I am about to die.

"Don't panic, I'll get you out of here." The voice seems to be getting closer. Whoever my savior is has just crawled inside the doomed Mercedes with me. I will not die alone.

"Okay, you're still strapped into the seatbelt." The voice explains to me. I'm aware of this fact. I always wear my seatbelt. I silently thank my mother for that.

My mother.

I was so terrible to her this morning. Hell, all my life I've been terrible to her. Is this how I am to leave her?

"This might hurt a little, but I've going to cut you out." The voice continues. This is a lie, as it hurts a lot. "You're going to be fine. Just stay with me, I'll get you out."

The tears continue to fall uncontrollably, and there's a pain in my chest every time I heave.

"Okay, I've got the seatbelt loose," the voice begins to explain, but a loud 'popping' noise cuts it off. "This is going to hurt you, but the car is about to catch fire, and most likely explode. We've got to get out quickly. Just don't panic."

How do they expect me not to panic when they tell me my car is about to explode with me in it. I do note however that the owner of the voice is extremely calm.

I feel a horrifying pain shoot throughout my whole being as my body is being dragged out of the burning car. I'm being scraped by glass and rubble, and the heat from the now ignited vehicle burns my face.

I'm relieved to see the sun shine in my face. You never realize how beautiful the sun is until you're on the brink of never seeing it again.

I feel my body being lifted bridal style in a pair of strong arms. The bobbing of my body signifies that my savior is running; away from the impending explosion I presume.

Just as the thought leave my head I hear the terrifying sound of my beloved Mercedes doom. I feel the intense heat of the explosion on the back of my neck.

"It's okay, you're safe." The voice speaks.

I'm finally able to gaze upon the face of the owner of the voice.

My savior is a man and he has the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen.

I groggily tell him that information, before blacking out again.

* * *

Please review!

Next Update Soon


	4. The Firefighter

**REVIEWS WERE GREAT! THANKS A BUNCH!**

* * *

"Sora," I hear a voice say my name in almost a song.

My eyes are closed and I have a pounding headache. It's like my skull is splitting in two.

The voice calls my name again, and I recognize it as being male.

"Cale?" I respond in a hoarse voice.

The man chuckles, "Uhh… no," It's not my fiancé.

I open my eyes and cringe as they try to adjust to the white lights above. Oh No! I'm dead! My vision clears and I realize I'm in a hospital bed; the bright white lights are attached to the ceiling.

I painfully turn my head to the person that is sitting on the side of the bed. I'm instantly met with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Matt?" I'm surprised to see him sitting there. I try to sit up but fail due to excruciating pain.

"Hey hey, no sudden movements!" he exclaims rising to help me get comfortable. "You're banged up pretty bad Sor.

"What happened to me?" I ask. My mind is drawing a blank as to anything that happened before I woke up.

"You don't remember?" he asks me concerned.

I'm in too much pain to shake my head, so my expression will have to be enough of an answer.

"You were in a really bad car wreck Sor. Your car exploded." He explains. His words cause the scenes to replay in my head. I remember some of it now.

"I remember some of it now. I was looking for my phone and then…" I trailed off trying to recall the events.

"Shh…" he says with a smile, "I wouldn't tell anyone else that; using your phone while driving is a serious no-no."

"Matt what are you doing here?" I asked suddenly. It's not that I don't want Matt here, he's one of my closest friends, but I'm wondering where my soon to be husband is.

"My dad called me during band practice." He explains, "His team was covering your wreck and when he heard it was you he called me. I've called Mimi and Cale, they should be here soon. I couldn't reach your parents." He adds solemnly.

I look at the digital clock on the wall. Its 6:00pm, my mother's phone is always off when she's working. Silence is essential in ikebana. My father is most likely in a lecture.

"How long have I been out?" I ask Matt. I have bandages around my head, my wrists, and a brace around my torso.

"Your car flipped around 2:30pm, and you passed out shortly after that I believe. You got out of ICU about an hour ago."

"You've been here the whole time?" I ask in disbelief.

He nodded, "Of course, since about 3:30pm; Meems' trying to get Paula to let her leave."

"How bad are my injuries?" I look over the bandages and brace in curiosity.

"A couple bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, and you've got a gash in your forehead." He nodded towards the bandage. "A concussion to boot,"

I gasped, silently praying that the gash doesn't leave a hideous scar on my forehead. It could be worse though. I could be dead.

"Are you in any pain?" Matt asks me.

"Yes, a really bad headache and my body is sore." I tell him.

"I'll get the nurse." He pushed the button on my bedside and asked the nurses to bring me pain meds.

There's a knock at the door that grabs both of our attention. Matt calls for the person to enter and in walks a tall man with big bushy brown hair. He's handsome and looks about our age. He seems so familiar.

He looks at me with a small smile as he eases his way in and closes the door softly. "Loud noises don't work well with concussions." He explains his actions. His voice is even more familiar.

"Tai?" Matt says, surprise written all over his face as he stands to shake hands with our visitor.

"Matt!" this Tai person responds taking Matt's hand to shake.

"What are you doing here man? I didn't know you were in town yet." Matt asks grinning.

"I just got here last week. Figured I'd settle in first before I made any appearances, ya know." Tai explains. He then looks at me and then back at Matt. "Is this your fiancé?" his tone is slightly questionable, as if he was confused or something.

"No, this is Sora, Mimi's best friend." Matt explains, now Matt looks between me and Tai questionably. "You two know each other?

I try not to cringe as I shake my head 'no'.

"No, umm…" Tai trails off and then directs his words to me. "I'm Taichi Kamiya. I'm the firefighter that pulled you out of your car."

My eyes grow big with surprise. I focus my eyes on his, and recognize the pair of beautiful orbs that were the last thing I remember seeing before waking up in this hospital room.

"Oh my gosh," tears form in my eyes, "Thank you. Thank you so much!" I wail.

"Oh no Miss, please don't cry." He pleased giving me a sheepish lopsided grin, and waving his hands out towards me. "I'm just happy you are safe." He says sincerely.

I take a moment to collect myself and my emotions as the two men in the room chat. I notice that periodically Tai sneaks a glance at me.

"So how do you two know each other?" I ask them after I've got my emotions in control. I've never been a crier or an emotional person period, but looking into the eyes of a man who selflessly saved my life is just too much to handle.

"Tai's been my best friend since we were kids," Matt explains. "He's my Best Man in the wedding."

"Yeah I just moved back here from Highton View Terrace to…" His words are cut off from a familiar round of wailing in the hallway.

"Uh Oh." Matt muses just before his fiancé bursts into the hospital room.

"OH-MY-GOSH-SORA-I-WAS-SO-SCARED-THEY-TOLD-ME-YOU-WERE-DEAD-I-WAS-SO-SCARED-I-TRIED-TO-GET-HERE-AS-SOON-AS-I-COULD-I…" Mimi's words are all running together as one. I can barely make out what she's saying as she runs over to me. She must have been really afraid for me because her usually bold mascara is now streaming down her face with her tears.

"Mimi calm down, I'm alright." I tried to coax her, but she's still rambling. I look to Matt for help and Tai just stands there taking in the emotional scene.

"Baby, she's fine." Matt wraps his arms around her. "See, she's perfectly fine. Just some cuts and bruises,"

"I was so scared guys." She repeats dramatically. Mimi is the only person I know whose dramatics are sincere.

"What happened?" she asks me.

I sigh;"I just lost control of my car I guess. I don't really remember much." I lie. I motion towards Tai, "Mr. Kamiya saved me." I tried not to become emotional again when I speak of my savior.

Mimi looks over at the man standing of to the side in the corner. "Tai?"

"Hey Meems, I almost didn't recognize you with your new hair," Tai greets her smiling.

"I've been dying my hair pink for years now Tai," Mimi replies, "Has it been that long?" she adds laughing.

It must have been. Mimi started dying her hair when we went to college. It was my first ever cosmetology experiment.

"I guess so; about five years." Tai replies with another lopsided grin.

"Thank you Tai. You saved my best friend's life." Mimi gushes rushing over and wrapping her arms around Tai's lean frame. Tai mumbles a "you're welcome" and awkwardly hugs her back.

"Yeah, not to mention you saved our wedding!" Matt jokes.

Mimi gasps, "Now is not the time for jokes Yamato!" she scolds her love.

It's painful to laugh but can't help it. "Ouch," I groan.

"Oh No!" Mimi squeaks, "Guys stop making her laugh!"

"It's your fault Meems!" Matt taunts her. I laugh harder. I love them so much.

I hear scuffling in the hall and the door swings open again. My mother appears.

"Oh Kami, my baby girl!" she howls flailing her arms in the air.

"I'm fine mother." I say in a soft tone. My thoughts revert back to being trapped in my Mercedes. I had a moment when all I wanted was to be held by this woman. I want to right now too.

She can't say much because the nurse wheel past her with the medicine cart and begin to administer my pain medication before leaving the room again.

"Sora, I told you that you were overwhelmed!" My mother pleads, "You need an assistant. Sure you have a wedding planner but you should let Mimi and I help you out more!"

"Mom, this has nothing to do with stress." I begin to explain the real situation before I hear Matt audibly clear is throat. He's right I shouldn't let them know the real cause of my wreck.

After I fail to continue my explanation, my mother continues, "You are overwhelmed. You're stressed and over-worked." I nod hoping to end her nagging.

"Where is Dad?" I ask her.

My mother rolls her eyes, "He's got lectures until 9 o'clock." She reveals, looking up at the clock. "I left a message with his secretary, but I'm sure he won't get it until then."

I nod my understanding. The pain medicine is really kicking in.

The last person to knock on my door and enter my room is Cale. He arrives in the middle of my introduction of Tai to my mother.

"Where have you been Cale?" I asked slightly hurt. He should have been here before Matt.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, I've been in meetings all day," he explains. That's a weak excuse. "When Aimi gave me news about your wreck I rushed here."

"Matt was here before you. He's been here all afternoon!" I exclaim.

Cale throws Matt and rude glance before softening his look at me. "I'm sorry my love."

Like Mimi and myself, Cale grew up rich; only he has a tendency look down on those less fortunate than him. It's one of the few traits I don't like about him. He's often referred to Matt as a "low class starving artist". I usually laugh it off, because it's a known fact that Matt will be famous soon. His band is already know locally and even gets played in most airwaves across Japan.

I sigh turn my head. My eyes catch the sympathetic gaze of Tai.

"Cale, that's Taichi Kamiya. He's a firefighter, and he saved my life today." I motion towards Tai.

To my surprise my fiancé walks over and shakes Tai's hand, giving him is gratitude.

After a while Tai begins to explain to everyone the details of my wreck and rescue. After he's finished the nurse walks in to dismiss my guests, as visiting hours are coming to an end.

She sees the tears in everyone eyes, a result to Tai's story, and speaks softly, "I'm afraid visiting hours are over Ms. Takenouchi."

I pout my lips, "Can I have any overnight visitors?" I ask her.

She sighs and contemplates my question. "Okay, but only one."

Thank her and look at Cale, whose face disappoints me.

"Sorry Sor, but I've got meeting all day tomorrow," he says shamelessly.

"Meeting?" Mimi exclaims, "Meetings are more important than staying with your soon-to-be wife whom, in case you forgot, almost died today! I'll stay with her!"

Cale ignores Mimi's words and bends down to kiss the top of my hair. "I love you Sora, I'll call you and get back here first chance I get."

I nod my head, not bothering to respond with words. He is the first of my visitors to leave.

Next is Tai.

"Thank you again!" I weep, holding out my hand for his. When he accepts I note that his hands are rough, a true sigh of manliness. "I owe you my life."

"Nonsense," he waves is off with his free hand, "It was my pleasure,"

"It's very honorable for you to come here today Mr. Kamiya," My mother spoke.

"It's no big deal." His modesty is too much.

He turns to Matt and Mimi, "I'll see you two soon," the couple nods. He turns his attention back to me. "I guess I'll see you at the wedding,"

I nod and smile.

A wave of unhappiness overcomes me as he lets my hand go.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Stay with me it's going to get good.

Read/Review!

Next Update soon


	5. The Hairpin

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great!**

* * *

I don't know why I went to the hospital to visit Sora. For some reason I just felt compelled to see her again; to make sure she was going to be alright.

I'm a firefighter. It's my job to save people's lives. So why was this person any different?

Maybe it was those last words she spoke to me before she passed out.

"You have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen,"

She was clearly out of it, because she passed out seconds later. Still her words must have captivated me enough to go visit her in the hospital hours later, something I've never done for anybody I've saved in the four years I've been doing this.

Being a firefighter was not my initial career choice. Since I was eight years old I've wanted to be a professional soccer player. Soccer has always been my passion and I even had a scholarship attend school in Spain and play for the University's 'football' team. I would have been a shoe in to play professionally from there. But family is more important than soccer.

My younger sister Kari was diagnosed with the autoimmune disease Lupus when she was thirteen years old. After the first year my family and I were able to get over the initial shock and scare of my sister's crying out in pain and severe sickness. We were all dealing and learning to live with it. My sister has periods when she's too sick to eat, and too weak to walk. I remember spending countless days carrying her everywhere she needed to go in the house.

After the first year things seemed to go back to normal. Kari was never sick, so that summer I began preparing to leave for Spain in the fall.

Then one day Kari became extremely sick.

I remember seeing her lying curled in a ball in her bed, screaming and crying in pain. She had a fever of 105 degrees and was, according the doctors, on the brink of serious brain damage. Luckily the doctors were able to get her body temperature under control but the pain was still intense.

After almost losing Kari that day I decided that it would be selfish of me to leave my family to play soccer. So I decided to pass on Spain and enter the Firefighter Academy.

Even though my parents and sister now live in Odiba while I opted to stay in our apartment in the next city over, I'm still much closer to them than I would have been living in Spain.

Being a firefighter is tiring but rewarding. It's taught me how to be calm and resourceful in any situation. I'm rarely ever stressed. It has also taught me to deal with death a lot easier than most.

I have little to no social life, so it is not unusual for me to work 48 hour or longer shifts at the station. I usually only see my family and friends in Odiba on holidays, and that usually consists of my family coming to my apartment, just in case I get called into an emergency.

It wasn't until my best friend Matt called me to tell me her was going to propose to his on again of again girlfriend, that I decided it was time for me to move closer to my family and friends.

So about a week ago I settle into my new apartment close to my family home with my good friend Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi.

Sora Takenouchi's car accident was the first serious emergency I've had to respond to since transferring stations. To my surprise my colleagues were a little apprehensive about going in to immediately help the young woman trapped in the over-turned Mercedes. I'm not really good at strategizing. I prefer to dive straight into action. I've saved a lot of lives that way.

When I get home that night I'm exhausted and my mind is heavy. I rummage through the pockets of my uniform jacket in search of my cell phone. I rarely bring my uniform home with me, but after today I didn't feel like going back to the station.

I feel a sharp prick to my finger as I'm feeling the pockets for my phone. When I pull the culprit from its hiding spot, I find that it is a silver hair pin with a beautiful jewel cherry blossom pendant.

I inspected it with my thumb, wiping away the ashes that cover it. It must belong to Sora.

I assume it fell into my pocket as I was carrying her. It's beautiful, just as she is.

* * *

A week passes and my mind is still heavy.

I can't shake these thoughts of Sora Takenouchi. I was surprised by the disappointment I felt when her fiancé walked into the room. I don't know this woman at all, but learning that she was engaged disappointed me. Seeing her fiancé walk into the hospital room hours later than everyone else and making excuses as to why he's not going to spend the night in the hospital with her infuriated me.

But again, I do not know her, so my opinion doesn't matter.

My cell phone rings as soon as I enter my apartment from a long 24-hour shift. I recognize the number as the station. I hope they are not calling me back into work.

"Hello?" I answer in a groggy voice.

"Kamiya," the Fire Chief barks my name. "I hope this isn't a bad time to call."

"No Sir, I'm just walking into my apartment." I respond tossing my keys on the long counter that separates our living room area from the kitchen.

"Good," He replies. I hear him shuffling papers before he speaks again, "Take the day off from the station tomorrow and come to my office. I want to discuss some things with you." His tone has remained the same throughout our conversation so I'm unsure whether or not I should be worried.

"Okay Sir." I answer before hanging up.

Izzy's not home, probably visiting his parents back home. I flop down on my bed and sigh aloud, folding my arms so that my head is resting on it. I reluctantly think about Sora until I close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up early and shower. I toss on a pair of light wash jeans and a black and white button up over a plain white undershirt. Tennis shoes adorn my feet.

When I walk into the living room I see that Izzy is sitting at the coffee table watching come weird science show on Discovery Channel.

"No breakfast?" I say with my voice still think with sleep.

"I was hoping we'd be visiting your family today. Your mom called, she's experimenting again!" Izzy replies.

I chuckle. My mom is a grade B homemaker. She's always kept the house extremely neat and laundry always clean and folded. But she's not quite the chef we've wished her to be. I mean she's an okay cook, but she's always trying to "experiment" with random foods, and it never turns out too well. Izzy is usually the guinea pig for these concoctions.

"You're up early." Izzy states looking over at me.

"Yeah, I've got a meeting with the Chief today," I explain, "You can go over there if you want. They won't mind."

Izzy nods, "Everything alright with the Fire Chief?"

I shrug, "No clue."

"Well good luck," he replies hopefully, as I grab an apple and walk out the door.

It takes me about half an hour to get to the station. I exchange a few words with some of my co-workers before walking into the office.

"Kamiya," Chief Sato greets me professionally.

"Hey Chief," I take the seat on the opposite of him.

"Kamiya, I'll just get straight to the point." He states sitting back in his chair. I'm not nervous about what he might have to say. I haven't done anything that could jeopardize my job security. So I just wait for him to get over the dramatics and tell me what he has to tell me.

At my old department I had grown from a teenage boy into a man. I had formed close bonds with the whole team including the Chief. When I transferred to Odiba, my old boss assured me that I'd like working under Chief Sato's brigade. So far I'm stuck in the middle. I'm neither liking it nor hating it. Chief Sato keeps a stone face and a monotone voice. So his next words slightly shocked me.

"You showed a lot of courage at that wreck scene last week." He begins looking at me intensely.

"You were brash, but it got the job done effectively."

"That's always been my strategy Chief, or lack thereof," I explain.

"So I've heard," He's most likely referring to what my old boss has told him. I used to get in trouble when I first started out for not planning and strategizing before a rescue. But my record is almost spotless so they've always let me do my own thing.

"Even though it's contrary to everything we teach you guys in academy. I think the guys can learn something about you and your lack of strategy." He says leaning forward finally. I'm actually starting to find interest in what he has to say.

"I want to start training you to be an Assistant Fire Chief." He finally declares looking me directly in the eyes. He's trying to read my reaction. To see if at the age 24, I can handle being his second in command.

"I'm honored Sir, but…" I begin but he raised my hand to cut me off.

"Chief Saki also warned me that you were overly modest." For the first time since I've been here, he grins. "The jobs yours Kamiya, I wouldn't give it to you if I didn't believe you were cut out for it. Think about it and let me know." This is his way of silently dismissing me.

In the next hour I find myself wandering around downtown Odiba in deep thought. I know this is the ultimate career opportunity for me, but I don't think I should be in charge of an entire brigade.

"Mr. Kamiya?" I hear a woman's voice say my name.

I turn my head right, to the direction of the voice and I'm surprised to see Sora Takenouchi. She looks strikingly beautiful in a pair of light grey high-waist slacks and a light pink tank top. On her feet she's wearing matching flats, and jewelry around her wrist and neck. Her beautiful auburn hair is style d perfectly showing of diamond stud earrings in each of her ears.

After my personal admiration her I finally respond to Sora. "Uhh, Yeah. How are you Ms. Takenouchi?"

She flashes me a lovely smile as she approaches. "I've been great. I only spent two days in the hospital, and I've been great since."

I nod, unsure of what to say. I'm never shy around women, and I don't think I am now. I'm still wrapped up in my conversation with my boss. "That's wonderful." I reply simply.

"So what brings you downtown Mr. Kamiya?" She asks fidgeting with her necklace.

"Please, call me Tai. And I just left the station meeting with the Fire Chief." I explain. "What about you?

"I own a boutique around the corner. I was just checking in on my employees, then I had a meeting with a dealership about buying a new car." her voice is almost like a song. I want to kick myself for these thoughts.

"I was supposed to be meeting someone for lunch, but he had to cancel." She added with a hint of venom. She looks up at me with a mischievous smile seconds later.

"What?" I ask smirking at her.

"You wouldn't want to, maybe, accompany me to lunch would you?" she asks fidgeting with her necklace again. "I don't mean to be inappropriate, but it'll be terrible to waste the reservation." She then adds, "It's my treat! Call it a 'Thank you for saving my life' lunch."

I ponder it for a moment. She is someone elses soon-to-be wife. Would it be too inappropriate on my part to have lunch with her?

She clasps her hands together and looks at me pleading, "Please Mr. Kam…I mean Tai. It would mean so much to me."

I decided to give in. How could I not agree to lunch with her looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes begging me?

"Sure," I respond giving her my signature grin.

"Oh thank you so much!" She smiles brightly. She stops and frowns suddenly. "I'm sorry I'm not intruding in any other plans am I?"

I shake my head 'no'. "I was just wandering aimlessly really."

"Cool," she smiles again, "Follow me." She states as we begin our short walk to the restaurant.

The small restaurant she has reservations at is only a short walk away and we only make small talk on our walk.

We are seated immediately upon arrival, and Sora's the first to start a conversation.

"Have you ever eaten here?" She asks me as he waiter walks away with our drink order.

"No, I'm not really from Odiba." I explain. Plus I doubt I could really afford to eat here anyways. I make a decent living on my firefighter's salary, but this place is really ritzy.

"So then what brings you here?" she asks before adding, "If you don't mind me asking."

I wave off her uncertainty. "My family lives here. And I rarely get to see them. So with Matt and Mimi's wedding approaching I'd have to make a bunch of trips here anyways. So I figured why not get a change of scenery and move closer to my family."

"Family being?" She asks.

"Mom, Dad, and little sister," I clarify.

Sora nods her head, "I'm an only child. But Mimi's like my sister."

Our waiter returns and we place our orders before returning to our conversation. I opt to order something in my price range; I refuse to let Sora pay for my lunch.

"So were you in trouble or something?" She muses, before elaborating, "With your meeting today?"

I chuckle before answering, "No, I was actually offered a promotion for my work during your accident,"

She raises an eyebrow and nods as if she's impressed. "That's great. What kind of promotion?"

"Assistant Fire Chief,"

"Wow! That's wonderful!" she says, clapping her hands. I make note of how pretty her long, manicured fingers are. "You deserve it."

"Thanks but I'm not sure I'm going to take it,"

"Why not?" she gives me a look as if I were crazy.

"I just think there are plenty of people in the brigade that have worked longer than I have to get that position."

"Well, apparently the Fire Chief thinks you're more qualified for the job. You're a real hero Tai. I can't thank you enough for what you did for me that day."

I cringe at the word 'Hero'. I hate being called a hero. I decide to change the subject.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who were you supposed to be meeting today?" It was the first thing that popped into my head, but I'm also very curious to see if it was her fiancé that stood her up.

She frowns slightly before biting her bottom lip and answering, "Cale. My fiancé."

"Oh, that's unfortunate." I reply quietly. I was right.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a workaholic." She states sighing. "I'm used to it. My father is that same way."

"What does he do for a living?" I ask her. I don't know why, but I'm very interested in this woman's life.

"Who? My Father or Cale?" she asks back.

"Both," I reply. This will help cover my curiosity in her love life.

"Well my father's a business professor at Kyoto University. And Cale is preparing to take over his father's business. Watanabe Energy?" she looks to see if I recognize the name. Of course I do. It shows up on my electric bill every month. I nod my response. No wonder this woman has me eating in such a fancy place. Her father and fiancé are both loaded with money.

"What about your parents?" she asks me.

"My Dad is veterinarian at the wild life park. And my mother is just your average housewife." I answer.

"An exotic vet?" she repeats again impressed. "Sounds cool!"

I shrug, "Yeah he's always telling us tons of disgusting information about the animals, but for the most part I guess it's pretty cool. My family has made a decent living off of it."

"Sound a lot more interesting than my parents' occupations. My mother teaches ikebana." She stated blandly. "She's always wanted me to go into the industry with her, but I opted for fashion instead. I think she was just relieved I grew out of my tomboy phase.

"Get out of here!" I exclaim in disbelief, "You, a tomboy?"

She laughs aloud at my surprise. "Yes, until I reached high school I was the biggest tomboy around. I also loved soccer. Still do."

Her words make my heart skip. This can't be happening. It's already weird enough that I'm so infatuated with her without knowing her. But for her to reveal that we share a mutual love for soccer is just scary. Now I'll never shake her from my mind!

"What's with the huge grin?" she asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed I was smiling.

"Oh nothing. It's just funny. I'm a huge soccer fan too." I reveal.

"Really?" her eyes widen as she sips from her straw. "You play?"

I nod, "I had a scholarship to play in Spain, and everyone was pretty sure I'd get scouted professionally." My modesty has surprisingly left me for the moment. It's just good to talk about soccer with someone finally. At one point I had my self-proclaimed protégé, Davis Motomiya, but his infatuation with my little sister overshadowed soccer.

"Well…" Sora urges, "What happened? Why didn't you go?"

I ponder the answer. I saw no harm in telling her the truth. "My little sister Kari has Lupus. She gets really sick quite often, so I decided I needed to be here with my family."

I can feel the mood shift, as Sora is unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It was very noble of you to stay." She says sympathetically. That's why I don't like to tell people sad things about my life. Aside from being called a hero, I hate when people feel sorry for me. I'm not the one that is sick, Kari is.

"It's no big deal." I wave off.

"You and that modesty again," she smiles. Her smile remains as she continues to ask me about my sister's condition. Maybe she can read my mind, and can see I don't want her to feel sorry for us.

"So I know what Lupus is, but what exactly happens when she has these flares?" she asks me.

"She gets sick. Fevers and muscle pain mostly." I explain shortly, hoping to change the subject. Again Sora reads my mind.

"So how do you feel about your best friend marrying my best friend?" she asks me after she finishes off the last of her plate.

"I'm happy for them." I answer. "I've only met Mimi a few times but she seems great for Matt."

I notice that as we continue to switch from topic to topic, Sora does not mention her fiancé. I'm oddly relieved.

"Oh my!" Sora gasps as she looks at the gold watch on her wrist. "We've been sitting here for almost four hours!" she lets out a small giggle.

She's right. I ran into Sora around noon, and now it's going on 4 o'clock. We were having such a wonderful time together with great conversation, especially about our favorite soccer players and personal experience in the sport. I guess time just got away from us.

"I hope I haven't held up from anything," she states motioning for the check.

"Nope, I didn't have any plans today." I respond pulling out my wallet.

"No Taichi, I told you lunch was on me," she protests pushing my hand away from the bill. It was a slightly expensive lunch for lunch only two people, $43.27. But I refused to let this beautiful woman pay for my lunch.

I chuckle, "And I told you to call me 'Tai'." I remind her as I hand the waitress my card.

Sora smirks as the waitress walks away, "I thought 'Tai' was just a close family and friend nickname or something."

"Well we've spent the past four ours getting acquainted." I smirk back, "So I would consider us friends."

This causes that beautiful smile to creep across her face again. "Okay, Tai. Well can I at least leave the tip?"

I shrug, "If you must."

She laughs and drops a twenty dollar bill on the table. Good thing I let her leave the tip.

Once outside the restaurant that awkward feeling of not knowing how to part ways properly overcomes us.

"So, Umm… Thanks for having lunch with me Tai," She goes back to fidgeting with her necklace. I guess this is her sign of shyness.

"The pleasure is mine Sora," her name leaves my lips feeling tingly.

"So, I guess I'll…umm… see you at the wedding." She stutters.

"Yeah, guess so." I respond taking one last look at her beautiful face, before she turns to walk away.

* * *

**A little longer chapter! I'm trying to keep this story short and simple. I've noticed from rereading my last story that i can really draw out a store with a lot of detail and make it longer than it has to be. ^-^**

**Read, Enjoy, Review. Please!**


	6. Whenever He's Around

**Reviews were again fantastic! I'm amazed by the feedback I'm getting for the story. Thank you all!**

* * *

I was in complete shock when Sora told me she had lunch with Tai.

Matt and Tai have been friends since elementary school, but after Matt's parents divorced and Matt moved to Odiba with his dad, two weren't able to see each other as much. Matt mention Tai from time to time and I've met him a couple time when Matt would go visit him.

So when Sora confided in me that the two had a wonderful time chatting it up at lunch, I was amazed.

"I can't believe you two have so much in common," I bring up the subject again while Sora's styling my hair at her shop. My wedding day is approaching fast. In less than a month I'll be Mrs. Yamato Ishida!

"Meems that was a month ago! Why do you insist on bringing it up every chance you get." She laughs. I try not to bring up personal things like this in Sakura, the stylist are so nosey!

"I'm just amazed. It's such a small world." I reply innocently.

"Whatever," she chuckles some more, before lowering her voice so that the other girls cannot hear. "But I have thought about him quite a bit." She admits.

"What?" I exclaim whipping my head around. I can't believe she just said that.

"Shh… keep it down!" she shushes me, before throwing a look at her stylists and clients, telling them to mind their business.

"Sora, what do you mean you've been thinking about him?" I ask a little quieter.

"Not in that sense Meems, I just can't believe we both had some similarities." She confirms. I'm not sure if she's telling the whole truth.

I make a 'hmph' sound and fold my arms, smirking.

"Mimi I'm getting married in nine months, I'm not interested in Tai romantically. I just had a good time with him and was shocked to find that the man that saved my life is a huge soccer fan." She argues. "Not to mention the fact that Matt and Tai are like best friends! Like you said, its a small world."

"I know when you're getting married Sora, I'm the maid-of-honor remember?" I reply sarcastically. "Does Cale, know about your lunch with Tai."

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact he does." She replies triumphantly. "Nothing is going on with us Mimi; it was just a chance run-in. I haven't seen him since."

"I have," I smirk hoping I've peaked Sora's interest.

"Really when?" she asked nonchalantly. Sometimes Sora's exteriors can be made of stone, making her extremely hard to read. Still I have to try.

"He came over and had a couple of beers with Matt last week." I tell her smiling. "He asked about you."

"Mimi shut up," she laughs as she motions for me to stand and walk to the sink.

"I'm serious!" I retort. "He asked how you were doing."

"Small talk Mimi. That's just him making small talk."

"Well I told him how lonely you are, and how he should give you a call." I brace myself because I know she is going to hit me. I'm right.

She punches me in the arm and screeches, "Mimi! You didn't!"

"I did!" I laugh maniacally. "And I gave him your phone number."

"Damnit Mimi," she sucks her teeth and turns the pressure hose on to rinse my hair.

"Sora it was a week ago, if was really going to call you he would have by now."

"Still Meems, I can't afford for Cale to see another man calling me." She tells me.

"Oh yeah right, like he's ever around," the words slip from my mouth and I instantly regret them, no matter how true they are.

But I'm also not surprised when she chuckles. I guess she knows I'm right.

"That's true but I've never had to worry about Cale's fidelity, so I shouldn't give him any reason to doubt mine."

I nod. I understand completely.

When Matt's band was finally taking off, we had just begun to date, and it was hard to deal with all the girls willing to throw themselves at him. And I always had the feeling in my heart that he was accepting whatever they were throwing. That was usually the reason for our many break-ups.

"That's right. Sora's has a faithful successful business man. She doesn't have to worry about those trivial things. Like groupies." This statement was a stab at my relationship, and it came from Lena, one of Sora stylist. Lena is talented, but a complete bitch.

"Lena," Sora warns. Lena remains silent but snickers from across the salon with another stylist, Tori.

"Don't you ever worry about Matt being unfaithful when he's on the road?" asks Mai, another stylist who is stationed behind Sora's.

"No I don't," I respond matter-of-factly. I like Mai, she's a very sweet soft spoken girl, but I don't understand why everyone thinks Matt's cheating on me just because he's a musician.

"I love my Matty, and he loves me!" I continue as I walk back to Sora's salon chair with my head held high, my soaked hair wrapped in a towel. "He's not interested in anyone else but me."

Lena lets out a loud 'Ha!' before sharing another laugh with Tori at my expense.

"Care to share ladies," my voice is filled with attitude.

"I'm just curious to how true that statement is." Lena smirks. "I've got a friend that loves 'The Wolves' and she says she hangs out backstage after every show." she states smirking.

I roll my eyes. It's a lie and we both know it.

"Not to mention that their biggest hit is a song he wrote about Sora," Lena adds with a chuckle. She knows she's stricken a chord.

It's not really a secret amongst our peers that Sora and Matt used to date. But what people really like to tease me about is that Matt's band reached success from a song he wrote about Sora while they were dating.

Lena's statement causes all of the customers to laugh at my expense.

"That's a fine Lena!" Sora barks. "Twenty Dollars, I'll send you home if you don't stop pestering my client."

"Oh please Sora, you know it's all fun," Lena waves off Sora's threat and continues working on her clients hair.

"It won't be much fun when you're job hunting Lena," Sora states sternly, "No more."

"Thanks Sora," I murmur as she begins to style my hair.

"Don't mention it." Sora's voice it loud enough for everyone to hear. "They're just jealous because they're all just single lonely hags."

Mai laughs and Lena throws her a mean look, mumbling under her breath. I'm sure I caught the words 'Stuck-up' 'Rich' and 'Bitches'.

I love Sora. She's like my sister. I know that no matter what the circumstance she'll always be there for me. I'm also very aware that there is nothing between her and Matt anymore.

That doesn't take away from the fact that I hate thinking about the fact that his biggest song is dedicated to a girl that isn't me.

* * *

I hate my inner feelings sometimes. You know the ones that you can't control no matter how much you try.

After Mimi told me that she had given Tai my phone number, those inner thoughts were slightly upset that he hadn't called. Of course the real me doesn't care right?

I was being honest with Mimi when I told her that my interest in Tai was innocent. I really enjoyed his company that day and it would be nice to have a friend to share some of those mutual interests we have. Like soccer for instance.

When I started hanging out with Mimi I slowly but surely began to neglect my male friends in the neighborhood that I used to play soccer with.

I miss having a male friend. I have Matt, but it's not too appropriate to hang out with him excessively.

So I decided that that's what the inner feelings are yearning for. A friend and nothing more.

Another thing that weighed heavy on my mind as I walk into my penthouse after locking up the salon, is Lena's taunting of Mimi.

Before Mimi and Matt began their relationship, Matt was my boyfriend.

Our relationship was nothing compared to Matt and Mimi's is now, but Matt did harbor deep feelings for me. I couldn't reciprocate those feelings, so the easiest thing to do to ensure that Matt moved on from me, was to set him up with Mimi.

Mimi and Matt are my closest friends in the world. We've survived seven years with no drama or uncomfortable feeling among us. And I intend for it to stay that way.

I'm soaking in my oversized bathtub with the jets turned high, when I hear my doorbell ring.

I groan and sink further into the tub. It's eleven o'clock at night and I am thoroughly enjoying my bubble bath. There's only one person that could be at my door this late. Cale.

He's probably coming from one of his long meeting, and I'm slightly flattered that he came to see me, but my mind is so full that I really needed to be alone tonight. When he rings the bell again, I decided to get out of the tub.

I grab one of my fluffy white towels, wrapping it around my wet body as I make my way to the door.

I smile at my fiancé when I see his handsome face. His tall thick build is leaning against the threshold of my door, waiting for an invite in.

"Is this how you answer the door for everyone?" he asks me motioning towards my short towel.

"Only when they interrupt my late night bubble baths." I reply turning and sashaying away.

"Sorry," he says in a tired voice as we sit on my plush Italian leather sectional. "I've been in a meeting all night. But I just had to see you tonight." He explains kissing my cheek and stretching out so that his head is resting in my lap.

As he grabs the remote and turns on my 42" plasma television, I look down at him and begin to stroke his jet black hair. I love Cale. He's been the perfect man to me. Well, almost perfect.

My only complaint about Cale is that he works way too much. I sometimes feel neglected by him. We sometime go days without seeing each other.

But when we are together, like now, I feel happy. He showers me with love and gifts, whenever he's around. We laugh and have good conversation, whenever he's around. And just like we're about to now, we make the best love to each other, whenever he's around.

But that's the whole problem, he's never around!

I stare at his beautiful face as he relaxes and focuses on the TV screen. I bring my face down and kiss him lightly on the corner of his mouth. He smiles and turns his head towards the kiss and catches my lips.

He takes his fingers and slowly peels the towel from my body, leaving me completely exposed against the crème colored leather.

"You are so beautiful Sora." He moans in our kiss. One of his hands moves to caress my right breast, using his thumb to play with my already perked nipple. I moan begging for more.

"I want to make love to you my dear, but I've been in a meeting all day. I need a shower first." He breaks our kiss and sits up as he says this.

"Oh yes of course. Everyone know how sweaty one can get in those meetings." I reply with playful sarcasm.

"Very funny Smart-Ass," he mashes my hair.

"Well I left the jets running in the tub," I offer suggestively.

He says nothing more before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bathroom.

As my soon-to-be husband makes slow passionate love to me in my marble tub, I relish in the moment. I know that he'll be leaving in the morning for work.

* * *

**Hope you all don't hate me for the Sora/Cale interaction. :)**


	7. Lonely and Neglected

**Two in a row! WootWoot! *Fist Pumps***

* * *

The next two weeks are extremely busy for everyone. I've had meeting with potential designers, who I want to sell in Aros, and my appointment book at Sakura is book completely.

But Bridezilla is in full effect and is making everyone's life a living hell. Mimi's wedding is next Saturday and the days before that are going to be complete chaos, all of which falls on my shoulders, being the maid of honor and all. I'm ready to shoot myself!

"Sora!" Mimi screeches like a five year old girl.

"What Meems!" I bark. It's Monday and all of the bridesmaids at her parent's house for the final dress fitting.

"It's not fitting!" she whines jumping up and down.

"Oh Mimi darling you're overreacting!" her mother assures her. Poor Mrs. Tachikawa is panicking right along with her daughter. I'm the only person in the room with a level head.

I stop tending to my own dress to walk over to the bride and see what all of the fuss is about.

"It's too big!" she whines still jumping.

"Mimi…" I groan walking behind her. "It's not zipped sweetie."

"Oh," she murmurs. Mimi's too proud to be embarrasses, "why wasn't it zipped Suzume!" she yells at her wedding planner, causing the rail-thin girl to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Mimi calm down! You are stressing yourself and everyone else out!" I order her.

Mimi doesn't challenge me. She merely pouts her bottom lip and folds her arm.

"You look wonderful Meems. Absolutely stunning," I tell her honestly, causing her to beam proudly.

Mimi's wedding dress is custom made specifically for her, courtesy of Versace. It's a beautiful pure white strapless dress that is form fitting down to her waist and then gathers in bunches and waves stopping mid thigh.

I wasn't surprised that Mimi opted for the unusual, choosing to wear a cocktail wedding dress. Of course a pair of six inch designer shoes will adorn her feet.

I also wasn't surprised that Mimi chose pink and white for her wedding theme. I hate pink, but I do wear it from time to time.

The other three bridesmaids and I, one being our good friend Yolie, are wearing long traditional dresses. My dress is slightly different from the other girls, as it strapless.

"I can't believe I'll be married in less than a week," Mimi says softly.

"It was inevitable," Yolie says beaming at Mimi, "You and Matt are a match made in heaven.

"You think so?" Mimi asks looking at me for assurance. I give to her in the form of a smile and the words 'of course'.

No matter how much Mimi is driving me crazy with this wedding, she deserves to have the dream wedding she's always wanted. And I'm determined to help her with it.

After I leave the Tachikawa's house I head straight to Cale's house. I don't even bother dropping in on my parents. My father is most likely in Kyoto and I don't feel like dealing with my mother.

I don't know why I haven't given Cale a key to my penthouse. I have a key to his.

When I enter the house I find him in his office talking on the phone with tons of paperwork in front of him. He's so fluster by his conversation that he doesn't even notice my presence until I wrap my arms around his shoulders and nuzzle his neck.

He sighs and turns to kiss me forehead before speaking again, "I don't care whose fault it is Miko, fix it! How the hell am I supposed to be in two meeting at once?"

I roll my eyes. Miko is Cale's personal assistant, a cliché overly sexy secretary. I can always find her flirting with my fiancé who claims he's too busy to notice.

I hear her apologize and promise to correct the mistake, before he hangs up the phone and sits back in his office chair. He groans and runs his hands over his face and then through his hair.

"Hungry?" I asked standing and walking towards the door.

"I guess I could eat something," he mutters as he shuffles through the papers.

I nodded and walk into his kitchen. I spend the next forty-five minutes cooking the juiciest steak ever, with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. When I return to the study Cale is still deep into his paperwork.

"Eat something baby." I say as I place the plate on the table. I walk back into the kitchen to fix us both a glass of wine, to my surprise Cale has put down his paperwork and is eating when I return. I take a seat on his desk in front of him.

"Tastes delicious Sora." He compliments between bites.

"I figure you need a home cooked meal." I tell him, motioning to the overflowing takeout cartons in his trashcan.

He chuckles and offers me a bite. I bend down to the fork and accept it. "That's why I love you Sora."

"And I love you too Cale." I smile. "I think we need a vacation. We've both under so much stress."

Cale sighs. I know what is coming next. Pure disappointment.

"I would love to my dear." He begins, "But I've got a busy couple of months coming up."

"Care to elaborate," I sigh now.

"Sora, do not do this." He groans, gulping down his wine.

"I'm not doing anything Cale." I reply in nonchalant tone.

"I've got a huge expansion project starting up. Watanabe Energy could possibly control power supply in parts of India if we can get the right people to sign on." he explains.

"So you're going to India." I state more than ask. "For how long?"

"On and off, maybe for a couple of month. I can't really say." He admits. "But I'd love for you to come with me if you need a getaway."

Is offer is strictly to keep me from blowing up on him. If I accompanied Cale on his business trip to

India, it would not be a vacation at all. It would be all business, no play.

"In case you've forgotten Cale, I've got a wedding to start planning soon. _Our_ wedding that is," I remind him, putting an emphasis on the word 'our'.

"I'm sorry to put this all on you Sora. But I can't skip out on this opportunity. This will ensure that we're set for life; that our children will be set for life."

I inwardly cringe when he mentions children; the children that I'll have to raise alone, because their father's a workaholic.

"When do you have to leave?" I ask him.

"As soon as possible." He tells me. Before I can say a word he speaks. "I know, I know; Mimi's wedding is this weekend. I'll be there, I promise."

"I've got such a busy week ahead of me Cale," I moan as I stretch across his large cherry oak desk on my back. "I'm all wedding planned-out. I don't even want to think about starting the preparations for our wedding!"

I hear him chuckle, "Just put it all off on Mimi and your mother just like Mimi has done you and Mrs. Tachikawa."

I laugh with him, "No way."

"I'll hire the best wedding planner in the world for you," he offers. I grunt my response. I have a wedding planner already.

"So what all do you have planned this week?" he asks instead.

I groan again, "Wednesday is the bridal shower, Thursday is the rehearsal dinner, and Friday is the bachelorette party."

"Am I required to attend those things," he asks me slowly. I can't believe my ears!

"Well it would be nice to have my date there Cale," I say angrily.

"Sora I've got…" I cut him off.

"Yeah I know tons of meetings." I growl sliding off his desk. "I'll see you later Cale."

"Sora…" he calls to me as I walk towards the front door.

"Good night Cale!" I yell before slamming the door.

* * *

The next day is just as busy as before. I'm walking downtown with Yolie headed to a male strip club to scout of some entertainment for Mimi's bachelorette party. So of course the last person we wanted to run into was Matt.

We ran into Matt only a few blocks away from the club, and I was happy to see Tai accompanying him.

"Sora, Yolie. What a surprise." Matt greets us as we approach a meeting point.

"You have no idea," I mumble and Yolie laughs.

"Hey Tai, I heard you were in town." Yolie greets the tall, slender man to my surprise.

"You two know each other?" I motion between them.

"Yeah, I went to school with his sister Kari." Yolie explains.

I nod my head and turn my attention to Tai. He looks incredibly handsome his red crew neck t-shirt and dark wash jeans. I like how Tai dresses; it's very casual and comfortable. "Long time no see." I add a smile at the end of my statement.

He flashes me a matching smile, "Hello Sora,"

"What are you strapping young men doing downtown on this beautiful autumn day?" I ask looking between the two.

"Just having some guy time," Matt answered, "You're not the only one trying to escape Bridezilla."

I laugh; Mimi's managed to drive her husband crazy as well.

"What are you two doing?" he asks back.

Yolie giggles and I smirk before answering, "We were actually heading towards the adult district. Scouting strippers for the bachelorette party." I tell him shamelessly. "You wouldn't happen to have any firefighter friends that are interested do you Tai?" I add with a giggle.

Tai bursts into laughter as Matt goes ghostly white. "You guys are really going to get strippers?"

"Uhh, Duh!" Yolie exclaims still laughing at his expression. "Aren't you?"

I stop my laughing and throw a dirty look at Matt, warning him.

"I don't know," he muses and looks up to Tai, "Are we?"

Tai shrugs and smiles, "I'm not going to ruin the surprise my friend."

I turn my mean look at Tai, causing him to laugh harder. "Watch it Kamiya!"

The two of them continue to laugh at us. They're being completely obnoxious!

"Come on Yolie," I huff walking briskly past them.

"It was nice seeing you again Sora," Tai calls to my retreating form, causing me to stop right in my tracks. I'm blushing wildly and I don't know why.

"Same here Tai." I say throwing a quick smile before continuing down the street.

* * *

Today was my second time running into Sora downtown; I've got to spend more time downtown outside of the station.

I was shocked to see her Yolie, a good friend of my sister, but I couldn't dwell on it for long. Sora looked absolutely gorgeous in her white tank top and mini cargo shorts, which showed of a fantastic pair of long, toned, legs. She had a nice pair of Nike tennis shoes on her feet as well.

I'm sure Matt caught me admiring her beauty because as soon as the girls were out of ear shot, he gave me huge grin mashed my bushy hair.

"You like Sor huh?" he asks later on that night while we're sitting at the bar

"She's cute," I admit, before adding, "And engaged." I knew this conversation was coming.

Matt shrugs his shoulder knowingly. "Yeah, to a total douche bag,"

"Really?" I inquire.

"You couldn't tell when we were at the hospital?" he asks as the bartender sends him another beer,

"Wouldn't even stay the night in the hospital with her." He reminds me.

"Yeah I caught that. Not to mention that he stood her up for lunch that day." I add, "But I figured he was just a busy, business man," I state drinking my second beer. "I did notice the dirty look he through your way. What's up with that?"

Matt looks at me as if I've grown two more heads. "Duh Tai, he's insecure about our friendship."

"Why?" I ask completely lost.

To my surprise Matt begins to laugh hysterically. He is on his third Budweiser but I didn't think he's get this drunk that fast. "I think you've had a little too much Matt."

"I'm…Not…Drunk," he says through laughs.

"Then what's so funny?" I ask. I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Dude, _Sora_?" He puts a long emphasis on Sora's name. "Think about it." He urges me as if it should be so easy to read his mind.

I think about her name. I guess I've heard it before, but where? My eyes grow large when it finally hits me.

"Yep," Matt nods his head still chuckling.

"She's the girl you wrote '_Sora_' for?" Sora is the name of the first song Matt wrote that really blew up. It's the reason 'The Wolves' have a huge name throughout Japan.

Matt is still laughing as he takes another swing out of his beer. "Yeah, she's the one."

"But you're engaged to her best friend?" I exclaim in disbelief. "How does that work?"

He shrugs, "Its work out well for over seven years. Sora's the reason we're together."

"I can't believe that you're ex-girlfriend, that you were so in love with, is Sora! And that she's okay with you marrying her best friend!" This isn't what usually happens in situations like this! Usually there is yelling and fighting right?

"And now my best friend likes my ex." He states finishing of the bottle, "It all works out right."

"No, Sora's engaged. And I don't like her like that." I half lie. "She just seems like a cool girl to get to know. On a friendly level I mean."

"Sure Tai," Matt chuckles, "I know you man."

"Then you should know that I don't date married women,"

"She's not married."

"Not yet!" I stress in disbelief. "What if another man tried to date Mimi?"

"That's different," he states simply, "I'm not asshole."

"No matter what you think about the man, Sora obviously loves him." I remind him. "That's why she's marrying him."

He nods his understanding, "That's true. But she has confided in me that she's been lonely and feels neglected."

"And that's the wrong woman to try and get to know," I announce ordering another beer,

"Neglected housewife are trouble."

"You should get to know her." Matt states again, "She'll need a friend while Mimi and I are in newlywed mode."

I don't respond to Matt's suggestion, I just change the statement. I try to remove all thoughts of

Sora from my brain, but they're stubborn.

* * *

**Next Chapter Really Soon! Review and Let me know how you feel!**


	8. Newfound Friendship

**Thanks again! As usual you guys are awesome**

* * *

Today is the day of Mimi's bridal shower, and she insists on the whole wedding party being there, including me and my groomsmen. Tai and my brother T.K. don't seem to mind going to the bridal shower, since Sora and Kari will be there, but I consider this event for women only.

"It's not that big of a deal Matt," My twenty-one year old brother states laughing.

"Shut up T.K." I grumble. "You just want to go so you can follow Kari around all night!"

I hear Tai chuckle, causing me more annoyance. "I'm sure Tai here can't wait to see Sora again," I huff.

"Really, Tai and Sora?" T.K. asks in amazement. "I thought Sora was getting married to that rich guy?"

"She is," Tai responds smirking at me, "Your brother's just got his panties all in a bunch." He walks past me and leans against the threshold of my door. "He's just got pre-marriage jitters; he'll lighten up by the time the bachelor party gets here."

I laugh as T.K. expresses his own excitement over my bachelor party,

"Am I even allowed to watch strippers with my little sister's boyfriend?" Tai muses.

"I thought Kari was dating Davis," I say causing the two of them to laugh harder. It was meant to make T.K. mad but I guess he's not worried about Davis, Kari's other love interest.

We all have a laugh at my little brother expense, and I begin to lighten up a little.

* * *

I look around the party room of Stone Hollow Country Club where Mimi's bridal shower is being held. There are about fifty of our closest friends and family mingling around and I'm very happy for the success. I'm slightly upset that Cale really didn't show up to the party, but I haven't really had time to dwell on it, as I've been busy making sure everything goes smoothly.

I see Tai making his way towards me, and I get a sudden rush of anxiety. I quickly smooth the wrinkles on my pale pink Gucci dress as he gets close.

"Hi Tai," I greet him with a smile, tucking my bang behind my ear.

"How are you tonight Sora?" he asks me.

"I'm great; just happy that the stress of planning this party has gone away." I tell him.

"Well it looks like quite a success," he compliments putting his hands in his slacks pockets and looking out at the party.

"Thank you. One down, three more to go!" I state referring to the Rehearsal dinner tomorrow, the Bachelorette party Friday, and the actual Wedding Day on Saturday.

"Then you'll have to start planning your own wedding huh?" he half mocks half asks.

"I'm not even going to think about my own wedding until the spring," I complain absently. I don't want to send the wrong impression about my desire to get married. "Wedding planning is stressful, and I plan on doing things much more simple than 'Princess Mimi'"

He laughs; I like the sound of his laughter. It's genuine and friendly.

"I'm serious Tai," I tell him, chuckling myself. "Mimi has stressed out everyone with her strict details and rules. She had her napkins imported! Her napkins!" This causes him to laugh harder.

"I just want a quick simple wedding," I finish motioning the simplicity with my hands.

"Matt is equally stressed. He's had a bad attitude all day," Tai says chuckling.

"Men tend to do that before their weddings," I laugh with him, "He'll be fine once it's all over. They both will"

As Tai and I continue to converse I steal glances at him. He looks very handsome in the simple slacks and button up. I'm actually surprised he's single. Or at least I think he's single.

I did notice him spending quite a bit of time smiling and talking to the photographer that Mimi hired to take pictures of the events.

Not that I care. I'm engaged remember. For some reason I'm just really interested in getting to know Tai.

* * *

The next night I have another chance to chat with Tai at the rehearsal dinner, which Cale has to miss due to mass amounts of paperwork he has to prepare before his trip.

"So is this how the rich dine every night?" He asks me motioning towards the abundance of cuisines that are sprawled across the long table that is set up in the country club dining hall.

"Yeah, typically." I say bringing my forkful of steamed lobster to my mouth.

"No regular food?"

I can't help but laugh, "Lobster, backed duck, and filet mignon aren't regular food?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'll say no," he responds smiling. Damn that smile of his. It gives me chills and I don't know why.

"I told you, Mimi is over the top sometimes." I remind him of our previous conversation. He nodded and takes a bite of the duck. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I ask, hoping he'll tell me about Matt's bachelor party.

"Yeah right, like I'd tell you!" he laughs covering his mouth his napkins.

"It was worth a try," I smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him on his best behavior," he assures me.

"Deal," I say. I notice the same girl from the wedding shower walking towards us with her camera. "I've seen you talking to the photographer quite a bit. She a friend of yours?" I tease suggestively. I wouldn't blame him; she's very cute, but I think she seems a little younger than we are. I watch her slowly approach smiling bright as she takes pictures of everyone at the table. She's petite in stature, appearing to only stand about 5'5" tall without the two-inch sandals she is wearing. Her thin body looks very nice in the black pencil skirt and pink ruffled blouse. What really captivates her beauty is the cute pixie cut her hair is styled in. I see a few places that could be professionally neatened up, but that's just the stylist in me.

Tai follows my eyes and he laughs when realizes who I'm talking about. Before he can explain, the younger girl walks over and aims her camera at us, "Smile guys!"

I'm slightly taken aback when I feel Tai wrap is arms around me waist and pull me closer for the pose. After she snaps the photo and inspects it Tai speaks to her.

"Kari, this is Sora Takenouchi. Mimi's Maid of Honor and a close friend of Matt's." he motions to me after releasing my waist. "Sora, this is my _sister_ Kari Kamiya." He replies putting an emphasis on sister. I'm kind of embarrassed but oddly relieved by his introduction of the girl as his sister.

"Nice to meet you Sora," Kari extends her hand to mine. I accepted it in a short handshake. "I've heard a lot about you." She adds with a wink.

"The pleasure is mine Kari," I reply laughing at her subliminal message.

Tai also chuckles and I can tell he's a little embarrassed. After Kari walks away he turns to me and grins

"She means, I mentioned your wreck when I told my family about the promotion offer." He explains.

"Sure…" I joke. "You're sister is very pretty." I add.

"Is that the reason you thought she was my girlfriend," he teases causing me to blush.

"Well you never mentioned whether or not you were single," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I am single." He tells me, causing my heart to skip. What's that mean to me though? I am not single. "My life is too hectic to have a girlfriend."

"That's actually a very decent way of thinking." I tell him, "Trust me, I have a fiancé with a hectic life," I don't bother to mask the anger in my voice.

"Well if you ever need a friend to hang out with, I'm around," his words shock me. It's like he's been reading my secret yearnings. I look at his eyes and find that he is being genuine in his proposal.

"Careful what you ask for. I just might take you up on that," I tell him smiling timidly. With Matt, Mimi, and Cale out of the picture for a while, it wouldn't hurt to have a friend.

I was happy to find the perfect opportunity to take Matt's advice and offer Sora my friendship. I could tell that Matt's words were true when I heard the venom in her voice at the mention of her fiancé.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with you at all." I tell her to assure her that I meant what I said. "I'm sure it's going to get lonely when the Newlyweds out of commission." I tell her.

I'm surprised when she confesses that her fiancé will also be in and out of the country for some time.

"Then its set. Whenever you get bored, just give me a call." I give her my phone number; Mimi has already given me hers, and we continued to chat with each other until the dinner ends.

I'm happy to end this night with a newfound friendship with a very cute and interesting girl.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy!**


	9. Tess

**Here's another one!**

* * *

It's Friday, the day before my wedding and tonight is my bachelorette party. My friends are pretty crazy so I have no idea what my night has in store.

I'm meeting my future mother-in-law, Nancy, at Sakura for mani-pedis and some much needed bonding time. I like Matt's mother, but she can be kind of drab. She's not much older than my mother, maybe a year or so, but she's so drawn into her work that she doesn't take the time to pamper herself. So that's why I've invited her to an afternoon at the spa.

When I pull my silver Mercedes next to Sora's brand new Range Rover, I spot Nancy parks on the side of the building talking on her cell phone and writing on a notepad that is propped against her steering wheel.

Unlike Sora, I had hinted to my parents that I really wanted a newer model Mercedes. So after my college graduation, they surprised me with silver convertible Mercedes-Benz with the same custom made pink leather interior that I loved in my old car. Now I'm slightly envious looking at Sora's beautiful, black Range Rover, which she bought to replace her old one from high school that exploded.

I wave my arms to catch Nancy's attention. When she sees me she smiles and hangs up the phone. I stop her when I see her exiting the car with her briefcase.

"Nope, no working during spa day Mom," I love being able to call her 'Mom', it further signifies that in 24-hours I'll be marrying the man of my dreams.

She looks at me sheepishly before tossing the briefcase back into her Honda.

"So are you getting excited yet?" Nancy asks as we walk through the door of Sora's salon.

"Extremely, and nervous too." I admit.

"Hey Meems, Hey Nancy," Sora greets us as soon as we walk into the salon. Her station is right next to the door, and she has Mrs. Ichijouji in her chair as usual.

"Hey Sor," we reply in unison.

Once we get settle in the massage chairs with our feet soaking Nancy continues our conversation. "So why are you nervous?"

"I just hope we can really have a successful marriage. I want to be the perfect wife to Matt." I tell her quietly. The manicure/pedicure station is located in the back of the Salon but still close enough for Lena and her flunky, Tori, to hear us. I don't need them to know my insecurities.

Nancy sighs and gives me a sympathetic look. "Mimi I know I'm not the best person to give marriage advice, but I can tell you that marriage is a big challenge. And obviously," she stops and motions towards herself, "They don't always work out," she says.

"Now I know I'm not as close to my son as I should be, but I can tell that he loves you, and that you love him too. Everything will be fine Mimi." She says smiling assuring. I want to tell Nancy how much I wish she and Matt had a better relationship; how I wish they'd take the time to talk out whatever issue there is. But it's not my place.

"I do love Matt. Regardless of what he thinks. But when Hiroaki and I split up Matt was much older than T.K." she tells me. "T.K. needed me more. So I let Matt stay with his father. I would have taken them both if I was able to." I understand her logic, but I still see why Matt calls it abandonment.

"Matt loves you too Nancy. He's just not good at showing emotions." I comfort her. I always pegged their mutual resentment of their mothers as the reason Matt and Sora had such a close relationship in the beginning.

"Enough about me," Nancy says with a wink, "Ready for your bachelorette party tonight?"

I giggle, both from Nancy's dirty mind and the scrubbing of my feet below. "I'm really nervous about that. There's no telling what Sora has planned!" I look back at my best friend, who is laughing at my statement.

"You should join us Mom," I offer, which causes her to laugh.

"Yeah right! I'll leave that to you young girls."

I laugh and relax into the chair. My mind wonders to my wedding tomorrow. I can't wait!

* * *

I let out a loud gasp as my best friend retells me her conversation with Tai at my wedding rehearsal dinner. Sora, Yolie, Kari, two of my other bridesmaid are all at my house getting dressed for my party.

"Shh…Mimi," Sora shushes me and looks back to make sure no one else, especially Kari, heard us.

"Sora! Text him, now!" I demand grabbing her iPhone and searching for his number.

"Damnit Mimi no!" she screeches and grabs her phone. "I am engaged Mimi. I'm not texting another man!"

"Then why do you have his phone number?" I reply smartly, returning to my vanity to finish my make-up.

"In case of emergency," she states as she teases her short hair behind me.

"Call the fire department in case of emergency," I mock her.

"Very funny," she replies sarcastically.

"So are you going to call him while we're gone?" I ask seriously. I'm not an advocate for cheating at all. I just want Sora to have some fun before she's tied down to Cale and is forever condemned to the lonely, neglected housewife life.

I like Cale; I think he's a great guy for the most part. But as Sora's fiancé, I think he needs to ease of off work a little and spend some time with his fiancé.

Sora shrugs in response. "I don't know. Maybe,"

"I think you should. He obviously wants you to." I tell her before address the other girls. "I guess I'm ready for my final night as a single woman!" I announce doing a silly hip dance.

* * *

It's 1:30am and I'm completely wasted with a very busty stripper grinding on my lap. My best friend is a complete asshole for this!

I can hear Tai and the guys laughing hysterically as I try my damnedest to keep my hands and other extremities to myself. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thoroughly enjoying this lap dance, but I don't think I'm allowed to enjoy it too much. I need to think of something quick to keep 'Matt Jr.' at bay.

I figure thinking of Mimi will take my mind away from the unnamed stripper and her expert movements. But it doesn't help, it only makes me hornier! It's all Mimi's fault too! I've gone a whole year without sex!

When I proposed we had sex the entire night to celebrate, but the next day she declared no sex until our honeymoon; something about making sure we're getting married for the right reason.

Whatever the reason, I'm sex deprived and extremely horny. The only person I can think of that would control my boner is my mother, and it's just creepy to think about her during a lap dance.

"You know what," I rise up from my chair accidentally rubbing my member against her ass, causing her to stop dancing and giggle. "You should give T.K. here his first ever lap dance!" I usher her towards my brother. She discreetly teases me about my excited manhood before following my instruction.

I sit back for a while and continue to drink and laugh as she gives each of my friends a show. Izzy's the funniest one of them all, while Tai's the only on that can keep his cool.

By 4:00am we're all completely wasted and Tai calls a cab to pick of our guest, whom introduces herself to me as Tess during her goodbyes and congratulations on my marriage.

I'm relieved to finally flop down on my hotel room bed after all my guests have retired to their rooms. T.K.'s room is on the other side of my suite.

I'm halfway asleep when I hear my cell phone vibrating on the night stand next to my head. I don't bother looking at the caller ID as I press 'Answer'.

"Hello," my voice is groggy and probably not very audible.

"I hope you were on your best behavior tonight," Mimi's sweet voice sings into my ear.

I smile and roll onto my back; my eyes are still closed. "You'll never find out," I tease.

I can tell she is smiling on the other end. She knows I love her too much to do anything like that.

"What about you?" I ask her yawning, "Did you have fun tonight?"

She giggles in my ear, "Yeah, it was pretty interesting." She says in a funny tone.

"Something tells me you were the one with bad behavior tonight." I mock her. "Are you drunk?"

"Sora made her famous jell-o shots, and you know how much Yolie loves to take shots of vodka. Grey Goose Vodka at that; I'm pretty wasted. But I'm sure your party was way more inappropriate than mine." She says laughing.

I laugh as the whole night runs through my throbbing head, "Yeah, I think we popped T.K.'s lap dance cherry,"

"So you did get a stripper!" she screeches.

I slap my forehead and chuckle. How did I fall for that? "Meems…"

I hear her laughing, "I'm joking Matty."

Her pet name makes me smile. I only like that name coming from her. T.K. loves to taunt me about it.

"Come over Meems," I drunkenly try my luck. "I'm really drunk and horny."

"No Matt!" she laughs, I'm sure she's blushing. "I told you no sex until after we're married!"

I suck my teeth and groan. I'm considering begging but she speaks again before I can say anything.

"I was just calling because I was thinking about you. About us, and tomorrow." She says quietly.

"What's on your mind babe?" I ask with another yawn.

"It's nothing, I know you're tired," She mumbles.

"What's wrong Mimi?" I ask her sweetly, in a tone my band mates would tease me about.

"I'm just nervous that's all." She admits with a sigh.

"You're not the only one." I tell her, "At least you've got married parents to set an example for you." I remind her.

"Matt…" she trails off before speaking again, "You should cut your mom some slack. She really cares about you."

I nod my head even though no one can see it. "I know. I just wish I had a stable marriage in my life to take notes from. But don't stress over anything Meems. We'll be alright," I assure her. "I wish I could just hold you right now." Again I can sense her smile.

"I love you Yamato," she declares, calling me by my full name. "I'll see you at the altar."

"I love you too Mimi, get some rest." By the time she hangs up I'm already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Just a little Matt/Mimi fluff! Review!**


	10. Wedding Bells

**Thanks for more awesome reviews! **

* * *

Right now I wish I were getting dressed in the groomsmen dressing room. And no it not because I might catch a glimpse of Tai, I'm getting married remember?

Mimi is driving us crazy! She extremely emotional and panicky; we are trying to explain to her that the stain she claims is on her perfect white dress is a figment of her imagination. She's throwing tantrums because the ceremony will be starting five minutes later than expected and her guest are still not completely seated with only twenty minutes until go-time.

Well it's her own fault. She invited too many people, so now the country club employees are trying to rearrange the seating to fit everyone. The majority of the people in the banquet room for Mimi's wedding are associates of our parents through the country club that are probably secretly criticizing Mimi for not marrying into money!

I look around the room; all of the girls, including Mrs. Tachikawa, are stressed out to the point of tears. This is out of hand.

"Okay, Everyone out!" I announce ushering for Mimi's mother, Yolie, and the two other bridesmaids out of the room. They comply happily.

"Sora what are you doing?" Mimi screeches at me. "We don't have time for this!"

"Yes, we do Mimi," I tell her slowly trying to keep my cool. "You are being a royal bitch right now! You've got everyone on the verge of tears!"

She folds her arms with a 'hmph'.

"Meems, everything will turn out perfectly" I tell her softly. I usher her to sit in one of the two armchairs that are facing each other. "You've got a great bridal team, great parents, and an even greater husband. Stop stressing out."

She sighs and dabs the corner of her eyes with a tissue she grabs from the table next to us. "Sora…" she whispers.

"I know you're not having second thoughts. You love Matt too much not to want this." I say with a smile.

"That's the problem. I want this so bad, but I'm scared it won't work out!" She admits.

"Shut up Mimi. You're being overly dramatic as usual. "I say smirking at her. "You're messing us you make-up that I worked so hard on, and your eyes are going to be all puffy and red."

This gets her attention. "Oh no!" she screams instantly seizing all tears. "That can't happen, fix it now!" she demands.

I laugh and do as told.

* * *

I'm shocked to see my new mother-in-law and Mimi's bridesmaids standing outside in the courtyard as my groomsmen and I are on our way into the banquet room where our wedding is being held.

"What's going on?" I ask amused by their flustered expressions.

"Mimi is going berserk! She has totally lost her mind Matt!" Yolie groans.

I just chuckle and look back to Tai, T.K. and my band mates. "That's sounds like Mimi," they laugh.

I walk over to Mrs. Tachikawa and put my arm around her comfortingly, "Cheer up Mom. You know how Mimi can be," she smiles at my reference to her as 'Mom'. I usually call Mimi's parents by their first names.

Once we hear Sora calling for the girls to return to their dressing room my groomsmen and I head straight to the banquet hall and talk with the wedding coordinator about last minute instructions.

I laugh to myself when I see my brother smile at Tai's younger sister Kari who is also talking to our wedding planners about angle where she can take picture.

I was happy Mimi agreed to my suggestion to hire Kari as our wedding photographer. I had over head a conversation she was having with T.K. when she came over our apartment one day, about her final year in college. She only needed two more events for her portfolio so that she could graduate. So I talked with Mimi about it and showed her Kari's work.

"Mr. Ishida there you are," Suzume, out main planner, says to me as we enter the hallway. "We're supposed to start in five minutes. Oh my goodness! Where is your mother?" she looks around frantically. Mimi has completely broken this poor girl into pieces.

"Relax, she's over there," I point to where my mother has been standing since we've entered the hall. I'm surprised to see her talking to my father. I motion for them to come over.

"Okay, good," Suzume mumbles to herself. "And each of our groomsmen are present." She inspects each of our matching tailor suits, made up of white dress pants and shoes, and a white blazer over, you guessed it, a light pink vest.

Mimi made it mandatory that everyone invited or involved in our wedding wear pink. She bought my mother a beautiful pink gown and my father is wearing a similar ensemble as mine. Kari looks very pretty in her short soft pink cocktail dress.

My mother and father express how proud they are of me, as we lie up and then my father goes into the banquet room to take his seat up front.

"Okay, Ms. Kamiya you can go get in position now," Suzume tell Kari, who walks through the large wooden doors.

I take a deep breath and link my arm with my mother's. She's beaming up at me and I can't help but smile back. I love my mother, but there is unfortunately an emotional disconnection between us.

"Okay, you can enter now." Suzume whispers as we hear the voices quiet on the other side of the door.

I'm amazed at how many people are here to attend our wedding. I only know about 25% of the people in this room, and they probably consider me inferior to them due to the social statuses.

But I don't give a crap. In less than thirty minutes I'll be married to the most beautiful woman in the world.

* * *

"What's so funny?" I whisper to Tai who is standing next to me. Matt and Nancy have just entered the banquet room and not we're just waiting on Suzume to give us he signal to go in next. Since we're The Maid of Honor and The Best Man, we're escorting each other.

Behind us is T.K. and Yolie, followed by both of Matt's band mates escorting two of Mimi's cousins.

"You," Tai replies grinning. His tall, lean frame wears his tuxedo perfectly. "You're more stressed out than the groom."

"Yeah dealing with Bridezilla has been a major pain in the ass," I reply.

"Well you look beautiful if you don't mind me saying." His smile is charming and I try my hardest not to smile.

"Thank you. You look quite spiffy yourself," I say to him with a hip bump.

"Okay Tai and Sora you're up." Suzume whispers.

My heart skips has Tai links our arms and we walk down the aisle. His closeness is something I could really get used to.

* * *

Time seems to stand still as I stand outside of the door, seconds away from gazing upon the face of my love. I haven't seen Matt since the night of out rehearsal dinner. That was only two days ago but it seems like eternity

I smile at my father who fighting back tears. "I'll be fine daddy. Matt loves me and he'll take care of me." I assure him quietly.

"I know he will Princess," he said smiling back at me.

"Stop crying, I don't want you to have puffy eyes in the pictures!" I demand playfully, kissing his cheek.

'Okay Mimi, it's time." Suzume said to me quietly, even she is crying!

I hear the music begin to play and kpthe doors slowly open. Matt's face is the first face I focus on. He's smiling from ear to ear, and I know right then that everything will indeed be alright.

Mimi and Matt's wedding ceremony went beautiful. All of our closest friends in family were very emotional through the whole thing. I stood behind Mimi lightly dabbing my eyes, while Nancy and Mrs. Tachikawa leaned against each other in the front row. Even my parents seem moved by the union of the couple whom they had watched grow up.

Now we're across the hall in the country club's ballroom for the reception. Thought Mimi invited an overload of people to the wedding ceremony, the reception is way more private. Only our closest friends and family are invited making the number of attendance about fifty people. To my surprise Cale has managed to attend both.

I sigh and I rest my head on his shoulder as we dance. Around us, most of the party goers are on the dance floor dancing and chatting.

"Tired?" he chuckles.

I nod my head in the crook of his neck, "Very. I'm glad it's all over."

"Well it was a success. You did more work than the wedding planners," he tells me, "I smell a new business venture,"

I laugh at what I presume is a joke, I already have two businesses and a wedding of my own to plan; I can't take on a third business as a wedding planner!

"I'm serious Sora," he continues, "Say the word and I'll make it happen,"

I laugh harder, "I'm far too busy for anymore occupations Cale."

He shrugs, "Fine; have it your way,"

As we sway from side to side to the slow song, I am again in pure bliss in the arms of the man I love so much. He reminds me every day of how perfect life will be once we're married. We've been on edge lately, but that comes with the overwhelming stress we're both under due to our hectic professional and personal lives. Once we're married things will go back to normal.

I feel him kiss me on my temple before whispering, "I love you so much Sora."

I smile and look up to him, still wrapped in his tight embrace. I kiss him full on the lips and repeat his proclamation of love.

When the song ends Cale sympathetically tells me that he must leave; he's catching a red eye to Mumbai in a few hours.

"At least stay and make a toast," I ask him.

"I intended to anyways," he says walking over to the DJ booth and grabbing the microphone.

"I want to congratulate Matt and Mimi on a wonderful union and wish them the best of luck in their future." He says genuinely, his next announcement catches me by surprise. "And Me and Sora's gift to you is your all expenses paid honeymoon to Tahiti,"

My name is on the envelope that Cale hands Matt with the honeymoons packet in it, but I had no hand in planning it. I thought the Tachikawa's were sending them on their surprise honeymoon that Mimi was so excited about.

"Wow Cale, I'm speechless." Mimi says hugging my fiancé tightly.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do. "He hugs her back before give Matt a handshake."

I have to admit I'm kind of bummed that Cale had to leave early. Its only eleven o'clock and I'm sure the reception will last all night.

I smile when I spot Tai dancing with Kari to The Killers song 'When you were young'. The two seem extremely close.

I see T.K. dancing with Nancy for a little while before Matt, to my surprise, intrudes and switches him placing, having T.K. now dancing with the beautiful bride. Matt and Nancy have a rocky relationship, so I'm happy to see them in this intimate moment.

"Care to dance?" I hear my father's familiar voice from behind me. "You look a little lonely."

I smile weakly at him and accept his hand gladly.

* * *

I know it sounds creepy but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Sora as she danced with her fiancé. She seemed so happy and at peace; it made me sick.

"Somebody has a crush," Kari giggles after she catches me watching Sora again, this time dancing with her father.

"Shut up Kari," I grumble.

"You should go ask her to dance," she suggests with a smile. My sister's smile is infectious; she can brighten up any room with just a smile and a giggle. Maybe that's why she's got two guys vying hard for her attention.

"Nope; I'm perfectly fine dancing with you." I say smiling back.

"Well I'm going to go dance with T.K.; so it's either dance with Sora, or be lonely at the table," she states before walking over to cut in with Mimi and T.K. I chuckle as Mimi steps aside for the younger couple and goes over to dance with her dad.

Sora grins when she sees me approaching her and her father. Before I can speak she does.

"Hey Tai," she stops dancing to greet me. "Dad this is Tai. The guy I was telling you about,"

"The firefighter?" her father asks more towards me. I nod my head before he goes on with barrage of 'thank-you' and 'we owe you so much'. Before he can say the 'H' word I stop him.

"It's nothing Mr. Takenouchi." I reply shaking his hand. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

He raises an eyebrow as if confused, but complies; kissing Sora on the cheek and wondering off to

find his wife.

I take Sora's had to dance just as the DJ changes the song to "I would do anything for you" by Foster the People. I feel so awkward right now.

"You gave a really nice speech," Sora says.

"Thank you. Yours was even better." I tell her honestly. Hearing Sora almost on the verge of tears due to her happiness for her best friends was touching.

"I'm so happy for them," she says quietly looking at the couple who have reunited in dance; the song is perfect for lovers.

"Me too." I say still looking at her. "That was nice of you and your fiancé to send them on their honeymoon,"

She laughs quietly, showing of perfect white teeth. "Between you and me, I had no idea Cale was going to do that."

"Really?" I am shocked.

"Really," she repeats. "I guess it was his way of making up for is absence for the next couple of months."

I nod understandingly. "He's gone already?" She also nods, "You miss him already?" I ask sympathetically; she finally turns her head to face me again and her eyes look very sad.

"I do, but I used to it," she says. I'm trying to be a 'friend' to her, but her flawless beauty mixed with the lyrics of the love song are making that very hard. I'm mostly attracted to her height and figure. Sora is tall and thin. Her height is mostly made up of her long, tones legs.

"Well remember I'm available if you need someone. My work life is hectic sometimes but I'm always willing to hang out." I hope I don't sound desperate, but I really want to spend some personal time with her.

"I will definitely take you up on that Tai," she says smiling up at me. "I've got to get back into extreme work mode as well. I've slacked off this past week because of the wedding."

"Yeah I've been off of work this whole week too, I'll be pulling twenty-four hours for a while!" I muse.

She smirks at me, "Then how are you going to have time for me?" she asks folding her arms.

I'm shocked by her forwardness but I don't miss a beat. "Trust me I'll always have plenty of time for you. Just dial."

Her expression changes immediately and she blushes wildly causing me to laugh.

The ball, as it should be, is in her court.

* * *

**Read Review! I didn't get to proof read this before updating so I will revise it if I find many errors.**


	11. The Taichi Special

**:)**

* * *

Two weeks later I'm sitting in the office of Aros going through some paperwork. Mimi and Matt are still in Tahiti on their honeymoon and Cale is still away on business in India. He keeps begging me to come out and stay a weekend with him, but I've been way too busy to do anything.

Two days after the wedding, when I get home from seeing Matt and Mimi off at the Tachikawa Air strip, I get a call from an up and coming Italian designer who wants to showcase her new line in my store. We chat for a moment before I decided to give her a shot. She has faxed quite a few pages of her designs and sent me a link to her website. Now I've got one more designer to try and fit into my almost full boutique.

That's when I decided to look into expansion a little more.

"Once I get home I'll help you start on it." Cale tells me while we're talking on the phone.

"Don't worry about it," I tell him as I relax in relax in my office chair. "I'm going to Kyoto tomorrow to talk to my dad about it. I know you're really busy."

"I'm never too busy for you though," He says sweetly. He can't possibly think that's true.

Once we hang up my phone rings again. This time it's Mimi.

"Hey, having fun?" I answer happily. I've really missed my best friend.

"Yes we are. It's good to sight see and shop around finally. Matt insisted we spend the first two of three days in bed!" we share a good laugh at Matt's expense.

"Well that's what you get for depriving him of sex!" I scold her playfully. I'm actually very proud of Mimi for abstaining from sex until after their wedding.

"I know. I almost forgot how good it was," she tells me.

"Eww, T.M.I Meems." I laugh.

"Whatever," she pauses and I already know what she's about to ask me.

"No Mimi I haven't called him." I beat her to it.

She laughs before saying, "Why not Sora?"

"Do I really need to explain that?" I reply sighing.

"Being engaged doesn't mean you can't have fun," she reasons.

"Mimi what would you do if Matt 'had fun' with another girl?" I shoot back.

"That's different and you know it. Matt and I are together all of the time."

"When he makes it big and is on the road all of the time, will you hang out with other guys then?" I challenge.

"Probably not, but I'm married now. You're not yet." She replies. I decided to drop it. This conversation is completely irrelevant.

"Meems, I'll call him if I have the time. He's busy and I'm busy." I sigh.

"Whatever Sor, I'm going back inside to tend to my hubby," she brags with a suggestive giggle.

"T.M.I Meems. Too much information!" I say again.

"Good night love!" we hang up and I groan banging my head on my desk.

Maybe I should call Tai? I've been burying myself in work so that I don't miss Cale too much. Maybe Tai can help me keep my mind off of him.

That's the problem; I know Tai will take my mind off of Cale.

* * *

The next day I meet my father at a small café near the Kyoto University campus. It's the first day of November and the air has a chill, so we decided to dine inside the small eatery.

"How is my beautiful little girl doing?" My father asks as we settle into our seats.

I chuckle, "I'm far from a little girl anymore Dad,"

"Not to me." He laughs with me, "So how are you Sora?"

I don't mean to sigh, but I do. "I'm fine I guess. I've been really busy lately."

"How long will Cale be gone?" he asks.

I shrug and look around the small café, "On and off for a couple of months."

I'm sure my father can tell I don't want to talk about Cale, because he changes the subject.

"So about this expansion project; you want to open up another location?"

I turn to face him again, ready to talk business. I know that he only has limited time before he has to go back to work.

"The drugstore next door is going out of business soon. I was hoping to just buy that lot and literally expand over," I explain before taking a bite of my salad.

"That will be very easy," he goes on to help me devise a plan, and promises to help me with my new project as soon as the lot is vacant, before we bid goodbye and he returns to work.

As I make the long trip home I try to rack my brain on what to do when I get home. I owe my mother a visit but I don't really want to.

I'm considering calling Tai. There's no harm in getting to know him better, as a friends I mean. I'll tell Cale about it and everything. I really don't want to be bored and lonely anymore.

I'm nearly home when I finally work up the courage to dial his number. That's four hours of bringing up his number and then deciding against it and deleting it. My palms are actually sweating! What is wrong with me?

I feel like the phone is ringing for eternity before he picks up on what ends up only being the third ring.

"Hello?" he sounds surprised.

I stumble on my words unsure of what I'm going to say. A slap on the forehead brings me out of the awkward silence.

"Uhh, Tai?" I recognize his voice but I ask anyways to bide time.

I hear him chuckle before confirming, "Yeah. What's up Sora?"

"Nothing much," I say as enter the much familiar town of Odiba, "Just getting back in town from Kyoto."

"That's a long drive," he says in amazement, "Business stuff?"

"Kind of, I was meeting my father for lunch to discuss a business venture." I tell him.

"Sounds interesting, so to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" he asks me in a charming voice that makes me smile.

"Well… I remember someone telling me to give them a call if I ever need something to do," I cringe to myself when I remember I didn't even bother to see if he was working first. "That is, if you're not busy."

"I actually got off of a twenty-four hour at noon, so I'm just relaxing at home." He tells me with a yawn. I look at my car's digital clock, it's four o'clock.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you're exhausted. I'll catch you some other time." I say quickly. I'm sure my disappointment and embarrassment are registering through my voice so I want to get off of the phone as soon as possible.

"You can come over if you want to." He offers. "There's a soccer game coming on in a few."

I ponder his request for a few seconds. I think it would be more appropriate to hang out in public, but I know Tai needs to relax from his long shift. I don't want to be alone tonight, so I agree.

"Okay, that sounds…great," I reply, "Have you eaten? I can grab some food."

"I tell you what," he begins in a confident tone, "You come straight over, and I'll make you the best Panini you've ever had."

I laugh at his offer, "Okay sure. So umm, where do you live?" He gives me his address and I recognize the area as being close to where Matt and T.K. live.

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour!"

"I'll see you then." He says before hanging up.

* * *

To say I was shocked that Sora actually called me would be an understatement. I was completely flabbergasted! I had just dozed off from my long work shift, so I was pretty sure it was just another dream, until I heard her voice.

Regardless, I was really happy she did call. I've spent a lot of my free time thinking about her. It had been two weeks since I gave her my phone number, and I was starting to think she was never going to use it.

Forty-five minutes after we ended our conversation, There is a knock on my front door and I open it with smile.

"Glad you could make it," I greet.

"Thanks for the invite," she replies walking past me. She sits her purse down on the kitchen counter. I note that it looks like one of those expensive designer bags; maybe offering to make Panini sandwich to a rich girl isn't very suave.

"You have a nice place," she says looking around, "Very… Manly."

I laugh at her compliment. I'm sure she's seen way better houses that my dinky little apartment.

"Uhh…thanks."

"No I'm serious Tai. It looks simple, and cozy." She insists. "I'm not a stuck up rich girl Mr. Kamiya. I'm very down to Earth."

"Well thank you," I reply genuinely. I guess you really should not judge a book by its cover.

"We can have a seat over in the living room." I say motioning towards the couch.

As she walks ahead of me to the living room area, I admire her body from behind. I was expecting her to show up at the door in some glamorous outfit and heels. I'm please to see her dressed casually in a pair of light grey sweat pants and a black 'Tokyo University' hoodie. I'm able to take notice of her nicely shaped behind before she take a seat on the couch.

"Nice T.V." she comments, kicking off her tennis shoes and relaxing on the couch. "Looks complicated though," she's referring to all of the wires and cables running from the many gadgets to the fifty-inch screen mounted on the wall.

"Thanks, it's some high-tech mess that Izzy set up. I'm still trying to learn everything about it. I just know the basics." I laugh sheepishly.

I walk into the kitchen and begin to dig out the ingredients to my sandwiches from the refrigerator.

"Okay, so I've got the works here," I tell her. "What would you like?"

She giggles and walks over to the counter opposite of me. "Surprise me,"

"Okay I'll make you my 'Taichi Special'," I announce proudly, "You're not allergic to anything are you?" She shakes her head 'no'. "Good, you go have a seat and find the game on TV, and I'll whip up the greatest sandwich you'll have taste!"

"I don't know Tai. I've dined in plenty of Italian delis." She challenges as she sashays back to the couch. I try my hardest not to look up and admire her ass again. This is somebody else girlfriend; no matter how beautiful she is she's off limits.

"Five bucks says this Panini will top any Italian deli in the world," I reply confidently. She chuckles before grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"So who is Izzy?" She asks a couple minute later.

"My roommate," I reply while putting the finishing touches on one of the sandwiches. "He moved out here with me from Highton to help me pay for rent. He's a computer genius. He even graduated ahead of our class, despite being a year younger than me." I look up at her and see her nod her head. She's still looking at the television. I admire her side profile. She's pretty from any angle.

"Mimi is a year younger than us. She took a test to skip to the ninth grade when I went to high school."

"What a coincidence," I say as I work on the next sandwich.

"So how do you like living in Odiba?" she asks. The game hasn't started yet, so she sits the remote down and turns to face me in the kitchen.

"It's not much different from where I was before. It's nice to be closer to my family though, and I haven't been able to hang out with Matt in years." She nods but says nothing, so I continue. "Plus I get to keep an eye on my little sister and her love life." I laugh.

"I saw her dancing with T.K." she says finally, "It's a small world. Matt, Mimi, and I would always tease T.K. about the girl he was so enamored with. I've never met her, every time I see T.K. he's either on his way to go see her or just coming from doing so."

"Yeah, T.K.'s a good kid." I reply with a smile. "Kari's in some weird love triangle. T.K. and Davis,"

"Motomiya?" I hear her laugh.

"Yeah, you know him?" I ask her curiously.

"Not personally. But I know his sister, Jun,"

Now it's my turn to laugh because I know exactly how she knows Jun. "I take it Jun is still obsessed with Matt."

"You have no idea," Sora says continuing her laughter. "Mimi hates her. Jun shows up to every show 'Wolves' have with some pathetic scheme to see Matt."

I laugh again. Jun is a little obsessive, but not without reason. In high school, Matt gave her plenty of reason to be that way. But I don't dare mention that.

"Alright, I'll just pop these babies on the press and we'll be good to go in a couple of minutes." I place two of the sandwiches on my Panini press and store the other in the fridge for Izzy to finish when he gets home.

"Beer?" I offer as I rummage the fridge again.

"Sounds great." She replies to my surprise. I only offered as a joke, she doesn't strike me as a beer drinker. As if reading my mind she states, "What's wrong? Thought I'd be demanding Dom Perignon?"

"I keep on overestimating you." I say shutting the refrigerator door. I walk over to her with the beers and place them on the coffee table before sitting down next to her.

"Well don't underestimate me either." She states firmly, placing coaters under both bottles.

Our faces are only six inches away from each other and I'm finally able to look deep into her crimson-brown eyes. After a while she bites her bottom lip and I decide that our sandwiches have cooked long enough.

I clear my throat and stand up, "I better grab the food," I mumble before walking back into the kitchen.

When I place the plate on the table in front of her, she raises both eyebrows and smirks. "This looks quite delicious. Not to mention big, I don't know if I can finish all of this."

"Take a bite," I say before I take a huge chunk out of mine. She complies, closing her eyes and moaning as she savors the different tastes.

I chuckle, "I told you. Best sandwich in the world." I brag.

"You, my friend have earned yourself five dollars," she says once she swallows her first bite.

When Sora said she was a soccer fan, she wasn't lying. We spend the whole game screaming at the TV over stupid plays and bogus calls. She's a really cool chick.

"Want another beer?" I ask her as I collect our plates and walk into the kitchen.

"Sure, why not." She replies still slightly irritated by the game. I laugh quietly to myself.

I hear the locks clicking, and soon after see Izzy walk through the door.

"Geez its getting cold out there." He says as he takes his jacket off and hangs it on the coat rack. He looks over at Sora and raises both eyebrows before looking back at me.

"Am I…interrupting something?" He asks looking back between us.

"Izzy this I Sora Takenouchi," I say taking my seat next to her on the couch again, "The woman from the wreck I was telling you about."

"Oh yeah!" he replies walking over to shake Sora's hand, "I'm Izzy. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too Izzy," She responds taking his hand.

"Well I'll leave you two to…" he looks up at the TV and groans, "Oh no, not another soccer fan!"

"What's wrong with soccer?" Sora asks folding her arms and sitting back.

"Izzy doesn't understand soccer, so he doesn't care for it too much," I explain. "I've tried countless times to explain it to him, but he just doesn't get it," I add with a laugh.

"Oh I see," she replies nodding her head slowly.

Izzy grins sheepishly. "Yep, looks like you found the perfect match Tai."

"Engaged; Remember Izzy?" I mumble slightly embarrassed.

"Oops," he chokes out before bee lining to that back of our apartment where our bedrooms are.

I turn to Sora and notice her blushing beet red. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." She said quietly. I'm disappointed by next words.

"I think I better get going. It's getting kind of late."

It's not that late; it's only 9:30pm. But I know that she's uncomfortable now. We haven't done anything even close to intimate, so I would consider this the start of a great plutonic friendship. Still, she's getting married soon, and I understand her decision to leave.

As she gathers her things, I gather my words. I'm not sure how to depart after such a wonder night.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," she beats me to it after stepping into her black and grey Nikes.

"Me too," I say standing to walk her to the door, "Thanks for coming and keeping me company."

"No, thank _you_ for keeping _me_ company," she said putting emphasis on the words 'me' and 'you'.

"Sora I really want to hang out with you again." I tell her without thinking. "I mean that in the most appropriate way possible." I add.

She smiles sweetly at me, "I think that would be great Tai. Whenever you're free again I'll gladly come back over."

I smile happily before opening the door, "I'll walk to downstairs."

As we make our way to her car, I make the decision to slowly but surely cut back on my work load so that we can hang out as much as possible before she becomes another man's wife.

* * *

**WooHoo Taiora!**


	12. Last Night In Paradise

**Reviews were awesome! I took a little longer because i had to change some things due to a lemon request! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

No matter how much my mother irritates me, I can't neglect her for much longer. So I'm on my way to Stone Hollow to see her now.

It's been a little over a week since I've seen Tai, and I'm oddly longing to see him again. I mean, yeah, Izzy's depiction of me as Tai's 'perfect match' kind of made me uneasy, so I left. But the past week I've been a little lonely, so I'm considering calling him again today.

I pull my truck into my parents' large circular drive-way, and I'm not surprised to find only my mother's car there. It's Wednesday, so my father is still in Kyoto.

I don't bother announcing myself as I use my little brass key to enter my childhood home. I drop my bag on the kitchen counter as I make my way to my mother personal room where she practices her Ikebana.

"Hey Mom," I sigh as I flop down on her giant cushy swivel chair.

"That's a very expensive chair Sora, be gentle with it," She scolds. I roll my eyes. "So you finally decide to visit me?"

"I'm sorry mother. I've been really busy." I tell her semi-truthfully. "Did dad talk to you about my newest idea?" I hear her give a sarcastic grunt, signaling that she hasn't spoken to my father.

"Well, I'm going to expand Aros." I tell her anyways.

She never looks over at me as we talk, only continues her boring flower arranging crap. "That's nice."

I let out an 'hmph'. "Yeah; the business next door is selling out, so I'm considering buying it so I can fit more designers." I try again.

"All of these business ventures aren't good for you Sora. You're overloading yourself again."

"Damnit Mother!" I growl in frustration, "Can you at least pretend to be supportive of me? Just once?"

"I do support you Sora," she replies defensively. For the first time since I've entered the house she looks at me. "But the last time we had a conversation like this you were flipped upside-down in your exploding car on the highway two days later."

"Whatever Mother," I mumble. I want to leave so badly before things get worse, but I haven't visited in almost a month, so I have to stick it out.

"Have our newlyweds returned home yet?" she asks turning back to her task.

"Tomorrow," I mutter; I'm still pissed off.

"And Cale?"

"He said he'd be back this weekend. But he'll have to turn around and go back on Sunday." I reply blandly. There's an awkward silence and I ponder my next words. I've got to get this off of my chest. Mimi's not around at the moment, but my mother is.

I hold my index finger between my front teeth and swivel back and forth in the chair. "I hung with Tai last week," I watch her face to gage her reaction. I'm not surprised by her raised eyebrows and shocked expression.

"Tai; as in the firefighter Tai?" she asks. I bite down a little harder on my index and nod.

"Wow. Umm…how did that go?" she stumbles on her words.

"I didn't sleep with him," I tease to make her uneasy.

She whips her head around and glares at me, "How noble of you Sora." She shoots back sarcastically.

I laugh, "I had a lot of fun. We watched the soccer game and he made Panini sandwiches. I left at ten o'clock."

"That seems fitting," she replies returning her face to normal.

I nod again. I'm sure my index finger now has bite marks etched in it. "I was considering keeping in touch with him. As a friend I mean. Especially with Cale gone and Mimi and Matt enjoying married life."

"What about Yolie?" She suggests.

"Yolie's always busy with the store." I reply. I know what she's doing. She wants to talk me out of getting to know Tai better. "It's nothing romantic Mother. Tai and I have a lot in common. We both love soccer for example. When's the last time I had someone to relate to in that category?" I try to reason.

She gives a sigh, "As long as you keep thing with Tai appropriate, and you stay one-hundred percent honest with Cale, then I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Do you really think that?" I ask.

"Are you really asking me for advice?" she looks at me in astonishment. I suck my teeth.

"Cale should be secure with whoever you choose to befriend." She goes on. "Even Matt," I nod in agreement.

"So how about some dinner?" She offers clapping her hands together. "Since you've completely thrown off my concentration,"

"Sorry I thought you'd be happy to see me," I reply with an attitude as I follow her into the kitchen.

"Of course I am. It gets lonely around here you know." There's a small hint of sadness in her statement.

"When's the last time Dad came home?" I ask curiously.

"He's been coming home regularly on the weekends." She tells me as she begins chopping chunks of chicken to add to her okayu.

My phone chirps just as I begin to reply, signifying a text message. My heart warms when I see that it's from Tai. It simply says 'Hi'.

"How are you two doing?" I ask my mother as I text him back.

**Sora, 11/08/11, 05:02pm: _Hey!_**

When I look up again I see my mother shrugging, her back is facing me.

I don't know where my parents' marriage went wrong, but since I was about eleven they have been in on the brink separation. They almost seem like roommates, whenever my dad is home that is, rather than a married couple.

Whatever the reason, I don't feel like going into detail with her about it right now.

**Tai, 11/08/11, 05:05pm: _Are you busy?_**

**Sora, 11/08/11, 05:06pm: _My mother is preparing dinner right now, but I'm not doing anything later._**

As my mother begins to talk about her school, students, and other pointless topics about her profession that I have no interest in, I continue to text Tai. I'm ecstatic when he asks me to come back over his apartment.

**Sora: 11/08/11, 05:10pm: _Sure. I'll be there around 7:00pm?_**

The whole time I watch my mother cook dinner, I check the clock and anticipate about seeing Tai again tonight. Who could blame me? I had such a great time with him last time.

"So maybe I can send the girls to decorate when you do your renovation on Aros?" my mother offers; the 'girls' she's referring to are her ikebana students.

"Yeah I guess I can use a complete makeover in there." I agree, biting a piece of carrot.

We're silent again, until she's finished cooking and we're seated at out large dining room table eating.

"You look nice by the way," she compliments.

"Thank you. I've been at Aros all day." I tell her. I can tell my mother is working up the courage to say something. The usual dark cloud is looming over us, as it does whenever we argue.

"So I've drawn up a couple of resumes from potential candidates," she states before taking a spoonful.

I sigh. Here we go. "Potential candidates for what?"

"You need a personal assistant Sora." She tells me frankly.

"No, I don't Mother." I retort. "The last thing I need is another person causing me more stress!"

"An assistant is there to relieve the stress Sora," she waves her finger at me.

"If I want a personal assistant, I'll pull up resumes myself and choose one." I reply trying to keep my tone of voice respectful. "

"You are so stubborn Sora," my mother muses, causing me to become even more pissed.

"Whatever Mother," I say rising and taking my bowl to the sink. "It was nice seeing you."

My mother doesn't say a word as I gather my things and leave her house. She's used to my father and me walking away from her.

Less than an hour later I'm knocking on Tai's door.

When he opens it he looks at me oddly. The lower portion of his torso is exposed, showing off a tease of his abs. I assume that he was pulling the t-shirt over his head on his way to answer the door; he pulls the rest of his shirt down before speaking.

"You're early." He says to me, before ushering me in. I stormed out of my mother's house an hour earlier than expected which landed me at Tai's apartment about half an hour earlier than I said.

"Uhh, Yeah I left my mother's house a little earlier," I tell him. He doesn't respond, but only guides me to the couch.

"Is Izzy home?" I ask curiously.

"Not yet." He says right before we hear the locks click and Izzy enters.

"Oh hey Sora! Good to see you again," he greets. He seems genuinely happy to see me again.

"Hey Izzy, it's nice to see you too." I reply as he continues to that back of the apartment.

I turn my body and look over at Tai, who is sitting next to me on the three cushion couch. I'm taken aback when I catch him staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I ask him curiously.

"Nothing," he mumbles, "Thirsty?"

"I could use a drink,"

He walks into his kitchen and returns with two bottles of Budweiser. "You didn't strike me as a girl that drinks beer."

"I told you I'm way more than a pretty face," I reply smartly, snapping the cap on the ice chilled bottle.

"I'll keep my comments to myself," he muses returning to his seat.

I hear water running through the wall behind us; signally that Izzy is in the shower.

"It's weird sitting here with you," I admit running my fingers through my hair.

"Why is that?" he questions, taking a swig.

"I mean we met under such tragic circumstances." I explain looking down at me feet.

"They weren't tragic really." He reminds me, "No one died."

"Thanks to you," I smile at him.

"Please," he sighs and leans forward, "Don't mention it."

"Why not?" I ask. Tai's made it apparent that he does not like to be called hero. "If you don't want to be seen as a hero, then why take a job like that?"

He shrugs his shoulders in his hunched position, but does not reply.

"So did you take the Assistant Fire Chief position?" I inquire.

"I haven't given Chief an answer yet." He replies.

"Uhh, why not?" I ask him as if he's lost his mind. I place my drink on the coffee table, careful to use a coaster.

"I've been too busy with all of the wedding stuff." There's bullshit written all over that statement.

"Yeah right Tai," I retort slightly angry with him. "I know you're still dwelling on the fact that you're new to the job. But I honestly think you'd be a fool to no

accept that position. There needs to be more people like you in those positions."

He's looking at me intensely, and I can tell he's taking in everything I'm saying.

"I'm sorry, that's the business woman in me coming out." I add as I take another sip of my beer. "Cale taught me to take any opportunity that comes my way. Sometimes you have to step on a few toes, but it's all worth it in the end."

He looks back to the ground and slightly nods his head. A few seconds later he leans back into the cushion and props his feet on the coffee table. I note that his long toned legs are like a male version on my own. Creepy.

"So, why did you leave your mom's house so early?" he asks me suddenly.

I bite my lip unsure of how to respond. Most people don't understand why I don't get along with my parents.

"We had an argument." I decided to test my luck.

"Sorry to hear that," he replies as if he's not surprised. I wonder for a moment if his been prying for information on me from Matt and Mimi.

"My mother and I have never gotten along," I tell him, "She's never supported me in anything I wanted to do. She never accepted me for who I was." I can see the empathy coming for him from the corner of my eye.

"She made me stop playing soccer when I got to high school, so I started playing tennis." I continue. "We try to have some kind of a relationship, but we can only be in the same room for a limited amount of time."

"That's pretty terrible," he says simply. "I couldn't imagine feeling that way about my mom."

I smile at him sheepishly, "I know I sound like an evil brat."

"I'm not here to judge you Sora," he lets me know.

"Then what are you here for?" I quip. I don't mean to flirt, but I can't help it.

"You seem like you could use a friend." He shrugs, completely ignoring my flirting.

I hear the shower turn off as a strange thought pops in my head. "Umm, okay this may sound weird." I warn him with a laugh.

"Enlighten me," he encourages.

"Can I…touch your hair?" I ask slowly, still laughing.

He joins into my laughter before answering, "Sure, knock yourself out."

I happily scoot closer to him and run my hand through his bushy brown mane. "How do you get it to stay like that?" I ask of the strange, yet charming shape of his hair. It's so charming because it defines him well.

"It just grows like this, so I let it." He explains. He closes his eyes as I start to scratch his scalp.

"Ever fear that it might get singed in a fire?" I joke as I add my other hand.

"Nah, I wear a helmet," he says shaking his head.

"Am I interrupting something?" we hear Izzy's voice from behind me.

I hurriedly remove my hands from Tai's hair and slide back to my original position, on couch cushion away from him.

"Sora was just curious about my hair," Tai chuckles.

"Yes," Izzy chuckles flopping on the loveseat to the left of us. "That hair defies the laws of…well everything," he muses.

I laugh with him. Tai's hair is very peculiar, but it suits him well.

"You're one to talk Izzy!" Tai retorts feigning hurt. "Look at that spiky mess of hair you've got." I laugh harder as the two roommates go back and forth, Izzy winning the battle in words with his extensive vocabulary.

"Stupid Izzy and his stupid big words," Tai mumbles folding his arms.

"Aww poor baby," I say, patting his head.

As we joke around and talk throughout the night, I realize how great I feel being able to relax and be carefree. It amazes me how I can live such a "perfect" life, yet still I'm always so tense.

* * *

I throw my husband a dirty look when I hear him laughing my pouting. It's our last day in Tahiti and I'm not ready to leave.

We've been gone for three weeks and each day has been spectacular! Our private cottage sat right on top of the water and gave us a spectacular view of the sunset.

Our personal tour guide was happy to finally show us around the island and take us to its many amenities and attractions, once Matt had finally allowed me to get out of our king sized bed for longer than a pee break.

I'm not exaggerating! He allowed me only a few minutes to use the bathroom or grab something to eat, before he'd start whining and demanding me to get back into bed. And yes, I did bathe, and he was right there with me!

Maybe Sora was right, maybe I shouldn't have deprived Matt of sex for over a year. His sex drive was through the roof, even I couldn't handle it! After the third day, I begged him not to send our guide away again, and for us to go out and see the sights.

"One day I'll be able to take you anywhere you want to go," I hear him say from behind me. We're sitting on a thick blanket on the beach near our cottage, watching the sunset on our final day in paradise, tomorrow at six in the morning my families' pilot will be picking us up at the airstrip.

"I can go anywhere I want already," I tease him rubbing our noses together. He's lying on his side, propped on one elbow, while his other hand caresses my hair. I'm sitting a few inches in front of him, mermaid style.

"You know what I mean Meems." He grunts and then pulls me back. He's now laying flat on his back and I'm wrapped in his arms, my head resting on his chest.

"I'll be the best husband I can be for you Mimi." He whispers.

"I know," I breathe out as I crane my head to still see the sunset. "I'll try my hardest to be at least a good wife."

"You'll make a great wife Mimi." He assures me with a chuckle.

"I can't even cook! And I've had housekeepers my whole life, so I doubt I can clean all that well." I reply blandly. The sun has only seconds of life left on this side of the earth by now.

"You keep our apartment clean now," he reminds me. "And I know T.K. and I can be real pigs at times."

"Nancy has taught T.K. to be a very tidy person; it's you who can be messy." I laugh poking his cheek. "Well I guess it's the cooking thing. How can I be a wife or a mother if I can't even cook?"

He chuckles and squeezes me tighter, "Trust me I'm not used to gourmet cooking like you are." He teases. He lowers his voice seductively and adds "And you may not be good at cooking, but you're excellent at other things,"

"Matt!" I can't help but giggle as he hovers over me and kisses my lips. "I'm being serious." I whine.

"How about when we get back home, you look into taking a cooking class," he suggests as he plants kisses down my neck line.

"That's actually a great idea Matt," I respond with a newfound hope for our future.

Matt gives a muffled "yep" as he sucks on my collar bone. I smile and run my French manicured fingers through his blonde locks as his ministrations continue down to my breast.

Sora always teases me about how my breasts defy gravity. When we were coming into our teenage years she'd always tell me that she'd die if her breasts ever grew larger than a B-cup. I on the other hand love to clad my perky natural D-cup breast in Victoria's Secret Dream Angel.

The girls in Aros teased me when I bought my two piece La Perla bikini. The top is strapless giving Matt easy access to discard it and massage my breast. I say a silent thank you to Cale for reserving a private cottage miles away from the closest tourists. We shouldn't have to worry about anyone walking up on what is about to an intense sexual escapade.

Where Sora teases me about having larger breast, Matt, of course, loves them. He takes extra time to lick and suck on them as his other hand travels down to my nether regions.

I let out a moan as his thumb massages my clit and his tongue dances across my nipples. His touch, mixed with the cool breeze of the ocean, is making my body yearn for him more.

It's strange what a full year of celibacy will do to your body. Now, every time Matt enters me I feel like it's our first time again, both physically and emotionally. I can't stifle the loud moan escapes as my husband fully enters me and immediately starts to pound at a fast pace. This is how I like it; fast and rough.

The sun is completely gone and now the moonlight is reflecting on our naked bodies. As soon as we finish the first round we switch positions, me on top now, and go at it again. By the time we share our second orgasm of the night we're too exhausted to return to the cabin. Matt reaches over and pulls the second blanket over our naked bodies and we snuggle up close and drift to into slumber.

* * *

**Next Chapter Soon!**


	13. The Mayor's Ball

Thank you for another set of awesome reviews!

* * *

After countless nagging session from my new close friend Sora, I decided to take the Assistant Fire Chief position. It called for longer shifts and a bigger workload, but as Sora said, it's going to be worth it in the end.

Cale's return home from India was short lived, and once he was gone again Sora and I maintained frequent contact. We hung out at least every other day, and we actually had innocent fun. On weekends we'd go out for drinks with Mimi and Matt, and on the weeknights we'd sit on the couch with Izzy and entertain ourselves with T.V. and internet videos on YouTube that Izzy had rigged to streams on the flat screen.

Sora was an all around, down to earth, cool chick. Her husband was a fool for leaving her alone and vulnerable; not that I would dare prey on that. Aside from finding Sora incredibly attractive, I considered her a very good friend.

It's the first week in December and I'm headed to Sakura to surprise Sora with lunch from a gyros bistro that we stop in every once and a while. I haven't seen her all weekend because her fiancé was in town, and when I spoke to her yesterday (Sunday), she was kind of bummed over his departure.

I park my truck next to Sora's shiny black Range Rover. Don't ask me why I was surprised that Sora replaced her Mercedes with an even more expensive car.

I hop out of the truck and I am instantly met with the ice cold air. I pull the collar on my long coat tighter and proceed towards the door. When I enter all eyes are on me; I don't spot Sora immediately, so I decide to ask the receptionist if she's in.

"Yes she's in the office on a call. I'll let her know you're here Mr.…" she trails of waiting for me to give her my name.

"Kamiya; Tai Kamiya." I tell her as she dials the phone. She relays the information through the phone and after a minute, Sora appears from the back.

"Hey Tai," her smile is big and bright showing of a set of pretty white teeth. "What brings you this way?" she walks over to what I presume to be her station and motions for me to come over.

"I figured you could use some lunch." I state waving the bag at her. "Gyros from Gaia?"

Sora smirks at me and puts her hands on her hips, "You went out in the blistering cold, just to get me lunch?"

I give her my lopsided grin, "I figured you could use the cheering up," I offer.

"Thanks Tai. That's really sweet of you." She states taking the bag and offering me a seat in her beautician's chair. I accept and she takes a seat on the tall stool behind the chair. I twirl around in the chair and grin at her as she begins to hungrily chow down on the gyro.

"Shut up Tai. Don't make fun of me." She says before I can even make a comment. "I didn't get to stop for breakfast." I shrug and she continues to speak. "You don't have to go to the station?"

"I got off at 8am, went home and took a nap, and then came here." I explain.

The sound of a throat clearing brings us out of our conversation. I look over but Sora doesn't even bother to. The gesture came from the dark-haired girl whose station is on the opposite side of the room as Sora's. I look back a Sora with a raised eyebrow, wondering why she's chosen to ignore the girl's blatant attempt to get our attention.

"So Sora, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" The girl asks; her voice is dripping with sarcasm. The girl next to her with light brown hair snickers.

Sora sighs and puts her gyro down. "Tai these are my stylists." She begins before motioning to each girl.

"That's Lena," she points towards the black-haired girl. "That's Tori," she points to the other one.

"And this is Mai," she throws her thumb back at the girl behind her.

The petite red-head whom she's mentioning waves at me and smiles brightly. "Nice to meet you Tai,"

"Tai's a close friend of mine," Sora then states as she picks up her food and continues to eat.

"Nice to meet you ladies." I smile at them all.

I notice Lena giving me 'The Look'. The one that girls give when they want a guy to make a move on them. I decide to ignore her. From what I can see she's got a nice body behind her 'Sakura' smock, and an even prettier face; still she can't hold a candle to the woman sitting in front of me.

I turn my attention back to Sora, smile as I watch her finish her lunch. "You really were hungry huh?"

She giggles, covering her mouth, "I told you." Her voice is muffled by both the food in it and her hand covering it.

"You're hair is growing a little." I tell her suddenly.

"Umm, thanks." I notice a hint of blush as she tucks her hair, which has grown about half an inch, behind her ear. "It's too long for my taste." She adds before taking a sip of water.

I laugh, "But it's barely past you chin!"

"Exactly. I'm just waiting a few more weeks to cut it. I love you sister's haircut, I might even go that short again."

I decide to change the subject. I don't mention to her that Kari keeps her hair short for many reason involving her health. One of which is that massive loss of hair she suffered when she got really sick. The other is for lack of maintaining it when her limps are too sore to even brush it.

"Why a few weeks?" I ask her twirling side to side in her chair.

"The Mayor's Christmas ball is in two weeks, so I want to have a freshly done hairstyle for it." She explains blandly.

"That is coming up huh?" I say slapping my forehead. How could I forget?

"You attend the Mayor's Christmas ball?" she asks me, surprised.

I laugh at her response, "Yeah the Mayor and I are good friends actually." I tell her, "I usually don't attend but he made me promise to come this year."

"That's pretty cool." She replies sincerely. "Well between my father and my businessman fiancé, I've been being dragged to that damn event every year all my life.

Mimi too, the Mayor always flies with Tachikawa." I nod and she asks, "Why don't you ever go?"

"It's not my environment." I say with a shrug.

Now it's her turn to laugh, "It's nothing much, just a bunch of rich people talking about the only thing they know about; Money."

"My point exactly." I reply folding my arms.

"Well I'm happy you're deciding to go this year." She says with a smile.

I'm really enjoying being Sora's friend, but that doesn't mean I don't get trapped in her smile from time to time. Her lips are so beautiful and inviting. I know I shouldn't think like that about a woman who is spoken for, but I can't help it sometimes. Still I keep my feelings in check and maintain appropriate with our relationship.

* * *

I'm on the phone in a heated conversation with my fiancé who is once again in India. "The Mayor's Ball is in a few weeks Cale, you _have_ to come home," I whine, putting an emphasis on the word 'have'.

"Sora, I'm going to try. I put myself behind coming home the last time." I'm sure he's massaging his temples, something he always does when I nag him.

"It's the weekend Cale; you don't have to work on the weekends!" I retort.

"I do when I'm trying to do something as big as this takeover." He explains with a groan. "But I missed you so much, I had to sneak away and see you." He adds causing me to smile, even though I don't want to.

"I'll try my damndest to be there Sora. I'll work day and night so that I can come and even possibly stay longer than a weekend. But if I can't please don't hold it against me." He pleads.

"Whatever Cale." I sigh, I know I should not make him feel guilty, but I want to.

"If I can't make it, just ask Tai to escort you on my behalf." By his mumbling I know that he's returned to his paperwork, and that he'll only be half interested in our conversation from now on.

"You're telling me to attend a ball, where everyone is going to except me to show up with you, my fiancé and CEO of Watanabe Energy, with another man?" I'm not surprised by his words; I just want him to see how stupid they sound.

Cale's way too arrogant and egotistical to ever think that I'd cheat on him; Especially with Tai, a firefighter that he considers inferior. He never questions me about anything when I tell him that I spent time with Tai.

"Yeah, I mean Mimi's taking her 'Rock Star' husband," he states in a patronizing tone before chucking. "Why not give the fire fighter a taste of luxury." I want to burst his bubble and tell him that Tai is the mayor's honorary guest of the evening, but I don't. Instead I focus on his other fucked up comment.

"At least that 'Rock Star' is always there to support his wife," I shoot back angrily. "Good night Cale." I hang up before he has a chance to say anything. He calls back a few seconds later and apologizes.

"I love you Sora," he tells me, "And I will be there. I promise."

"I love you too Cale," I sigh.

I know my husband too well. I feel like we're digitally programmed in sync. For instant I know that as he says his next word, he's leaning back in his seat with on hand bent behind his neck.

"So what are you wearing to sleep Mrs. Watanabe?"

I laugh and examine myself from my position in bed. I'm wearing my lacy boy shorts and a matching black cami. He'd love to visualize about that, so I decide to teach him a lesson for his mean comments earlier.

"Mrs. Watanabe is your mother Cale," I hear him choke on something in surprised. "And I'm going to bed now, Goodnight Mr. Watanabe." I purr seductively.

* * *

After my first visit to Sora's salon, I feel comfortable visiting her there more often. There are days when our schedules collided and I am not able to see her when I want to. Visiting her at her salon was the best idea I had.

I notice that whenever I go into Sakura, Lena the stylist always has a look to throw at me or a flirtatious remark. I play along respectfully but I'm no fool; I know what she's trying to do.

I've just gotten off of the phone with Sora, who agreed to meet me at Sakura to hang out. When I park in front of the salon, I notice that Sora's super-expensive SUV is nowhere in sight.

"Damn that girl," I mumble as I look around to see If she coming down the street at all. I sigh and decide to go inside and wait for her. The December air is too cold to wait outside.

"Hey Tai," Nikki the receptionist greets me as I enter the door. "Sora's out right now, but feel free to have a seat in her chair. I'll call her and let her know you're here waiting."

"Thanks Nik." I reply tapping the counter top with my knuckle.

I walk in and wave at the regular patrons and the stylists as I take my seat in Sora's chair. I hear Lena clear her throat and I decide to ignore her and talk to Mai instead.

"I can't believe Sora's not here."

Mai chuckles as she snips away at a young girl's hair. "She's been so busy lately with all that Aros expanding business. She's in and out of here all the time."

Before I respond to her Lena clears her throat loudly again, "Well hello to you too Tai," she says with attitude.

I turn towards her in the swivel chair and give a playful smile, "Hello Lena, how are you?"

She smirks sexily at me. "I'm great. Just running things while your best friend is out lollygagging." He voice holds some venom at Sora's mention.

"That's funny; I could have sworn Sora left me in charge." Mai butts in putting emphasis on herself.

Lena completely ignores her, and keeps her gave on me, "While you're waiting mind giving me a lift to the store?"

"What's wrong with your car?" I ask her smirking back. She thinks she is being slick, but I can read her like a book. I'll play her little game though.

"My heater wasn't warming up this morning, and its freezing out there." She lies.

I sigh and ponder her request, never taking my eyes off of her. Lena is very attractive. She's not as tall as Sora, standing maybe 5'7, with jet black hair that she wears in a slick high ponytail. I watch her remove her smock as if I've already agreed to take her to the store. Her body is nice and curvy and he breast are full and perky. Her face is flawless, but it's also hidden behind equally flawless makeup. I decided to play along.

"Sure, let's go." I say standing up.

I follow behind her and catch a glimpse of her well shape bottom, just as I hear the door chime ring. When I look up Lena's walking past an entering Sora.

"Hey Tai," she says breathlessly, "Sorry I'm late. I got a call from the contractors Cale hired and the owner of the store next o Aros agreed to let them get a look at the place." She was rambling on so fast I almost couldn't understand her.

"All work no play," I chuckle. All the checking out I was doing on Lena seconds ago fly out the window when I lay eyes on Sora. Light makeup and beautiful smile are all I can notice right now. I like that Sora doesn't cake her face with foundation. She doesn't even wear lipstick!

Her hair is hidden by the knit beret she's wearing, which matches her formfitting long sleeved, turtle neck sweater-dress and black tights.

I must have been caught in my admiration of her for a second to long, because when I finally hear her call my name again she's smirking at me with her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" I say dumbly.

"I said are you leaving so soon?" she repeats with a giggle.

"Umm, no. I just got here." I say shaking my head. I completely forget about Lena.

I think Lena should drink more water, because once again she clears her damn throat.

"I thought you were giving me a ride," she pouted.

Sora cocks her left brow and looks between us.

"Oh yeah," I mumble. I give Sora an apologetic look, which she returns. She's probably sympathizing with me for getting myself into this situation. "I'll be right back."

"Good luck," she cracks, much to Lena's displeasure.

The whole ride to the store was completely awkward for me. Lena's body language was oozing sex.

"So Tai," she speaks once we pull away from the curb of the salon. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

She wastes no time getting to the point. I'm slightly amazed. "No," is my response.

"Why not?" she asks smiling.

"I'm a really busy person." I reply simply.

"Turn right up here," she instructs me as I come to a light. "You don't seem too busy for Sora," she replies boldly.

"I am sometimes," I say before sternly stating, "But I don't think we should really talk about that."

"You're right," she retorts not missing a beat, "I've got other things in mind."

"Like?" I ask looking over to her curiously.

"Like getting to know you a little better." She states looking me right in the eyes, her smirk still ever-present.

"I'll think about it." I smirk back, as I pull up to the curb in front of the hair supplies store. The rest of the ride back to the salon is quiet and Lena says nothing more to me the rest of my visit.

* * *

On the night of the Mayor's ball, I walk into my penthouse to find a beautiful black Roberto Cavalli dress lying on my bed.

I smile because I know that Cale is behind this. He most likely got the concierge downstairs to let him in and leave the dress. Next to the dress is a short note.

_**I'll send the driver to pick you up at 8pm. Yours Forever, Cale. **_

I place the paper back on the bed, and examine the dress a little more before going to my bathroom to take a bubble bath.

When I finally get out of the relaxing bath it is already 7:30pm. I quickly apply a line of eye liner and lip gloss. I've never been big on wearing makeup.

The dress fits me perfectly; it hugs my thin frame tightly and stops just above my knees, showing off my long tanned legs. My breasts are a normal size for my thin body frame, a low B-cup, but the v-shape neckline shows my cleavage off perfectly.

I opted for a pair of three inch strappy sandals, so that I'm not taller than Cale in pictures. I'm tall for a girl, standing a little over 5'9. Cale is six foot even.

I finish my look with good accessories just in time to hear my cell phone ringing. "I'm on my way down." I say giddily before Cale can even respond. I'm beyond excited to see him. He kept his promise and I intend to reward him wonderfully for it.

The whole ride to the venue downtown where the party is being held is filled with chatter. Cale updates me on his business venture in India, and I talk to him about taking my first steps in expanding Aros.

"I think I want to find new stylists as well. Lena's attitude is getting worse," I say as I sip my wine from the back of the limo.

"But she is a talented beautician." Cale reminds me, stroking my thigh.

"Yeah, but she brings a negative aura to the salon. Too much drama." I elaborate.

"Do what you must. But she is one of the best." He pressed before finishing his glass. "I love what you've done with your hair.

"Thank you," I smile felling for my newly styled hair. I just cut it this morning, and currently have it styled in a chic slicked back style. I got the idea from the actor Charlize Theron. She always wears such beautiful short hair.

"Well here's to a wonderful night, and an even more wonderful week together." He says as he raised his newly refilled glass of wine.

I smile even brighter, "A week?" I can't believe he's actually sticking to his promise!

"A week," he says kissing me on the cheek.

I turn my head and catch his lips, "Well here's to an even better after the ball celebration at your place." I add sexily. Cale winks at me and our glasses meet for the toast.

* * *

I don't really like the way Cale speaks to me as if he's better than me, but he's Sora's fiancé so I deal with it like a man.

"I'm surprised to see you here Mr. Kamiya." He says with a chuckle. "Is this your girlfriend?" he motions to Kari.

I decide to ignore his first statement, "No, this is my younger sister Kari." The two exchange 'nice to meet you' handshakes.

I found Sora and her uptight fiancé in a group of fellow businessmen and their wives, and couldn't help myself; she looked so good in that dress that I had to go over and say hi.

"Tai's a good friend of mine!" I hear the Mayor's voice boom from behind me before feeling him slap me on the shoulders hard.

"Really?" Cale raises an eye.

"Yep," the Mayor grins just as his wife and daughter approach, "He saved my darling Natsumi from a really bad fire a couple years ago." He says squeezing Nat in a sideways hug.

"Hi Tai," she says quietly, waving a few fingers at me.

"Hey Nat," I reply simply with a smile.

"Wow, Tai's quite the hero isn't he?" I squirm when I hear Cale use the word 'Hero'. "He saved our Sora here from a very bad car accident back in September."

"August," I correct him with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" he responds raising a brow at me.

"My accident was in August," Sora speaks up. I can tell she's trying to stifle a laugh.

I'm sure Cale has something smart to respond, but he's interrupted.

"Mr. Mayor!" Mimi's voice sings as she flamboyantly approaches in front of her parents and Matt.

Mimi looks nice in a long sleeve shimmery gold and black striped dress that stopped mid-thigh. To my surprised her large breasts are conceals as the neckline runs straight across her collarbone. Her short frame is boosted by a pair of six-inch gold heels.

"There's my favorite family!" the mayor greets the Tachikawa's and Matt.

"You look fabulous Mimi." His wife says as she hugs Mimi. "Let me guess. Christian Dior?" I guess she's referring to her outfit.

"Of course," Mimi replies flippantly, tossing her bright pink locks around. Her hair is style big and curly. Matt truly has a beautiful wife.

As the night goes on I notice something else I find incredibly attractive about my good friend Sora. In a group full of rich businessmen, she can really hold her own.

"Cale, how did you luck up on this one?" One of the men drunkenly jokes. Sora had just finished resolving an edgy debate on some business related topic that went completely over mine and Kari's head. "My wife doesn't understand a word of business talk!" the wife playfully slaps her husband.

"She's the product of the great Haruhiko Takenouchi" Cale boast for Sora, who proudly smiles and shoots a glance at her father, who is on the other side of the room with her mother.

"Yeah, you've been bred for this lifestyle," The owner of an iron and steel company, Mr. Hanaka commented.

"I have. But I owe much of my success to my fiancé here," she smiles and touches glasses with Cale.

"Of course," Hanaka pushes on, "You two will be the king and queen of one of the world's major energy empires."

"No sir," Sora shakes her head, "My businesses are strictly in fashion. I leave the big time stuff to Cale."

I watch Sora as she continues to talk throughout the night with various business owners and tycoons. Her pretty lips move sexily as she speaks.

I spend most of the night joking around with Kari about the snobbish way the party goers are looking at us. I'm a firefighter, and in their puny, superficial minds that's not an important job. I save people's lives every day for a decent living. They take people's money on a daily basis, and make millions. With the exception of the Takenouchis that is. Sora's father is among the wealthiest person in this room, yet his fortune has come in teaching people how to become successful in life.

I don't care what Sora says about her parents, she's just like them. Graceful like her mother, yet she has the charm and appearance of her father. She's the perfect woman.

**Next chapter soon!**


	14. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

They say that most men end up marrying their mother. Not literally their mother, but a woman just like their mother.

Well I'm pretty sure I'm marrying my father. It's Christmas Eve and Cale is on his way to catch an early morning flight back to Mumbai.

"Don't look at me like that Sora," he sighs. I've spent that last hour watching him walk back and forth through his apartment packing.

"Like what?" I reply spitefully. "Like you're abandoning me on Christmas?"

He stops his movements and throws me a look. "I've been with you 24/7 for a week,"

"Oh, I guess I should be grateful," I blurt out sarcastically. I'm sitting on his bed Indian-style with my arms folded across my chest.

He sucks his teeth and shakes his head as he continues to walk gather his things. "You're making this worse than it really is. In a few months we'll be spending the rest of our lives together. What's a few months apart?" I hear him call from the next room, his office.

"Yeah until you decide you want to expand your business to Antarctica," I mumble to myself.

"You've got business trips set up too." I hear his voice getting closer as he approaches the bedroom again. "Aren't you going to Italy to look at designers?" he says once he's back in my presence.

"Yeah but not for months!" I yell at him.

"It's not easy for me to be away from you Sor." He says softly, kneeling down in front of me. He rests his hand on my knee and caresses.

"We've had such a great week together. When I'm in that hotel, all I think about is how much I wish you were there with me. I miss you so much when I'm away." He continues.

I giggle as he grabs my foot and strokes it. "I can tell," I smirk. He knows me well enough to know what I mean. The past week Cale as ravished my body every night before we go to bed.

"Say the word and you're on the first flight out," he said in a low voice before kissing me full on the lips.

I don't respond. I'm still mad that he is leaving me again, especially on Christmas Eve.

His phone rings and he rises to go answer it.

"Yes, go pick up Miko first then head this way," he tells his driver over the phone. He turns and smirks at me, "I've got some things to handle first."

"Miko?" I state with a shitload of attitude. I'm trying to ignore how hot I'm getting as he walks towards me, unbuttoning his shirt. I can't believe he's taking her to India with him!

"She is my assistant Sora," he says, still advancing towards me.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever Cale. You know how I feel about her."

"So how about a little goodbye kiss before I leave," he growls seductively and crawls on top of me.

I don't have time to respond, as he captures my lips again and begins to undress me.

* * *

After our passionate early morning lovemaking session, we shower and redress just as his driver calls to inform him that he's downstairs.

I give him a light kiss on the lips once we're standing next to my car. I also throw a mean look to the tinted windows of the limo; I know Miko is in there.

It's still really early, only 9:15a.m, when I pull into the circle drive of my parents' house. I'm shocked to see my father's car.

As usual, I walk into my childhood home unannounced and go to search for my parents. I find them upstairs in their bedroom packing.

"What going on?" I ask curiously, flopping down across their giant bed. My mother is grinning from ear to ear and looking back at my father and then me.

"Your father is taking us on a trip for the holiday," she smiles brightly. "Ski trip in Niseko?"

"Wow," I raise my brows in genuine astonishment.

"I know, isn't it a great surprise," My mother kisses my father on his cheek. "Well go home and get packed!"

It's amazing seeing my parents cuddled up and smiling at each other. It's been years since I've seen them so happy in each other's presence.

"Nah, I'm not going to intrude." I say waving them off.

"Intrude?" my father raises his brow, "How do you intrude on a family trip?"

"I think you two could use the alone time," I tell him.

"You are not spending Christmas alone Sora!" my mother insists, "Go pack."

"I'm not going to be alone." I lie, "Mimi invited me to spend Christmas with them,"

"I thought the Tachikawas were taking Matt's family to Mt. Naeba for their annual ski trip?" my father replies giving me a knowing look.

I sigh, "Don't worry about me guys. I'll find something to do!"

"Sora, we can't just leave you alone on Christmas!" my mother groans.

"Go enjoy each other," I say finalizing the conversation. "I'll see you guys when you get back. Call me tomorrow," I tell them as I stand to make my leave. When I get outside to my car my father calls out to me.

"Here," he hands me a small box wrapped in colorful paper. "You'll always be my little girl," he kisses me on the forehead and steps back, "Don't spend Christmas alone. And don't open that until tomorrow. I love you little girl."

"Love you too Dad," I say softly as I get into my car. I'm really excited to for my parents right now. So excited, I don't mind spending Christmas alone.

* * *

"You are such a bum," Izzy mumbles from the opposite couch. He typing extremely fast on his laptop and nagging me because I refuse to get out of the house today. I'll be out all day tomorrow with my family on Christmas, now is my relax time.

"Shut up," I reply annoyed, "I did all my shopping already. I just want to relax all day. I've got three days off and I plan on enjoying each of them," I add as I stretch my long body.

"Well I'm going to visit my parents today. And I'm really anticipating your mom's broccoli casserole surprise tomorrow." He says rubbing his palms together.

I'm ready to retort with a smart-ass remark about my mother's cooking, but my phone rings interrupting me. It's Sora.

"Are you busy?" she asks sounding like a sad little kid.

"Nope, just lounging around." I tell her honestly.

"Lazy Bum," she mumbles in my ear. "Mind if I come over?" she sounds hopeful. As if I'd turn her down.

"Sure, you on your way now?" I ask her sitting up.

"Yep. You should cook us lunch; maybe your Taichi special to cheer me up." She requests.

"How about I take you out to lunch?" I offer instead. I really don't feel like cooking.

I hear her laugh on the other end. "You are so lazy Kamiya!"

I see Izzy chuckling as well and I glare at him evilly. "I'm in the middle of _relaxing_ and I'm offering to get up and take _you_ to lunch. How is that lazy?"

"You're only offering because you're too _lazy_ to cook!" she laughs.

"Whatever. I'll see you in a little bit." I say before hanging up.

"So you'll get up for Sora?" Izzy muses without even looking at me.

I grumble profanities under my breath as I go to take a shower.

When I get out of the shower Izzy has already left for is parents' house and Sora is knocking on the door. I grin and decide to add some amusement to this day. When I open my door, I'm clad in only my jeans and socks. My chest is bare, save the towel resting on my left shoulder.

The look on Sora's face is priceless. I know she's trying to resist it, but she does a once over on my lean, but toned body. Her cheeks are a bright red shade now.

"That was quick," I smirk and turn to put on a shirt. When I return Sora's still standing at the door in deep thought.

"Ready?" I ask her. She nods still looking away from me. I grin harder, "I'll drive."

Once we're in route to Gaia, our new favorite Greek spot, I start up a conversation. "So how's work?"

"Getting a little stressful," she sighs, "with the expansion of Aros and the drama you're little _girlfriend_ keeps stirring up at Sakura, I'm ready to scream." I laugh at the emphasis she puts on 'girlfriend'.

"My girlfriend?" I repeat still chuckling.

"Yeah, Lena," she fold her arms and smirks at me. "You're all the rage."

"I took her to the store a couple times Sora." I reply chuckling. "She's not my girlfriend,"

"Well she's got her eye on you. And has her mind made up that you'll be hers." She informs me.

"Check this out," I say snapping my finger as my memory returns to me. I reach over and pull a piece of paper from the glove compartment in front of Sora's knees. I hand her the paper and she reads it and cracks up laughing.

"She left that in my passenger seat after I dropped her off at the store last week." I explain.

_"Call me when you're ready for the time of your life?"_ she repeats the words of the letter. "What a slut! And she leaves her number!" I laugh with her.

"Are you going to call her?" she asks smirking at me again. She's studying my face hard waiting for my answer.

I shrug, "Maybe. I haven't been thinking about it." I say as I pull in front of the restaurant.

She sucks her teeth loudly and folds her arms again, "You can do way better Tai."

I challenge her smirk and open my car door, "Come on,"

* * *

The image of Tai standing in front of me shirtless has been lodged in my head since he opened the door for me.

His body is incredibly nice. Long and lean, but toned. He's got a nice set of abs, and his arms, even though they are long and lanky, are very nice as well.

I shake my head in attempt to remove the mental picture from my brain and focus on my lunch. I'm engaged, but sometimes I can't help my thoughts.

"So, why do you need cheering up?" Tai asks me, his voice muffled by the chunks of pita bread and strips of lamb and beef.

I sigh at the thought. "Cale went back to India this morning," I reveal sadly; to my surprise, Tai's not too taken aback by my statement.

"So you're forced to spend Christmas with your folks?" his words are a mixture of a question and a statement.

I shake my head, "My parents are going to a ski resort. This could fix a lot of their marital issues, so I'm not going with them. They need the time alone you know?" he nodded as he swallows another bite.

"Well that settles it." He announced triumphantly, slapping his palm on the table. I give him a confused look as he takes another bite of his lunch.

"Settles what?" I ask him, swirling one of my French fries in a small pool of ketchup.

It takes him a few seconds to chew and swallow the large bite of gyro, before he responds.

"You'll be spending Christmas with the Kamiyas!" he beams happily.

I laugh at his childish grin, "No way. I couldn't possibly impose."

"Nonsense," he cuts me off, "I wouldn't dare let you spend Christmas alone."

"My husband did," I shoot back without thinking.

"You're _fiancé_." He replies not missing a beat. I give him a weird look, but he continues to speak. "And that's unfortunate, but I'm telling you that you have somewhere to spend the holiday."

I sigh and ponder his words as he finishes his lunch. I'm honestly not in the least bit concerned with spending Christmas alone. I've got tones of email and paperwork to look over anyways. But Tai is offering me his family's home for tomorrow; I couldn't possible refuse.

"Okay, I'll think about it." I tell him, "but if I decide not to don't take it personal. I'm just not big on intruding in people's lives."

"Think about it, and let me know." He simply replies.

* * *

After lunch we drive back to Tai's place. I stay about ten minutes before I leave to meet with Mimi at the mall.

"So you're telling me you'd rather spend Christmas alone eating takeout, which probably won't be open anyways, instead of spending it with Tai's family?" Mimi gripes at me as we walk through a jewelry store in the local mall.

"Mimi, would _you_ spend Christmas with complete strangers?" I shoot back knowingly.

"I wouldn't have to. My husband wouldn't go on tour during the holiday, and if he did I would not refuse my parents' invite." She retorts.

"Your parents aren't on the brink of divorce." I remind her, "They act as if they just got married last week!"

Mimi laughs at my statement, "I know you want your parents to spend some personal time together, but I think you all need to spend that time together. They are the only ones with issues that need to be worked out." She says examining a beautiful ring.

"I understand what you're getting at, but I still want them to have a romantic weekend away."

"Suit yourself Sora," she shrugs still eyeing the ring.

"Meems you don't need any more jewelry," I scold her.

"It's not for me. It's for Nancy," she mumbles. "I want to get her something nice."

"The ski trip isn't enough?" I joke.

"That's all paid for by my parents," Mimi answers, "I want to get Nancy and Mr. Ishida something personal from me." I nod my understanding.

"I still think you should go with Tai," Her words could potentially harbor a double meaning.

I throw her a look, "I don't have anything to offer the family. They're taking me in on Christmas and I don't know them well enough to do last minute Christmas shopping."

"Bring a dish." Mimi shrugs. I guess she's made up her mind about the ring because she summons an associate to get it ready for her to purchase.

As Mimi handles business at the register, I walk around and ponder our conversation. It wouldn't hurt to spend Christmas with Tai and his family. Hell, Cale's family hasn't called to invite me to come visit them.

My eyes come across a titanium Michael Kors watch, and my mind is made up. I beckon the second store associate to get the watch out, just as Mimi is approaching me.

"You're really going to buy Cale a present?" her voice holds some disgust that I decided to ignore.

"I've already given Cale his present, my hand in marriage that is." I muse, "This is for Tai."

"What?" Mimi screeches causing everyone in the store to eye us suspiciously.

"I can't just show up at his family's home without a gift." I pull my phone out and text my mother while I wait for the woman to ready the watch.

"Sora, that's a $350 watch," Mimi tells me as if I don't already know.

"And…" I retort, finishing my text.

Mimi smile smugly and shrugs her shoulder. "You're going to buy another man a $350 watch?"

"You've been telling me to accept the offer and I am," I remind her.

"I'm happy too." She shoots back with a cute smile.

"I hate you." I say playfully. "Don't start scheming with that dirty little mind of yours."

We share a laugh and continue our shopping until about one o'clock. We bid each other goodbye, as Mimi has to meet her family and Matt's family at the ski lodge at Mt. Naeba.

I grab something from my parents' house before heading home. There's a light snowfall beginning.

Once I arrive at my apartment, I text Tai to inform him that I'll be taking him up on his offer, and he responds by sending me the address to his parents' home.

I spend the rest of the day cuddle with my pillow on my couch sipping cocoa and watching Christmas classics. I don't know why, but I'm extremely nervous about tomorrow.

* * *

**Another Chapter! I love writing Christmas chapters so you'll love the next one! Yaaaay!**


	15. Christmas With The Kamiyas

**Great reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

The next morning I wake up to a 'Merry Christmas' text from Cale. I lie in bed and have a short text conversation with him, before getting up and preparing myself for the day.

I put the peach pie that I had my mother prepare for the Kamiyas in the oven to bake while I'm getting ready.

Today's outfit is a pair of red tights and a grey sweater that is over sized around the neck and chest, and form fitting at the waist. I opt for red leather boots and gold bangles, rings and earrings.

After I'm showered and dressed I check on the pie in the oven. It needs a few more minutes of baking, so I decide to open my father's present.

I tear the paper away to reveal a small white box with a message written on it.

_'I miss seeing you wear one of these. I love you more than anything in this world.'_

I open the box. Inside is a beautiful gold hairpin. A tear rolls down my cheek as I finger the expensive gold accessory. My old hairpin was the most precious item I owned, and losing it in the wreck hurt me bad.

I secure the hairpin in my hair, before retrieving the pie form the oven and gathering my things to leave.

With my Bluetooth in my ear I call my father to thank him for my present.

"It's beautiful Dad," I say examining it in the rearview as I talk.

"I'm glad you like it," He replies, "What are your plans today?"

"I'm having dinner with Tai's family," I tell him, hoping he doesn't scold me.

"That's nice of them," he simply replies. "Have fun honey."

"I'll call you soon," I promise, "You guys have fun,"

We hang up and I hum the tones of Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas" until my phone rings again; this time it's Mimi.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Ishida." I sing to her.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. _Kamiya_," she sings back before laughing.

"What the hell Mimi!" I screech. I can't believe she just said that!

"I'm just joking Sora, jeez!" She continues to laugh, "Are you over there yet?"

"Not yet. I'm en route." I inform her, still slightly mad at her for her stupid comment.

"Well me and hubby had a _very_ good night snowed into our _private_ cabin!" she informs me, as if I was dying to know that.

"T.M.I. Mimi!" I groan.

"Hey, I am loving this married life!" she giggles. "He's in the shower now; we're all going snowboarding today."

"You're really going to snowboard?" I ask amused.

"Matt made me promise to try it. So yes I am," she replies.

As instructed by the GPS, I turn into a quaint neighborhood and slow my speed to look for the house.

"Well good luck. Let me know how Nancy likes her gift." I say ending our conversation so I can focus on the road. It's a couple minutes past noon, and I told Tai I'd be at his parents' house by now.

I spot Tai's SUV before I even read the address. There are two other cars in the driveway so I park my car on the street in front of the modern-styled house in the center of the middle-class neighborhood block.

I reach over and grab my oversized Coach bag that contains Tai's present and a bottle of champagne that I swiped from my parents' kitchen. They've got more than enough. I then grab the square glass pan that holds the peach pie and make my way up the driveway to the door. The fresh coat of snow crunches under the grooves of my boots.

I ring the doorbell and wait nervously. I don't know why I'm so nervous, but I am. I hear the locks click, before the door swings open and there stands Tai, clad in a red thermal, khaki pants, and a smile.

"Sora, glad you could make it!" he grins and ushers me in.

"Sorry I'm late." I say softly as I remove my red scarf.

"No big deal, we just finished opening presents and now my mom and Kari are finishing dinner." He explains, "Come on in and meet everyone."

I follow Tai into the kitchen/dining room, where his family was gathered. I raise an eyebrow at a certain blonde who is standing really close to Tai's sister,

"You must be Sora!" a brown hair woman announces cheerful and makes her way over to us, wiping her hands on a towel before tossing it on the counter. To my surprise, the older woman hugs me tightly.

"I'm Yuuko, Tai's mother" she introduced herself cheerfully. Tai's mom is a about 5'8, with a pretty face and bright eyes. Her hair is lighter brown than Tai's, more of the color of Kari's. She's wearing a decorative white Christmas sweater and dark blue jeans, when a big bring smile that matches her daughter's.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us." She adds with a smile.

"Thank you so much for having me." I reply sweetly with a smile.

"It's our pleasure," His father says walking up next, "Susumu Kamiya," he offers his hand to shake. I oblige.

"Sora Takenouchi." I reply as we shake hands. Tai's is the spitting image of his father, only with bigger hair. They both had the same demeanor.

"Wow we've actually got a full house this year," Yuuko states cheerfully, as she stirs the contents of a large pot. Izzy's sitting on a barstool right next to her sniffing the vapors floating from the pot.

Tai notices me giggling to myself and comments, "Yeah, Izzy's the brave soul that dares eat Mom's experiments."

I hear Kari cute laughter from the left side of the room, "That's not nice Tai."

I smirk at T.K. who is mimicking Izzy's stance; only his interest is in Tai's sister.

"I thought you were going on the ski trip with your family and the Tachikawas?" I ask him still smirking.

T.K. grins sheepishly at me scratching the back of his head. "I figured I'd give the newlyweds their space."

"Yeah right," I mumble at him.

"I agree with Sora. T.K. just didn't want to be away from our Kari for the whole weekend." Yuuko teases him.

T.K. blushes bright red grins harder. Kari giggles and pats his head like a puppy. They are ridiculously cute.

"What's that in your hand?" Tai asks me curiously.

I look down at the pie I forgot I was holding, "Oh this? It's my mother's signature pie." I tell them. "A thank dish for taking me in on Christmas,"

"Well that's nice of her." Yuuko states pleasantly. I place the container on the counter as Yuuko instructs Tai to show me around.

The Kamiya have a quaint three bedroom, two bathrooms, two-story home. Tai shows me their large den located on the left side of the house next to the living room. Next he showed me the upstairs portion of the house where his parents room was located as well as the second bathroom, and the guest room that his parent's had set up for Tai.

"I don't sleep here that often." He tells me laughing. I laugh with him as the room host a small twin sized bed.

"You sure you won't fit on a twin?" I tease.

"I doubt it," he chuckles and closes the door. We go back downstairs and take a seat on the couch. I deem it the perfect time to give him his gift since we're alone.

"So I hope it's not too inappropriate, but I got you a gift." These words aren't mine; they're his.

I raise my eyebrows in shock. "Really?"

He nodded and rose to retrieve his present from a small round table. He returns with a medium sized box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"It's not much," he states sheepishly as I untie the ribbon. "Kari helped me pick it out."

When I open the box, I pull out a beautiful black and silver jewelry box. It has three black drawers that are bordered by the silver lining, and the top lifts up to reveal a 5x7 mirror and more space for necklaces.

"It's beautiful Tai." I whisper as I run my fingers along the silver.

"I notice you wear a lot of nice jewelry, so it was the first thing to come to mind" he says with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you so much," I look at him and smile genuinely, before giving him a friendly hug.

Our friendly hug lasts longer than it should, so I pull back quickly. "I've got something for you too." I announce. I grab my purse and rummage through it searching for the watch.

My fingers slip around the neck of the champagne bottle first. "I hope your family doesn't mind I brought champagne." I state pulling the bottle out.

"Are you kidding?" he laughs taking it from me and sitting it on the coffee table. "Just wait until the sun goes down! Things are going to get really crazy around here. Especially mom!"

I laugh and continue to rummage through my purse, "That's not the gift by the way."

He raises a brow and waits to see what I have for him.

"Ah Ha!" I announce triumphantly. "Here you go Mr. Kamiya. I hope you like it!" I'm eager to see his reaction to my gift.

"What is it?" he asks me hesitantly as I hand him the box. He's probably hesitant of the Michael Kors label plastered across the box.

"Open it!" I usher him grinning.

He opens the box and his eyes bulge at the sight of the expensive watch.

"Sora I can't take this," he protests. He tries to give me back the box but I push his hand away.

"Nonsense; I bought it for you," I wave his statement off.

"Sora, I know this present costs way more than anything I could afford to repay you with." He states seriously. "I can't accept this."

"It's Christmas Tai!" I reason, "You don't have to repay me for it." When he doesn't respond I continue.

"And if you really want to talk about repayment; I think my life is repayment enough." I reminded him giggling. He doesn't return the laughter. He only sits there and eyes the titanium time piece.

"Why would you buy me such an expensive gift?" he asks me, still looking down at the watch.

I shrug, "I'm not used to seeing a man that doesn't wear a watch." I offer as an answer to his silly question.

"My line of business makes it hard to keep a watch on my wrist." He states, "But I'll wear it any other time I guess.

I fully understand the concept of the phrase 'Time stands still' when Tai makes his next move. He leans over and gently places a sweet, soft kiss on my cheek. I'm stuck for a few second in a daze. His lips barely touched my skin, yet I'm left feeling satisfied and wanting for more at the same time.

I turn to face him, my hand covering the spot he kissed on my cheek. He's giving me his signature lop-sided grin.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

I laugh at him and punch him playfully, before catching him by surprise with my on chaste kiss on his cheek. I think it's the first time I've ever seen Tai blush.

"Okay. Now that was inappropriate!" I laugh lightly shoving him.

"I'd consider that friendly," he shrugs and stands to lead me back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Everything tastes delicious Mrs. Kamiya" I compliment Tai's mom, as we all sit around the table that night.

After Tai and I exchanged our gift, I decided to pull up my sleeves and help out with dinner, while the men went into the living room to watch a soccer game that was on TV. T.K. reluctantly joined them.

"Mom's an okay cook, whenever she cooks something that doesn't end in 'surprise'." Tai comments from beside me.

Tai's mother and father occupy both ends of the rectangle dinner table. Tai and Kari are seated on both sides of their father; T.K. is right next to Kari and across from me. I'm squeezed in between Tai and Izzy, who is seated right next to Yuuko.

Tai and Kari share a laugh at their mother's expense, while Izzy decides to compliment.

"Well this broccoli casserole surprise is delicious!" he says excitedly, causing Tai to laugh even more obnoxiously. Mrs. Kamiya seems to take it all in good spirits.

"You should try it Sora!" Izzy suggests. By now I'm sure my new best friend is about to die of laughter.

I'm hesitant so I ask politely. "Umm, what's the surprise?"

Tai halts his laughter and screams with everyone (except Yuuko) in unison, "NO!" it causes me to jump and look around.

"You don't ever want to know the surprise," Tai warns me.

"It'll ruin the taste!" Izzy breathes out.

"No Izzy, the surprise ruins the taste!" Tai shoots back.

"That's so mean Tai," I scold him in disbelief.

"Don't worry about them Sora." Yuuko waves of her husband and children, "They don't know how to try anything different."

"Izzy will be in the bathroom all night tonight!" Tai announces dramatically, causing us all to laugh.

"That's not from your mom's cooking!" Izzy yells defensively. "That's because of my stomach condition."

"See!" Yuuko winks at Izzy, "I knew my cooking wasn't all that bad!"

"Is that the same stomach condition T.K. has; the one that doesn't allow him to eat any of Mom's special entrees?" Kari teases, nudging her "boyfriend".

I leer at the blonde boy across from me, who only smiles sheepishly. I've known T.K. since he was a kid; he's never has a stomach condition.

"Well thank you nonetheless, Sora." Yuuko says modestly.

I smile in return and the chitchatting continues for the rest of dinner. Tai and his parents continue to tease T.K. about his infatuation over Kari, as well his rivalry with Davis over her.

Izzy begins to take several bathroom breaks, as Tai had predicted, while Tai's dad begins to enlighten us with some of the most interesting, but disgusting, information about animals I've ever heard. Tai and Kari whine for him to stop. I haven't laughed this hard in a long time!

* * *

I'm not sure whose idea it was to bring out vodka, but it happened. Not that I'm surprise.

After dinner we start a fire in the fireplace, and Kari suggested we play a game of charades. Mom added Sora's champagne to the suggestion and we had a fun buzzed game of charades.

Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it was Mom's idea to pull out the bottle of clear. Now I'm sitting back on the couch with my sister, who doesn't drink due to the complications it causes her Lupus, laughing as the rest of the group drunkenly sing karaoke.

My mother, Sora, and Izzy are the most intoxicated of the group, but my father and T.K. aren't very comprehensive either. Once I noticed Izzy and Sora getting over the limit; I decided I'll be the designated driver for the night.

Sora might have a pretty decent sober singing voice, but drunk, she's just plain hilarious. I have to control myself as I'm finally able to admire her beauty. Her hair is slightly tossed from running her hands through her it during her rendition of a Madonna song with Kari earlier.

"I like this one," Kari comments as she flops down on the couch after the song is over.

"Well she's off limits Kari." I remind her. "We're just friends."

"I'm just saying. It's too bad. You need to find yourself a woman!" she taunts with a giggle.

"You're one to talk!" I shoot back playfully, "juggling two guys isn't a good look."

"I'm not juggling. Davis is my friend. He's cute, sure. But a little obsessive." She explains.

I raise an eyebrow, "And T.K. isn't?" T.K. rarely leaves Kari's side. The only time the two aren't together is when she is in class, or asks for some space to hang out with my buddy Davis.

Kari shakes her head at my question, "T.K. isn't clingy like Davis. He's more concerned," she says quietly.

I nod my understanding but she continues anyway.

"He has it in his head that he has to be around me as much as possible just in case something happens. He wants to be there to protect me I guess." As she speaks she keeps her eyes on the young man that is the subject of our conversation.

I like T.K.; he's my best friends little brother and is head over heels for my little sister. I just wish Kari would make up her mind and choose one; T.K. or Davis. I might have said it jokingly but I meant it. It's never a good look for a girl to have two boyfriends, whether it's sexual or not.

"Hey you two!" Sora cuts our conversation short by surprisingly flopping down on my lap. Kari giggles and quickly slips off of the couch and tends to T.K.

"Hey you," I smile at her, adjusting her on my lap so that she's not directly on my manhood. "Having fun?"

She attempts to nod, but her head only flops around aimlessly. "I'm probably making a complete ass of myself." She slurs.

I chuckle, "Every is equally as drunk as you are." I tell her. I'm not sure why I haven't moved her off of my lap. I know that I should.

"Except for you," she taps my nose.

"That's because I've got to take care of you tonight." I respond laughing.

She smirks sexily at me and says, "Really? Just how do you plan on taking care of me Mr. Kamiya?"

I raise both my brows in amusement. Deeming this moment as very inappropriate, I slide over and reposition Sora off of my lap. "You, my friend, are drunk beyond reasoning," I chuckle.

Sora doesn't back of, she lays her head on my shoulder and sighs, "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm happy you're enjoying yourself." I tell her honestly. "I'm really happy you decided to come."

"Me too," she mumbles.

"Say Cheese!" Kari announces as she stands on the other side of the coffee table with her camera.

Sora and I pose and smile together before she snaps the picture, examines it and deems it perfect.

It's nearing one o'clock in the when I decide it's time to shut the party down. My father is still buzzed, but sober enough to help my mother to bed.

"Goodbye Sora. It was so great meeting you!" my mother drunkenly yells as she and my father ascend the stairs. "Too bad you're already getting married; you would have made a great daughter-in-law! You're so pretty!" she adds with a cackle before completely disappearing upstairs.

"Oh my goodness," I groan massaging my temples. "I can't believe she said that." I hear Sora and Kari behind me laughing hysterically from the couch.

"Okay," I pause to think about my plan of action. Sora's obviously too drunk to drive home.

"Sora you're going home with Izzy and me." I tell her.

"I'll make sure T.K. gets home. I brought him here anyways," Kari states nonchalantly. I throw her a disapproving look.

"Make sure you come back home." I state before adding emphasis on my next word, "_Tonight_."

Kari giggles, but makes me no promises. My sister is a good girl, but I'm sure she intends on spending the night with T.K. tonight; especially with Matt out of the picture until tomorrow. I sometime want to question my sister's purity, then shudder at the thought and push it aside.

"Tai, I don't want to be an inconvenience." Sora whines in protest. Kari has already ushered T.K. out the door and to her car.

"And I don't want you to be road kill." I shoot back sternly. "You are not driving drunk, Sora."

She stands there wobbly with her arms folded, "I can't spend the night with you Tai."

I roll my eyes and leave her standing there while I gather up a passed out Izzy off of the floor and carry him to Sora's car, grabbing her keys from the end table on the way out.

"Hey!" I hear her yell at me and stomp my foot as I walk out of the house.

When I return she's still in the same place. "Come on Sora," I beg her with a groan. "It's late. Just get in your car."

"No," she objects as if she's six years old. "I don't want you to drive my car!"

"I won't wreck it." I chuckle. "Trust me I drive better than you do I'm sure." It's a cheap shot, but it does the trick. Sora stomps past me, upset by my comment I'm sure, and tosses her body in the passenger seat of her car as I lock up my parents' house.

The drive home is quiet. Sora's probably still mad that I didn't give into her whining, and occasionally Izzy will grunt from the back seat.

When we arrive at the house, I park and pocket Sora's keys, before grabbing Izzy and slinging him over my shoulder. Sora reluctantly follows me up the stairs to my apartment.

I help Izzy into his bed and let him continue his slumber in the flannel shirt and cargo pants he's wearing. I don't feel comfortable undressing him.

When I come out of Izzy's room Sora is still standing at the door with her arms folded and plenty of attitude.

"Come in my room Sora," I instruct her. "I'll give you something to sleep in."

She reluctantly follows me and sits on the edge of my bed as I rummage through my drawers for a large enough t-shirt for her to sleep in.

"You have a nice room," she says suddenly.

"Thank you," I mumble as I pull out my high school soccer team championship t-shirt. "Here," I hand her the shirt. "Put this on and I'll get you a bottle of water." I promptly exit the room and go to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water to help sober her up some.

I return a few minutes later and find Sora dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed again. I hand her the water bottle and she gratefully accepts it.

"I had so much fun today Tai," she says after taking a big gulp of water. "You have an amazing family."

I yawn and scratch the back of my head, "Thanks,"

"I mean it. I wish I had a family like yours." She says silently. "I've never had that family environment."

"Why not?" I ask her curiously. She's getting kind of emotional and I'm not sure if it's the booze talking or her innermost feelings.

She shrugs. The whole time she speaks she's staring at the ground below her feet. "My dad was always working and my mom was too wrapped up in her damn flowers." She says bitterly.

"My dad is by far my favorite parent though," she continues after taking another sip of water. "I lost the only thing that ever symbolized out closeness, in my wreck." I hear her voice crack as she mentions the loss of the special item. I walk over to my desk, feeling completely shitty.

For the past four months, I've held on to Sora beautiful hairpin in secret. I sometimes take it out of the drawer and tinker with it whenever I can't get her off of my mind. I never knew it held such significance in her life.

I open my desk drawer and pick up the small, decorative hair pin; fingering it between my index and thumb.

"Sora," I mumble softly, silently bidding goodbye to the item I'd come to cherish in the past months.

She makes a "huh?" sound in reply. I don't say anything more. I simply place the trinket in my palms and turn to present it to her.

Sora's eyes grow big in shock and tears automatically well in her eyes. "You have my pin?"

I nodded, "Yeah I found it in my gear the night of your wreck. I figure it fell into my pocket while I was carrying you." I explain. I hope she isn't too mad at me for keeping it to myself for so long. Had I known how much it affected her, I would have given it back a long time ago.

She takes it from my hands and stares at it for a minute, and then holds it close to her heart. "Tai…" she whispers.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I…" I'm cut off by her lunging forwards and wrapping her slender arms around my neck; burying her face in my shoulder blade.

"Thank you so much Tai!" I hear her shaky voice speak into my shirt. She looks up at me and continues, "I know its looks petty, but this pin means the world to me."

I'm speechless. Not because of her words, but because of the embrace she has on me. I don't know when it happened, but I managed to slip my hands around her waist and rest them on her lower back. We're currently engaging in a not-too-friendly hug.

It's almost intimate.

Maybe it's just me.

"My dad gave me this hair clip on the day I was born." She tells me. "I've worn it every day since." She fingers the replacement clip in her hair. It's even prettier than her old one in her hand.

"He gave me this one yesterday; as a replacement." She adds still looking me in the eyes. Even though she's broken her end of the embrace, I'm still holding onto her waist.

"I should have given it back earlier," I say suddenly, dropping my arms to my side finally. "I'm sorry Sora."

"It's okay Tai," she says in a more cheerful voice, "I'm just so thankful that it wasn't destroyed."

I nod and after a few seconds of awkward silence, I decide it's time to part ways. "Well, I'll give you the bed. I'll hit the couch." I say walking past her to the door. "Goodnight Sora."

I hear her mumble a response and then close the door. I grab a blanket from the linen closet and pass out on the couch.

* * *

It's four o'clock in the morning when I feel my flimsy blanket being tugged at. I ignore it at first because I'm so exhausted. It isn't until I feel a pair of silky legs tangle into mine. I open my eyes and find Sora snuggling close to me on the couch, our bodies molded together as she pulls the cover back over us.

I look at her with one raise eyebrow and she smiles back sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep?" she offers with a shrug.

I shake my head and laugh, "You're drunk," is all I say.

She nods, "Okay. Then all crimes committed in my inebriated states, cannot be held against me."

With these words completed, she leans closer to me, and kisses me softly on my lips. I intictively close my eyes, and deepen the kiss, by snaking my arms around her and pulling her closer. I'm sure she's surprised by my quick reaction, but I've been waiting on this for a while.

My heart races as I indulge in her lovely lips and my hands caress her back. I want to deepen the kiss even more, but being the only sober person in the room right now, I can't, in good conscious, do that.

The kiss only last about thirty seconds, before Sora breaks it and stares at me; brown eyes meet brown eyes.

I see her eyelids start to lower, and she passes out. I smile and watch her snooze for a couple minutes before following suit.

* * *

**I was going to split this into two chapters, but i figured I'd just make it on longer-than-usual chapter. I'm trying to do something different; my other story was made of really long chapters, I wan't this story to be a little more blunt and shorter.**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying. I know everyone's itching for Sora/Tai affair. but remember, our Sora is spoken for! I can't make her a flat out cheater! but trust me there will be something! i just don't want to write a scandelous Taiora, i'm shooting for more of a "Wanting/Needing but can't quite have it" feeling.**

**See you next time!**

**Reviews fuel my soul!**


	16. I'm Just Not Ready

**Recieved some great reviews! Thanks guys!**

* * *

"Well would you look at that?"

Those are the words that jolt me from my drunken slumber the next morning. My eyes flicker open and slowly adjust to the face hovering over me. My eyes meet with deep blue.

"Matt?" I say groggily. I'm shocked to feel an arms squeeze tighter around my stomach. I crane my neck to turn around, only to find a sleeping Tai embracing me.

"Oh shit!" I express as I attempt to escape his embrace. I end up clumsily falling to the floor.

This wakes Tai and he shoots up into a sitting position. "What the hell?" he looks up at Matt. "What are you doing here?"

"Izzy let me in," Matt says walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Though he did call me T.K.; I think he's really hung-over."

I look at the clock and find that it is still fairly early in the day; only 9:20a.m. I wonder how long Matt has been in the apartment, as he obviously brewed a pot of coffee.

"Now I'm curious," he chuckles, "Why are you two cuddled up on the couch, shirtless?"

I dumbly look down at myself. That last part was obviously meant for Tai, as I'm wearing his t-shirt and his chest his bare.

"Sora, Mom, and Izzy got wasted last night," Tai begins to explain as he reaches out a hand to help me off of the floor. "I couldn't let her drive herself home so I brought her back with us." He grins before continuing, "She was supposed to sleep in my bed, but somehow ended up out here with me." He admits.

I gasp. I can't believe I conducted myself so inappropriately last night. Inappropriate has become the theme of my life lately!

"Don't worry. We didn't do anything." He assures me. But something tells me he's lying. I wiggle my body in place. I don't feel like I've had sex, then again I was very incoherent last night. I decide to drop it for now.

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask Matt as he brings us both cups of coffee.

"Mimi and I got back about an hour ago and she immediately sent me to find you. Since you aren't answering your phone," he winks.

"Screw off Matt," I grumble, "Nothing happened!"

He laughs at my displeasure and continues, "She's been acting funny all weekend and this morning said she needed to see you immediately. So I stopped by your house, and the doorman said you never came back home. I went by your parents' house," he switches his glace to Tai, "And they were still a sleep. I saw your car but didn't see Sora's so I put two and two together and headed here." He shrugs.

"You're quite the detective Yamato," I say sarcastically. "My head is pounding. I can't deal with Mimi's whining right now. Why can't she talk to her mother?"

Matt shrugs again. "I don't know but she a nervous wreck and would not tell me why." He looks back at Tai. "I'll take you back to your car. T.K. left his phone at your house so I've got to pick it up."

"How is he?" Tai asks after nodding his agreement. "He got really trashed too."

"He seemed fine to me," he smirks, "Kari was there to, take care, of him." I gasp as Matt uses air quotations to emphasize 'Take Care'.

Tai groans and runs his hand through his messier than usual hair. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I promised not to rat her out. I'm sure she meant to be out of there before we got home." Matt explains. "And no they weren't naked or anything," he adds with a laugh. "But you never know."

"Please spare me." Tai waves his hands frantically. He gulps down his coffee as if it's not piping hot.

"Well, I'd better go see what the Princess wants," I sigh and rise from my place on the couch next to Tai. He's oddly blushing and quickly looks to the ground.

"You might want to put some pants on first." Matt is such an asshole! I completely forgot that Tai's shirt is the only thing covering my body. Unless you count the miniscule thong that I'm wearing. I'm not really into thongs, but I didn't want any lines showing through my tights yesterday. I never thought I'd end up with my legs wrapped around my new best friend at the end of the night.

"Shut up Matt," I say as I make my way past him and into the bedroom to retrieve my clothes. When I return, I awkwardly tell Tai goodbye and to call me later. Matt informs me that Mimi is over her parents' house so decide to go home and shower first before I make my way over there.

I'm in deep thought when I arrive at Mimi's parent's house. I can't believe I put myself in such an intimate position with another man.

Tai claimed that nothing happened last night, but I've got a nagging feeling in my heart that something did. I decide its best I keep this information from Cale until I know the full facts. I tell my fiancé everything, but right now I can't fathom telling him about last night.

I notice my father's car is parked across the street, indicating that my parents have also returned home from their trip. I'll wait another day before I bother them for details of their romantic getaway.

"Ms. Takenouchi." The Tachikawa's butler greets me professionally. "Mrs. Tachikawa-Ishida has been expecting you, she's upstairs in her room."

"Thank you," I say sweetly walking past the older man, who has watched me and my best friend grow up for years. I chuckle at his reference of Mimi has her maiden and married surname. She is such a brat.

I enter Mimi's room without knocking and find her changing her clothes. I don't bother with embarrassment or apologies; I've seen just about every part of my best friend's body and vice versa. We're basically sisters.

"Where in the hell have you been you whore!" Mimi whines dramatically as she unhooks her bra and slides a tank top over it, fully removing the bra after her breasts were concealed by the thin garment from 'Pink'.

"I was over Tai's." I reply flopping down on her huge canopy bed. Mimi lived in a fantasy world. She is a total princess and her bedroom was evidence of that. Nothing much really changed from when we were preteens. She only took down the many boy band and rock star posters and replaced them with numerous pictures of family and friends. There were even pictures of the housekeeping staff, which Mimi considered her family as well.

I ignore the perverted look on my friend's face, "What's going on? Matt said you were frantically trying to track me down."

"You didn't answer your phone," she complains flopping down next to me once she's put on her itty bitty short shorts of the same brand.

"I'm sorry," I laugh at her pouty face, even though I can tell she's really bothered by something. "What's wrong?"

Mimi sighs and collapses into a laying position. She's so overly dramatic. "Sora, I've missed my last two periods," she moans.

I gasp and stare at her, "Oh…My…Gosh!" I'm ready to squeal in excitement but she stops me.

"This isn't a good thing Sora," Mimi says sternly standing up and pacing, "I'm not ready for this."

I laugh at her as she walks frantically across her large bedroom. "Mimi you're married. There's nothing wrong with having a baby now. That's typically what married people do."

"I'm not ready to be a mother. I want to finish pursuing my career. I want to enjoying being married for a little while longer, before adding the extra stress!" she quietly exclaims. "I'm going to get all fat, and uncomfortable. I'm only 23, I have to flaunt this body for a few more years before I get pregnant!" she emphasizes her statement posing in front of me.

I laugh even harder, "Okay, first of all, you should be concerned with those giant boobs getting any bigger!" I say before calming my laughter. "And second of all, have you even taken a pregnancy test?" I ask her.

She shakes her head 'no'.

"See, you don't even know if you are pregnant," I sigh. My head is pounding too hard from all this laughter; I can't handle Mimi's theatrics.

"I'm too afraid to go alone," she admits, a worried look spreads across her face.

"Well give them a call, I'm sure they'll fit you in." I tell her, "I'm going to see if one of the girls can make a pot of tea. I've got a hangover."

Mimi nods and dials the number to the private clinic right outside Stone Hollow. It's exclusive to residences of our community.

Minutes later, as I'm downstairs waiting on one of the maids to brew the tea, Mimi emerges in the kitchen.

"I made an appointment for noon," she tells me. I look at the clock; it's ten minutes until eleven.

"Why didn't you tell your mother?" I ask her just as my tea is sat on the counter in front of me.

Mimi dismisses the maids from the kitchen and speaks quietly upon their leave, "I'm not all that thrill as you can see. I know my mother would be ecstatic. I need someone with a better sense of reality. That would be you." She tells me before sipping her own cup of tea.

I nod my agreement and leave it at that. No need discussing any plans until we know for sure Mimi is pregnant.

"So how was Christmas with the Kamiyas?" Mimi asks me.

"I had a lot of fun Mimi," I tell her smiling, "Though I did get really hammered with his mother, and Izzy."

"Izzy? Drunk?" Mimi raises an eyebrow. "Who would have thought." She mumbles.

"I got so drunk that I ended up spending the night at Tai and Izzy's place." I admit, wincing when she gasps.

"And…" she ushers me on.

"I don't remember," I say truthfully, "But your wonderful husband found us asleep in each others' arms this morning," I admit with some sarcasm in reference to Matt.

Mimi gasps again, "You slept in his bed?"

"No," I shake my head, "I was supposed to. Tai went to sleep on the couch and gave me his bed for the night. But somewhere in the night I wandered under the blanket with him on the couch."

"Sora!" She screeches, "What were you thinking?" there a huge grin on her face. She loves the juiciness of this story.

"I wasn't Mimi. I was drunk remember." I tell her.

"That's when your true feeling come to surface." She reminds me.

She stole that from me. Those were the words I told her to explain Matt's drunken declaration of love to her when we were in college. She had always known Matt liked her; they couldn't stay broken up for more than a couple months at a time. But when he confessed that he was deeply in love with her, she wasn't sure if it was sincere or if all the partying he'd done after his show that night, had gotten to his head.

"My feelings are with my fiancé," I remind her. "But I think I might have kissed Tai last night."

"What!?" her scream echoes through the halls. Her mother peeks her head in and looks at us oddly, but Mimi assures her everything is fine and she turns and leaves. "You kissed him Sora?"

"I think so." I tell her, "I was really wasted, but I remember wanting him, badly, the whole night." I admit. Mimi's my best friend and I know I can tell her anything without being ridiculed.

"Well; what did he say about it?" she asks leaning across the center island counter top on her elbows.

"He said nothing happened, but Matt was standing there. He might have lied to save me the embarrassment." I tell her with a sigh.

"I can't believe it," Mimi's grinning big at me and I can't help but smile back.

"I'll ask him about it later." I look at the clock again, "We should head over there. The earlier we get there the better."

Mimi nods and we head towards the door.

* * *

After Matt brings me to my family's home, I help him find T.K's cell phone and bid him farewell. From there I scan the house for my little sister.

I knock softly on her door and hear a muffled "Come in,"

When she sees me in the threshold she smiles weakly at me. "Let me guess. Matt ratted me out."

"Something like that." I tell her. I take a seat on her desk chair and lean forward; my elbow on my knees, and my head hung low, running my hand through my hair. This isn't just a reprimanding session; I need my sister's advice.

But first things first;

"Kari, I thought you said you were coming back home tonight." I groan still looking down.

"Nope; I never agreed to that." She giggles cutely. She's lying on her stomach with a text book in front of her. Her legs are bent upward at the knee and criss-crossed. "You said it, but I never said I would."

I look up at her as if she's lost her mind. "Kari, I'm being serious."

"I'm an adult Tai," she is still smiling. Kari's never confrontational. "And I know what you're probably thinking happened last night." She adds swinging her legs back and forth. "And again, I'm an adult."

I nod, she right in a way I guess. She is twenty-one now.

"So you and T.K. are…" I trail off finding it difficult to talk about my sister's possible loss of virginity.

Kari giggles some more, "If you must know… Yes, we have. Not many times; but we have." She admits.

I feel slightly upset, but I don't show it. "And Davis?" I pray to the Gods that she hasn't slept with Davis as well.

She laughs and throws her face down into her plush yellow comforter. "No Tai," she says shaking her head, "You should really take a break from big brother patrol. I'm not a whore, nor am I stupid."

"I don't think you're either," I reassure her, "But you are confusing as hell."

"How so?" she closes her book and sits up criss-crossed. She rests her chin on her palms, as her arms are resting on her knee. I think she is mocking me actually.

"I don't see how you can have sex with T.K, yet still be on the fence about being with him or being with Davis." I elaborate.

"I'm not on the fence Tai," she replies, "I mean maybe back in high school I was a little. But not anymore, I don't feel the same way for Davis that I do T.K." she admits.

I shake my head, wanting to be done with this conversation. "I need your advice on something."

Kari rises on eye brow, as if surprised that I'm coming to her for advice. "On?"

My sister is way more level headed than I am, so I feel confident in her ability to help me with my situation.

"Last night, I kissed Sora." I say after a sigh, "Well she actually kissed me, then I kissed her back…basically we kissed."

Kari's jaw drops in shock. "You're lying!"

I chuckle and shake my head, "I'm not. And to make matters worse I enjoyed it."

"You like her silly," Kari muses, "Of course you enjoyed it."

"But she's getting married Kari," I stress, "That was another man's wife I was cuddled with last night."

"She initiated it right?" Kari stated more than asks.

"Yeah but she was inebriated," I remind her.

My sister shrugs as if that information is irrelevant, "Doesn't mean she didn't want to. Sora likes you Tai. I can tell." She declares.

I nod my head and ponder what my sister thinks. As I bid her farewell and rise to leave she hits me with one last piece of advice.

"Don't take my word for it." She calls, returning with to her textbook, "Talk to her and see how she feels about the whole ordeal,"

* * *

"Okay Mrs. Tachikawa," the doctor addresses me as he enters the small room.

"Tachikawa-Ishida," I correct him, putting emphasis on my new surname. "I'm a married woman now Doc."

He chuckles and nods his head, "How could I forget; I was there wasn't I? My apologies;"

I glare at Sora for laughing at me. She's already made fun of me for deciding to hyphenate my last name.

"So have you been having any other symptoms of being pregnant? Besides missing two of your monthly cycles,"

I shake my head, "No. but the websites say that not every woman will have symptoms,"

He nods his head, "That is true. But I can tell you that you are not pregnant." This statement is monotone, as I'm sure they're train to not congratulate you unless their sure it's a happy moment for you.

I give a big sigh of relief and thank the gods.

"You're still taking your pills?" He asks me as he writes on his clipboard.

I nod, "Yes though I have forgotten them a couple of times. My mind has been everywhere lately. With the wedding and all,"

"I bet," he says "I also believe that that stress has caused your periods to falter; if you don't have one next month come see me again."

I nod my head again; still joyous of the good news. I've got so many things I need to accomplish before I can begin a family.

The doctor makes his exit and I turn to Sora, who is smiling at me. "I'm so relieved."

"Me too." She tells me, "I want to be a god-mommy, but only when you're ready for me to be."

I grin, "Don't you mean an Auntie?"

"My mistake," she winks back at me.

When we return to my house, I talk Sora into visiting her parents before returning to her apartment. I see that Matt has already arrived and is waiting for me in my bedroom.

"Hey beautiful," he purrs in my ear as he wraps me in his embrace. We fall back on my bed and cuddle close.

"So where did you go looking so sexy?" he asks running his hand up my exposed thigh.

"To the doctor," I admit quietly.

"To the doctor?" he repeats raising a brow. "With no bra on?" he adds playfully pinching my nipple.

I laugh and kiss him on the lips softly. I love this man so much.

"So why did you need Sora so badly, just to go to the doctor?" he asks me nonchalantly.

I sigh and decide to change our position. I straddle him, and cup his face. My long pink locks land loosely. "I thought I was pregnant."

He raises his eye brows and smirks, "But you're not?" I shake my head and he continues. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared,"

"Why?" he asks sitting up on his elbows.

"Because I'm not ready to be a mother just yet." I admit quietly.

He nods in agreement. "I agree. I'm not ready to be a father either. But if it does happen, you have to tell me Meems."

"I would have," I pouted. "I just needed Sora's assistance first."

He chuckled and pulls me against his chest, lying back again. I finger rake all my hair to one side so that it's not in his face.

"I remember being in this same position a couple time back in high school." He muses. "Sneaking into your window and everything,"

"I never understood how you managed to climb the side of the house without getting caught." I rest kissing his lips again.

He shrugs, "I had a lot of practice climbing through windows."

He laughs at his own crude joke and I slap his chest. "You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too Mimi," he replies calming his laughter and kissing me again.

* * *

**Not as long, but I am happy I was able to update quickly. I'm a mother of a busy little boy (8.5 months) so my main priority is him.**

**BTW Mimi's doctor is not Joe. I promise he will be included though!**

**See you next time!**


	17. What's Done Is Done

**Another great set of reviews! Its amazing how much feedback I'm getting on this story in such a short amount of time. Thank you all so much! Each and every one of you inspire me to continue writing this story!**

* * *

It's been over a week since I last spoke to Sora, so I decided to go visit her today at her salon. I think our absence from each other is partly due to the awkwardness surrounding our encounter on Christmas, and partly because of our busy schedules.

I've been pulling thirteen hour shifts every day since the Monday after Christmas, due to the training for my new position. So far all the guys at the station have been really supportive of my promotion. I haven't received the jealous glances I was expecting. I guess Sora was right.

I'm kind of nervous driving to Sakura today. I had a really uncomfortable run in with Lena two days ago.

_It was Saturday night, and I was fresh out of the shower, lounging on the couch when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it hastily, hoping it was Sora calling, but it wasn't. It was Lena. _

_She wouldn't tell me how she got my number, but I decided to entertain her anyways, despite being kind of creeped out. We talked for a few minutes before I agreed to hang out with her over her house._

_Lena wasted no time in making a move. When she answered her door she was clad in a silk bathrobe, the contents beneath it a mystery. Her midnight tresses were tied back into a slick bun. I hesitated at first, but ultimately decided to play along. I flopped down on her leather loveseat and she straddled my lap._

"_You're not one for small talk are you?" I joked nervously._

_She gave me a sexy smirk and shook her head. "Let's not beat around the bush Tai. I know you want me just as bad as I want you."_

_I laughed this time, not a nervous laugh either. I was seriously amused. "You really think so?"_

"_I really __**know **__so" she corrected me. "Now if you don't mind, I'll begin the festivities."_

_As she moved to the floor and kneels down in front of me, I decided to pry her for information._

"_So how you get my number anyways?" I asked as I felt her working on my belt buckle._

"_I stole it out of Sora's cell phone." She shrugged, as she pulled down my zipper. "You're wasting your time with her Tai. She's not leaving Cale anytime soon."_

_Her words made me uneasy and angry; Uneasy because she basically stalked me, and angry at her reference to Sora._

_I didn't know which would be better punishment; letting Lena perform oral sex on me and then getting up and leaving her feeling stupid, expecting me to take her to bed. Or I could just leave before she did anything, showing her that I am actually not at all interested in her._

_Even though it's been a really long time since I've had any form of sex, I chose the latter._

"_What are you doing?" she asked me in shock. She had my hardened manhood wrapped in her hand, but let it go as I stood up._

"_Leaving," I responded simply, adjusting my dick back in my pants and zipping them up._

"_Why?" she still hadn't risen from her position on the floor._

"_I've got to get up early tomorrow," I shrugged walking to the door. "Thanks for…the invite I guess."_

_I didn't stay to hear anything else she had to say. I know any other man would have glad welcomed Lena's easiness, but it's just not my style._

As I pull up in front of Sakura, I notice that all four of the girls' cars are parked outside. This is going to a very uncomfortable visit, but I have to see Sora. I've missed her presence dearly. It would have been nice if Lena's black Acura hadn't been parked outside though.

"Tai! Long time no see." Nikki greets me cheerfully.

"Hey Nik," I reply with my usual tap on the counter.

I immediate take in the beautiful sight that is Sora. Her hair is purposely tussled in a spiky do, and the only makeup she's wearing is eyeliner. She's wearing a pair of black and white vertical striped leggings and a black turtle neck, on her feet at red ballet shoes that complement her red accessories.

She gives me a weak smile, and I notice that her cheeks are also starting to match her shoes.

I smile back as I approach her. "Long time no see."

"Hey Tai. How have you been?" she replies with a short laugh.

"I'm alright. I've been busy at work; training with the chief and all." I lean against her counter in front of the teenage girl sitting in her chair. I can feel Lena's deep stare on me, but I don't dare acknowledge it.

"You like it?" Sora asks me.

I shrug, "It's just a bigger workload."

"I understand." She nods, "The shop next door to Aros has vacated, so now I can start the renovations on expanding my boutique."

"Sounds like a lot of work." I comment, still trying to avoid Lena's eye contact.

"Yeah, I can't wait for Cale to come back again. He's good at finding good workers for these kinds of things. He's had a big hand in building all of his corporation's buildings."

At the mention of her fiancé I decide to change the subject, "So, are you busy today?"

"You're timing is pretty perfect. She's my last client for the day." She motions to the young girl in her chair. "What did you have in mind?"

I'm finding it hard to believe that Sora doesn't have any recollection of our night spent on my couch. I'm pretty sure she's just playing it cool to avoid shame. I, on the other hand, think we have some things to discuss.

"I figured we could go somewhere and talk." I suggest folding my arms and looking her in the eyes. "About last week,"

She gives a sigh and nods her head, "Okay, give me like fifteen minutes." Sora then diverts her attention to the snickering of the two stylists on the other of the salon.

Sora rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me. "Don't tell me you actually gave her a call." She asks in a hushed tone.

I shake my head, "She called me. I feel kind of violated," I add making her laugh.

"I want to hear all about it," she mumbles throwing another look at the dark haired girl who is returning the same look.

"It really is rude not to speak to everyone when you enter a room Tai," Lena calls out finally.

"Hey Lena," I reply blandly. I don't want to be mean, but women can be very conniving. I don't know how much or what version of our encounter she has told everyone.

I turn back to Sora. "My car or yours?"

"I'll drive." She shrugs.

"I'll meet you outside." Even though it's chilly outside, I have got to get away from Lena as soon as possible.

* * *

I walk in to the Camellia Magazine office at 8:00a.m sharp, dressed stylishly in a white high waist pencil skirt, with a ruffled soft pink blouse and tan patent leather six-inch pumps.

"Hey Mimi," one of my co-workers greets me as I walk through the large lobby towards Paula Demur's office. My desk is in the smaller lobby outside her door. "Mrs. Demur left a few memos on your desk. She's on a conference call right now, but I think she wants to hold an office meeting today."

I nod my head and continue on my way to the private lobby. I place my purse in the spacious bottom drawer of my desk and proceed to boot up my Mac computer.

I pick up my wedding picture and place a kiss on my handsome husband's face. He's been really busy practicing with his band that we haven't been able to spend much time together.

I read and respond to a couple of emails addressed to myself or Paula, before reclining in my chair and swiveling back and forth in it. My mind is heavy with thoughts so I'm grateful for the lack of work I have this morning. Whatever Paula has to tell us in this meeting must be very important, because our assignment board is unusually bare. It usually has a list of new projects and deadlines every day.

Matt and I have been married for a little under three month, and I still live with my parents and he still shares the small two-bedroom apartment with his brother. Sure we trade off, staying a couple of days at each place, but I feel it's high time we get our own place.

I lean forward into my large computer screen and click the internet icon. I figure in my free time I can find my husband and me a place to live.

My first instinct, of course, is to look at penthouses similar to Sora's or Cale's. Then, I realize that maybe something so expensive wouldn't be a great idea for us. There are many factors that have kept Matt and me from moving in together. The first is T.K.

Matt is convinced that breaking his lease on the apartment that he shares with his brother will cause T.K. to have to revert to living with their mother again.

Next it my posh taste in everything. Sure my parents will gladly help us get a place of our own, but I don't think Matt will feel like much of a husband is they do that. So I'll have to look at something that is in our budget.

Matt does work a part time job at a mechanic's shop, but it is only part time. He works a couple days a week, while the rest of the time is devoted to band practice and me.

A soft knock on the door breaks my attention away from my apartment search. I call whoever it is to enter, and an unfamiliar male face enters the office.

"How can I help you Sir?" I smile politely.

"I have a meeting with Mrs. Demur," he casually walks in and takes a seat on the small sofa next to the door. "I know she's in a conference call, I'll just wait here for her."

I nod and return my attention back to the computer screen. I have a couple new e-mails to respond to before I continue my apartment hunt.

I can feel my visitors gaze on me, and it makes me a little uncomfortable. He's a handsome man. He's tall with dark brown hair, and familiar green eyes. I feel has if I've seen him before, I just don't know where.

"Have we met?" I ask him casually, looking over the top of my fashion glasses. Matt and Sora make fun of me for wearing the stylish Marc Jacobs frames even though I don't have an eyesight problem; they're just cute on me and they make me look smart!

The man smirks and shakes his head, "Unfortunately no,"

"Unfortunately?" I repeat raising my eyebrows. Is he flirting with me? Before I can respond Paula's door opens and the statuesque, grey haired woman appears in the small lobby.

"Eugene! Sorry to keep you waiting dear. I see you've met Mimi," Paula smiles between us, but doesn't bother to introduce the man.

"Come now you two. Let's get this meeting over with." She claps her hands several times as she speaks and makes her way out of the door.

I take my seat next to the head of the long meeting table. Paula sits at the head of the table, and her guest takes the seat across from me. Again I find him eyeing me like a piece of meat.

I quickly lean back in my seat instead of forward, that way he can't see my cleavage anymore.

"Okay everyone quiet down." Paula announced standing up and leans on the table on her flat palms. "I'm afraid there will be some serious changes around here."

"Camellia has reached great success in the fashion industry, so due to a high demand in production. I'll be opening a second headquarters in Paris." She tells us cheerfully. Everyone in the room gasps in fear of their job security.

"Don't worry; your jobs are all safe. And no, you won't have to relocate," sighs of relief wave through the room. "But _I_, however, _will _be relocating,"

"No!" I whine, causing everyone to chuckle at me. "I'm sorry, but Paula you can't leave!"

Paula smiles at me and pats my shoulder, "I'm sorry Mimi. I'm sorry to you all, but I do have some good news." We all wait to hear what news she has next. "I'll be leaving this office in the hands of my wonderful son, Eugene Demur," she motion to the man across from me and I nearly faint.

No wonder he looks so familiar. He's the male version of his mother; deep green eyes and all.

"Everyone, especially you Mimi, please be sure to treat Eugene with the same respect you've bestowed upon me." She states smiling larger.

Paula goes over a few more things before dismissing the short meeting and instructing us to all return to our work assignments.

"Mimi, can I see you in my office?" Paula requests as we enter our private lobby.

"Of course," I mumble following her into her office.

"I know this is going to be hard on you. I'd take you with me, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't go." She chuckles as we take our seats across her desk. "You wouldn't dare leave Matt or your parents behind."

"I know I shouldn't take it personal. I'm just really going to miss you. No matter how much of a witch you were sometimes, you've taught me so much about this industry." I state dramatically.

Paula chuckles and continues, "Now Eugene doesn't have nearly as much experience in the fashion world as me or you do, but he's my only heir and I have no choice. He is, however, very business oriented."

That's not completely true. She could have left me in charge. I run most of the operations around here anyways. But I won't dare tell her that.

"I hope you and Eugene can get along. I'll need you to help him out as you have me." She concludes.

I nod my head but I don't respond; instead the door swings open, and in saunters Eugene.

"There's the man of the hour now," she beams. "Eugene this is Mimi Tachikawa. My…I mean your personal assistant and secretary."

"Mimi Tachikawa-_Ishida_," I correct her and she laughs at me,

"Nice to meet you Eugene,"

"The pleasure is all mine," he coos as he takes my hand and kisses the back of it softly. I get chills down my spine, but not the good ones. "Two surnames?"

"I'm newlywed." I flaunt my wedding ring.

"How nice," he replied with a smirk. "What a lucky man to have such a beautiful wife."

"Uhh, thanks…" I turn to Paula, "I have a lot of e-mails to respond to." I lie.

Paula nods and dismisses me. As I walk pass I can't help but feel Eugene's eyes on my retreating behind.

Paula may have been a complete and total bitch every now and then, but I can already tell working for this creep is going to be trouble.

* * *

Tai and I decide to have lunch at a small café while we discuss the unavoidable topic of Christmas night.

"Okay," I say slapping my palm lightly on the table, "Just give it to me straight. Tell me everything I did."

Tai chuckles, "I mean you did get really drunk."

"Drunk and slutty?" I ask fearful of his answer.

"We'll say drunk and flirty instead." He corrects me.

"Flirty how?" I eye him.

"You really don't remember?" he asks me. I note a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I sigh, "I'm not sure if what I remember really happened, or if I dreamed it."

"What do you remember?"

I wait for a second and formulated a mental timeline, "I remember playing charades and singing karaoke with your mom and sister." I pause and look at him for conformation. "Then I draw a blank until we're leaving your parents' house."

He smiles and sits back in his chair. "Nothing more really; you sang really loudly and off pitch. And then you came over and sat on my lap and we talked."

I feel my cheeks getting warm from blushing. "I don't remember any of that."

"What else," he ushers me on.

"I remember fighting with you about wanting to go home and not staying the night at your place." I stop as a memory comes to me. I frown and say, "You made a pretty fucked up comment about my wreck."

"I'm sorry," he's suppressing a laugh, "it was the only way to get you to go to the car."

I roll my eyes and continue. A tear starts to form on my next memory, "You gave me back my hair pin." I almost whisper.

Tai nods slowly, "Again, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it."

"It's alright," I reassure him. "After that we went to bed right?" he nods. "Okay, here's where I go blank, but not entirely."

Tai doesn't speak. He's waiting on me to continue so I do.

"I think I remember… well I don't know if it real I just…" I groan in frustration, "Tai, did we kiss?"

Tai sighs and leans forward. Looking me in my eyes, he confirms my suspicion. "Yes Sora."

I make a growling sound and lean back in the brass chair. "I can't believe I did that."

"It's not entirely your fault. I shouldn't have kissed you back."

I ignore his words. I don't know why, but I do. "I knew I wasn't so drunk that I dreamed that. It felt so real."

Tai raises a brow in question, but I ignore it.

"Well, what's done is done I guess. A little too much alcohol and accidents will happen," I state clapping my hands together. I want to appear as nonchalant as possible, but I can tell Tai isn't buying it.

"Whatever you say Takenouchi." He responds with a chuckle and motions for the check.

"So tell me about Lena," I ask grinning.

Tai frowns before answering, "That chick is a freaking psycho!"

I laugh hard, "How did you figure that out?"

"Somehow she fished my number from your cell phone and called me Saturday night," he informs me. Now, it's my turn to frown. I feel violated. But apparently not as violated as Tai.

He tells me the complete story of his encounter with Lena Saturday night and I'm disgusted in both of them. I'm disgusted in Lena for resorting to such desperate measure just to get next to Tai. I'm disgusted with him for being foolish enough to fall for it. Still. He's not my boyfriend, nor any of my concern.

Right?

* * *

The next week I find that all of Paula's belongings have been replace by her son's useless knick-knacks.

"So what do you think about the new boss?" one of my co-workers and close friend, Michael, asks as we enter the main lobby of the office.

"He's kind of creepy," I shrug stopping at his station with him.

"I think he's hot," Michael states flamboyantly with a grin as the person in question approaches us. He's right, Eugene is attractive; but a sleaze nonetheless.

"Ms. Tachikawa, can I speak with you please?" his smooth voice requests.

I turn to Michael and bid him farewell before following my new boss into our office. I look around at the walls of what used to be Paula's office and frown. The walls that were once home to the many plaques that the magazine had achieved as well as miscellaneous fashion posters, are now being occupied with numerous, and pointless, pictures of half naked women and a random self-portrait of Eugene.

"Ms. Tachikawa-" he begins but I cut him off.

"_Mrs_. Tachikawa-_Ishida_," I give a fake smile, "I know it's a mouthful, so you can say either or, just don't forget the _Mrs_." I remind him.

"Yeah, sure." He smirks before continuing. "So I figured since we're going to be working so closely together, we'd get to know each other a little better,"

I cock an eyebrow at his odd request, "What did you have in mind?" I'm sure I came off flirty just now, but not intentionally. In fact, I'm utterly disgusted.

"I was hoping you'd have some suggestions. Seeing as I'm new in town and all," he smirks

"Are you implying that I spend time getting to know you outside of work," I say accusingly, shifting my hands on my hips.

"If that's what you have in mind," he shrugs.

"With all due respect Mr. Demur, I find your statements extremely inappropriate." I tell him now fold my arms across my chest, blocking my breast from his line of vision.

"What?" he switches up seriously, "Mimi, I think you misinterpreted my words." He laughs lightly.

"I was only hoping we could be friends," he continues, ignoring my skeptical look; his voice and expression almost convincing,

"I know you and my mother were close, and I was just hoping you'd help me adjust. I'm sure you've got plenty of friends. I was hoping maybe I could hang out with you and your circle of friends. We're about the same age right?"

I eye him suspiciously. He seems sincere. "I'm twenty-three," I decide to tell him.

"Really?" his eyes nearly bulge. "You look much older," he states, "I mean that in a nice way though. I pinned you for maybe twenty-five? I'm twenty-seven." He chuckles.

Is there really that big of a facial different between twenty-three and twenty-five?

"Nope, I'm a baby," I reply lightening up. I feel kind of crumby for being such a bitch. "I'm really sorry, Eugene," I add sheepishly.

He waves off my apology, "No problem. I'm sure a pretty girl like you gets tired of being hit on constantly."

His comments give me another uneasy feeling, but I decide to drop it. I'll talk to Sora about him later; she's pretty good at people reading.

"You wouldn't happen to have any single friend do you?" he winks and laughs.

I return both gestures. I think about Michael, a proudly open homosexual, who was just talking about how hot Eugene is. I don't bother relaying that information to my new boss.

"I'll see what I can do," I say, dismissing myself from his office without looking back. Had I had eye in the back of my head, I would have seen his dark green ones burning holes in my ass.

* * *

**I don't know what inspired me to make Michael gay in this fic, but I picture Mimi as having a fun gay friend. I have a close friend who is openly gay, and i kind of writing Michael in his image, fun, funny, quirky, and sweet. I guess another reason is i hate using too many OCs, i like to incorporate as much of the original names as possible and then i don't mind making them OOC. **

**Hope you enjoy! R&R!**


	18. Guilty

**Thank you so much for the awesome feedback! I'm still in awe!**

* * *

My nose scrunches in disgust as my ears pick up on the familiar voice on the other end of the phone line. I know that the sun has set on their current part of the world, so she shouldn't be anywhere near him.

"Hold on Sora," she mumbles before her voice disappears in the distance. Seconds later my loves voice replaces hers.

"What is she doing in your room Cale?" I spit angrily. I look at my digital alarm clock resting on my night stand. Its 6:00p.m here, so I know it's at least 9:00p.m in Mumbai.

"She's my assistant Sora, so obviously she's assisting me," he muses in a hush tone. "We're working on the presentation of another proposal for our clients in a few days."

"Well its getting a little late isn't it," I press.

'Sora, I'm not even going to entertain your accusations." He chuckles, "What are you doing?"

I'm still weary of Miko's presence in my fiancés hotel room. "I'm lying in bed. " I tell him.

"Unfortunately I've got company, otherwise I'd ask you to elaborate on that," he responds suggestively, making me smile.

"Well then tell her to leave," I retort with a smirk.

"Sora…" I he sighs. As if on cue I can hear Miko speaking in the background. She's informing Cale that the room service is offering to bring them something to eat since they'll be working so late.

"Yeah, that'll be nice," he calls back, "You know what I like" he adds.

I roll my eyes again disgusted. "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"Sora, we can still talk. I can take some time away from work for you." He tells me sweetly.

"I'm sure you can, but I'm sleepy," I lie.

"Well call me first thing in the morning," he replies with a long sigh.

When we disconnect the call I throw my head down hard in my plush pillow in frustration.

I can't shake the feeling that I get when the images of Miko in my fiancé's hotel room at night flash through my head. I'm beyond angry!

My phone rings again, and this time it's Tai.

"Hey you," I answer cheerfully, almost forgetting I was just angry seconds ago.

"Hey what are you up to?" he asks me.

"I'm lying in bed. I just got off of the phone with Cale," he doesn't respond so I keep talking, "You?"

"Nothing; I'm about to go in for an overnight." He tells me. I hear shuffling as if he's pulling his shirt over his head. "Mimi wanted me to call you and invite you to join us at 'Exclusive' tomorrow night. I think Matt's band has a gig there,"

I smirk. Mimi knows damn well she could have called me herself, but she's got something up her sleeve.

"Okay, what time?" I ask him.

"The Wolves go on at ten o'clock. We're heading up there around nine."

"I'll be there." I promise. I wish him well at work tonight and hang up the phone. My mind instantly returns to my fiancé and his slutty companion in their hotel room. I can't fight the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

About an hour later I find myself at the Tachikawa airstrip catching a red eye to Mumbai. I figure the jet can get me to my destination much faster than the commercial plane.

I don't know if I'm being paranoid or not, but something tells me not to trust Miko tonight.

During my flight my mind wanders back to another reason I'm taking this crazy impromptu trip to another country; my guilty conscious.

You see it all the time in talk shows and movies, the cheater accuses the innocent partner of infidelity because they feel shitty their own indiscretion.

Deep down, I can feel it. I feel it the entire flight, and I feel it now as I anxiously make my way to the top floor of the beautiful hotel. I feel my own hopefulness. Deep down I feel that I want to walk into this hotel room and catch my soon-to-be husband and his personal assistant in the act of deceit.

If I catch Cale being unfaithful, it'll overshadow my own carelessness with Tai a few weeks ago.

But then again, I love Cale. I'd be crushed to find out that my suspicions were true

I slowly knock on the door and hold my breath. I can hear giggling on the other side of the door and I began to grow angry.

When Cale opens the door he is completely shocked to see me. "Sora, what are you doing here."

I don't answer and storm past him. I look around the large luxurious room in search of Miko. I find her lounging on the sofa to the left of the room, casually chatting on the phone with a bowl of ramen in her hands. When she spots me her eyebrows furrow but she doesn't end her conversation.

I feel Cale walking up behind me as I scan the room again, for any sigh of inappropriate activity. There are papers sprawled across the coffee and dinner tables, and both of the rooms occupants appear to be fully dressed. Even though it's the wee hours of the moving, and I could have easily missed out on any deceitful action; I realize that I have greatly overreacted.

"Sora?" Cale calls to me, amusement in his tone.

"I-umm," I stammer, trying not to show how embarrassed I am. "I just missed you so much Cale," I grin sheepishly.

"Sure you did," he chuckles and guides me towards the bedroom of the suite. "Have a seat; I'll dismiss Miko for the night."

It's great to know that I have to fly to another country for him to finally get rid of his stupid assistant.

When he returns he leans against the threshold and smirks at me while shaking his head. "You are something else, you know that,"

I smile awkwardly and shrug, "Like I said I missed you."

"Well," he sighs and advance towards me, "I've missed you too believe it or not." He kisses me softly on the lips before relaxing on his side next to me.

"I guess I can't send you back home so late in the night," he says playfully in his raspy voice. His dark bangs loosely fall in front of his face and I brush them aside.

"No you can't." I reply simply. "You wanted me to come here. So here I am,"

He nods, "I have, haven't I?"

We spend the entire rest of the early morning talking and making love until the room service calls and ask for our breakfast order. Even then, we continue our reunion in the shower and the after breakfast.

Cale takes me on a short tour of some of the city including the building in which he'll be setting up his office once the merger is complete.

When we get back to the hotel room, my cell phone rings at the same time Miko decides to pop into the room with us from her own room next door.

"Hey Meems," I answers, my eyes glaring at Miko in her skimpy little black dress as she hands my fiancé a folder.

I slap my palm on my forehead as Mimi asks me, "Where are you Sora? I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping. I need an outfit for tonight," as Mimi rambles on about her excitement I mentally kick myself for forgetting about Matt's show tonight.

"Shit Mimi," I express causing both Cale and Miko to look at me oddly.

"What?" She asks curiously.

"I'm in Mumbai," I admit sheepishly, scratching the back of my head and leaning against the wall.

"MUMBAI?" she screeches in my ear causing me to wince. "I would ask you what you're doing there, but I already know."

"What time is it there?" I ask not feeling like doing the math.

"It's noon."

"Okay, I'll try and get back as soon as I can." I promise. Mimi sounds doubtful as we hang up our conversation.

"What is it Sora?" Cale asks me after Miko leaves the room.

"Matt has a show tonight, and I promised Mimi and Tai I'd come with them." I tell him.

"Maybe if you hadn't flown thousands of miles to spy on me and Miko, you wouldn't be in this predicament." He chuckles; I'm not sure if it's a condescending laugh aimed at Matt's band, or if he's just laughing at my current situation. I figure it's both, because he follows his statement with, "Well I guess if some amateur band is that important to you, I'll send you home on the jet. It'll get you there faster."

I ignore his comment and rush to the bathroom to shower. That way I'll be able to just dress and rush to club Exclusive upon landing.

I kiss my fiancé goodbye and embrace him for a long time. I'm really sad to leave him. I honestly have missed Cale.

"Cheer up Sweetheart," he says stroking the small of my back, "I'll be home in a few weeks, and I'll dedicate my entire stay to getting your renovation started."

I roll my eyes, but he can't see it because my face is buried in his chest. I don't want him dedicating his time to my store expansion. I want his attention solely on me.

"I've got to go now," I say gloomily, "Call me when you get a chance. Good luck on your presentation."

"Thank you my love." He kisses me one last time before I board the plane.

* * *

"What did she say?" Matt asks Mimi curiously, shocked by her minor outburst. We're at Matt and T.K's apartment, wondering why we haven't heard from Sora all morning.

"She's in Mumbai." Mimi shrugs. "I guess she missed Cale,"

Matt snorts, and I say nothing.

"That's not nice Matty," Mimi scolds him. "I'd fly out to see you if you were on the road."

"I know you would," he mumbles, "I'm going to practice with the guys." He announces standing to leave.

"I'm going to get some rest before tonight. I just got off of an all-nighter at the station." I say with a yawn.

"I guess I'll call Yolie and see if she wants to go shopping tonight." Mimi pouts.

I go home and immediately pass out on the couch.

When I wake up, its six o'clock and I've got two hours to get dressed and meet Mimi at the club.

"About time you woke up." Izzy says to me as he walks into the living room. He's wearing a burnt orange and brown flannel shirt and a pair of dark Khaki pants with tennis shoes.

"You're going to the club with us?" I ask surprised. Izzy's never into the partying scene.

He nods, "Yeah, so hurry and get dress. Kari called she's coming too."

I nod back and go into the bathroom to get ready.

When we arrive at the club we give the bouncer our names and are let into the club with no problems. Club Exclusive lives up to its name; it's virtually impossible for the average person to get into the building. Of course people like Mimi and Sora are used to partying in this place.

"There are a lot of people in here!" Izzy yells over the blaring music. I nod my head and continue to search for any familiar face.

I spot Mimi, in all her glamour, wearing a short, white, strapless dress and matching heels. Next to her are Yolie, T.K, and my sister. Kari's face beams when she sees me approaching, and waves me over.

"Hey big brother," She greets wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey little sis," I chuckle. I tug at the bottom of her dress which rose up when she went on her tip-toes to hug me.

"Stop Tai," she protests giggling. "I knew you'd have something to say about my dress. Mimi helped me pick it out this afternoon." She smiles brightly, holding out her arms.

I look at Mimi who taunts me with a wink. Of course Mimi, 'Queen of the skimpy dresses' would suggest Kari wear the thigh high blue dress. At least the sleeves are long and her chest is fully covered. Still it annoys me to see T.K ogling my kid sister. And if The Wolves are playing tonight, I'm sure Jun will be in attendance, and if Jun is here I'm sure Davis will be with her.

I notice that the stage crew is preparing the stage for a performance so I suggest we find a table to watch from.

As we make our way to a table on the balcony, I feel a hand grip my shoulder. I turn around to stare into Sora's big brown eyes.

"Hey, thank the Gods your tall!" she laughs at me. "I couldn't find anyone else,"

"I'm glad you made it," I wrap on arms around her shoulder and lead her up the stairs. It's safer for her to be beside me than in front of me.

"It was a hassle but I couldn't miss Matt's show." She tells me as she accepts the seat I pull out for her. I sit on the other side of her, next to Kari.

While Mimi chats with Sora about making it to the show, I take the time to admire the beauty of the woman to my right.

Sora looks stunning in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tunic top. On her feet is a pair of black leather ankle boots. I can honestly say she's the most beautiful woman I've ever see.

"It's not polite to stare," Kari teases, thumping my cheek.

"I wasn't staring," I mumble.

"Oh Yay!" Mimi screams, "They're about to play!" she points at the stage where Matt and his band have just stepped on.

As the band begins to play, we all scream and cheer. Down on the floor we hear the all familiar voice of Matt's number one fan screaming hysterically. Jun is front row center singing along to Matt's words, much to kiss pink-haired wife's annoyance. I'm completely shocked to see that Jun is here tonight with Lena.

Matt's band performs two songs and then the DJ starts to play the hottest hits. While Mimi goes off to find Matt, I decide to ask Sora to dance.

"Sure," she smiles and grabs my arm.

I turn to T.K and Kari and glare at them. "You two behave,"

"Dido," T.K. shoots back, taunting me.

Sora leads me to the center of the dance floor and, to my surprise, turns around and immediately grinds her ass against my groin. She's only had one drink tonight so I know she's fully aware of what she's doing, so I won't complain.

"So, how was your trip?" I ask in her ear.

I feel her body slightly tense up; propably from thinking about her fiancé, "It was nice. But I don't want to talk about it now." With that she takes her left hand and brings it's behind her to wrap around my neck.

"Okay, so what are you doing tomorrow?" I ask instead, relishing in the feeling of her bottom pushing into my pelvic area.

"I've got appointments all day tomorrow." She tells me, "So why don't you ask me what I'm doing tonight?"

My heart starts to pound faster. Is Sora hitting on me? "Umm… what are you doing tonight?" I ask her.

She turns around and looks me in the eyes, still moving her hips, "Depends on what you're doing tonight."

I shake my head dumbly, trapped in her sexy gaze.

"Mind if I come by?" she asks me in a serious tone.

"I'd like that actually," I reply moving my face closer to hers. I'm expecting Sora to move away; to deny me of her kiss.

But she doesn't.

I'm given the perfect opportunity to kiss her again. And this time she'll remember it clearly. But my conscious gets the best of me and at the last minute my lips meet her cheeks.

I groan and take her hand in mine, "Let's go find Matt and the others,"

Sora nods and follows me with her head hanging.

* * *

I feel like such a slut. I'm actually really disappointed that Tai didn't kiss me.

I don't know exactly what was going through my mind as I seductively danced and flirted with him; but a part of me was hoping Tai would make the first official move.

As we approach Matt and Mimi, we notice they're amongst unwanted company near the stage. I sigh as I spot Jun and Lena. This can't be good.

"I don't understand how you two even got into a place like this." Mimi teases snootily.

"Meems…" Matt reprimands her, "You sound kind of snobby when you say that."

Mimi gives her husband an evil glare, and then focuses it on the two women in front of her. "Jun, back off. Matt's married now. Remember?"

"Is he now?" Lena purrs tauntingly. When she notices Tai and I approaching hand-in-hand, she frowns.

"Matt, I was only trying to congratulate you on a good show maybe once I can catch you alone I'll -"Jun beings to speak but is cut off by Mimi.

"You won't catch him alone, Jun," Mimi shoots back, possessively wrapping her arms around Matt's neck. "As for you Lena," she turns to my co-worker. "You're just as pathetic as this pitiful stalker." And with that Mimi drags Matt away. He throws and apologetic look at Jun; no matter who annoyed he is with her obsession, he understands it's his own fault for stringing her on in the past.

"See you tomorrow Lena." I mumble as Tai and I follow our friends. Lena's glaring at Mimi's back like she wants to pounce on her. I don't blame her. Mimi's words were pretty harsh.

"Mimi, that was really uncalled for." Matt sighs as we take our seats at the bar.

"How so?" Mimi asks nonchalantly, "Lena and Jun only came here to start drama."

"Jun comes to all of our shows," he reminds her. "She's a fan, so we can't control her coming."

"You called me a snob in front of them," she growled at him. "You embarrassed me by taking Jun's side,"

"I'm not on her side. I just think you overreacted." Matt shrugged handing her a drink.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

Tai and I both subliminally agree it's best to stay out of their argument.

"Looks like Kari's in the middle of her own love triangle." I announce point through the crowd at the scene. Kari and T.K's dance has been interrupted by Jun's younger brother, Davis.

"Those damn Motomiyas!" Mimi growls gulping down her drink angrily. "They're relationship ruiners."

I laugh out loud at Mimi's comment while Tai watches the scene intensely. I often wonder what it would be like to have a protective older brother.

"I'm ready to leave," Mimi pouts, folding her arms like a child.

"Me too," Tai mumbles. I blush because I'm sure he's just ready to spend some time alone with me.

Mimi looks over at her husband who is smiling at her and shaking his head. "I'm sorry Babe. Let's goo home and make up," she winks.

"Eww!" Yolie and I say in unison.

Once we're outside of the club, I tell Mimi that I'm going to follow Tai home.

"You behave yourself Mrs. Watanabe." She says pinching my cheeks.

"Ms. Takenouchi," I remind her. "I've still got seven months until I'm married,"

"Whatever." She shoves me off. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nod and we part ways.

I anxiously follow Tai to his apartment. I'm positive that I sent him some questionable sighs on the dance floor at the club.

Once I park I follow Tai and Izzy into their apartment. Izzy bids us good night, declaring that he has to get up early Sunday morning to visit his parents.

"Thirsty?" Tai asks me as he heads to the kitchen. I shake my head 'no'.

"So," he begins as he makes his way towards the couch and sits down next to me. "Why did you fly halfway across the world for a couple of hours?"

I laugh and shake my head. "It wasn't halfway across the world." I tell him. He smirks but doesn't respond. He's waiting for me to tell him the truth.

"I don't trust Cale's assistant." I admit finally, "She's a little too sexual for my taste."

Tai laughs aloud, "So you're insecure?"

"I am not!" I snap back.

"Do you trust Cale?" he asks me.

"I do,"

"Then why worry about his assistant?" He questions, "She can only get what she wants if Cale gives it to her." He shrugs.

"I don't want to talk about them right now," I mumble folding my arms and crossing my legs.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" he asks me, obviously amused. I want nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his handsome face.

Tai is indisputably good-looking, especially looking at me with his signature lopsided grin, showing off a set of straight white teeth. In that moment his lips so kissable and I absently draw my face into his.

When our lips meet, I feel the sensation I was yearning for when he redirected his kiss at the club. I'm instantly drawn into our kiss, and reach my hands out to run through his hair. In doing so, I inattentively push his body back so that he is reclining against the arm rest with my body on top of his.

His arms immediately go to caress my side and lower back, as his tongue delves into my mouth and rests with my own. I moan into our kiss, and try my damnedest to straddle him better, but it proves to be difficult on the slender couch.

Frustrated with the restricted space, Tai forcefully sits and then stands up, picking me up with him; our kiss is never broken. I intictively wrap my long legs around his torso, as he makes his way through the small apartment to his bedroom.

I shudder when I feel his large hand palm my left breast as he lays me down on his bed. He breaks the kiss only to move his lips down to my neck, where he sucked and nipple at the tender flesh.

I let my hands leave his bushy hair, and travel under his button up to explore his bare chest. I run my fingers along the ripples of his abs slowly, causing my nether regions to throb with wanting.

I feel Tai's body shift above me, and his hardened member briefly brushes against my thigh throw his jeans. I'm instantly snapped out of my trance.

"Tai," I groan, removing my hands from his shirt.

"Yeah Sora?" he drops his head onto the bed beside my neck.

I let out a loud sigh, "I'm sorry." I whisper, kissing him softly on his ear. "I shouldn't have tempted you."

I hear him chuckle and feel the rumble in his chest. "You could stand on the other side of a crowded room, dressed in a clown suit and I'd be tempted."

I can't help but laugh, "That's a little weird."

"I'm sorry Sora," he says finally lifting up his body off of mine. "I don't want to make our friendship awkward."

"It won't be." I sigh and sit up with him.

I'm not lying either. I'm finally able to accept the fact that Tai has feelings for me, and I'm okay with that. I only feel guilty because I cannot reciprocate those feelings because I'm already affianced.

"I'd better go take a nice cold shower," Tai laughs quietly.

I giggle and shake my head, "Yes, I better head home."

"I'll walk you to your car," he offers as I stand and head to the living room to gather my things.

I beat my head against the steering wheel causing my horn to blare. I wave my apologies to the person In front of me waiting at the red light.

I can't believe I did it again. I made out with Tai, and this time it was more intense and I was sober. I wanted to make out with Tai, and to be completely honest with myself, I wanted even more than that!

It wasn't about me being horny either. I had spent the entire morning making love to Cale. What happened with Tai was a wanting of him entirely. How can I say I don't return his feeling for me, when I pull a stunt like this?

I guess I've come to the realization, that I do having feeling for my newfound best friend.

How dare I accuse Miko and Cale of any ill doing, when I'm guilty of doing the very thing I feared, only hours after my departure from India?

I shake the thoughts out of my mind and continue on my journey home. I've got a long day tomorrow, so I won't have time to focus on my infidelities.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy! I'll be out of town the whole labor day weekend coming up, so I'll try to get the next chapter up before Friday. If not, I'll have one up asap! R/R thanks!**


	19. Tickets

**So Sorry for the wait. Crazy couple of days! But here we go... Thanks for the reviews! We're over one hundred already! I can't thank you enough for not only taking the time to read this story, but to also give me great feedback on it! You guys rock!**

* * *

I sigh as I try to concentrate on the haircut I'm giving the younger woman in my chair. She's my fifth client today, and I still have four more patrons to go.

As I hold a section of her dark brown tresses in between my index and middle fingers, my thoughts revert back to last night with Tai. A euphoric feeling over comes me and I absently smile and blush.

"And just what are you so cheery about?" I hear the all too familiar voice of Matt.

"Just thinking," I respond simply, keeping my smile though.

"About Tai I presume?" he asks me with a teasing smirk. I notice my young client softly fidgeting in his presence. Teenage girls and college students love The Wolves.

"Ha!" I laugh aloud, "That's funny Matt."

"Yeah, and true." He whispers. Unfortunately my current client will be able to hear our conversation, but she's no threat to report back to Cale. "I wonder what happened last night?"

I flash him my engagement ring before changing the subject, "What are you doing here anyways? Is it time for a hair cut?" I tease.

"Of course not." He shakes his collar-length locks, "Mimi told me to meet her here, since she's already in the area. "

"You guys having a little lunch date?" I ask, snipping the final stray ends on the girls head. Matt nods and I grab the can of hairspray as the door chimes and I hear Nikki greeting Tai.

"What is this, 'Everyone Visit Sora Day'?" I muse as Tai approaches me. My client hands me the cash to pay for her haircut as well as a twenty dollar tip from her mother. They're regulars, and do not mind coming in and paying large sums of money to beautify themselves at my hands.

Tai grins at my statement and leans against the counter, where Matt was once standing. Matt has now opted to sit in my chair.

"I was in the area and figured I'd drop by," he says folding his arms. As he and Matt chat about the concert last night, my eyes wander across his lean frame. He's wearing his work attire, minus the oversized fire coat and helmet of course. Gods he is gorgeous. His lips are smooth and perfect as the move the words he's speaking to Matt. His eyes are a lovely chocolate brown that are so easy to get captured in.

He looks up and catches me staring at him and smiles, "How has your day been?"

I snap out of my trance, slightly embarrassed that he caught me. "Busy." I groan and lean against the back of my chair. I wish

Matt would get out of it so I could sit down.

"You wouldn't happen to know if T.K went home last night would you?" Tai ask Matt seriously.

Matt and I both laugh, "Yeah, he was there. Alone too," Matt assures him. "Kari had a lot of studying to do today I guess."

"Good," Tai mumbles, as Mimi enters the salon. She greets Nikki with a smile and a dramatic wave before sashaying over to us.

"Looks like you've got a full house today," she comments looking around at the numerous people at every station, including her husband and his best friend.

"How's work going?" I ask her. She gives me a look that says she'll tell me about later. I'm guessing she hasn't discussed her pervert boss with Matt yet.

"Ready to go? I'm starving and I've only got two hours before I have to return to work," she looks at Matt.

"Yeah, I guess so." Matt groans like an old man as he slowly rises from my styling chair. "Are you off?" he asks Tai, who nods.

"I'll call you in after we have lunch then."

As the couple makes their way to the door, Lena takes the time to strike.

"Great show last night Matt," she calls from her station, where she's taking the rollers out of an elderly client's hair.

"Thanks Lena," Matt replies awkwardly.

I'm proud of Mimi for being an adult and not jumping down Lena's throat for speaking to her husband. I'm almost positive that Lena's congratulatory words have a double meaning.

"Oh and thank you so much for letting us shares your presence Mimi," she adds sarcastically, causing Tori to chuckle.

"You're very welcome Lena," Mimi shoots back with equal sarcasm and a fake smile, "Who knows when the next time you'll have a chance to party with the elite will be," she adds with a smirk.

This angers Lena, "You know Mimi. Just because you're rich, doesn't make you better than everybody." She calls out venomously, slamming her comb on the counter. All of the patrons watch in anticipation as the fiery scene unfolds. Many of them are what Mimi called the 'Elite'.

Mimi stops and smiles condescendingly. "You're right Lena. Being rich doesn't make me better than everyone. It only makes me better than you," she states boldly before sauntering out of my salon.

Tai and I turn our heads to suppress the laughing that threatens us. I know Mimi's comment was really snobby, but Lena egged her on.

Tai bites his bottom lips and looks at me with a small smile. "I guess you won't have time to take a lunch break huh?"

I sadly shake my head, "No, there are my next two clients now actually. Sorry." I pout.

Tai shakes his head, "Not problem, I'll catch you on another day. You told me you'd be busy today, but I couldn't help but come see you," he admits softly.

I blush at his comment. I can feel Lena glaring at us, but I don't care.

"I've got a more lax schedule tomorrow." I tell him.

He nods and bids me farewell before leaving the salon. He doesn't even bother throwing Lena the glance that she so obviously wanted.

* * *

It's the second week of February and I'm pleased wake up early on this Sunday morning in the arms of my fiancé. Yesterday was Valentine's Day and he took me to dinner at an upscale restaurant downtown and then ended the night with tall glasses of wine in his Jacuzzi tub.

I'm thoroughly pleased that Cale has kept his promise. He's been here for two weeks and has dedicated all of that time to showering me with love and attention, as well as recruiting contractors to begin the renovations on Aros.

Today is his last day in town, and we're going to visit his parents in Kyoto to celebrate their thirtieth anniversary.

"Good morning Beautiful," he sings in his raspy voice.

"Good morning," I breathe out snuggling his chest.

"We should get a head start on the day." He says while stretching hard, "Mother wants us there for lunch. I'm flying out tonight."

I moan sadly at his words, "Don't leave me," I whine.

Cale chuckles and rests his hands on my naked lower back, "trust me I don't want to."

I lift my body out of bed and Cale follows me into the shower.

An hour and a half later we're on the road to Kyoto in Cale's black GranCabrio Maserati. The top is up, but I have my window down and the wind blowing in my face. I'm ashamed to say that my mind wanders to Tai.

It's been about a month since our moment of passion after Matt's concert, but we've kept steady contact since. It's as if it never happened. Well, kind of.

It's become apparent that we share a mutual affection to one and other. Sometimes he'll carelessly wrap his hands around my waist as if I'm his woman. Sometimes I'll absently embrace him back, as if he were my man.

I can't help but miss him, since I haven't seen much of him these past two weeks that Cale has returned.

Needless to say, I get the best of both worlds. I do love my fiancé you know. I just can't fight the excitement my relationship with Tai brings.

I feel like a giddy little teenager when he texts me. I haven't had butterflies in my stomach from seeing a man walk into my salon, since the very beginning of my relationship with Cale.

I guess you can say I love the newness of it all.

"What's on your mind 'Kirei'?" I hear Cale asks me from the driver's seat.

"Nothing," I sigh still looking out of the window.

"You seem to be in deep thought," he presses. "And you're smiling."

I didn't even notice I was smiling. "I was just thinking about our wedding," I know it's a dirty move, but I lie to him.

He beams at the statement, "five months and you'll be Mrs. Cale Watanabe." He brags for me.

"Have you sent your tuxedo design in?" I ask him before adding, "What designer are you choosing anyways?"

"A private label out of Italy." He shrugs. "And yes I have,"

We continue our small talk about our upcoming wedding, until we reach Cale's parents mansion. I'm happy for the distraction from Tai.

Cale's parents are your typical rich, powerhouse couple. His mother has never had lift in finger in the thirty years they have been married. His father is a very influential and domineering man who, like his son, believes that everyone in the working class is below him.

I think that's what I like most about Tai. He lives in the real world. Not to mention he works hard every day and still has time to make me feel special.

As we gather around the oversized polished oak table, Cale's parents immediately begin to dig into our personal lives.

"So," his mother smiles slyly. "Are you two ready for your big day?"

"Yes Sora, are you ready to be a Watanabe?" his father asks as well.

I nod my head as I take a sip of the red wine, "Yes, starting the first of the month I'll continue putting the finishing touches on everything."

Mrs. Watanabe furrows her brows, "You haven't been planning your wedding?"

I inwardly groan. Here we go.

"I've just taken a break from everything. Between my wreck, my best friend's wedding, and both my businesses, I was getting really overwhelmed." I tell her honestly.

"Well that's what we pay the wedding planners for isn't it?" She muses with a demeaning laugh.

"You mean what _I_ pay the wedding planners for?" Cale corrects her. I suppress the laugh. It rarely happens, but I like it when Cale stands up to his parents.

"How are your parents Sora?" his father changes the subject.

"They're good I guess," I say with a shrug. "My father his back to burying himself in his work and my mother is still running her school."

"I still can't believe your family has acquired such a fortune on the salary of a business professor and a florist." Cale's mother states with her annoying giggle. I don't think she even notices that she insulted my family.

"My mother is an Ikebanist. Not a florist." I correct her, with a hint of venom. Though my mother has owned a flower shop in the past, she takes pride in her occupational title. I find myself abnormally wanting to defend my parents. "To be completely accurate, she's _'The Ikebanist'_, the best that there is." I add smugly. His parents still seem to chuckle.

"As for my father," I continue, "I think that all educators should be among the highest salaried people anyways. That is, of course how you businessmen are able to make such a fortune yourselves right? _Someone_ had to teach you," I finish by folding my arms and smiling triumphantly.

Cale is to my right suppressing his own laugher, and his parents, especially his father, are obviously annoyed.

"Well Cale, you've sure found yourself a fiery one haven't you," Mrs. Watanabe states taking a huge gulp and finishing her wine.

"If you're lucky you'll be able to celebrate thirty years of union as well."

"Well for now let's toast to your union," Cale responds as he grabs the bottle and refills each glass. Once our glasses clink and the toast his made, I wink at Cale's mother as I lift my glass to my lips. She's so fun to taunt.

"You were a real lady today Sora," Cale utters sarcastically as we make the long drive home.

"So was your mother," I reply with equal cynicism

"You know how they are." He sighs. As if that was a good excuse for his parents' behavior.

"I'm not going to allow anyone to degrade my family and friends. Not you, not your parents, not anyone." I say sternly, gazing at the setting sun outside the passenger window.

Cale grumbles something inaudible, and I don't bother pressing him to repeat it.

A couple hours into the ride home Cale decides to strike up moderate conversation; mostly Aros' renovation.

He drives straight to the airport, instructing me to drive his Maserati back to his car garage. I doubt I will, I love driving Cale's car!

"When will I see you again?" I ask him as we embrace in front of the docking gate.

"I'm not sure. I'll try to make a trip in a couple of weeks. And I'll definitely be back in April for your birthday weekend." He promises softly.

I nod, not wanting to protest that that's not enough. My birthday is April sixteenth, almost exactly two months away. I guess Cale can read my frown well.

"I'll be back in two weeks." He sighs. "I'll clear my agenda to spend the weekend with you my love,"

I give a weak smile and kiss him softly on the cheek, "Call me when you land," I say before we part ways.

I push the button that causes the top of Cale's convertible to disappear as I make my way home. The wind caresses my hair and I'm almost tempted to close my eyes and float way. Of course I don't though.

I've thoroughly enjoyed my time spent with Cale, but if he's so intent on leaving me for such long periods of time without a care in the world, then I don't mind seeing him go.

There's always something here in Odiba to keep me company anyways.

* * *

It's Friday afternoon and I am so desperately ready for the work day to end and the weekend to begin. Matt wants to meet us at a bar and grill tonight to announce something big.

The past week has been crazy for everyone, so I'm excited to finally have some time with my closest friends.

Matt's has buried himself in his band and practice lately, and we've only had time for minor chit chat before falling asleep at night.

Sora's been really reclusive as well the past week. I'm not fazed by this though, she always does this when Cale leave on his business trips. He left last weekend, so she should be back to her normal self by tonight.

As for me, let's just say things around the office are getting really awkward.

Eugene's words and actions towards me are bordering on the lines of sexual harassment. He's always walking up behind me and standing there for long periods of time before I notice he's there. If he does happen to make his presence know to me, it's in a physical way; like massaging my shoulder or sneaking up and whispering in my ears.

And I can't forget to mention he's a sexist pig!

It's been about a month since I started my cooking class and I'm very proud to say my culinary skills have improved drastically. Matt and T.K. are always willing test taste my projects for me.

When Eugene walk into the break room while I was studying one day, he made an incredulous comment about women being born into this world to cook, and that I was a odd one out if I didn't have proficiency in the subject.

He's always making perverted or sexist passes at me, and I'm getting really tired of it!

As I return to my desk from a short snack break I find a memo has added to my task bored. It's from Eugene and asking me and stay later this evening to go over some propositions with him about next month's edition.

I suck my teeth and stomp through the door behind me that leads to his office. I don't even bother to knock as my six-inch spike heels click on the hardwood floor.

"Euge-I mean, Mr. Demur. I got your memo just now. I have plans tonight with my husband and I don't understand why I would have to stay later to help you with regarding the March issue? That's what the editing team is for Sir." I fold my arms across my chest, and poke my right hip to the side.

I'm lightweight bullshitting him; I always helped Paula with ideas or discrepancy with the monthly Issues of Camellia, but I don't want to help Eugene with anything, especially on a night where I've got plans with my loved ones. I'm not lying either, that is technically the editing teams job.

"I'll make sure you'll make it to you dinner plans on time Mimi." He chuckles, "I just want to make sure that my first officially issue with the company if spotless. You do want to help keep my mother's name in high standards, don't you?" his eyes harbor a hint of lust, which causes me instant discomfort.

"How did you know I have dinner plans?" the thought comes to me and I'm instantly pissed off.

"Have you been listening in on my private calls Eugene?" I snap, completely forgetting to address him professionally by his last name. Apparently he notices, but doesn't seem to mind.

"I like the way you same my name," he replies with a smirk. "And you look really nice today."

I gasp and angrily turn to stomp out of his office and make to my desk. From now on I'll be making all personal calls on my cell phone.

I text Matt to tell him I'll just meet him at the bar, because I'll be working a little later than usual. My next stop is to the office of the editing team to inform them that there are some problems with the upcoming issue that need to worked out. There's no way in hell I'll be stuck in this building with Eugene alone.

* * *

I feel so relieved to be home after a long day of hair appointments and phone meetings with designers for my soon to be remolded boutique. I'm tempted to just head straight to my penthouse and pass out my bed for a powernap before I head to dinner with my friends, but I decide to grab the mail first.

I exchange a few words with the doorman and the desk clerk in the lobby of my complex, before grabbing the many envelopes and making my way to the elevator.

As I ride to the top floor of the tall tower I reside in, I begin to sort through the junk pile of mail in my hands. My heart almost leaps out of my chest when I come across a letter address to me from the Barcelona FC Stadium.

They're the tickets to a game between Barcelona FC and Real Madrid, two of the highest ranked Spanish soccer teams. Barcelona has always been my Dad's favorite team, so naturally I followed suit. I bought these tickets the end of last season and had almost forgotten about them.

I immediately grab my cell phone and call my father. It's after 6'oclock, so he should be out of class for the weekend. Knowing Dad he's probably at his apartment in Kyoto buried in some research.

"Hello?" he answers on the third ring.

"Hey Dad, I thought you weren't going to answer," I frown at the sound of a woman laughing in the back ground.

"Sorry Sora, I was helping your mother prepare dinner." He chuckles at whatever's going on in the background and my jaw nearly drops. He's at home? Having dinner with Mom?

He puts me on speaker phone and I hear my mother greet me cheerfully.

"Good to see you two are getting along fine" I mumble in disbelief.

"You should come join us for dinner Sora dear." My mother proposes. I'm still shocked at her cheery disposition.

"I've made plans with Mimi, Matt and Tai tonight. Sorry. It's important I think." I tell them.

"That's fine honey." My dad assures me. "Did you need something or were you just calling to check on your old man?"

My thoughts are instantly snapped back to the situation at hand. "Dad, my tickets came in today; For the Barcelona/Madrid game at the end of next month!"

"Wow, that's a big game Sor, how'd you pull that off?" he asks me in shock. I'm sure my mother's frowning by now. She's never shared our passion for soccer.

"I bought them in August." I explain, "I bought two. I was hoping to surprise you with them. We can take a trip to Spain next month!"

"Well…" I hear him stagger, "What dates?"

I frown at his hesitation, "The weekend of the twenty-fifth,"

There's a silent pause and I mentally prepare myself to be let down.

"Sorry Sora, but I planned on taking your mom on a trip that weekend. I've got the reservations made and paid for." He tells me solemnly.

After a few seconds of shock on my end, my mother breaks the silence.

"Haruhiko, you can cancel the reservations and just reschedule so that –" she begins but I cut her off.

"Nonsense," I exclaim, "I'm overjoyed that you two are working on your marriage, go on your trip. Hell, go on as many as you want. I wouldn't dare hold something like this against you Dad."

Somehow I can feel my parents smiling at each other, even though I can't see them.

"I'll get Cale to go with me," I assure them. I don't want them to worry about my happiness right now. "I've got to go get dressed now. You two enjoy dinner."

When I hang up the phone all my previous fatigue leave me. Words cannot express the joy I'm feeling from knowing that my parents really do still love each other. It'll take a lot of work, but I'm positive that maybe one day we'll be the family we should have been years ago.

Hours later I'm headed to bar Matt asked us to meet him at. I smirk to myself when I see Tai walk into the building as I park.

Asking Cale to join me on my Barcelona trip was a bust. He wasted no time declining, reminding me that I should be well aware he has no interest in soccer. He claimed that I wouldn't enjoy my trip if he accompanied me. And then, to top it off, he suggested that I give the extra ticket to Tai!

I shake the thoughts out of my head before killing my engine and entering the bar. I find Tai and Matt seated in a darker corner of the dimly lit bar.

"Hey guys," I greet them. I drop my bag under the table and take a seat on the tall barstool. Matt and Tai are sitting opposite of each other, and I'm sitting across from an empty seat.

"Where is Mimi?" I ask curiously. Its eight o'clock and Mimi should have gotten off of work at five.

"She's still at work; something about her boss keeping her late for some last minute editing problems." Matt shrugs. He appears to be in a really good mood.

Nod my understanding. I'm sure Mimi will tell me the full story of what happened tonight. Her boss is a major creep from what she's told me, and I intend to set him straight.

I turn to Tai and give a small smile, "What's up Kamiya?"

He shakes his head, "Same as usual, working,"

I nod, "It makes me nerves hearing that there is a fire somewhere. I always fear for your safety." I tell him honestly; I notice Matt nods in agreement.

Tai chuckles "Don't worry about me. I'm reckless, but I really do value my life." He says with a serious yet, playful tone; something I've noticed he's really good at.

I don't have time to respond, as Mimi walks into the conversation and takes her seat.

"Sorry I'm late guys," she mumbles and motions for a waitress to come take our drink orders.

"It's okay Babe," Matt assures her, reaching over and rubbing her back.

Once our drink orders are taken and brought to us, Mimi turns to Matt and asks, "So what's the big news?"

Tai and I look at Matt as well, who clears his throat, and "I got a phone call from Rocket, the lead singer of—"

"Rocket from 'The Lovely Strange'?" Tai asks in disbelief. I'm also shocked. The Lovely Strange is a pretty big name band that started out locally and has made a huge name for themselves in the music industry's hardcore rock world. It consists of sisters, codenamed Rocket and Racer.

"Yep," Matt replied grinning taking a swig of his beer.

"What did she want?" Mimi asks next.

"She invited me and the guys to play at Amp Fest in a few weeks." He announced proudly.

"Get out!" I exclaim in shock, pushing his upper arm.

"I'm so excited for you!" Mimi squeals wrapping her arms around her husband happily.

"We have a meeting with them Sunday to get a full run through of everything. "He tells us.

"This is pretty big." Tai comments before taking a sip.

"I know," Matt agrees, 'We're really excited. It's going to be some of the biggest named bands and artists there. The Lost Ones, The Beasts, Requiem of the Zombies, even Arch-Angel will be there." Matt is very much excited.

"Arch-Angel huh?" Mimi smirks. Arch Angel was from our town as well. She blew up a couple of years ago and his one of the biggest female rock starts in the region, she's also an old fling of Matt's.

"Shut up Meems," he mashes her playfully.

"Well Kari will be happy to hear that. She loves all of those bands," Tai states finishing his beer off.

"I know," Matt chuckles.

As the night continues, we order a few shots and Matt continues to talk about his excitement of the upcoming show.

My mind wanders to Tai, and Cale's suggestion to invite him to the Barcelona game next month. I hate to admit, but I'm really happy Cale suggested it because it takes away from my guilt for really wanting to take Tai with me in the first place.

* * *

I hate being the party crasher, but I've got to be at work early tomorrow morning, it's only an eight hour shift, so I'm not concerned with having a few shots tonight.

"Well it was good seeing you Tai," Mimi pouts as I motion for the check. I pay for my drinks as well as Sora's and stand to leave. Sora suggests she walks me outside.

"Thanks for the drinks," she says sweetly leaning against my SUV.

"No problem," I reply standing in front of her. "I've missed your face Takenouchi."

She laughs aloud at my statement, but I'm being honest. "Sorry, I've been a little down in the dumps since Cale left, not to mention busy."

"I understand,"

So, I was wondering," she trails off and look at the grey pavement below us.

"Wondering?" I press curiously.

"I've got these tickets I bought a long time ago, so the big Barcelona/Madrid game next month. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." She asks me. I'm surprised.

"You sure?" I ask her seriously, "I mean, I doubt I can afford to by the ticket from you."

"Oh no, you wouldn't have to do that!" she exclaims grinning, "It's already paid for, Room and board and all. You'll just need spending money. There's a big football festival that weekend."

"Sora…" I hesitate.

"You're my last resort Tai," she pleads with a pout, "My dad is taking my mother on a romantic getaway that weekend, and

Cale hates soccer. So please come with me!"

I ponder it for a few minutes. I'd be a fool to say no. Still I'm not sure if it's such a good idea either. I look at Sora's leading eyes and make my mind.

"I guess there's no harm in two friends attending a soccer game together, even if it is in another country and one of the said friends is about to get married."

"We've crossed the lines before," she shrugs. Her statement shocks me but she's right; we have crossed the line before.

"I'll go with you." I tell her extending my hand for a shake. She accepts it with a smile.

"Come by my shop sometime and I'll give you the itinerary." She instructs me.

I nod and bid her farewell before climbing in my truck and driving home.

* * *

**Next Update will be soon I promise!**


	20. What I Like About You

**Thanks again everyone! Loved the reviews!**

* * *

I've decided that the harassment has gone too far! I'm forced to go over Eugene's head! I'm exiting the office right now, en route to Sakura to talk to Sora about my bosses' latest antics.

He's becoming more and more inappropriate by the day. About fifteen minutes ago he informed me that he had made a change in the offices dress code. As his secretary, I'm now required to wear only skirt sets and dresses. Ironically this comes to light shortly after my decision to wear pants suits to work so the he could no longer indulge in the sight of my lovely thighs and legs.

The tone of voice he used when informing me disgusted me, and made me further aware of his true intentions.

"Hey Nikki," I mumble to Sora's receptionist as I enter the salon. I'm glad to see Lena and Tori are not working. I don't need their bullshit today.

"Where is Sora?" I ask Mai, who is talking on her cell phone while curling a little girls hair. She motions to Sora's office and I approach the door and enter it unannounced.

"Damn Mimi, ever heard of knocking?" Sora muses as I slam her door behind me.

"I'm not in the mood." I snap pacing back and forth.

"What happened?" She asks me knowingly. I've already informed her on what a creep my new boss is.

"He just keeps making passes at me. And perverted jokes." I whine flopping down in the chair. "He made a change in the dress code, requiring me to only wear my skirt sets to work."

Sora bites her bottom lip and leans back in her chair seriously. "Call Paula." She tells me a couple of seconds later.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He is her son I mean." I ask her hesitantly.

"As a business woman, that shouldn't matter. In the business world Eugene is Paula's employee, not her son. That being said, if he's sexually harassing her employees, she's obligated to do something about it."

I sigh. Sora's a very smart woman. She knows the business world, as well as the fashion world, like the back of her hand. Still, I know how Paula Demur is.

"You've been a loyal, hardworking, and patient personal assistant to her." Sora continues, "I'm sure she'll protect you."

"I would hope so," I groan.

"Have you talked to Matt about it?" she asks me next.

I shake my head, "No. I'm sure he's going to flip out."

"Meems, you guys are married now." She sighs and leans forward. "You'll always be my best friend, and I'll always be there to help you. But this is something your husband should know as well."

"I know," I mumble. "I'll give Paula a call. If nothing gets resolved I'll let Matt know."

Sora shakes her head disapprovingly. She thinks I should tell Matt what's going on now.

"I've got to head back to work." I say standing to leave. "I'll call you later."

* * *

I smirk at my best friend as he sits in the driver's seat of my car fully engulfed in his text conversation. He's most likely texting Sora. The funny thing is he seems really nonchalant about it. He's not smiling or blushing, he's just casually typing away on his phone.

"You two must be having a really intense conversation." I say to him, breaking the silence.

"I was asking Sora if she was meeting us at the Lounge." He replies coolly. "You're worse than your wife."

I laugh, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the whole 'hooking me and Sora up, despite the fact she's engaged' thing." He states with a chuckle himself.

"Oh yeah that thing; I don't think Mimi and I have to do much. You two are getting along just fine on your own." I laugh harder.

"That was one time." He murmurs replying to a text.

"Two times." I remind him. "Christmas and after my show last month,"

"Nice to know you're keeping tabs Matt," he snorts.

I give one last chuckle as we pull into our destination. 'The Lounge' is simply that, a lounge where people go to meet and have drink and talk. Tonight I'm meeting Rocket and Racer of the rock group 'The Lovely Strange' to discuss their offer to include me in the Amp Fest. I had to push the meeting back to today, Monday, instead of yesterday.

As if on cue Sora's Range Rover pulls into the spot next to ours, carrying my lovely wife and temporary manager. I asked Sora to come to the meeting in place of my usual manager since he's out of town for the weekend. My band member won't be attending either. Sora has a pretty good mind for business so she should prove helpful.

"Thanks for coming Sora," I say giving her a half hug.

"I wouldn't dare miss it." She replies returning the gesture. I notice Tai admiring Sora as he always does when we encounter her. I don't blame him.

I love my wife with ever fiber of my soul. Still, Sora is, and always has been, a beautiful woman. Tonight she's chosen a more business casual look; black slacks that accent her long legs and a white long sleeve button up top with a black short vest covering it.

I inwardly laugh to myself when I eye my wife's attire. She looks sexy in her dark blue skinny leg jeans and pink V-neck t-shirt, all of which are high-end designer labels. Her thick pink tresses are styled in big curls and her make-up is flawless. Her look screams "He's mine, you can't have him!" a message I'm sure will be directed to the ladies we're meeting tonight.

The Lovely Strange is known to put on extremely hardcore performances, most of which are high in sexuality. Rocket is usually scantily clad as she romps across stage with her large voice, while her sister opts for cargos and sneakers.

I'm sure Mimi isn't two excited about me sharing a stage with them.

"Glad you could make it Matt!" Rocket greets me as we approach. She and her sister are comfortably seated in the middle of the room on a futon. We take a seat across from them on a larger futon.

Rocket's hot. Her frame is small and slim, with a flawless double dragon tattoo twisting up her right arm, and a half sleeve. She sports a pair of snake bites in her bottom lip, and a line of earrings of in both ears. I've heard she's got her nipples pierced, but that's another story. Her hair is long and blonde with back roots. I can tell she's stoned by the look on her face and the lowness of her eyes. Her sister, Racer, has the same expression; only he's got a taller build and dark brown hair.

Rocket sits up from her reclined position on the futon with her feet propped on the small circle table between us. She extends her hand and I shake it.

"Thanks for the invite." I speak, "You have no idea how big this is for us."

"Well my sister and I are huge fans of The Wolves," Racer tells me with a grin, "We think you guys would do great at Amp Fest."

"Well let's talk business then," I state eagerly. I motion to my company and introduce each of them; starting with Sora.

"This is Sora Takenouchi. She's standing in for our manager tonight. She's pretty good at closing business deals." Sora and Racer shake hands, and the same with Rocket.

"This is my best friend Tai Kamiya," I motion to Tai who is on the father side of the couch, next to Sora. "His sister is a huge fan of you guys."

Rocket smiles, "Good, bring her backstage,"

"I will," Tai nods and sits back after a handshake.

I put my arm around Mimi's shoulder and pull her closer, "And this is my lovely wife, Mimi Tachikawa-Ishida,"

"Your wife?" Rocket raises an eyebrow in astonishment. "I didn't know you were married." Racer smirks at her sister, and I instantly feel a pang of awkwardness. Rocket must have some ulterior motives for this invitation.

"Yes, we've been married since October," Mimi speaks up after I fail to, flashing her wedding ring.

"Congratulations." Racer says sincerely, while her sister blows smoke from her cigarette in the air.

"So what exactly are you offering the Wolves with this deal." Sora decides to change the subject.

"Well we don't cut the pay checks." Racer laughs, "We're an act just like everyone else. But we were granted permission to bring Matt and his band on board, and even get them a segment on the show."

"Really?" I reply in shock. "So we get our own act that night?"

Rocket shakes her head and responds to my question. "Yep, five songs too," she informs me happily.

"That's awesome," I exclaim excitedly.

"We've got a new song that we're premiering at the fest, and we want you to play the guitar solo on the hook for us. In return, The Wolves will perform once we're off stage." Rocket explains before taking another drag.

"You're really going to like it. The rift is sick and when we wrote it we immediately thought of you." Racer explains "You're like one of the best guitarist we've heard in a long time. Your vocals are great, don't take it the wrong way, but we don't need you to sing on this song, just play."

"Well I'm more than willing," I reply smoothly. I'm more than excited for this opportunity. This could skyrocket my band's career. I look at Mimi for clarification, only to find her frowning.

"How do you feel about it Babe?" I ask her in my normal voice, not acknowledging her obvious disapproval.

"I don't know…" she states hesitantly. "I guess I do have a few concerns."

I notice Sora nodding beside me. "What concerns?" I ask looking between them.

"Matt is a married man," Sora's words are directed to Rocket and Racer, who is smirking as if they are expecting her next words as well as Mimi's uncertainty. "And unfortunately that doesn't always carry over well in the entertainment industry."

Rocket nods understandingly, "I know what you're getting at." She takes a drag and then exhales the smoke. "Our acts are typically oozing in sex and raunchiness. You don't want us feeling up your husband on stage—"

"And that's totally understandable," Racer cuts her off. "So we can work out some type of compromise."

I chuckle at the subject at hand. Leave it to Mimi to be insecure about something like this.

"I'm just asking that you respect my marriage." Mimi replied simply, folding her arms and crossing her legs.

"Can do," Racer smiles sweetly. "We'll keep our antics away from Matt while he plays. Right Miri?" she turns and asks Rocket, calling her by her legal name.

Rocket extends her hands out as If in defeat. "I'll keep my hands to myself. But I will say this." She pauses and buries the head of her cigarette in an ashtray. "Being a rock star is about sex appeal and having thousands of women lusting over you. Being married isn't a good look. You want to appear desirable."

She has a valid point. That was one of the reasons I didn't settle down with Mimi sooner. I needed to appear available so that women would want me, thus causing more popularity.

Mimi doesn't find this logic acceptable of course. "Well there are plenty of women who find a married man even more desirable." She retorts glaring at Rocket.

She speaks the truth. Even after I reveal I was married, Rocket never stopped eying me; the same goes for Jun and plenty of other women.

Rocket gives the look of touché and speaks again, "Like I said; I'll keep my hands to myself."

"So if you're down, all you have to do is meet with the directors of the concert and sign the contract." Racer continues. "We'd be honored Matt. Truly honored,"

"I'll do it." I say without hesitation. I'll deal with Mimi's attitude later. This is an opportunity I cannot pass up.

"Awesome," Rocket smiles throwing me a giant grin.

I ignore her subliminal flirting. I'm too excited about telling the guys about our newest gig!

* * *

I decline Tai's offer to come over to his house after we leave The Lounge. I've got another full day tomorrow and I need to go to bed early.

The next morning I wake up at 7:30am and I arrive at Sakura promptly at nine. Mrs. Ichijouji is sitting in her car with the heater running, trying to stay warm in the crisp end of February air.

"I'll be happy when spring comes!" she says as she approaches me, her two-inch heals clicking on the pavement.

"Me too," I agree with a nod as I unlock the door.

"I miss those days when you would leave the door unlocked in the morning," she says sweetly, "Not that I had to wait long." I don't respond as I open the door and usher her inside.

Ever since I've met Tai, I feel as if a lot of stress as lifted from me shoulder. I still have a hectic work schedule, and the renovation to worry about; but I'm having fun and enjoying myself along with it.

With the new lack of stress I've remember to lock up the shop at night as well.

I've been told that I live the perfect life. I'm young, beautiful (or so I've been told), and successful. I've got a keen mind for business and I'm multitalented. My family is wealthy, as are our circle of friends. I'm marrying the CEO of one of the largest corporation in Japan, and soon to be a major leader in energy in the eastern world.

Still, with all of those points and all the luxuries I have been afforded, it seems that I've just recently reached a true happy place when I met Tai. It was as if I had finally met somebody on my same level of thinking.

Before Tai, there was Matt that I had felt that way about. Mimi thought I was crazy for dating someone in a lower social class than myself, until she met and fell in love with him. It was great to have someone to spend time with that didn't only want to befriend you because you're rich. It was great to be around fellow humble people.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Mrs. Ichijouji tell me that the water is too hot. I apologize and turn colder water on. I need to shake these thoughts out of my head; I've got a full schedule of clients today. But I can't stop think about my life and the people, new and old, in it.

The whole day I allow my skillful hands to use their own mind, as I style client after client with my head in the clouds. I stare at the door, silently hoping that a certain bushy haired brunette walks into the door.

When Lena arrives at noon she throws me her usual dirty look, to which I smile sweetly in return. Ever since her awkward encounter with Tai, Lena's had some weird grudge against me. I've always been very mature for my age. I've never allowed time for girl drama.

By four o'clock my mind is in full Tai mode. I regret not going to his house last night. I can't believe I actually miss him as much as I do. When it becomes apparent that he's not going to come waltzing through the door, I decide to take a shot at texting him. I walk my seventh client of the day, Yolie, to the hair dryer and set her up for a twenty minute session.

I then return to my chair and relax in it. Shooting Tai a simply, 'Hi' text message, I set my phone on my station and grab the remote to the plasma television that is mounted on the wall in front of the salon.

I hear Lena suck her teeth as I change the channel from the bawdy talk show that was on, but I ignore her. I nonchalantly flip through the channels, paying special attention to the stations where breaking news pops up usually. I know it's silly, but I'm searching to see if there have been any emergencies that Tai might be responding to. I'm pleased to find that there aren't any fires of disasters being reported. At least I know he's safe.

Yolie returns to me about half an hour later, her head fully dried. My thoughts are interrupted as she speaks.

"It went off about ten minutes ago." She tells me giving me a strange look.

"Sorry, I kind of dazed off," I say standing and giving her the chair. I'm slightly upset that Tai has not texted me back.

"Is everything alright?" she asks me as I begin to take the rollers out of her hair. I'm surprised she's actually letting me do a curly set on her hair today.

"You've been staring off at the door all day," She continues. "Everything alright with Cale?"

"Yes, everything is fine. He's coming back home this weekend actually." I tell her. I don't want to talk about what is really going on with me.

"For how long?"

"The weekend. I'm sure he'll be gone by Monday." I say solemnly. I really don't want to talk about Cale either. I can't win for losing.

"That sucks." She mumbles, unsure of what else to say. I quickly direct the subject to her favorite, before she can pry deeper into my life.

"So where is Ken taking you tonight?" She instantly beams at my question.

"He said it's a surprise, but I'm sure he's taking me to dinner, and there's some show at the theatre too I think. I'm not really into plays but—"my heart dropping deters my attention from Yolie's rambling, to my loudly vibrating phone.

I grab it as if my life depends on it, searching the screen for his name. I really need to get a grip.

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya _  
_Sorry for the late response. I was sleeping..._

I smile brightly, happy for his response. I want so badly to tell him that I miss him and that I want to see him. But I need to find an alternative, appropriate way of saying it.

_SMS message from: Sora Takenouchi_  
_No biggie. Did you work today?_

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya_  
_I decided to go in overnight, instead of this morning. Since you abandoned me._

I laugh aloud, as I read the word 'abandoned'. He's just a crybaby.

"What are you so giddy about all of the sudden?" Yolie asks giving me a sly smile, "You were totally ignoring my story."

"Sorry Yolie, I received a text." I mumble, "What were you saying?" I ask as I quickly text back.

_SMS message from: Sora Takenouchi_  
_I did not abandon you we crybaby. I just had a very busy day today, and didn't need your distractions!_

I add an emoticon smiley face at the end of my sentence to show my playfulness and then return to listening to Yolie.

"Just telling you about my plans tonight," she begins again, "You think he might ask for my hand in marriage soon?" she asks me hopefully.

"Maybe," I shrug, "You're hoping he does tonight?" my phone vibrates just as I'm teasing her curls.

"I think so," she shrugs back. "I mean, I don't see why not."

"Give it time Yolie. You're still fairly young." I tell her as I grab my phone and read the text.

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya_  
_My distractions eh?_

I smirk and reply. He's clearly flirting with me now.

_SMS message from: Sora Takenouchi_  
_Yes, your distractions._

"You're only two years older than me Sora," she snorts. "Mimi's only a year older than me and you're both married and getting married."

"I'm just giving you some friendly advice," I reply softly. I dare not tell her that sometimes, I doubt my readiness for marriage. As I read Tai reply I smile, showing all teeth.

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya_  
_Well I would ask you to come over, but I don't want to 'distract' you._

_SMS message from: Sora Takenouchi._  
_I've had a long day. I could use a distraction actually._

"Sora!" Yolie exclaims, "Where is your head at today?"

"I'm sorry Yolie," I say desperately apologizing.

She doesn't respond, only gives me another sly look, "Let me guess. Tai?"

I bite my bottom lip and look over at Lena, who is throwing me another dirty look. Damnit Yolie! As I shush Yolie, I notice Lena pulling out her phone and texting someone.

"Be quiet Yolie!" I hiss at her.

"Sorry," she giggles, "I guess I was right,"

"How do you know anything about that?" I would have normally played it cool, but I'm really curious as to who told Yolie about my relationship with Tai. "Let me guess, his sister told you?" I didn't peg Kari for a gossiper, but I don't know her that well.

"Nope," she replies shaking her newly curled hair as she admires herself in my mirror. "I was working on the Motomiyas' computer a couple of weeks ago, and I overheard Jun and—"she pauses and looks at Lena through the mirror, who is anxiously staring at her cell phone.

"Overhead Jun and Lena talking about you dating Tai behind Cale's back," she tells me.

I frown and pick up my phone as it vibrates.

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya_  
_Are you at work? Lena keeps texting me…_

I look over at Lena again before replying. I don't care how she feels about Tai. He's not mine. What I do not appreciate is the spreading of my personal business. This town loves to talk.

_SMS message from: Sora Takenouchi_  
_Well she is currently giving me the evil eye. You brought this upon yourself Mr._

I smile as I text him back. No use fretting over trivial things. I love my fiancé, and Tai is just a close friend. Even if there is a slight attraction between us, I'm taken.

"It looks great Sora!" Yolie gushes, "How much do I owe you?"

I shake my head, "It's on the house. You just try to enjoy that play tonight."

"Thanks Sora," she says hugging me. "I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how it goes."

"Have fun," I mumble as she walks out of the door. I turn my attention back to my phone.

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya_  
_Whatever. So… are you going to come over?_

_SMS message from: Sora Takenouchi_  
_If you really want to see me that bad… I guess I will._

I know I should not be flirting with Tai, especially when there is word of our relationship getting out. Still, nobody has proof of anything, and if they did, I doubt my bigheaded fiancé would find it a threat at all.

The last text message I receive from Tai as I walk out of my salon, assists me on my decision to just throw caution to the wind and enjoying my flirtations with Tai.

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya_  
_I always enjoy seeing you._

* * *

"Do you ever want to get married?" This is the question Sora hits me with while we're sitting on my couch eating homemade chocolate chip oatmeal cookies that she made in my kitchen.

I ponder her question for a little bit, trying to figure out the best way to word my answer.

"I guess I've never really thought about it." I shrug, stuffing another cookie in my mouth. "Obviously you have though."

She gives a long sigh and walks into the kitchen to get a beer. I want so desperately to admire her body as she walks away from me, but I resist it the urge. I want tonight to go as smoothly as possible, and my hormones won't help that at all. When she flops down beside me again, I wait for her to continue with our conversation.

"I never really thought about marriage until the day Cale asked me to marry him," she tells me after swallowing a swig.

"You weren't waiting around for him to pop the question?" I ask her curiously.

She shakes her head 'no'. "He was just my boyfriend as far as I was concerned. I'd had boyfriends before," she shrugs and takes another sip. "I never expected him to propose. But when he did, I wasn't surprised. I didn't cry or scream or rejoice."

I raise a brow and ask her why not.

"I don't know. I guess because I always felt there might have been an underlying reason to it." She tells me. The whole time we speak she looks straight ahead. She's just staring out into space, allowing me freedom to admire her beautiful profile.

"You don't think he loves you?" I ask her. As shitty as it sound, I'm hoping she says no.

"Oh, I know he loves me," She responds with a short smile. I mentally groan in disappointment "He loves me deeply. But I also know that I'm the perfect candidate to be his wife, and to help run his empire."

"My father is one of most renowned business professors in the region. My family is wealthy and business oriented. I, myself, am business oriented." She continues. I feel a hint of anger in her tone.

"You know what I like about you Tai?" she says after a moment, turning her head so that her eyes finally meet mine. I give her shocked look. What she likes about me?

"What?" I ask blankly, trapped in her mesmerizing stare.

"You, and your family, are humble, down-to-earth, hardworking, realistic people." She tells me. Her eyes are intense, yet still enchanting.

She gives a small smile and looks away, "I guess I envy the world you live in."

I laugh at her words, "Really? Being broke from time to time isn't that fun."

"I don't see the world in green," she replies softly.

"That was a joke, neither do I," I correct myself. It's the truth; I'm trying to lighten up the gloomy mood that this conversation is setting.

"I know you don't. That's why I enjoying spending time with you." My heart races when she leans her body over and lays her head on my upper chest, under my chin.

"Well, don't think my life is just perfect." I tell her giving a sarcastic laugh. I keep my right arm on the couches armrest and my left stretched out across the length of the back of the couch. I don't bother embracing her.

"Don't think my life is so perfect either." She whispers in reply.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy! I love how everyone has mixed feelings and frustrations over how Sora his handling things! Next chapter soon!**


	21. Shut Up Sora, You're Engaged

**So sorry for the super late update  
Writers block, power surges, start over, work, parenthood, baby erases data, start over again. blah!  
NO MORE LATE UPDATES!**

* * *

I'm roaming around downtown hoping to discreetly find myself on the same block as Sakura, when I hear a male voice call my name from the opposite side of the street.

"Taichi Kamiya right?" Cale, Sora's husband, greets me once he's made his way across to my side of the street.

"Please, just call me Tai." I say accepting his handshake.

"What are you doing downtown?" he asks me casually.

"I actually just left the station; I'm pulling a double so I'm not straying too far from the station so I can back in a couple of hours." I explain.

"Well I actually just can from visiting Sora at the salon," he states while he looks at his watch. "How about we have a beer; have some guy talk. I've wanted to discuss some things with you."

I suppress the frown that wants to overcome my face. Could Cale possibly know about me and Sora's minor infidelities? Curiosity overcomes me, so I abandon my plot to steal a few minutes of Sora's time and agree to go to the bar with Cale.

"So, what did you have to talk to me about?" I'm not scared, just nervous. I'd hate to cause any problems between Sora and her fiancé believe it or not.

Cale takes a hard swing of beer. "I actually wanted to thank you Mr. Kamiya."

Thank me?

"For…" I raise an eyebrow and look over at him oddly.

"For being such a good friend to my Sora, and keeping her company while I've been away," He says seriously. "I know I seem like a bad boyfriend, and that I've abandoned her for my work. But I'm working hard to ensure that our family will be secure in the future. So I want to thank you for keeping her occupied while I've been handling business."

Now I'm suppressing a laugh. I want to burst into laughter right there in Cale's face. Did this man just _thank_ me for spending mass amount of time with his soon-to-be wife? Did he really just use the term "keeping her occupied"? If only he knew just how occupied we've been.

In the past months I've allowed myself to fully indulge in the fact that I have feeling for Sora. I know that I'll never have her as my own, for she belongs to the man sitting across from me. But I allow myself to hold her when I want to; to flirt with her, when I can't hold it in anymore; and to kiss her when I can't resist it any longer.

"Umm…no problem," I mumble, immediately preoccupy myself with the bottle in my hand.

Cale's cell phone rings and I'm thankful that he has to return to the office. When we part ways; I head straight to Sora's salon.

The arrogance Cale harbored as he thanked me for befriending his wife was infuriating! It was as if he deemed me unworthy of Sora's interest. That she wouldn't dare cheat on someone as superior as him with someone as inferior as me.

When I walk into Sakura, my frown instant disappears once I lay my eyes on the beautiful brunette standing at the first station chatting away with her patrons.

She doesn't see me at first; the salon is really busy today, even Nikki was too preoccupied with the phone to notice my entrance. I take this time to admire her as usual. It's the first week of March, and the air out is nice, with a slight chill. Still, Sora looks comfortable in a dark wash jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt; a pair of black sneakers don her feet.

"It's crazy in here!" I comment as I approach her.

She turns her attention to me and gives me a warm smile. "Hey Tai,"

"How's it going?" I ask casually as I lean against the station.

"Look around," she motions, "Business is booming!"

"I can see that," I chuckle

"So what brings you this way?" she asks me, as she brushes through her clients brown hair.

"I was taking a break from work, and decided to stop by," I shrug. My eyes accidently travel over to meet with Lena's briefly, but I ignore her all together.

"Pulling a double?" she asks me with an amused look.

I nod my answer. "I actually just left from having drinks with your fiancé."

That amused look is quickly replaced with a frown. "Cale?"

"Yeah, Cale." I smirk at her.

"How did that happen?" she asks me placing the brush down on the counter and tapping her client. "You're all done. How do you like it?" her tone reverts back to the professional one she uses with her clients.

"It looks great as usual. Thanks Sora." The woman hands Sora a one hundred dollar bill and instructs her to keep the change.

Once the woman is gone Sora comes around her chair and takes a seat, awaiting my answer.

"He approached me on the street a couple blocks away, and asked me to join him at the bar for a couple beers. He had something he wanted to discuss with me." I tell her with a laugh.

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion and a hint of fear as she waits for me to continue. "Well what did he have to say to you?"

"He wanted to thank me. For keeping you occupied, as he put it." I tell her truthfully.

She cracks a flabbergasted expression, "You're kidding."

"Nope," I shake my head, "He actually thanked me for being your friend,"

She looks away and mumbles, "He's so egotistical" before returning her beautiful smile to me.

"So ready for our big trip at the end of the month?" she asks me as she swirls side to side in the chair.

"Yeah, I actually took off for it today," I tell her.

"I can't wait. It's been forever since I've been to a big event like this." She gushes.

"Me neither." I mumble, staring at the ground still lost in the thoughts of my encounter with her fiancé.

"There's no underlying meaning behind his words Tai," she says suddenly, causing me to look at her again. She continues, "Cale wasn't implying that he knows that anything has happened between us. He really was thanking you for occupying my time. So that I wouldn't be on his back constantly while he was gone."

I smirk and shake my head, "It was great seeing you Sora, I'm going to head back to work."

"Well thanks for dropping by," she replies standing to walk me outside. Once we are outside she speaks again, "Call me later?"

I nod and bid her farewell, and then make my way back to the station.

* * *

I took Sora's advice and gave Paula a call. Turns out she had scheduled a visit to the office this week anyways, so she quickly blew me off stating that we'd talk about 'whatever it was I wanted to talk about' during her visit.

So today I'm sitting at my desk patiently awaiting Mrs. Demur's arrival. Eugene stepped out of the office for a little while, which I'm very grateful for. I'd feel a lot more comfortable talking to Paula without him being present.

I'll be happy when his harassment is finally over. Hopefully Paula will fire him altogether, if not I hope he at least changes for the better after she confronts him.

"Knock Knock!" Paula's sings out as she enters the office.

"Paula!" exclaim standing to hug her. She looks fabulous as always in her fabulous designer pants suit and alligator pumps.

"Mimi, how are you," she asks giving me a motherly hug. "How is that handsome husband of yours?" she adds with a wink.

"We're doing great," I return the gesture and then usher her towards the small leather love seat to sit with me. "I've taken up a cooking class, and Matt as a big concert coming up!"

"That's good to hear. No little Tachikawa-Ishidas swimming around in there yet?" she teases me by rubbing my obviously flat belly.

"No, not yet anyways." I say with a giggle.

"So," she begins clapping her freshly manicured hands on her lap. "How are things around here going? Where is Eugene?" she asks me looking around.

"He stepped out." I tell her. "I actually wanted to talk to about him; while we have some privacy."

"What about him?" she asks me wearing a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"He's been kind of, well really…inappropriate," I tell her slowly.

Paula's face is now sporting a frown. "Inappropriate? How so?"

"Making sexual advances and innuendoes towards me," I tell her honestly. "His new dress code, for example, requires me to wear only my mini skirt sets to works."

After a few minutes of her silently looking down at the floor, I continue. "I've tried to just chalk it up as him being friendly, but its making me really uncomfortable, Paula. I didn't know who else to turn to besides you. I haven't even told Matt."

Paula nods her head, but before she can speak the man in question comes barging into the room, obnoxiously talking on his cell phone. When he spots his mother and me on the sofa, he quickly wraps up his conversation.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he asks her, obviously surprised.

"Eugene my dear son," she smiles and stands to hug him. I simply sit back and let the duo have their moment. I'm actually surprised that Eugene was unaware of Paula's visit.

"Mimi," Paula calls to me over her shoulder, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off my dear." It's more over a demand than an offer, so I stand and grab my purse out of my desk. I make brief eye contact with The Creep before exiting the room.

Woman to woman, friend to friend, I'm sure Paula will do the right thing and put an end to Eugene's indecency.

I try calling Sora, but to no avail. I then decide to go check up on things at Aros. Being that I'm the manager, I'm obligated

to do so.

I park in the back of the building and walk in to find the two employees are pretty busy today.

"Hey girls," I greet them.

"Hi Mimi," Ellie replies quickly as she checks out a customer. The other girl on duty, Hiroko, is busy assisting customers on the floor.

"Why didn't you call in the other two? It's crazy in here." I ask Ellie as I open up the second register and begin checking out.

"They're in class," she mumbled in response. "Ms. Sora is in the

office though." She tells me after the line has dissipated.

"That whore!" I mumble, "She didn't answer the phone." Ellie laughs as I make my way to the back where the office is.

"Hey Meems, you're off early," Sora greets me from her seat at the desk.

"I called you," I glare at her playfully.

"Sorry, I've been on the phone all day with designers, contractor, my mother and Cale." She huffs and motions at the pile of paper work on her desk. "This expansion is driving me crazy; I wish I could just reconsider it."

I laugh as I prop against the desk, "Well they've already started haven't they?"

Sora nods and sighs, "Yeah, they're gutting out the space next door, and then in a few weeks they'll knock out the wall to connect them. Everything is so cluttered out there now, and for some odd fucking reason, everyone wants to shop now! It's never been this busy before the construction started."

I laugh at her and she continues, "So why are you off work so early?"

"Paula came into town today." I tell her solemnly.

"Well…" she presses, "Did you talk to her?"

I nod my head, "Yeah briefly. He walked in before I could get her response."

"Did she seem upset or anything?" Sora asks me sitting back in the swivel office chair.

"She was just kind of blank. Then she dismissed me for the day," I answer her, "Eugene looked awfully worried though."

"Good," Sora smirks. "Hopefully Paula will do the right thing and fire that pervert."

"I hope she does something and fast." I sigh, "I've been in 'Bitchy Mimi' overload."

My best friend laughs and begins to twirl back and forth in the chair. "Well, I've got plans with Cale tonight before he heads back to India, but I'll call you tomorrow to see how everything with Paula goes. You mind closing up tonight?"

I shake my head, indicating that I don't mind, "I'll sit back here and think for a while. Matt has practice tonight."

"Thanks girl," and with that she breezes out of the store.

* * *

Today is the day of Amp Fest, one of the biggest music festivals in the region.

My salon is buzzing with teenagers and college students, all wanting to look their best for the concert. I'm not surprised to find Jun here with Lena, her friend and personal stylist.

"So did you get good seats for us?" Lena asks Jun.

"Yep, front row and back stage passes for three." She motions between Lena, Tori, and herself.

"Cool, I'm getting pretty excited!" Lena smiles as she teases Jun's already outrageous hair, with more hair spray.

"Jun backstage at a concert where Matt his performing? Not good," the mousy voice below me says. I laugh at Kari's joke; she's right.

I laugh as I snip a piece of her hair, "its Lena I'm more worried about," I tell her quietly. I don't think Jun's out to ultimately cause Mimi trouble, but I know Lena is.

"Thanks again for doing my hair for me." Kari repeats herself for the tenth time today.

"No problem." I reply with a giggle, "Don't forget to remind your mom of her appointment ,"

Kari nods. After a moment of silence she speaks again, "Sora I had a favor to ask you."

"Sure, what is it," I ask her curiously.

"I need another event to add to my portfolio for school. I was thinking about using pictures from Amp Fest tonight but I didn't think they would count." She pauses hoping I'm following her drift. I think I am.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could take pictures at your wedding." She asks me before quickly adding. "I feel stupid because I'm not even invited, and I don't expect you to pay me or anything I just—"

I cut her off with a chuckle, "Nonsense girl. Of course you are invited and even better if you'll be my photographer. Less work I have to do finding one."

"Thanks," she smiles brightly.

"So you graduate next year?" I ask her confused. With Kari being twenty-one going on twenty-two, I figured she would be graduating this year on her four year mark in college. She seems too smart to be held up on any classes.

"In December," she tells me cheerfully, "I had to sit out one semester in my freshman year, I got really sick." She explains, still cheerful.

"Oh," I reply quietly, not sure of how to respond.

I'm saved by the door chime, as Tai walks in and exchanges brief words with my receptionist and then heads towards us.

"Hey big bro!" Kari greets him as he leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey sis," he replies and then looks at me with that gorgeous smile, "Sora,"

"Hi Tai," I blush. I don't know how he continues to make me feel this way. I see Tai at least twice a week and we text regularly. So how come every time I see or speak to him, I get all giddy? I feel like such a teenager!

"You hair looks great Kari," Tai compliments his sister.

"I know," she grins, "It actually looks professional!"

"Well whoever was cutting before was doing a pretty decent job." I tell her modestly. It really wasn't that bad before, but I could tell whoever would cut it was far from a professional.

"Well thank you. I do it myself," she smiles proudly. I nod my approval.

"So what time should I pick you up tonight Kari?" Tai asks her, leaning against the counter. Once again, Lena is shooting us the death stare.

"Oh, I'm actually riding with Sora, Mimi and Yolie." She informs him motioning towards me.

"Aww man," he feigns hurt, "I don't want to ride alone."

"You're so dramatic," I roll my eyes. I turn the chair towards the mirror so that Kari can see my finished work. "What about Izzy?"

"It looks amazing Sora," she gushes in her cute voice, "How much do I owe you," I wave her statement off as she's grabbing her purse, and continue to listen to Tai.

"I'm trying to convince him to go," Tai mumbles.

"Well go pick up T.K." Kari suggests as she plays with her hair in the mirror. "I really love this Sora," she murmurs more to herself.

"I guess so," he replies. After a dramatic sigh, he looks at me and smiles, "I guess I'll see you tonight," he winks at me before walking off.

I hear Kari giggle, but I decide to ignore her as I call over my next client.

* * *

Two hours into the festival and things are going pretty great! All the acts are giving phenomenal performances and the music is really good.

I can tell Kari is your average college student, because she's a huge fan of every band that is here tonight. She's been dancing and singing along to every song.

Kari, Tai, T.K, Yolie, Mimi, and I all have backstage passes thanks to Matt. We're watching the entire show from backstage.

Believe it or not it's actually a pretty good view of everything.

It's time for The Lovely Strange to go on now. I'm really anxious to see them perform alongside Matt. I just hope Rocket keeps her hands to herself; otherwise Mimi is going to flip!

The lights go out on the stage briefly, and I can slightly make out the silhouettes of Matt and the two sisters as they take their places on the stage.

In the darkness, the drummer, who frequently plays for the band, begins to play. Rocket begins to sing first in a tone that is quiet at first, and then rises to a yell with the sudden strum of Matt's electric guitar and the lights briefly flickering on. Then Racer joins in and they repeat this two more times until the hook begins and Matt plays solo, signally the lights to illuminate the stage for good.

The atmosphere out there is insane, the crowd if going wild! The girls are screaming for Matt, who is clad in a pair of black leather pants and a black sleeveless vest. His attention is on his Fender American guitar, a birthday present from Mimi from a few years back, as Rocket and Racer skip around the stage; Racer in a baggy pair of khaki cargo pants and a white tank top that stops mid stomach, and Racer is wearing a pair of tight leather shorts and a fishnet top with a bright pink bra underneath.

"Pretty tacky if you ask me." Mimi says to me as we watch from the side lines.

I laugh. I open my mouth to respond, but quickly close it as we watch Rocket stalk over to Matt and begin to stroke down his arms and back as he plays and she dances. Racer remains up front hyping up the crowd.

"That bitch!" Mimi roars, causing the rest of us to laugh hard.

Once the song is over and Rocket as had her share of fun feeling up my best friend's husband, Racer sends Matt off with an ovation, and he exits the stage towards us.

He runs to Mimi first of course who wraps her arms around his neck, kisses and congratulates him. I'm proud of her for not confronting him about Rocket's on stage activities.

The rest of the concert goes well. The Wolves make a huge impact on the crowd. I'm surprised when they begin to play their song Matt wrote in dedication to me. Mimi doesn't seem to mind too much, and Tai just looks on nonchalantly.

I hate hearing the lyrics to that song; it makes me uneasy to remember just how infatuated Matt was with me. It makes me feel crumby for not being able to reciprocate those feelings.

As we're making our way through the parking lot, I lag behind to get a little alone time with Tai.

"You've been pretty quiet tonight," I nudge him. We're headed to our respective cars with Kari and Yolie. Mimi and T.K. stayed behind to ride home with Matt.

"Honestly I'm really tired. I've been working like crazy," he tells me with a sheepish grin, "Of course, you know that."

"Yeah, you've neglected me for the past two weeks, since you ran into Cale," I pout, "But that's okay, next weekend you're all mine!" I add wrapping my arms around his slender waist, I hear him chuckle before he wraps his left arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I can't wait," he replies in a low voice.

I enjoy his embrace for a few more moments before removing myself from his arms and walking along side him. No matter how warm and safe I feel in his arms, it's not the place I belong. Cale is my fiancé, not Tai.

We're almost to our cars when we hear a female voice calling Tai's name. We turn to find the mayor's daughter, Natsumi, approaching us with her friend.

"Hey Nat," Tai greets her with a bug smile and a hug. I instantly feel uneasy. There's a strange atmosphere between these two, and I don't have the stomach to deal with Tai being overjoyed to see another woman besides me.

I know what you're thinking. 'Shut up Sora, you're already engaged to someone else,' and you're right. I am.

Still I don't like the scene unfolding in front of me; Tai happily chatting away with the beautiful young woman in front of him.

* * *

**Okaaay,  
Again sorry for the late update, i had super writer's block, as you can tell from this proabably boring chapter. I've mapped out the rest of this story pretty much, so i should have much block again. I also work and I'm a full time Mom, sooo yeah. But i promise no more late updates!  
Read Enjoy Review!**


	22. Just A Misunderstaning

**See I told you! Quick Update!  
Loved the reviews! Glad everyone's still with me and still excited about this story!**

* * *

It's Wednesday, and I am on my way to check on the things at Aros. The construction is coming along smoothly for now, but I'm still weary of the contractors Cale hired. Their boss is brash and domineering, and just downright sexist. He blows off everything I say until Cale gets involved.

As I pull into my usual parking space behind the store, I notice that the asshole boss is next door overseeing the renovation. I shake my head and decide to stop in with the girls first before I deal with him.

"Hello Ms. Sora," Hiroko greets me from the register.

"How are things going Hiroko?" I ask her as I enter the elevated area where the two registers are.

"It's been steady. Reni went to get lunch, and Ellie should be here in about an hour." Hiroko reported as she leaned lazily against the register. "Mimi called to check on things earlier too.

I nod and open the register to count the money and take out the larger bills if necessary. Just as I close the register, my phone begins to buzz. I'm receiving a text message.

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya  
Hey. You busy?_

_SMS message from: Sora Takenouchi  
Just checking in on things at Aros._

"I hate the weird construction guys Ms. Sora," Hiroko tells me as I walk back from the safe in my office. "They're always checking us out, and hitting on us, especially since they've started knocking the wall out."

I frown and look over at the men through the plastic barrier that is covering the knocked out wall.

"I'll have a talk with them," I tell her as my phone vibrates again.

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya  
Are you busy tonight?_

_SMS message from: Sora Takenouchi  
I've got a little paperwork to do, but it can wait. Why?_

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya  
My mother is having a small get together tonight. _

_SMS message from: Sora Takenouchi  
Sounds great! I'll be there!_

_SMS message from: Tai Kamiya  
See you at 8?_

I reply with a 'yes' and I greet my other employee Reni as she enters the boutique with two bags from McDonald's.

"Sorry Ms. Sora, I would have picked up something for you if I knew you were coming," Reni tells me apologetically.

"No problem. I'll be in the office finishing up some paperwork," I tell them as I take to the back.

I'm excited to see Tai's family again tonight.

* * *

It's been three weeks since I had that conversation with Paula about her son's behavior around the office, and I have yet to hear back from her. She's heading back it Italy tomorrow night, so I've decided its time to finally bring it up again.

I walk into Paula's office where she is sitting alone looking through some paperwork.

"Paula," I call out to her.

"Yes Mimi?" she replies not bothering to look up at me.

"I wanted to talk to you about the whole Eugene thing before you leave tomorrow," I say fidgeting with my fingers.

Paula smiles and sit her paperwork aside. She looks at me over the top of her thin wire framed reading glasses.

"Mimi, I've thought about it a lot these last couple of weeks." She's still smiling, "And I think this might be just a simple misunderstanding." Those words leave her tight lips as if it were no big deal at all.

"Paula!" I exclaim dropping my jaw in shock, "Paula, it's not a misunderstanding. I feel very uncomfortable around Eugene. He makes inappropriate remarks towards me, and cops feels all the time!"

"Mimi, I've heard enough, go back to your desk." Paula sighs and shakes her head, shooing me off with her hand.

I huff and turn to leave, only to find Eugene standing centimeters away from my body. "Get out of my way" I growl at him.

"Testy testy," he tease and steps aside. As I rush past him, I feel his fingertips brush against my ass.

"You bastard!" I scream and slap him hard across the face.

"Mimi!" Paula screeches at me standing at her desk.

"He just touch my ass Paula!" I yell back. My eyes pleading for her to believe me.

Paula looks at me and then at her son, "Eugene?"

"Mom, it was an accident," he states, now palming his red cheek. "You see how tiny this doorway is." His voice his so convincing, I almost believe him.

Almost.

"That's bullshit and you know it Eugene." I bark at him. "Paula, he purposely felt me up just now."

"Mimi, it was an accident sweetheart. You're overreacting." She tells me sighing again.

"You can't be serious Paula," I'm on the verge of tears; both from hurt and from anger. I think of everything I've done for Paula Demur and her company and how she's willing to allow her son to harass me like this.

"I'm sorry Paula," I sigh fighting the tears that are welling, "But I can no longer work here if you're going to allow this sick pervert to roam around here harassing me and my co-workers." And with that I turn on my heels and grab my purse, walking out of the small lobby for good.

Paula doesn't even bother calling after me.

* * *

I'm just finishing my paperwork when Mimi comes bursting into the office visibly upset.

"What's wrong Mimi?" I ask her softly.

"I—"she pauses to take a shaky breath, "I quit my job at Camellia."

I sigh and shake my head, "Paula didn't believe you?"

"No! That wrinkly old hag had the nerve to tell me that it was all just some misunderstanding," She exclaims harshly.

"And then he gropes me right in front of her and she still doesn't believe me." She continues, "I refused to continue working there with that creep in charge."

"I understand completely," I say with a nod. "I'm happy you decided to leave."

"I guess I'll be working here more often," she says with a pout and flops down across from me. "I was really hoping that place could boost my career."

I give her a small smile and reach into my file cabinet and pull out a manila folder. "I've been working on this for a while," I tell her as I slide the folder towards her. "I think you'd be the best person to handle this for me."

Mimi gives me a curious look as she opens the folder to reveal several photos and sketches. "What is this?"

"A few sample ideas for a line I'm wanting to start." I tell her casually.

"I thought you didn't want to take on anymore business endeavors?" she asks me as she scans the pictures.

"I don't," I shrug, "That's why I've been hoping you'd take it over for me."

"It's a nice offer Sora," she replies closing the folder and sliding it back to me. "But I can't keep relying on you. I feel like I'm living in your shadow sometimes. Just like when I skipped a grade to join you in high school."

I sigh push the folder back, "It's not like that Mimi. You'd be my partner. I'd be the business side and you'd be the designing side."

Mimi gives a long sigh and ponders my words. "I'll help you Sora. But I still what to branch out and have something for myself. You and Matt struggled to build names for yourself. I want that too."

"Well hey, consider this a push towards that." I shrug tucking the folder back in the cabinet.

"They're really nice designs though." She compliments, "I see room for improvement, but they're really cute dresses."

"See." I giggle. "I need you!"

"Will you please come with me to tell Matt? He's at his uncle's garage working." Mimi asks me hopefully.

I laugh and nod. Mimi will always be the little sister that depends on me in some way.

When we arrive at Matt's uncle's mechanic's garage, everyone including me and Matt, laugh as Mimi shakily makes her way across the oil-cover gravel in her pink pumps.

"I hate coming out here," she grumbles, causing me to laugh harder.

Mimi greets Matt's uncle, and Matt walks up to her and wraps her in his arms, kissing her lips.

"Eww, Matty you're all icky!" she protests once their kiss is broken.

I smile as I watch the two interact with each other. Their love for one and other flows freely, for the world to see. A blind man could see that these two were made for each other.

As Mimi and Matt stroll off to talk, I relax in my SUV and think about my relationship with Cale. It's nowhere near the intimacy of Mimi and Matt's. It's almost as if we're two robots, programmed to be together. Sure, I can finish his sentences, and know almost every time what he's about to say. When we go to dinner, I can order for him and he can order for me. I know his entire life routine. I know everything about him.

We know each other inside and out.

But I'm not sure that we're perfect for each other.

I shake the thoughts out of my head. I love Cale. There's no doubt about it. I'm just having premarital jitters that all.

I never used to think like this. When we first started dating I never question our relationship this bad. When Cale proposed to me I never doubted out love. I've always been very nonchalant when it comes to men and relationships, but I've never ponder the possibility that I didn't want to marry Cale.

Not until I met Tai.

And no it's not what you're thinking. 'Oh she's falling in love with Tai, and out of love with Cale'. No, it's not that.

At least I don't think it is.

I think Tai has just shown the fun of life that I missed out on, when I started dating Cale, and was instantly pushed into my career. Hanging out with Tai and Izzy, eating quick meals, and playing video games, is so much more fun than sitting in meetings and fighting with contractors to do my renovation the way I want.

Being a woman in the business world can be very stressful. That's why I want to help Mimi out as much as I can. I'm so stressed out from working and my questionable engagement that I want time to just breathe.

Tai is my release from all of that.

Once again I am literally shaking the thoughts out of my head, just as Matt and Mimi arrive at my car.

"You alright Sora?" Matt teases me for my weirdness.

"Yeah, just thinking." I reply. I give Mimi a questioning look and she nods letting me know everything is okay.

"Are you going to go to Tai's birthday party tonight?" Matt asks me as he opens the passenger door for Mimi to climb in.

I furrow my eyes brows and look over at him, "Birthday party? He never said it was a birthday party"

Matt chuckled, "Maybe because he knew you'd try and buy him a present." Mimi nods in agreement.

"So what if I did?" I ask smirking. "He never told me his birthday was today!" Come to think of it, we've never discussed our birthdays in the seven months we've known each other.

"His birthday is Saturday," Matt corrects me, "His mom wants to celebrate today, since you two will be on your little getaway this weekend."

My jaw drops, "What? Why wouldn't he tell me the game was the same day as his birthday?"

Matt shrugs, "Tai's nonchalant about that kind of stuff."

"Obviously," I mumble.

* * *

I've dropped Mimi off at Aros and now I'm heading home to find something to wear. I'm really frustrated that Tai didn't tell me about his birthday. I feel terrible for taking him away from his family on his birthday.

Even though my parents and I aren't the perfect close-knit family, we've always taken the time to spend at least birthdays together.

I growl my frustration and pull out my phone to call Tai. I get him on the second ring.

"Hello?" he answers. I hear a lot of noise in the background signally he's at the fire station.

"Sorry, are you busy?" I ask, secretly hoping he has a spare minute.

"Nope, I'm at work but their just working on the trucks." He tells me.

"Why didn't you tell me this was a birthday party!" I snap tossing the contents of my large walk-in closet alive. "Better yet, why the hell didn't you tell me your birthday is Saturday?"

I hear him chuckle, "You never asked,"

"Don't be a smartass Tai," I suck my teeth, "I feel terrible for taking you away from your family on your birthday,"

He continues to laugh, "It's no big deal Sora. Just make sure you're there tonight,"

I get butterflies in my stomach and I smile. "What should I wear? Is it formal?" I ask as I roam through my tons of clothes.

"When have I ever been the formal type Sor?"

He's right. With the exception of the wedding, Tai never dresses in formal wear. I love his casual style!

"Just be you, as usual," he tells me.

I sigh, "I wish I would have gotten you something,"

"Oh yeah, because a trip to Spain to watch two of the best teams in the world play isn't a good enough gift already?" he states sarcastically.

"Your presence is a present enough," he tells me softly.

I smile harder. Damn him and his sweet words!

"I'll see you tonight," I tell him before hanging up..

Hours later I'm walking up the driveway of the Kamiya residence. There are quite a few cars outside, including Tai's, Mimi's, Yolie's, and a couple I don't recognize. One of which is a brand new Mercedes SUV. I wonder whose car that is?

"Oh Sora!" Mrs. Kamiya greets me with a big hug, "I'm so happy you made it!"

"Hi Mrs. Kamiya," I return the hug and step into the living room.

"We're all in the din," Mrs. Kamiya tells me, taking my coat and hanging it up. "That's a beautiful top,"

I thank her for the compliment and then follow her into the dimly lit din, where streamers have been stung and food and drink as set up.

I spot Tai before he sees me. I'm surprised to see him on the other side of the room chatting casually with Natsumi. I bet that's her Mercedes truck out ont he curb. They're both laughing and smiling at whatever conversation their having, causing that uneasy feeling to return.

"Sora!" Kari greets me, placing a party hat on my head. At the sound of my name Tai snaps out of his conversation with Natsumi and approaches me with a smile.

"Hi Kari," I reply though my eyes are still on her brother.

"Finally you made it Takenouchi," Tai states once he's in front of me.

"Sorry, I ran into a little traffic," That's not completely true. I was also held up on a phone call from Cale.

"No problem," he replies shrugging.

"Nice set up," I state looking around at the streamers and 'Happy Birthday' banner.

Tai chuckles, "Yeah, Mom and Kari insist on throwing me a five year old's birthday party every year."

"That's really sweet," I tell him with a smile.

"You look nice," he compliments me giving me a friendly once over.

I after an hour of destroying my closet in search of the perfect outfit, I opted for a thin, half-sleeve, dark grey, off the shoulder tunic top and a pair of tan cuffed shorts, with matching grey flats.

"Thanks." I reply. My cheeks are burning hot from blushing.

Mimi walks over with Matt and gives me a side hug. I want to stay by Tai's side, but I reluctantly walk off to mingle with Yolie and Izzy and the others. Davis is there, in deep competition for Kari's attention.

As the night continues I notice that Tai occasionally talking with Natsumi every now and then. I try not to wonder just what is going on between those two. They're not showing many signs of an intimate relationship, but they are talking and smiling a lot. Not that its any of my business.

Around the eleven o'clock hour, Tai's mom pulls out a bottle of Chardonnay, so that we can toast to Tai's birthday. As we gather around the cake I feel Tai's arms snake around my waist in a sideways embrace. I playfully punch his arm, both out of embarrassment and to make his obviously sensual hold on me look a little more friendly.

"Happy birthday to my wonderful son," Mrs. Kamiya begins her toast, already getting emotional. "for the past twenty-five years I've watched you grow into a great man." She sniffles.

"Don't cry mom," Tai mumbles. I can tell he's suppressing a laugh at his mother's dramatics.

"Happy birthday Tai," his father says wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder. We all wish Tai a happy birthday in unison before downing our glasses of wine and dispersing throughout the room.

I laugh aloud when Tai's mom returns to the den with a bottle of sake and clears the table to prepare drinks

"Oh no Mom," Kari giggles.

"Nonsense! It's a celebration!" her mother announces happily. "and I've made some curry sugar cookies to go with it!"

"Curry sugar cookies?" Tai repeats in disgust. "How does that even work?"

"Sounds delicious!" Izzy chimes it causing everyone to laugh.

"I made them especially for Izzy anyways. He's the only one with an open taste for food," Mrs. Kamiya mumbles.

I've decided I'm not going to drink much. I've got a busy day tomorrow, trying to squeeze in as many customers before i leave for the weekend.

When I turn around and find Tai once again chatting with Natsumi, I change my mind.

Maybe i will have that drink.

* * *

**Just a brief chapter to build plot.  
Next Chapter-SPAIN!  
Woot Woot!  
Read Enjoy Review!**


	23. The Mice Will Play

**When life gives you LEMONS!**

* * *

I'm excited as I wake up this morning, despite the fact that it's four-thirty in the morning. I'm not typically a morning person until I've had my coffee, but today is a big day!

After a quick shower, I throw on a comfy pair of grey sweat pants and a fitted t-shirt with my white sneakers and head out the door. I want to be comfortable during our long flight to Spain. The jet pilot at Tachikawa Air promised to cut the usually thirteen hour flight down to a twelve hour one, but that's still a long flight.

I stop by a small coffee shop and grab a cup of coffee and a couple of bagels for Tai and me to have for breakfast. We agreed on me grabbing breakfast and Tai bringing the snacks for the long flight.

As I cruise the empty highway in route to the airstrip, I am thinking about the upcoming events of this weekend. Soccer is my first love so of course I'm excited to spend my weekend at the festival and game. But I'm also very nervous, both good nerves and bad, about having so much freedom and alone time with Tai.

I was lucky enough to come up on a room that was larger with two beds instead of the one queen sized, as I had originally planned to bring my father along. Now that extra bed will assist in making sure Tai and I behave ourselves.

Not that I ever considered using this trip to cheat on Cale with Tai. I initially asked Cale to come after my father had to cancel, remember?

Still having an extra room altogether would have been wonderful to ensure nothing happens between my bushy haired companion and me. I can't imagine the feelings that will rush through me if I happen to catch him getting out of the shower and...

I need to stop.

I shake the thoughts out of my head as I park in the underground garage of the small private airline.

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice echo through the stone fixture.

"Good morning Tai," I wave back as he walks over from his truck. "Ready for this long trip?"

"It's not that bad." He chuckles. I forget he's been to Spain on a college tour. "You took an eight hour flight to India with ease." He adds with a wink. I roll my eyes.

"I'll grab your luggage." He offers "You just go get us checked in." I nod and do as instructed.

A few minutes later, after I've checked in with the pilot, Tai comes trudging into the lobby with both of our bags.

"I'm happy you're not like typical girls who pack their whole lives just for a weekend trip" he jokes as he sits my Louis Vuitton suitcase down next to his red duffle.

I laugh. "Yeah I'm surprised they're not heavy. I had Mimi pack for me since I had late appointments last night."

"She strikes me as an over-packer." He comments.

I hand him his bagel and coffee and we're eating our small breakfast while the pilot is preparing the small jet.

My phone starts to ring, its Cale.

"Hey honey." I answer as I swallow my last bit of bagel.

"Just calling to wish you a safe and happy flight." He says through the receiver.

"Thank you. I'll be happier when we land," I chuckle softly. "What does your day look like?"

"Meetings and phone conferences; the usual. I'll check in with the contractors at Aros as well. Make sure they aren't slacking while you're away."

"Thanks," I reply taking a final sip of my coffee. I notice the pilot flagging me down. "I think he's ready to depart so I'll call you tonight when we land."

"Okay. I love you Sora. Have fun." He tells me sincerely.

"Love you too. Bye" I toss my phone in my purse and turn to Tai, who is staring off outside. "Ready?" I ask with a grin.

He nods and we make our way to the plane.

It's a really uneventful flight. We've played a few hands of cards and talked about everything possible. We've both taken two naps, and we still have about four more hours to go.

No matter anxious we are to arrive in Spain, We're both silently grateful for the alone time we get to have, thousands a feet above ground.

* * *

It's a little after noon when we finally land in Barcelona and make it to our hotel. Sora's travel package landed us with a room in the Hilton Barcelona. To say the least, I'm in awe.

The manager gives Sora our keys and instructs a bell hop to show us to our room as well as bring our luggage.

I'm once again in awe once Sora unlocks the door and we walk into the room.

Our suite is huge! it's resembles a small penthouse, equipped with a kitchenette, living room area, and a large picture window that displays the beautiful view of the city below.

When I last visited Spain, the summer before I was to attend college here, I stayed in a regular hotel, nothing anywhere as nice as this.

I am so engulfed in my exploration of our weekend home that I don't even notice the look of uncertainty plastered on Sora's face as she stares into the bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" the young bell hop ask Sora, taking in her bewildered look.

"Umm... I thought there was supposed to be two separate beds." She stumbles on her words.

The young man furrows his eyebrow in confusion. "No Ma'am. The suite reserved for you has no guest room attachment, if that's what you mean?"

"But I could have sworn the package included an extra room. I bought tickets for two, it would only make since for there to be two beds!" her voice is panicked.

"I can get the manager if you like Mrs. Takenouchi," Her last name sound funny coming from his thick Spanish accent. He's obviously confused by Sora's need for a second bed. He thinks I'm her significant other. I decide now would be a good time to butt in.

"That's not necessary Sir," I smile, stepping in and handing him his tip, "This room will work out fine,"

Sora whips around to me in protest as our guest makes his exit.

"Tai—" She begins before I cut her off.

"Sora, it's no big deal," I say making my way to the plush sofa in the living area.

Sora smirks, and with her arms folded, makes her way over as well.

"You're probably happy there's only one bed," she states smugly as she flops down next to me on the couch.

I chuckle and wrap my arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer. "This couch is pretty comfy." I state, patting the cushion. "I think I'll crash here."

"Shut up Tai," she mumbles snuggling closer to me.

I relax and deeply inhale the scent of her auburn hair. I could sit here and hold her for hours. Hell, days, even years. I'd be more than willing to spend our entire weekend, holding her right here in this very spot. Forget about the festival and the game.

My growling stomach disagrees with that idea.

"Hungry?" Sora teases, sitting up from my embrace.

"A little." I shrug.

"Well I'm starved. Half a day on a plane, with only chips and candy will do that to you I guess." she says standing to stretch. I want so badly to reach out and caress the small of her bad, which was just briefly revealed to me when she stretched.

"I'm going to shower and then change," she announces, "Find us a nice restaurant." she saunters off into the bathroom, leaving me alone on the sofa in my thoughts.

* * *

After showering and changing, Tai and I now find ourselves wandering through the area in search of a place to eat. We opt for a small eatery a couple of blocks away from the hotel.

The food is delicious and after we're finished, we decide to walk over to Camp Nou for some sightseeing as well as checking out the festival activities nearby.

Tai spends the whole day talking me out of buying every Barcelona FC t-shirt, flag, hat, necklace, and any other memorabilia I come across in the bazaar they have set up outside the stadium.

"You're going to go bankrupt out here Sor," Tai teases me as we walk down the streets. He's casually browsing the surrounding, his hands stuffed in his jean's pockets and his usual small smile playing his lips.

"You're right. I need to limit myself to a few things for myself, a T-shirt for my dad, something for my mom I guess. And Mimi and Matt, and-" I hear him laugh as I create my mental checklist.

"You are funny Takenouchi," He shakes his head.

I start to laugh with him, but instead give into the yawn that threatens me lungs.

"Sleepy?" He asks me smirking.

"Just tired," I shrug, yawning again. "Let's go back to the room and order in for dinner,"

He nods and we head back to the hotel.

Once we arrive I race Tai to the bathroom to get to the shower first. Unfortunately I'm not fast enough to beat him to it.

"What happened to ladies first?" I yell through the door when I hear him turn on the water.

"I'll only be a minute," he calls back, "You'll be in here forever!"

He's right I guess. So I decide to flip through the menu of the hotel's room service. There are some pretty tasty-sounding cuisines on here.

I hear the water shut off and Tai appears before me in a pair of navy sweat pants and a white muscle tank top, with sock on his feet.

"My turn," I announce and make my way into the bathroom, "Decide what you want to order!"

Thirty minutes later I emerge from the shower feeling refreshed and clean. I head to my suitcase and rummage through it to find my night clothes.

My heart drops when I pull out the short white Victoria's Secret sleepshirt. Stacked underneath that is a similar sleepshirt but in black. The tags are still hanging on the sleeves of both garments, meaning they were just recently purchased. I'm going to kill Mimi!

I notice a piece of paper tucked inside the white sleepshirt. I pull it out and read the short taunting message from Mimi, telling me to "Have Fun!" and a cheesy little smiley face.

"Damnit Mimi," I groan as I examine the flimsy piece of fabric in my hands. When I pull it over my head and down my body, the bottom stops mid-thigh, leaving my long legs exposed.

I can't possibly walk out into that living area with Tai, wearing this! But I guess I have no choice. She didn't pack any proper bottoms for me, and the sweats I wore here endured a twelve hours flight, how gross would that be!

"Tai," I call from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" he calls back.

"Mimi, was such a doll and pack some pretty suggestive sleepwear," I pause and hear him chuckle. I decide to have a little fun and give him a brief show of my new sleepshirt.

Though he's trying to cover it up with a laugh, I can tell he likes what he sees when I walk towards the couch and take a seat next to him.

"See what I mean," I whine. "As if it's not awkward enough with just the one bed, Mimi has to be a pervert and pack nothing but sexy nightwear,"

This causes Tai to laugh harder, "Rule one of traveling Sora. Never let someone else pack your bag for you," he states walking into the bedroom. When he returns he's got a pair of light grey sweats in his hands.

"Here," he hands them to me. He turns his head as I stand and slip them on. Even with the strip drawn as tight as it'll go, his sweats are still baggy on me. Still, they're better than just the short sleepshirt I was previously wearing.

"Let's order dinner and then go to bed," I suggest picking up the phone, "We've got a big day tomorrow," I add with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Sora wakes me up really early by pouncing on top of me on the couch, screaming "Happy Birthday." I was a gentleman and allowed her to sleep in the king-sized bed, while I opted to sleep on the plush couch.

The sexy white sleepshirt also encouraged me to sleep as far away from her as possible. The moment she stepped out of the bedroom wearing it, I was instantly turned on. Her legs are so long and sexy! I knew if I didn't give her something to cover herself with, I'd be tempted to touch her and more.

I wrap my arms around her torso and pull her down so that she is lying on the couch with me. "Thanks," I mumble, still groggy from sleep.

"Wake up Tai," she whines, playfully trying to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Just lay here with me for a little while." I yawn.

"You've got morning breath!" she giggles.

I laugh with her and let her go. I head to the bathroom to freshen up. When I return I find Sora on the couch, talking on the phone while she uncovers the breakfast room service has delivered.

"I'll call you tonight before I go to bed I guess." I hear her say to who I assume is Cale, on the phone, "Love you too. Bye." She looks at me and smiled, "Omelette?" she offers I smile and accept the plate.

It's the day of the game, and we're both really excited. We head down to the stadium at two o'clock to find our seats and get situated for the game that starts at three.

I don't know how Sora landed such good seats, but our view of the field is fantastic.

While we're waiting in our seats, Sora's phone rings and she greets Mimi.

"Thank you for being such a sweetheart and buying me new pajamas!" she says sarcastically. "Even though I had plenty of appropriate ones in my drawers."

I laugh as she listens to Mimi tease her, before answering a phone call of my own from Kari and my mom wishing me a happy birthday and a fun trip.

The game is really exciting and Sora is truly a hardcore soccer fan. I've never heard a girl cuss as much as she does during a bad call.

In the end the odds are in our favor and Barcelona FC wins. To celebrate, Sora and I have decided to go out to dinner and dancing at a club nearby.

When we get back to the hotel we both shower and redress into more appropriate attire.

"So I called a cab to take us to a club and restaurant that has high ratings according to the locals," I call to Sora as I give myself a final once over. I'm wearing a dark red, silk button up shirt with a pair of dark washed jeans.

"That sounds great," she call from the bathroom, "I'm almost ready!"

I chuckle. She's been in there for almost an hour getting ready. It better be worth the wait.

And it most definitely is.

I have to stop my jaw from dropping by biting my bottom lip, when Sora steps into the room. She looks breathtakingly sexy in a red strapless dress that form fits down to her waist before flowing freely to her knees. One her feet are a pairs of red heels with laces that wrap around her legs.

"You look beautiful." The words leave my lips before I get a chance to think about them.

Sora blushes, "Thank you. You look nice too."

"Thanks," I mumble looking away and pretending to search for my room key. "Ready to go?"

She nods in response and we head out the door.

The cab drops us off at a building that hosts a restaurant downstairs and a night club above it. We're immediately seated and the waitress takes our drink orders, both of us deciding on a bottle of Sherry.

"So what are we celebrating tonight?" the woman asks us in her thick Spanish accent, as she pours our glasses. "Anniversary?"

I chuckle and Sora turns a bright shade of red. "No, we're just friends. We came from Tokyo to see the game." I explain politely.

"Oh! My apologies," she states looking between the two of us. "Would you like to order now, or do you need more time?"

"I think we're ready," I say looking at Sora for confirmation. She nods and I place my order first. I order Paella and Sora decides to have the same.

"I hope you're enjoying your birthday. I still feel terrible about taking you away from your family." Sora says once the waitress walks away.

"Trust me; I'm thoroughly enjoying my birthday. I'm in Spain!" I grin at her.

"Well then," she starts as she raises her glass for a toast. I do the same. "Here's to a happy birthday, and an awesome weekend." We touch glasses and take sips from the glasses.

"I'm not ready to go home," Sora sighs as she places her glass back on the table coaster. "I'm not ready to go back to my stressful life back home."

I nod in agreement, "I understand completely."This Assistant Chief job is tiring."

"I bet," she smiles at me, "But I still think you're the perfect person for the position. You're a hero if I've ever met one,"

I cringe at the word. "Please, don't call me that." I mumble.

Sora raises a brow but doesn't speak. Luckily the waitress arrives with our food, and we eat and make idle chat about the game. I didn't mean to ruin the mood. I just really hate being called a hero.

After a brief dispute over who will pay the bill, which I win and pay for it, we head upstairs to the club.

Sora is a really good dancer. So good in fact, that I'm instantly turned by her sultry moves as she presses her bottom against my pelvis. I'm sure she well aware that I've now got a hard-on, because she seems to press harder and move slower.

I can't contain my urges anymore, so I grab her by the waist and turn her around to face me, catching her lips with my own. I kiss her with more intensity and passion than I've ever kissed any woman. I'm surprised to notice she's kissing me back; with just as much passion.

My hands roam up and down her sides before opting to palm her ass through the fabric of the dress. That's when Sora breaks the kiss, only to kiss me on the neck and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Let's go back to the hotel," I hear her say. I simply nod and guide her to the exit.

We decide to walk the few blocks back to the hotel instead of calling another cab. It only takes us about twenty minutes to get to our room, where Sora beelines straight to the bathroom.

I sigh, drop my head, and run my fingers through my hair as I flop down on the couch. I knew it was wrong to kiss her, but I couldn't help it. I'm beginning to develop some serious feeling for the woman in the next room, and a weekend getaway to Spain isn't helping that at all.

Back at home there are some boundaries. There are people potentially watching us; that can stop us from doing anything we shouldn't. But not here. Here, thousands of miles away from home, nobody can see us. Nobody can stop us.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps approaching me. I open my eyes and am met with the sight of the bare skin of Sora's legs; those long, silky, endless legs that I love so very much.

I look up to find Sora staring at me intensely; clad in a black sleepshirt that mirrors the white one she wore last night.

My hands have a mind of their own, as they reach out and stroke her lovely legs, causing small goose bumps to rise on the skin. They make their way up her thighs and under the flimsy night shirt.

The soft moan that escapes Sora's lips encourages me. I stand up from the couch, now towering over her. My hands have left her thighs and are now cupping her pretty round face, as my lips devour hers in a kiss. '

I feel Sora gripping my shirt, as our tongues wrestle. She is pulling me towards the bedroom.

I follow her, still trapped in the spell of her soft lips, until she falls back onto the king-sized bed. I climb on top of her, still keeping the kiss intact.

I run my hands up her thighs again, as she works on the buttons on my shirt. I aim the pad f my thumb towards her clit, expecting to be met with the barrier of her underwear, only to feel the moist flesh of the nub.

Sora lets out a hard gasp as I circle my thumb against the sensitive area, causing my manhood to throb with want.

She grabs the bottom of my undershirt and pulls it over my head, tossing it to the side and running her hands across my toned chest. I, in return, maneuver her sleepshirt up her body and over her head. I am now allowed to relish in the beautiful sight of her naked body. Her breasts are perky, not large, but far from small. Her stomach is flat and toned. The bulge in my pants grows harder and more uncomfortable.

I think Sora can read my mind because her hands move to work on releasing me from my jeans. I give a sigh of relief when the zipper eases down and pressure disappears. That sigh quickly turns into a deep moan as I feel her manicured fingers wrap around my hardened length.

I instinctively bring my mouth to her breast and begin to suckle on the pinkish nipple; all the while my thumb continues to massage her clit. I feel her warmth and moisture so I decide to insert my index and middle fingers inside of her. This causes her to hiss and arch her back, giving me better access to the mound in my mouth.

I want Sora so bad right now. I want to feel her so bad; to be deep inside of her body.

But I know that I can't.

This, what we're doing right now, is bad enough.

But there is another way I can enjoy the incredible woman laying below me.

As much as I'm enjoying the feeling of Sora stroking my length, I move my body downward from her breast, breaking her grasp on me. I trail down her torso with a line of kisses, stopping at her belly button and using my tongue to toy with the gold jewelry attached to it.

I continue my way down until I reach her entrance. I look up at her and watch as her chest rises and falls. I can tell she's anticipating my next move. I push her knees up in a bending formation and I make one more circle on her pearl with my thumb, before replacing it with my tongue.

I don't want to sound like some type of pervert, but I've always found pleasure in orally pleasing a woman. I've also always wondered what it would be like to taste Sora.

I'm not let down.

* * *

I don't know why I initiated things with Tai once we returned to the hotel. I only had two glasses of wine, so I'm not intoxicated.

When Tai kissed me at the dance club, I knew there was no way we could return to the hotel room, and just end our night there. So I took to the bathroom and freshened up, before changing into the second Victoria's Secret sleepshirt Mimi had packed. I didn't even bother putting on any panties.

Now I'm lying on my back, with my knees in the air, while Tai relishes in my golden ticket. And I must say I'm thoroughly enjoying it.

You would think Tai had a degree in oral sex; he's that good at it. I've received pleasure this way many times; from Cale and a few boyfriends in college. But never, have I experienced it like this. Tai is viciously sucking and licking my sensitive clit, and I feel like I'm on the verge of coming this very moment. I've never had anyone drive me to that point so I don't know how courteous it would be to release myself while his face his there!

Still, my body can't hold it in much longer; so, gripping bunches of his hair, I allow myself to let go.

* * *

When Sora reaches her peak she screams loudly and I briefly wonder if anyone in the surrounding room hears her. Not that I have time to care, for before I know it I'm eagerly lapping up her juices, my hands tightly grip her hips.

I eventually bring my body up, and wrap her into my embrace, holding on to her as I pull the covers back and drag her under. I'm surprised when she snuggles against my chest and exhales.

As we fall asleep, I hold onto her tight; afraid that she might run off in the night.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!  
I know some Taiora interaction was long awaited and I hope I didn't disappoint!  
ReadReviewEnjoy!**


	24. A Night In The Station

**Another great set of reviews! I've been working way more hours than normal so I wasn't able to write as much, so thanks for being so patient!**

* * *

The only thing worse than receiving oral sex from a man that isn't your fiance, is walking around the next day as if nothing ever happened.

The next morning I awoke in Tai's embarrass; completely nude and extremely comfortable. I smiled. Despite the guilt growing inside of me, I felt so at peace in Tai's arms.

We took one last tour of the city before checking out of the hotel and catching our flight back home.

Now, a week later, I'm back to my usual routine at my salon, with Tai heavy on my mind. The guilt has been hitting me all week. Every time I talk to Cale I feel like I'm obligated to tell him what happened. Of course, I don't though. I love Cale. But I can't bring myself to regret my actions in Spain.

I close my eyes and replay the event for the thousandth time since it happened. I can still feel Tai's hands massaging my breast. The feeling of his manhood still lingers in the palm of my hand.

I reluctantly create a mental comparison in my head, between Cale and Tai. Cale's manhood is a nice length and girth. Still, I was pleased to find Tai's measurements even more impressive.

I shake my head fiercely; something I do to remove inappropriate thoughts from my head. I shouldn't think about another man penis in comparison to the man I am about to marry.

Still, the memories that stand out the most are those of Tai's skillful oral ministrations on my lower area.

I don't notice it, but I'm smiling.

"Sora?" I hear the voice below me call.

"Yeah Meems?" I reply snapping back to reality.

"Nothing; you're just randomly smiling," she tells me with a smirk.

I still haven't told anyone about my sexual encounter with Tai during our trip, and since Mimi hasn't mentioned anything about, I'm assuming Tai hasn't told Matt either.

Still, I need someone to talk to this about and Mimi is my best friend.

"Got any other plans today?" I ask her as I spin the chair towards the mirror for her to examine my work.

"I was just going to check in with Aros," she tells me, teasing her hair.

"I wanted to have some girl talk." I state leaning against my counter.

My best friend throws me a look. "Girl talk?"

"Yeah." I shrug.

"Well ride with me to Aros and we can talk on the way." she suggests grabbing her purse and standing to leave.

"Mai, will you lock up tonight?" I ask my favorite stylist in the shop. She nods and I head out the door with Mimi.

"So what happened?" Mimi grins as she pulls into traffic en route to Aros.

I sigh. No use hiding it anymore. "Something happened...In Spain."

Mimi gasps loudly and her mouth is forming that 'O' shape. "Sora!"

"We didn't have sex Mimi," I explain quickly, "Well not completely."

"What do you mean?" Her face still wears a look of shock.

"I mean he... You know..." I feel my cheeks burning and I know that I'm blushing.

"He...went down?" Mimi finished for me. I nod, "Oh my gosh, Sora!"

"Mimi... I feel terrible." I whine beating my head in the headrest behind me. "I mean I don't consider it completely cheating, but it's bad."

"I don't know Sora." she sighs, "That sounds like cheating to me."

"There was no insertion!" I reply defensively.

"He inserted his tongue into your vag Sor!" she retorts vulgarly.

"Whatever Mimi, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." I say sucking my teeth.

"Why because I'm telling you the truth," she laughs condescendingly. "The tables have finally turned.

She's right. Usually I'm the one scolding her for doing something stupid.

"I'm sorry though," she continues. I look at her questionably. She elaborates, "I shouldn't have packed those skimpy pajamas. I swear it was just a joke Sora."

I sigh,"I know it was. It's not your fault."

"Have you talked to Tai?" she asks me as she boards the highway. I get chill has I drive past the spot where my wreck occurs. I usually try to avoid taking this route.

"He's text me a couple times, nothing out of the ordinary." I shrug.

"Do you feel awkward?"

"Not at all." I tell her honestly, "I feel like nothing ever happened. Or like whatever did happen was normal."

Mimi shakes her head, and I see a grin spread across her face. "So, how was it?"

I groan and sink into my seat. "It was amazing."

"You always say that you don't get any pleasure from it," She adds with a laugh.

"Well I definitely got pleasure that night." I snort.

We share a laugh and continue our trip to the boutique.

Most people might call what I did with Tai that night in Spain cheating, but I don't see it that way. Yes, it was wrong. But I didn't cheat on Cale. Did I?

* * *

One week before my birthday, Cale has finally returned home for a visit. He's instantly thrown into board meetings and conferences, so in order to see him, I have to meet him at his office downtown near Sakura.

I've got an hour between my next hair appointment, so I'm dropping in on Cale at the office. When I walk into the lobby of Cale's top floor office in the Watanabe Tower, I'm greeted by Miko.

"Hi Sora," She greets me, looking up from her Blackberry phone. "Mr. Watanabe just wrapped up a board meeting, he's expecting you." I nod and walk past her into Cale's private office.

"There's my beautiful fiance," he greets me looking up from his laptop.

"Hi Baby," I smile softly. I prop myself on top of his desk and he turns to caress my thigh.

"Oh how I've missed you," he purrs.

I lean down and peck him on the lips. "I've missed you too."

"How about dinner at your place tonight?" he offers, continuing to rub my bare thighs, I'm wearing a white skirt to compliment the spring day. "Pick a country and I'll cook."

I smile and bring my hand to caress his face, "Sounds like a plan. I want Italian."

"Can do." he winks. Just then his cell phone chirps signally he's received a text message. I notice the odd look that spreads across his face.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"This text..." Before he can elaborate, Miko pops her head into the door.

"Sorry Mr. Watanabe! That text wasn't to you!" she states sheepishly. "My stupid phone is acting weird. The scroller always goes to your contact whenever I send a text message."

Cale nods his head, "Get with finances and have them order you a new phone."

"Gotcha," she winks before exiting the room.

I shrug as Cale deletes the wrongfully sent text message. "I'll meet you at my place tonight?"

"I'll be there around eight," he replies leaning back in his chair.

"Well, I'll head back to the shop now. I've got an appointment at four." I tell him as I attempt to hope off of the desk.

Cale stands and stops me. "Don't leave yet." he kisses me softly before going over to his door and locking it. He walks back over and stand in front of me.

After a quick kiss Cale drops to his knees in front of me and lifts up my skirt. He pushes me back to a reclining position, so I hoist myself up on my elbows.

He crooks his fingers on the sides of my lacy white panties and brings them down my legs, tossing them on top of the keyboard of his computer.

I exhale quietly as his tongue finds its way inside my core. It feels good, but I've felt better. With that thought, my fiance is no longer there. Instead my mind has turned him into Tai, and I'm back on that king-sized hotel room bed.

I'm panting heavily and I'm afraid I might be on the verge of calling out the wrong name, so I stop Cale, much to his dismay.

"This isn't the place for that," I quickly cover.

He chuckles and rises to his feet. He grabs my panties from the keyboard before I have a chance to. "Fine, then I'm keeping these," he states shoving the garment in his pocket.

I smirk and hop off of the desk adjusting my skirt and kissing my boyfriend before leaving.

* * *

As the week progresses, I find myself spending all my free time with Cale. I still haven't mentioned my slight betrayal with Tai in Spain, and to my surprise he hasn't even bothered to ask about the trip.

I find time to keep steady contact with Tai, even when I'm with Cale. Again, Cale doesn't seem to notice. I'm not sure if he's really that blind, or if he's really too arrogant to believe that I could ever cheat on him.

Either way, I'm glad to have him home, and am looking forward to spending my birthday with him. Or so I thought.

"So, your really going to hate me Sora," Cale sighs from the other side of the dinner table. We're having dinner at his place, and he has just ended a sudden phone call he received in the middle of our conversation.

I don't bother to respond so he continues, "That was Miko. She said the pilot called her. There's a thunderstorm rolling in. It's supposed to last all weekend. So we're going to have to leave tonight."

I don't know why, but my first reaction is to burst into laughter. "Why am I not surprised Cale?" I state in a sarcastic tone.

"Sora, Let's just finish dinner and -"

"No!" I yell cutting him off. "You're leaving me the night before my birthday. You were supposed to leave Sunday morning! It's Friday Cale!"

"Sora, I have to leave now or I won't be able to make it out of here until the middle of next week." He pleads with me to understand. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry I have to leave you again. You know I hate not being with you."

"I can't tell," I snort, folding my arms and sitting back in the chair.

"Seriously Sora?" his voice is starting to rise. "Everything I'm doing is for you! For Us! For our future!"

"I'm working my ass off, countless sleepless nights, all to maintain the lifestyle that you and I have been so accustomed to. So that our children can live that same life and never want for anything!" he yells at me before adding a harsh, "Damnit!"

I drop my jaw. _So that I can maintain a lifestyle?_

"Go to hell Cale! I can maintain any lifestyle I want to, with or without your help!" I emphasize by slamming my palm on the table, causing the dishes to rattle. "All I want from you is your time Cale," I add in my own pleading voice.

"I'm lonely Cale." I tell him softly, my eyes begging for him to understand.

Cale's sighs and drops his head, "I know you are Sora. I just want you to understand that this is hard on me as well."

I suck my teeth and roll my eyes. "Whatever Cale."

"I'm going to lay down for a little bit," he states standing and grabbing my hand. "Why don't you join me?"

I sigh and follow him into the bedroom. This will always be a battle I won't win.

* * *

I'm pulling my white t-shirt over my head when I hear my phone ringing. It's Sora calling me, and as much as I want to talk to her, I have to go in for an overnight at the station, and I'm supposed to leave in a few minutes.

"Hello?" I answer once the shirt is covering my body. I lean down and grab my boots to put on.

"Hey Tai," Sora's gloomy voice greets me.

"How are you?" I ask her with a smile to myself.

"Not so good," I can see her full lips pouting in my mind.

"Why not?" I ask as I pull on my second boot and stand.

"Cale went back to India." She mumbles, I can tell she's on the verge of tears.

"Already?" I raise an eyebrow in shock. Tomorrow is Sora's birthday. Why would Cale leave tonight?

"Yeah. That asshole hightailed it out of here about twenty minutes ago," She chuckles sarcastically. "Do you work tonight Tai?" she asks me in a whiny voice I'm not used to from her.

I chuckle and sigh, "Unfortunately yes, I do." I look at the digital clock on the wall. "I'm actually heading out the door now."

She gives a loud exhale, "Okay..."

"Why do you ask?" I muse, as I grab my keys and head out the door.

"I could really use a friend right now." She tells me. "I called Mimi, but she's getting down and dirty with Matt, so she's currently out of best friend commission."

"Yeah, Sora I really didn't need to know that." I cringe at the brief mental images.

"Well Mimi felt the need to share it with me, so I figured I'd share it with you." She laughs.

"I'll tell you what." I say as a great idea pops in my head. "I'm in charge of the station tonight. The chief won't be there. So you can come hang out with me and the squad," I suggest.

Sora is silent for a few seconds before speaking again, "Are you sure Tai? I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"Nonsense, I'm the assistant chief," I wave off her comment, "If you can hold out until maybe nine-thirty or ten, we'll be finished with all our basic duties, and then sitting around waiting on a call. Which I doubt we're going to get. There's a storm coming."

"What if lightening strikes a tree or something?" she muses.

"Then we'll leave and you head home," I shrug to myself.

Another couple of seconds of silence, and she agrees, "Ten sounds great,"

"I'll see you then." I say before we end the call.

* * *

I'm a little apprehensive about visiting Tai at the Fire Station tonight.

I've decide my normal casual attire will be most appropriate. So I dress into a pair black gym shorts and a dark purple fitted t-shirt, with sneakers adorning my feet. There's a chill in the air from the upcoming storm, so I throw on a light cotton zip-up sweater.

I spot Tai standing outside against the wall as I walk up to the station. He looks very handsome in his work attire.

"I was starting to think you bailed on me." He speaks as I approach. I look at my watch and see that it's 10:30pm.

"Sorry, I took a little nap." I say with a yawn. A loud clap of thunder startles me, causing me to jump a little.

"Come on," he grabs my wrist and ushers me towards the door. "I'll introduce you to the guys."

No matter how many time Tai and I have put ourselves in intimate positions, every time I feel our skin meet I get chills.

Tai guides me inside of the large garage-style doors, where I briefly admire the bright red fire trucks.

"Guys this is Sora Takenouchi," He introduces me to a couple of guys who are wiping down the fire truck.

The next set of guys are all hanging out in the kitchen/living area. They are all equally as nice, and hot, as the first set of guys on the trucks.

"Tomorrow is Sora's birthday," Tai tells them as he pulls out a chair for me to sit in. "So she's going to hang out with us for the night."

We all have idle chat around the table until one of the guys, Kuroto, pulls out a deck of cards.

"So Ms. Takenouchi," He says while shuffling the cards. "You play poker?"

I grin mischievously, "I'm okay at it I guess."

"That's better than nothing," he replies confidently. "You in Chief?" he look up at Tai, who is standing behind me.

"Sure," Tai sighs and takes a seat. We round the table, as Kuroto deals the cards between the players.

Four games later, the guys are all looking at me in astonishment. I've beat them in every round.

"Your Sweetheart is quite the card shark Chief," Kuroto chuckles as he sits back in his seat, throwing his cards down on the table.

"Yeah. I had no idea," Tai laughs along with them. I'm taken aback by his lack of correction when Kuroto referred to me as "his Sweetheart".

"Where did you learn to play?" Kuroto asks me still amazed, "I've never met a woman that played as good as you!"

"Kuroto's feeling are just hurt," One of the other guys states, "He's used so handing our asses to us every time we play."

I laugh along with the guys as Kuroto shrugs nonchalantly. "My girlfriends and I taught ourselves how to play back when we were teenager. I'm the only one that can actually play pretty well still. Yolie's still some competition, but Mimi..." I fall short and roll my eyes.

"Well you just opened a can of worms with this guy," Tai motions to Kuroto. "He can't handle losing. He'll challenge you every chance he gets!"

I laugh as Kuroto nods his head in agreement. "I'll have to come back and hold you to that then."

"Anytime," he replies.

I notice Tai checking the time on his watch, the one I bought him. It warms my heart to see him actually wearing. He stands and grabs my wrist again.

"I'm going to show Sora around guys." he announces guiding me up a spiral staircase to the upper level. We enter a room with white walls and multiple flat cots in it.

I'm looking around at the place when I feel Tai wrap his arms around my waist. I turn to meet his gaze, only to meet his lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart," He says softly. I'm too caught up in the kiss to respond immediately.

"Thanks Tai," I finally say with a smile. "Thanks for everything,"

"No problem," he replies, flopping down on one of the cots.

"You're quite that romantic Tai," I chuckle sitting next to him. "Waiting until midnight to lure me off alone." He laughs with me and I fall into a laying position next to him.

"It's really great having you here." He tells me after a while. "I spend a lot of my time laying here thinking about you. Or in the office wanting to text you."

I blush at his words. I'd be a liar to say I didn't do the same.

"So what are your plans tomorrow?" He asks me. He's lying on his back, but his head his turned to me.

"Lunch with my parents. And Mimi is hell bent on taking me out." I sigh. "I would have been spending it at a bed and breakfast with Cale, but..." I trail off with a shrug.

My thoughts go to Cale. He's probably three hours into his long flight back to Mumbai. I wonder if he's thinking about me. I wonder if he feels like shit, knowing that he ditched me, his fiance, on my birthday. I wonder, had he not been thousands of feet in the sky with his phone turn off, would he have thought to call me at midnight, just as Tai had remembered.

I bring myself out of my thoughts and turn my attention to Tai, who is still staring at me. A crazy idea hits me.

"Would you like to join me and my parents for lunch tomorrow?" I ask him with a quaint smile.

"Your parents?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. My mom always cooks for me on my birthday." I tell him, "Its probable the only family tradition we've ever had." I add rolling my eyes.

"They won't...wonder about stuff." he asks me hesitantly.

I laugh, "No, they won't wonder about anything," I mock him.

"Well then sure. I'd love to," he grins at him. "But only if you agree to go to the club with Mimi, Matt, and me."

"Deal," I grin back extending my hand for a shake. He accepts it, and I briefly feel sparks between us as our hands touch.

* * *

I'm not nervous when I pull in into the large circular driveway of Sora's childhood home, even though I'm sure the guard at the front gate of the community was very weary about letting me pass. I wonder how he felt about Matt when he first started coming to visit Mimi. I thoroughly remember Matt old beat up car that he owned in high school. I'm sure it didn't fit in well with the luxury vehicles that usually come through those iron gates. Nether does my truck I'm sure.

Sora's parents house his huge!

It's basically a mini mansion, from what I can see on the outside, with a large green lawn. I ring the door bell mounted next to the tall glass doors. I can make out the distorted image of someone approaching the door panes of the door. The sound of thunder accompanies the light pitter-patter of rain that's falling.

I turn my head towards the driveway. Sora's Range Rover is parked behind a champagne colored Lexus. My car is parked behind Sora's.

"Hey!" I hear a cheerful voice greet. I turn back towards the door and face Sora, clad in a pair of designer skinny jeans and a simple fitted t-shirt.

"Hey," I smile back at her.

"Looks like its going to rain again," she states stepping out onto the porch with me to look up at the grey sky. It's only one o'clock in the afternoon, but it looks a if it were nearing night time.

Even though it's only been like eight hours since I last seen her, I'm happy to be in Sora's presence again. I can never get tired of being around her.

"That's Mimi's house." she points to an equally large, if not larger, house across the street. Just like Sora's house, expensive cars occupy their driveway too.

"This place is really nice," I state looking around at the visible houses. "And quiet."

Sora snorts sarcastically, "Yeah, too nice and quiet. Come on," she grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the threshold of the door. "Let's go inside."

Once inside, I'm met with the large foyer area that hosts a tall ceiling, and a giant portrait of a toddler Sora, and her seemingly younger parents.

"How old were you there," I ask as I lag behind to admire the touching photo.

So stop her trek towards what I assume to be the entrance of the kitchen or dining room, and looks nonchalantly at the montrous sized photo. "I was four I think," she shrugs.

I take one more glance at the family in the picture before following Sora into the kitchen. Like the foyer, the kitchen is spacious and has a tall ceiling. Our voice actually echo through the room when we speak.

"Tai is here Mother," she announces as we enter the kitchen, where Mrs. Takenouchi is chopping vegetables at the counter.

"Hello Tai," She looks up at me with a smile, "I'm so happy you're joining us."

"Thank you for the invite." I reply returning the smile.

"Well the food should be ready soon. Sora why don't you show Tai around the house," Toshiko states as she stirs the contents of a pot. Udon I'm assuming. I also smell Curry cooking in the pot next to it, as well as steaming vegetable.

"Come on Tai," Sora take my hand, as if we were newly befriended children, and leads me out of the kitchen and into the foyer. Downstairs there is the kitchen, a spacious bathroom, Mr. Takenouchi's office, and the living room.

She briefly shows me the large living room that is across the foyer from the kitchen, before taking me up the giant staircase in the back of the foyer. There are several rooms upstairs, including a guest bedroom, and the families bedrooms.

When we enter Sora's bedroom, Sora take a seat on her bed while I explore her giant poniard of photos. Her walls are covered in Soccer posters and metals, and she has a small trophy case from different high school tournaments and Summer leagues. I note that she has a few Tennis metals and trophies as well.

"Tennis came naturally to me." She tells me as I examine one of her tennis trophies. "I figured since I couldn't play soccer anymore, I'd try to be good at something else." she adds with a shrug.

"That's a pretty rough transition." I chuckle, continuing my browsing.

"Not really. It went well with my new image."

"New image?" I look at her with a raised brow.

"Yeah, transitioning from a tomboy, to a 'girly girl'" she emphasizes with air quotations.

"I see." I nod.

After a few more minutes of browsing, we make our way back downstairs, where Sora's mother is setting the table. I'm just about to offer to help her, when we hear the front door close and in walks Sora's father.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He states as he enters. He looks up at me and give a shocked smile, "Tai? Good to see you!" he extends his hand for a shake. I accept as Sora explains my presence.

"I asked Tai to join us for dinner. Since Cale wouldn't be making it."

"That's great," he father replies cheerfully. "Where is Cale?"

"He's back in India," Toshiko answers blandly.

"Well, I'm sure you gave him an ear full, Sora," he kisses her on the cheek, "Happy Birthday."

"Dinner's ready," Toshiko states, "Everyone to the table."

* * *

Lunch with my parents and Tai was surprisingly normal. It was as if Tai ate meals with us regularly. He didn't seem nervous or awkward at all.

He and my dad talked about soccer and Tai's job, and my mother seemed very interested in Tai's stories of Mrs. Kamiya's wacky recipes. I'm overjoyed that my family likes Tai.

I don't believe that my friendship with Tai has to end after I get married. Of course, the intimacy has to end, but the friendship can remain. It's not like Cale is going to care anyways,

"Sora, there over there!" That's Mimi snapping me out of my thoughts. We're at 'The Dragon's Lair" and popular night club in downtown Odiba near the Watanabe Tower.

We were looking for Tai, Matt, Izzy, and T.K, and I guess we've finally spotted them. I follow Mimi and Kari over to the table that the boys have occupied for us; I'm assuming Yolie has disappeared into the crown in search of Ken.

"Finally we find you guys!" Mimi yells over the blaring bass of the music. She wraps her arms around her husband and plants a kiss on his lips. Matt then looks at me and wishes me a happy birthday, before the two disappear off into the crowd.

Eventually everyone follows suit, except Tai.

"Thanks again for joining me for lunch." I yell over the music.

He shakes his head, "Don't mention it. Your parents are really cool."

"They do seem different since lately. Especially since they've been working on their relationship." I state.

Tai nods. "Can I buy you a drink?"

I nod back, "I'd love one!"

As we make our way through the crowd towards the bar, I'm bombarded with hugs and Happy Birthday's from my many acquaintances. I notice Lena and Jun are present tonight as well.

When reach the bar I notice that Tai is no longer behind me. I scan the crowd and notice him about a little ways away, talking to Natsumi. That uneasy feeling is bubbling inside of me once again.

Natsumi, or Nat as Tai calls her, has the appearance of a supermodel. She isn't as tall as I am, standing at 5'8, but her body has the same thin frame as mine. Her hair is a chestnut brown color, with blonde highlights streaked through it, stopping in a straight bob on top of her shoulders. Ironically, I'm the one who began styling her hair that way, when she and the Mayor's wife were regular customers of mine.

As I watch her chat with Tai, I can't help but get jealous. Her pretty smile shows perfect white teeth as she smiles at whatever Tai is saying to her. Her eyes are a very light brown, which sparkle with admiration towards the man in front of her. The man that I shouldn't care about anyways, as I am engaged.

That still doesn't stop me from getting sick to my stomach at the sight of them talking to each other. I wonder if there's something between them?

Eventually the two part ways and Tai returns to me, and spends the rest of my birthday by my side. Again, I can't occasionally shake the thoughts of him potentially being with Nat after I'm married and out of the picture.

* * *

**I know I'm probably making Sora very annoying/unlikable. And I'll warn you it's only going to get worse! That's okay! It'll all come together perfectly and you'll love it, I promise!**

**Read/Enjoy/Review!**


	25. Two Wrongs

**Amazing, amazing reviews once again. You guys will never understand how much your feedback means to me. I'm happy with the reactions and feelings (anger) towards Sora. I'm not trying to make her a bad guy so don't hate me. I know her actions do not make sense at all lately. They will soon!**

**For the record I DO NOT CONDONE CHEATING! I feel that if you're going to cheat...DON'T GET IN A RELATIONSHIP/MARRIED! Ugh! It's so annoying!**

* * *

I'm awaken by a pair of soft lips pressed to my forehead, and a deep male voice singing out my name. I groan and roll on my back. Opening my eyes I'm met with the lovely sight of my fiance.

"Cale?" My sleep plagued voice questions my sanity. I haven't seen Cale since my birthday weekend, over a month ago. In that month, I hadn't talked to him on the phone much either, I was still harboring some resentment over my birthday.

Cale is simply hovering over me smiling, so ask him, "What are you doing here?"

"The manger downstairs let me in." He tells me, "But guess what my love,"

"What?" I reply, sitting up and propping my back against my fluffy pillows.

"I've finished all my business in India. The deal is closed, the office is built, and I've got an entire staff and management hired. I'm here to stay Baby." He's smiling, and I can tell he's genuinely happy.

I can't find the words to express my own happiness, so instead I leap forward into his arms. He immediately wraps me in his embrace and holds me.

"I'm so happy," I breathe out on the verge of tears. I've miss my fiance, more than you might think. The realization that he'll be around more is overwhelming.

Now that I think about it. Even when Cale was in Tokyo all of the time, he still wasn't around much. He'll most likely still be bombarded with meeting, conferences, and other business related endeavors. Still, He won't be in another country!

"Get up," He demands, playfully swatting my butt, which is clad in a pair powder blue, lacy boyshorts. "I'm hungry, Do you have any appointments today?"

I nod my head as I rise from my bed and walk over to my dresser, "I've got three this afternoon."

"Good, I'll be at the office later." he says standing and walking towards the door. "Breakfast with your parents?"

I nod, "I'm sure they'd love that."

Once he's left the room, I strip from the blue tank top I'm wearing, and dress in a pair of white slacks and a pale yellow cami. I don't have that many clients today, so I won't be on my feet long, making it a perfect day to wear a pair of four inch pumps.

Cale insists on taking his car to Snob Hollow, and then dropping me off at Sakura afterwards on his way to work.

"So how are the wedding preparations going?" he asks me as we head to my parents, "What do we have left to do?"

"Nothing much really," I shrug. "The alterations on the dress keep coming out wrong. There's always a stain, or a missed measurement, or a snagged thread." I huff.

"You're turning into your own Bridezilla." He chuckles.

"Not even close," I snort. I'm not.

My mother and bridesmaids tell me that the dress looks perfect. But I always seem to find a fault in it.

"Tai's sister, wants to be a photographer for our wedding. She's a photography student, and needs one more event for her final portfolio. She worked on Mimi's wedding." I tell him hopefully. I'm slightly angered by his chuckle.

"Okay, but we still need to find a _professional_ photographer, Sora." he tells me, as he stops at a traffic light.

"Kari's pretty good Cale, and she's not asking for any money for her services." Even though I intend on paying Kari anyways, I don't see a reason to find an even more expensive photographer to do the exact same work.

"Money isn't an issue Sora, you know that," He states arrogantly.

"Trust me Cale, how can I forget," I reply sarcastically. He has been in my presence for a whole day yet, and he's already annoying me.

"Well what else?" he laughs before continuing, "You want Matt and his band to perform in place of a DJ?"

I glare at him and cross my arms violently. "Cale, you're being a complete ass right now."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little taken aback. I mean, this is our wedding, we should be going all out for it right?" he replies still chuckling.

"Just drop it Cale," I mumble looking out or the window at the buildings passing by. Cale says something else to me, but I block it out as my thoughts wander to Tai. I wonder how he'll feel about Cale returning home for good? I wonder if we'll be able to maintain a normal friendship now that my fiance is back in the picture?

I spend a lot of my time wondering about Tai.

I wonder what he's doing this very moment.

* * *

I'm very proud of my team as I watch the last of the flames drown out on the once beautiful two story home. I've notice a change in the guys. They are more confident about jumping into action and getting the job done. They are still a lot more level headed than I am, but that's probably a good thing.

I'm now inspecting the gutted home of the family of three; a widow and her two young children. I find that not all of their personals, such photos and other belongings, have been destroyed; but the house will definitely be demolished.

They assured us no one else should be left inside of the home, but I'm still required to check everything out.

I see no signs of arson, and conclude this his was a simple electrical fire, mostly likely from faulty wiring.

No matter how long a firefighter is in their profession, I can't imagine we ever get used to the amount of destruction and loss we witness on a daily basis.

Sure, nobody was hurt today, but this family will have to leave everything behind and probably live with distant relatives, if they have any. If not, they'll end up in a shelter, or worse; homeless.

That's why I don't care to be called a hero. If I could prevent this entire event from happening completely, then I'll accept being a hero.

But I can't.

So I'm not.

* * *

After a nice breakfast with my parents, Cale drops me off at the salon and heads to the Watanabe Tower.

"Was that Cale?" Lena asks me surprised. I nod and smile as I sit my purse down. "How long is he back for?"

"He said for good." I tell her as I pug in my equipment, "He said everything is complete in India."

"That's good," Lena nods before returning to her customer. I wonder if she's being sincere.

I don't have time to dwell on it as my first customer walks in, and I immediately begin my work day.

Hours into the day, we notice the news if reporting a house fire on the opposite side of town, and I wonder if Tai is okay.

The images of the house are pretty bad, so I pull out my phone and text Tai a simply hello. My nerves are wrecked for hours as I wait for him to reply.

It's not until after my last clients hair is finished, that I receive a phone call from him.

"How was your day?" he asks me.

"It was pretty simple. I had breakfast with Cale and my parents, and only had three clients today." I tell him nonchalantly. My client pays me and I begin to unplug everything in the salon. Only me and Mai remain in the shop.

"Cale is in town?" he asks in the same surprised tone Lena had.

"Yes, he's back for good now," I can't hide my happiness.

"That's good," Like Lena, I wonder if Tai is being sincere.

"How was your day?" I ask as if I have no idea.

"It was usual work I guess. We had to respond to a house fire." he tells me with a sigh." I hop in the passenger side of Mai's Honda Accord, and we head en route to Cale's apartment.

"Nobody was hurt were they?" I ask hopefully.

"Fortunately no," he says a little more cheerful.

"That's great to hear." I reply.

"I'm really sleepy Sora," he yawns, "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure. Get some rest." I smile to myself. "Goodnight."

* * *

I was surprised to hear Sora say that Cale had returned home for good. I knew he'd eventually have to return, as their wedding is less than two months away.

Still, knowing that he's back and will now occupy much of Sora's time is kind of saddening.

In the end, she is his fiance though. So I lose.

In the weeks that pass I see less and less of Sora, as well as hearing from her even more sporadically. I only saw Sora whenever we had a group event, such as T.K's graduation from Tokyo University. Afterwards we all met up at T.K. and Matt's apartment to celebrate T.K's graduating and new job.

I was able to steal a few moments of Sora's time, including an innocent peck on the cheek. But other than that, we've been acting on a friendly level only. Which is how it's supposed to be anyways I guess.

I'm starting to feel pretty bad about what we did in Spain, as well as all the kisses and intimacy we've shared for the past couple of month. If Sora was _my_ fiance, I wouldn't know how to handle another man doing to her, the things I've done.

If it was out in the open, our relationship that is, I would man up and apologize to Cale for the disrespect I've caused. But it's not, and until Sora decides to tell him, I won't say a word.

I'm working on detaching my romantic feeling for Sora, and having a strictly platonic friendship with her. She's getting married in July, and there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop it. Still, I want Sora in my life. She's a great friend.

So I have decided to throw myself into my work again. I'm not angry with Sora. I'm just giving her some space.

* * *

Things have been going pretty good with Cale as of lately. He's still always busy, but we always find a way to spend time with each other. We haven't been arguing as much either.

It's the last weekend in May and our wedding is only a few weeks away. The only issue we're facing is my dress alterations, which everyone tells me is a figment of my imagination.

It's Friday night, and I wanted to go on a spur of the moment weekend beach getaway with Cale tomorrow. Unfortunately, he has other plans.

"I thought all the late nights in the office were over with Cale!" I whine. I'm sitting on his bed Indian-style with my arms folded and my bottom lip poking out.

"I'm sorry Sora. I just really need to meet with these mergers before they leave town on Sunday." he says with a sigh. He then retreats to the bathroom to take a shower. He's got two meetings with potential business merger from northern Japan, tonight and tomorrow.

His vibrating phone sounds loudly on the dresser, and I curiously grab it and look at the screen. It's a text message. The contents make me question the real reason why my fiance can't go to the beach with me tomorrow.

_SMS message from: Miko Masaki  
__Hey Baby!  
__I just wanted to tell you that I've cherished the relationship we have, and I'm sorry for all whining I've done about having to stay in the shadows for the past year. It has been very hard having to be a secret, but I understand your situation. I love you and I made those reservation at Red's tomorrow like you asked. See you then._

My blood begins to boil as I read the message over and over again. Memorizing and analyzing every words of it.

I always knew that Miko wanted Cale. She always wore the skimpiest outfits to work, showing of plenty of legs and cleavage.

What I didn't expect was for Cale it actually give in to her seductions, and for the past year?

I'm crushed!

No, I'm pissed!

His phone vibrates again, and I see that its Miko again. I want so badly to read it, but I hear Cale turn the water off and exit the shower so I hurriedly place the phone back on the dresser. I'm prepared to act as if nothing has happened.

"Cale, are you sure you can't cancel and come to the beach with me?" I ask again, this time a little more sensually. "I don't understand why you can't just wrap up the merger deal with your meeting tonight? Why do you need tomorrow night too?"

Cale sighs as he fastens the white towel more securely around his naked waist. "Sora, I really wish I could, but this is important. Would you rather I take a couple trips up north instead?" He teases. I can smell the lies oozing out of that one.

"Whatever Cale," I huff, standing from the bed. "I'm going to the beach tomorrow with Mimi, Matt, and Tai." I lie. "Enjoy your meeting" I add sarcastically.

"I love you Sora," he calls behind me as I storm out.

I'm sure you can guess where I ended up going...

* * *

I'm just getting out of the shower and ready to relax after a long day of work. Another house fire broke out and our squad had a hard time controlling it at first. My body is tired and aching and I just want to lay down.

So the knock on my door is slightly unwanted...

However, upon opening it I'm met with a pair of long arms wrapping around my neck and a pair of all familiar soft lips pressing against my own.

It's Sora. And for a few minutes I'm too taken by surprise to question her actions. I eventually snap out of it and pull away.

"Sora what-" I'm cut off by her lips again.

"Tai, I need you." she breathe into our kiss, "I can't hold it in anymore. I really need you now!"

I'm happy Izzy left for his parents house for the weekend.

"Sora, we can't." I protest pulling away from her again, only to be pulled back into her kiss. "Sora, you're about to get married. You love Cale, you can't do this."

"Damnit Tai!" She screams pounding her fists into my chest. I can see tears welling in her eyes and I'm even more confused as she states, "Why don't you want me?"

I sigh and shake my head, "It's not that I don't want you Sora. I do. I want you more than you'll ever know. Hell, I love you Sora. But you're not mine. You're his." I tell her. I don't even notice that I've confessed my love for her until it's too late to take back.

"But you can have me Tai." she pleads. "I'm offering myself to you now."

That's not what I mean, and she knows it.

Still, what do you do when the woman of your dreams is practically begging you to take her?

A good person would sit her down and talk some sense into her. But as of lately, I haven't been making many good decisions.

So I give in.

When Sora approaches me again, I give in. I don't reject her, I embrace her.

We head into my bedroom, and I allow Sora to make the first move, pulling my black t-shirt over my head and running her manicured fingers down my bare chest. Her fingers dance along the waist line of my sweat pants for a few seconds before diving in and stroking me.

I briefly allow my head to fall backwards and enjoy the feeling of her slow strokes. I come to my senses soon after though, and use my own hands to remove her spaghetti strap tank top. Her bare breast are not exposed to me for the second time.

Sora brings her lips to mine again, as I massage her perky breasts and run my thumbs across the now erect nipple. I give them a quick pinch before pushing her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her.

She lets out a deep moan as I bring my tongue to her nipple and swirl it back and forth. I take this time to also unbutton her jeans and yank them down her hips, before discarding them to the floor, leaving her in only her panties.

I want to taste Sora again. So I make the slow sensual journey down her flat stomach to her nether regions. I take a few seconds and use my thumb to make soft circles on her clit, before replacing it with my mouth; licking, sucking, and biting at the wanting numb.

Above me, Sora is in pure bliss. Her moans are echoing through my bedroom and her wetness increases. My tongue dives inside of her, causing her to moan louder.

"Please Tai," She pants out and grabs bunches of my hair. "I can't...I need you now..." She stammers.

I slide my body back up hers, stopping at her hard nipples and giving them both a short kiss. When my face is finally hovering above hers, I bring my lips to hers and kiss her softly, dancing my tongue across her full lips asking for access. She grants it to me, and our tongues dance with each other in a steamy lip lock.

I guess Sora has gotten impatient, For she is now tugging at my sweats, bringing them down my hips along with my boxers. With my new freedom, my rock hard manhood is standing straight at attention.

I crook my fingers in the sides of Sora's panties and slide them down and off, tossing them off into the unknown.

Sora brings her knees into a bent position and opens them wide. I position myself over her entrance and wait for her final confirmation. She gives out a huff and thrust her hips forward, so I decide to give her what she wants. I thrust my hips forward and enter her completely.

I've never felt anything like that sensation of Sora's inner walls grip me. I pull out slowly and reenter her at the same slow pace. I continue this pace until Sora beings begging me to speed up.

"Faster," I hear her moan at least three times before I snap out of my daze and oblige.

I begin to pump into her faster. Planting both of my hands on either side of her head, I pound all of my weight into her thin frame.

Being inside of Sora is more feels better than I ever imagined. I want to take things slower with her, but she insists on having it rough and fast.

I want to go deeper inside of her, so I crook my left arm under her right leg and bring on top of my shower, allowing me to pound deeper in her core. I'm rewarded with screams from the beautiful woman before me.

The mild profanities mixed in with the calling or my name, are like music to my ears. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold in my close approaching orgasm, but I want to make this moment last. There's a fair chance that I'll never have this pleasure again.

A few minutes later, I feel Sora's tight walls constrict around me before she screams and her juices flood out. Her release encourages me to give in to my own, and I grunt loudly as I spill my seed deep inside of her. It's only then that I remember I'm not wearing a condom.

Sora lays below me with he head arched back and her eyes closed. I collapse on top of her to catch my breath; careful not to put all of my weight on her.

I don't have time to rest long however.

Sora wiggles her lower half against my still erect penis. Deeming it still functional, she flips me on my back and straddles me. She slides her entrance down over my member slowly, tossing her head back to relish in the feel.

Once she has fully adjusted herself on me, she begins to grind her hips hard against me, riding me as if i were one of those mechanical bulls. All I'm able to do is lay down, my mouth slightly ajar and my eyes trained on her upper half. I'm in love with the way her breasts jiggle and bounce as she rides me.

When she finally reaches her second climax, her body begins to jerk and buck wildly, and she lets out a sexy moan. When I feel my release coming again, I decide to be smarter about it and push Sora off of me.

After I've caught my breath I sprint into the bathroom and grab two washcloths to clean us both with. After we're both clean, I lay under my comforter and pull Sora under with me. She snuggles close to my chest and I kiss her forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry Sora." I whisper.

"Don't be." She replies, "I'm not."

I sigh a sigh of relief. Happy that there are no regrets on her end. Even though there should be, there aren't on my end either.

I'm not sure what this means for the two of us. But I've got a pretty good feeling about it!

* * *

**Just when Tai's trying to do the right thing, Sora comes along and offers herself to him...Love can really screw up your head!**

**Read/Review!**

**Next Chapter ASAP.**


	26. The Man At The Table

**Some of the best reviews yet! Thanks guys!  
****I've got this story pretty mapped out, but TaioraWarrior suggested a Kari/Tai conversation, which fit in pretty well! Thanks!  
Now on with the story!**

* * *

I did. I finally did it.

Apart of me always knew I would do it. That I'd cheat on Cale with Tai.

I wake up in Tai's embrace. He's still asleep, so I quietly sneak out of bed redress and run out of the apartment as if it were on fire. I've got some serious thinking to do.

I make a quick pit stop at my apartment to bathe and change clothes before I have to head to work. My legs are sore and my womanhood is tense. Its as if I can still feel Tai inside of me.

I actually allow myself to reminisce about last night. It wasn't the romantic sexual encounter I'd figured it would be, but it was definitely passionate. And good.

No great!

It's been a long time since I've had great sex. Sex with Cale isn't bad, but there's no spark in our lovemaking anymore. Last night with Tai, I felt like my body was experiencing something it had never felt.

But now I'm left confused. I know what I did was wrong. Cheating is never okay. But I can't bring myself to regret it, not knowing that Cale has been having his own affair, for much longer than I have.

I hate that I beat myself up so bad about accusing him of ill behavior when I flew to India a couple of months ago. Now, I'm pretty sure I was right!

I think back to the text message Miko sent my fiance last night. She mentioned booking reservations at Red's, Cale's favorite steakhouse.

I think I'll drop by there tonight and see for myself.

* * *

I've been laying in bed staring at the ceiling for the last hour. I haven't spoken a word, and my throat is begging me to get up and take a drink of water.

My mind is racing a mile a minute, replaying every scene from last night. A mixture of guilt and content consume me as I picture Sora's creamy skin pressed against mine. I can still feel her tight walls wrapped around me as I moved in and out of her.

I need to stop thinking about it before I excite myself too much. Last night was wonderful, but it was still wrong.

I had sex with another man's fiance last night. No matter how strong my feelings are for Sora, what we did last night was unjustifiable.

I feel a migraine coming on from the confusion of the whole situation. One minute I'm relishing in my love for Sora, and her potential reciprocation of those feelings. The next I'm feeling guilty because I know she's supposed to marry Cale in a month.

I decide to get out of bed and shower. I pop two asprins in my mouth before I retreat to the warm sanctuary of my shower. I was hoping that the warm water pounding against my body would help ease my mind. It doesn't. I only end up thinking about Sora more.

Two hours later I find myself entering my parents home in search of the most logical person I know.

Kari.

I find Kari in her bedroom, books and photo negatives sprawled across the bed spread. My sister is sitting criss-cross in the middle of the mess texting; mostly likely T.K.

"Hey Tai." she greets me cheerfully.

"Are you busy?" I ask, motioning to the photos and books on her bed as I sit down.

"Never too busy for my bushy-haired big brother," she smiles, tossing her phone in her lap and giving me her full attention.

I sigh and slump down in the desk chair. "I messed up bad Kari," I tell her looking down at the floor and running my hands through my hair.

"What did you do?" I hear her ask curiously.

"I slept with Sora last night," I tell her with a long exhale.

"Wow," she replies simply while biting her bottom lip. "I wasn't expecting you to say that."

I replay the events of last night, omitting the graphic sex scene of course. Kari listens attentively until the very end, only to speak after I give another loud sigh.

"I guess you were wrong for giving in to her advances so easily. But you have feelings for Sora, it's so obvious. So I would imagine it would be hard to resist the woman you secretly love, when she's practically throwing herself at you." Kari tells me with a shrug.

"I am curious as to why she just showed up out of nowhere and offered herself to you," Kari states tapping her chin as if pondering her next statement. "You think she realized she feels the same?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure. I could only hope that was her reason. We didn't really talk much."

Kari giggles. He laughter is followed by a small cough and a slight groan.

"You okay?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

She gives me a smile and nods, "I'm fine. Just a small ache from sitting so much."

I eye her suspiciously and nod slowly. "I guess I should head home and rest before work tonight. Tell Mom and Dad I dropped by."

After I bid my younger sister goodbye, I head back to my apartment to get some much need sleep before a long night at the station.

I still can't shake my thoughts of Sora. Maybe she did come to some realization, and she came over last night because she feels the same way about me that I feel about her.

Man that would be great...

* * *

"I can't meet with you tonight Mimi. Something big came up. I'll meet with you tomorrow." I say to my best friend in a rushed tone. She says she wants to show me something, but I've got bigger plans tonight.

"Okay," she replies in an odd tone. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," I lie as I applying some eye liner. "I'll call you first thing in the morning."

I should be nervous, angry, or upset about my upcoming activities, but I'm not. I'm preparing to drive Red's and catch Cale and Miko in the act.

I know, I know; I'm no angel in that department either. But apparently Cale and Miko have been secretly seeing each other for the past year!

"Okay, well come by Aros tomorrow so I can show you my surprise okay?" Mimi sounds slightly disappointed, but I'll make it up to her. My plans tonight are a little more imperative.

"I will I promise," I smile reassuringly, even though she can't see it.

I can finally feel my anger begin to rise the closer I get to my destination. I try to formulate a plan of action; What will I actually do upon seeing Cale and Miko sitting at the dinner table together. Will I scream? Will I cry?

Just thinking about is making me nervous now, so i decide I'll just go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens.

I park my truck in the parking garage across the street from the restaurant and walk across the street. Cale and I frequent Red's quite often, He's an idiot for bringing his mistress here!

The hostess greets me with a smile and I smile back motioning towards the bar located in the middle of the restaurant. I take a seat and order an orange juice and vodka. The bartender slides the drink to me a few seconds later, and I sip it quietly as I scan the room for the culprits.

My heat drops as I spot Miko. She's facing me, while the back of Cale's head is his only visible body part. I have to admit Miko looks really pretty. Her long black hair is hanging down over her bust with a straight part down the middle. She's wearing a pretty black Gucci dress and her make-up is flawless as she smiles from ear to ear. She looks so happy sitting there conversing with _my _fiance.

I down my drink and take a deep breath, before standing and making my way to their table. I decide I won't speak first, I'll let them notice me first, before I make my presence known.

I'm about ten feet away from the table when Miko looks up from their conversation and notices me approaching. She's got a look of surprise on her face, but not a look of fear. I suddenly see why.

I don't know how I didn't realize it sooner, but it becomes very apparent as he turns around.

The man at the table is not my fiance.

* * *

I'm not sure what 'Big Plans' Sora had to tend to so badly that she couldn't meet with me, but I'm really disappointed.

I spent a lot of my spare time improving the designs for Sora's new clothing line. I even drew up a few of my own! I met with a good friend of mine from college and asked her to create a real prototype of one of the designs so I could show Sora. She'll be so proud of me!

But, she's too busy tonight I guess.

"Hello Mrs. Ishida," I hear Matt purr in my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

I'm standing at my dresser looking over my designs again. "_Tachikawa_-Ishida" I correct him playfully.

"Those are nice," he compliments tracing one of the papers with his finger.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise Sora with these tonight, but she's busy." I pout.

Matt chuckles and kisses my cheek. "Well, I've got a surprise for you Mimi."

I grin and turn in his arms quickly. "What is it!"

He laughs, "We have to get in the car and drive to it."

"Yay!" I squeak happily. "Let me grab my flip flops and purse." I state running into my closet to find a pink pair of sandals to match my tank top. It's eight o'clock, but the air outside is still pretty warm, so I decide to keep my white shorts on.

I, of course, spend about five minutes brushing out my hair out, just in case we're going somewhere really public. I've always got to look my best!

We drive about twenty minutes east of the downtown area, before Matt stops the car and blindfolds me.

"Matt!" I screech in protest.

"Its only for a minute Mimi. I don't want to ruin the surprise." I hear him say as my vision is blackened.

We drive a few minutes longer before the car stops and I hear Matt get out. Seconds later I feel the passenger door open, and Matt helps me out of the car. We walk into a building and stand still for a few minutes before I hear the _'ding' _of an elevator arriving.

"Where are we going Matty?" I whine childishly. I hate waiting, especially for surprises.

"Only a few more minute Meems." He says. I can feel his energy shift and he's tapping his foot. He's nervous about something.

When the elevator halts, the sound rings out again, and I hear the doors slide open again. We step out and walk a few feet forward. I hear Matt fumbling with a key and lock.

"Okay," He announces as we step through the threshold. "Here we are." He removes the blindfold, and my vision adjusts to the sight before me.

We're in an empty apartment living room.

"Where are we?" I ask confused.

"Our new home..." Matt replies quietly.

I whip my head around to him. My jaw nearly drops to the ground._ Our new home?_

I don't reply immediately. Instead, I explore the apartment a little bit first. The living room, where we are currently standing his a nice sized, enough room for the two of us and our select friends. Next I enter the small kitchen, separated from the living room by the counters. It's nice and quaint, with tile floors.

I cross the living room to the large picture window, which displays a beautiful view with downtown Odiba in the distance. I'm surprised to notice we're on the top floor.

There are two bedrooms in the back of the apartment, as well as one bathroom.

"I figured I could use the extra room for my guitars and you could work on your designs in here as well." Matt states from behind me. I nod my head dumbly, still in awe.

"Well..." he presses, "What do you think?"

"I love it," I reply quietly. I walk over to my husband and wrap my arms around his torso. "Thank you Matt."

"No problem. We're married now. We need our on space." He states embracing me. "A friend of my uncle's mentioned having an apartment for rent. So I took it."

"It's not the penthouse or mansion we wanted," he continues. "But it'll be ours."

"Its perfect Matt." I squeal, jumping up and wrapping my legs around my husband. He loses his balance and has to lean against the wall to support both of us.

"I love you so much Matt." I say, showering his lips with kisses.

"I love you too Mimi," he replies returning the kisses.

I can't believe we're finally going to have our own place. I'm excited to start my new home with my wonderful husband.

* * *

"Sora?" Miko's words snap me out of my daze.

"Where is Cale?" I ask completely confused. I'm standing in front of Miko and her dinner date; and though he is _very _familiar; he is not my soon-to-be husband.

"Umm...I don't know," Miko replies just as confused.

"But you...You guys...Dinner at Red's..." I stumble across my words. I have no idea what is going on right now.

"Sora Takenouchi right?" Miko's male companion asks me. I don't respond and so he doesn't bother to say anything else.

My breathing is getting heavy and I'm on the verge of passing out. So I turn on my heels and dash out of the restaurant. I'm halfway across the street when I hear Miko calling me.

"Sora! Sora Wait!" Her stilettos click as she sprints across the streets after me. "Sora wait!" she grabs my arm, stopping my getaway.

"Sora what is going on?" she pleads with me. I turn and face her significantly shorter frame.

"Miko. You were supposed to be here with Cale tonight. I read the text message!" I yell in her face.

Miko raises both eyebrows and suppresses a laugh. "Oh my gosh Sora. I'm so sorry!"

"What are you talking about," I snap, tears threatening my eyes. This can't be happening!

"Sora that text was mistakenly sent to Cale." Miko states, "Every time I try to text Caesar. The scroll ball automatically rolls down to Cale's name underneath it." she explains. "He keeps telling me to get it fixed, but I never got around to its." she shrugs sheepishly.

I feel my heart shattering a into pieces inside of my chest. This cannot be happening!

"I even sent a text apologizing right after." she adds.

I can't believe It! A wrongfully sent text message? I cheated on Cale over a wrongfully sent text message. I've probably fucked up the greatest friendship I've ever had, over a wrongfully sent text message.

I know Caesar Sartino well. He's a popular international model and actor. He looks nothing like Cale either.

"I can see how you might have misinterpreted the text Sora. With me saying Caesar was keeping me a secret for so long. The predicament I was mentioning was his fame. He's suppose to be this big sex symbol, so he wants to seem available for his image. Having a girlfriend doesn't make you seem very desirable. We've been dating for over a year and we still have to sneak around to go on dates."

"But you booked reservations at Red's," I ask more than state.

"Cale suggested it." she shrugs again. "I'm really sorry Sora. I'm getting my new phone Monday. It won't happen again." I nod, but my mind is else where.

"I've got to go finish my date Sora," Miko states sheepishly. "Again, I'm really sorry,"

I don't bother responding and she walks off across the street.

Dammit Sora! You've really fucked up this time!

* * *

**Cookies to everyone who had already figured out that Miko once again accidently texted Cale!  
Surprise to those who had forgotten or didn't notice!**

**What did you think?  
Read/Review!**


	27. Manipulator

**Glad to see everyone enjoyed my mini twist of plot!  
It was one of the first things I thought of when I mapped this story out. I couldn't wait to write that chapter!  
Reviews were fantasic! You'll never understand how much those reviews mean to me and effect my feelings and drive towards this story!  
Thank you again.**

* * *

It's early Sunday morning, and I'm leaving the station after another twelve hour shift. I'm exhausted, both mentally and physically.

My body is tired from the long night at work and begging me to go home and rest. My mind is exhausted from the the constant thoughts of Sora. I haven't talked to her since our encounter Friday night, and I'm starting to worry. I'm not sure what to think about everything.

My cell phone chirps just as I enter my apartment. Izzy still isn't home, I'm not expecting him to come home until late tonight.

_SMS message from: Kari  
Hey bush head! Have you heard from Sora yet?_

_SMS message from: Tai  
Not yet. Should I call her?_

_SMS message from: Kari  
No, don't pressure her. Let her come around first. She probably just needs to think._

Kari's right. I'm sure Sora is just as confused as I am. She cheated on her soon-to-be husband. Her boyfriend of almost three years. She'll come around when she's ready.

I fall asleep for almost five hours. When I wake up it's five o'clock in the evening, and I've got a number of missed calls and text messages.

_SMS message from: Matt  
I surprised Mimi with the apartment last night. She loved it!_

_SMS message from: Natsumi  
Ugh, you didn't answer your phone loser! I need to know if you did what I asked you! Call me back!_

_SMS message from: Mom  
Tell Izzy that I whipped up the tastiest bacon brownies ever! Why didn't you answer your phone?_

_SMS message from: Sora Takenouchi  
Tai we need to talk... I tried calling you, but you're probably sleeping. Long night at the station I'm sure._

I text Matt back a quick congratulations. He was really nervous about revealing to Mimi that he had put down the payments on an apartment. Mimi's high maintenance, but I knew she'd love the cozy apartment Matt had paid on, using his money earned from Amp Fest and the other shows he'd done, as well as his paychecks from the auto shop.

I laugh and apologize to my mother and Nat, telling them both that I'll call them back later. Right now the only text and missed call I'm fully concerned with are the ones from Sora. It amazes me that she was the only one who knew right away that I was sleeping off a long night of work.

After three rings, Sora picks up.

"Hello?" her gloomy voice answers.

"How are you Sora?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry I haven't text you Tai. Everything was just so crazy," her voice seems to lighten up a little bit. "I hope you're not too mad at me."

"I'm not mad at all. Just figured I'd give you some space." I tell her honestly.

"We should talk about everything. There are some things I need to confess," she states with a sigh. A confession of love I hope silently.

"Would you like to come over?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'll be there once the traffic dies down." she tells me before hanging up.

I look at the phone oddly before shrugging and retreating to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

I had finally worked up the courage to call Tai and set up a time and place to talk about the other night, but he didn't answer. I'm sure he's asleep, exhausted from twelve hours of working at the station.

He calls me back two hours later, and agrees to meet me at his apartment. I'm not sure what I'm going to say to him. I'm not even sure why I feel the need to talk to him anyway. I gave Tai what he wanted. Me. I'm sure he's content with Friday night just as I am. We gave into our yearnings and now...

Now what?

It's a little after six-thirty in the evening when I arrive at Tai's apartment. I notice that Izzy's car is not in the driveway. That's perfect. The less people who know my secret the better.

Tai answers the door in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "Hey come on in." he opens the door wide enough for me to walk in.

"Thanks for meeting with me." I mumble as I make my way to the couch.

Tai closes the door and follows me. "No problem." He responds as he takes a seat next to me.

"How do you feel?" he asks me, his voice dripping with concern.

I'm holding back the tears that threaten my eyes. "I cheated on Cale." I blurt out as the tears release and I begin to sob.

I hear him exhale loudly, and he scoots closer to me, "I know." is all he can muster. He wraps his arms around me.

"And all over some big misunderstanding!" I scream out without thinking.

* * *

When Sora says that she cheated on her fiance over a misunderstanding, I'm taken aback and confused.

"What?" I ask her, lifting her chin and looking in her teary eyes. "What do you mean a misunderstanding?"

Sora cries for a little longer, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Friday, I was trying to convince Cale to go to the beach with me for the weekend. Just for some personal time. But he claimed that he had business meetings both Friday and Saturday night. I believed him, until I read a text message sent by his secretary, basically stating that they had been having an affair for the past year. I was so angry that I..."

"That you came over here and slept with me for revenge," I cut her off. I stand to move away from her.

"No Tai...I..." She falls short, unsure of what to say.

"So Cale was cheating on you?" I ask. My emotions are so mixed. I want to be mad at Sora for using me for her revenge, but I'm also mad at Cale for hurting Sora.

But to my surprise Sora shakes her head. "No, It was a mistake. Miko sent the text message to the wrong person. I showed up to the restaurant when she and Cale were supposed to meet last night, and she was there with her boyfriend." she reveals.

Once again, my mind is being completely fucked! I don't know what to think!

"So you're tell in me, that you only slept with me because you thought that Cale was sleeping with this assistant?" I state calmly. Sora shrugs.

"Leave Sora." I instructed her sternly, closing my eyes to fight the upcoming headache.

"What? Tai." she begins to protest.

"No, Leave!" I yell at her causing her to jump.

"What is your problem." she yells back. "You got what you wanted. You like me right? You wanted me didn't you?" she taunts.

"Fuck Sora! You know that's not what I meant. I told you how I felt last night Sora. I told you I love you!" I exclaim throwing my hands in the air.

"You don't love me Tai! You can't. You just think you love me. I'm getting married Tai!" She retorts standing to face off with me.

"That didn't stop you from screwing me Sora." I shoot back lowly causing her to gasp. I don't care though. I'm not finished. "I always knew you'd still get married to Cale eventually. I knew that we'd have to remain friends for the rest of our lives. But _you _showed up at _my _door last that night. _You _threw yourself at_ me_. You played on my feelings for you, in order to exact your revenge on Cale!" Just hearing the words myself is making me sick! I begin to angrily pace.

"You're no saint! Even if I did throw myself at you, _in a moment of weakness_; you gave in and slept with me. Because you _wanted_ to." she adds smugly, though tears are still streaming down her cheeks.

"Yeah, but _I _didn't manipulate _you_. Not like you've manipulated me! Hell even Cale." I laugh manically.

"I'm marrying Cale, Tai." Sora replies in a hurt tone. "I always planned on it. What we had was wrong. It should have never happened!"

"You got that right," I snort walking over to the door and opening it. "You can leave now Sora."

The tall brunette huffs and grabs her purse, storming out of my apartment and out of my life.

* * *

I can't believe Tai called me a manipulator!

I can't believe he said any of those things! He's a man, and no man ever wants to _only _be friends with a woman. Hell, it took years for me to convince Matt that Mimi was the only one for him, and that he and I would never get back together!

Tai would have never been able to handle me being married to Cale, forcing Tai to take the _"friends-only" _backseat.

I'll admit I was wrong for cheating. But Tai deserves to take some of that blame.

Though he did admit his faults...

"Argh!" I growl as I shake the thoughts away. Tai had some nerve yelling at me like that! Good riddance to him!

I park in my usual spot behind Aros, and walk inside through the back door. I look over at the unfinished add-on to my boutique and shake my head. Those idiots still haven't finished the renovation yet, and I'm not sure when they will be.

There's about forty-five minutes left until the store closes, so I know Mimi is in the back counting the safe.

I need to get my mind off of my argument with Tai, and Mimi has something to show me. Perfect combination right?

* * *

I'm so excited when I see Sora enter the office!

"Good you finally got here!" I squeal excitedly, "I just finished counting the till. Now I can show you my surprise," I pull out the same folder Sora gave me with her old designs in it. It now holds my new and improved ones.

"Take a look at these." I grin dropping the folder on the desk. I stand back with my arms folded triumphantly, ready for Sora's reaction.

After about a minute, she has scanned the first few and looks up at me. "These are fantastic Meems." she smiles. She flips to the back of the pile where my own personal added in designs are and examines them. "Great detail and color." she mumble more to herself.

"There's more!" I announce holding up my index finger and waving it as I walk over to the coat hanger where my prototype is hanging in a black bag.

"Remember Aimi? That lived a few dorms down at the university?" I don't wait for an answer as I babble on. "Well she made a prototype of one of your designs that I improved." I'm still talking nonstop as I take the dress out of the bag to present it to her. "Oh, and she wanted me to send her congrats on your marriage! Did you plan on inviting her? She came to mine and-"

I fall short when I notice that Sora hasn't interrupted my ramblings as usual, and is in fact...crying?

"Sora?" I place the dress across the back of her office chair and walking over to her. "Sora what's wrong?"

Her soft cries have now turned into hard sobs, and she presses her face into the palms of her hands and doubles over in tears.

"Sora? Why are you crying? What happened?" I ask confused and slightly frantic. I didn't plan on this meeting going this way. She hasn't even heard about the real big news! My apartment with Matt.

"Sora. Talk to me." I plead, trying my damndest to pry her out of her sitting fetal position.

"I cheated on Cale Mimi!" she blurts out suddenly through the tears.

My heart drops. "You had sex with Tai?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

Sora nods her head. "He hates me now!"

"Cale doesn't hate you Sora. You've been together too long for him to hate you. You were lonely and neglected, and you made a mistake. It was his own damn fault!" I angrily defend my best friend.

"Not, Cale." she sighs and finally calms down a little. "Tai."

"Tai hates you?" Now I'm even more confused, though it all becomes clear when Sora elaborates the entire weekend of events.

"Oh Sora..." I sympathize with my best friend

Sora's more than just my closest and most dear friend. She's the big sister I never had. No matter how wrong she is in this situation, I'm sticking by her side.

I've known this woman for a good majority of my life. I know she's a good person. Hell, she's a great person, a wonderful one. Everyone makes mistakes.

And Sora has finally made hers.

* * *

**Short? I know. These past few chapter have been pretty short, but remember that was my initial plan. Short, blunt, to the point chapters to avoid pointless filler and drawing out this story longer than it has to be.  
I, like most others, love reading fanfics that are long multi-chapters, but I love a great plot written in less than 30 chapters as well.  
Read/Review/Tell me how your feelling about everything. What do you predict will happen? What are you afraid of happening?  
See you soon! **


	28. Fever

**I don't really like this chapter. I struggled with making it realistic, and I'm still not proud of it. But every story has one, right? Well hopefully I'm just being hard on myself and you guys indeed enjoy it. If not, please don't hate me!  
Great reviews as always very inquisitive! You guys are awesome. Everyone should have readers like you! As involved as you! All of you! Thanks a bunch**

* * *

In the two weeks that have passed since I kicked Sora out of my apartment and out of my life, I haven't had much time to think about her. I've buried myself into my work. Paperwork, field work, and the all around supervision of the fire station, have become my daily life. I've barely had time to hang out with my family or friends. That's why decided to take the day off and help Matt move all of his stuff into their new apartment.

"Thanks a lot man," he tells me as we haul pieces of his bed out of the back of my truck and up the stairs to his top floor apartment.

"No problem," I huff as we struggle to turn the corner with this headboard. Two girls exit the apartment next door to Matt's and smile our way. Their cute, so I politely smile back, but that's it. Not only do I have a heavy headboard pushed against my ribs, but I'm really not in the mood to flirt with anymore pretty faces. The last one really let me down.

"Cute girls living next door?" I chuckle as we drop the headboard amongst it's companion bed parts. "Mimi's going to have a field day with that one."

Matt joins in on my laughter. "Are you saying my wife has jealousy issues."

"She shouldn't, but she can be a little crazy when it comes to you and other women in a ten-mile radius." I joke. "Case and point, Jun."

"Yeah, well that was my fault." He grins sheepishly, "I shouldn't have been so wild in my younger years. Now I feel sorry for Jun,"

"I don't." I snort, "She needs to take the hint. It's okay to be a fan. But you're married now."

"Want a beer?" He offers after he nods in agreement to my statement.

"Yeah, I need to take a breather." I stretch.

We both grab a beer and relax on the living room set that the Tachikawas bought the newlyweds as a house-warming gift.

"So," Matt begins before taking a swig. "Have you talked to Sora?"

I snort in amusement, "No, I don't plan on it either. I told you from the very beginning neglected housewives were trouble."

"You were really starting to fall for her weren't you," My best friend chuckles.

I shrug, "I guess so. It's like she had my head in a cloud for the past months. Like...I was under some kind of spell."

"Sora's a really great person Tai. I don't know what's gotten into her. Maybe the stress of getting married?" Matt replies. I shrug again, not really wanting to discuss the matter.

I pick up my phone off of the small coffee table in front of us.

"I have five missed calls from my mom and three from my dad?" I furrow my brow.

Matt makes a 'hmm' sound and leans forward to grab his phone. He gives an equally surprised look and says, "T.K. called me twice too." he says as we both call back our respective relatives.

My mom picks up on the third ring. "Tai!" she yells frantically into the receiver.

"What's wrong Mom?" I ask her sitting up and placing the bottle down on the coffee table.

I hear my mother break down into tears and I'm both afraid and confused. A few second later I hear my father's calmer, but still upset voice.

"Tai. It's Kari. She's in the hospital." My father tells me, "Its serious this time Tai."

I hear Matt next to me trying to coax a frantic T.K. down on his phone.

"I'll be there soon," I tell my father and hang up my phone.

"That was T.K." Matt tells me standing to head towards the door with me. "He said Kari had a really bad seizure?"

"Yeah, that's what my mom said." I mumble storming out of the apartment. Matt lags behind to lock his door before sprinting to catch up.

I drastically break every speed limit as I drive to the hospital. Matt is silently sitting in the passenger seat.

When we arrive at the hospital, I hurriedly sprint to the circular desk and find out information on Kari's room. She's in ICU so I'm unable to see her right away. In the hallway outside of the ICU door, I find my mother slumped over, with her head resting in my father's lap. My father is sitting upright, his eyes are close and his head tilted back against the white wall behind him.

Across from them is T.K. who is slumped forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands gripping his blonde tresses. He's a mess.

"Dad," I clear my throat as we approach the group. Matt goes over and sits with his brother.

"Tai." My father replies, raising his head from its resting place against the wall. "She's in Intensive Care right now. We haven't been able to see her." he whispers, stroking the back of my mother's hair. She's asleep in his lap, but occasionally lets out a soft sob.

"What happened?" I ask running my hands through my hair.

"She and T.K. were over Nancy's and she fainted. Halfway to the hospital, T.K. said she began to seize, and when he got her here she had passed out again." my dad sighs and looks over at T.K. who still hasn't moved from his frozen position. "That's all we know right now."

Minutes pass and our group grows larger, as Nancy comes running down the hallway, her cream colored suit and high heels signal she's come here from work. She sits on the other side of T.K. and holds him for a moment before walking over and leaning down in front of my mother, whispering encouraging words to her and stroking her back.

Mimi arrives and replaces T.K's mom at his side; stroking his back and holding him motherly. Soon after the doctor enters the room and delivers the news.

"We were able to get her stabilized, but she's still very very ill. Her fever peaked at 105, and she was once again at serious risk of brain damage. He got her here just in time."

I hear Mimi whisper to T.K. "See, you did everything perfectly. She'll be alright," before I tune back into the doctor.

He continues, "She is having kidney failure. She'll need a transplant."

I hear my mother gasp and begin to cry again. I grab her as she stands and tries to walk out of the hallway, wrapping her in my arms and holding her close. "It'll be alright Mom." I'm trying to control my own emotion and stay calm for my mother.

"We're going to prepare a room for her and begin running tests. When she wakes up, you'll be allowed to see her." he bows his head and then turns to leave.

"Oh, Tai" my mother cries out. "Where are we going to find the money for a transplant?" I pat her back to soothe her but she continues. "I don't want to lose my baby..." she chokes.

"We're not going to lose her Mom," I tell her pulling back and gripping her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Don't worry about the money."

"Yuuko don't worry, we're all here for you," Nancy chimes in.

"Let's get some coffee down at the cafe honey," my father coaxes my mother down the hallway.

I decide to head home and rest before I head back to the hospital tonight. I call the station and inform the chief of my family emergency, to which he replies, "Take all the time you need Kamiya."

My mind is heavy, as is my heart. I've gotten so used to Kari being back in good health, that it's hard to register the severity of her current situation. If Kari doesn't get this transplant her life will be in serious jeopardy.

* * *

My wedding is in three weeks, and I've been throwing myself into planning it while managing my two businesses and dealing with other stressors. I've returned to my old, stressed out self again; which is fine by me. It keeps my mind off of Tai.

There has been no attempt at communication on either side. After two weeks since our argument, I'm pretty sure Tai is still furious with me.

I still haven't reveal my infidelity to Cale yet. I know it's wrong, but I can't bring myself to tell him. Not when he repeatedly tells me how wonderful I am. Or when he playfully suggests we elope, because he can't take waiting for our wedding date anymore. I still don't see him as often as I would like to, but I'm guaranteed to have a station filled with roses when I arrive to work at Sakura.

One morning I awoke to find my entire living room filled with _'I love you' _balloons and dozens of roses. There was no special occasion, it was more of a_ 'Just Because I Love You' _gesture. While I'm gloomily approaching our wedding date, Cale has turned in to a complete romantic.

My dress still isn't coming out right, and I'm starting to get frustrated with myself. I don't understand why I keep adding alterations. I've never been the type to care about minor details, even if I'm in the fashion industry.

"Sora!" I hear my name being frantically called out as T.K. burst into my salon, his eyes are red and puffy as if he's been crying for days.

"T.K. what's wrong?" I ask sitting my comb down and stepping from behind my client.

"It's Kari. Sora she's sick." He tells me frantically, "She's really sick and she needs all of these procedures, and-" I cut him off and motion towards my office.

I turn to my client and apologize for the inconvenience. "Mai will you finish Mrs. Tano's hair for me, while I talk to T.K?" Mai nods and sits her lunch to the side.

"Nikki take messages on all my calls." I call out and she calls back an 'Okay'.

"Okay T.K." I sigh as I take a seat in my office chair across from him. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Kari's in the hospital. She's been in there since Monday. She had a violent seizure, a 105 fever, and now she's having kidney failure." he tells me in an almost robotic tone. My hear breaks at the terrible news and i instantly think about Tai and his parents, and what they might possibly be going through.

"She needs a transplant." he continues. "And they were fortunate to find a donor quickly. The doctor advised against using a family member donor just yet."

"Well that's good news, right?" I say hopefully. Even if things are rocky with Tai and I, I still consider Kari a close friend, a little sister almost.

T.K. groans and shakes his head, "The Kamiyas can't afford the operations she needs. They're barely able to pay for the bill accumulating from the hospital bills the past couple of days." He tells me gloomily.

I frown and shake my head. "That's terrible." I mumble to myself.

I console T.K. for a few more minutes, ensuring him that everything will be alright and for him not to worry.

I spend the rest of the day in deep thought and silent prayer for the family I've grown to care about so much.

I decline Cale's dinner invitation, declaring I'm too tired and not feeling well. He offers to come over and care for me, but I'm not going to my penthouse tonight. I need to be with my parents.

* * *

A few days later I find myself walking through the hallways of the Downtown Odiba Medical Center in search of a certain lively brunette's room. I find the room and softly knock on the door. I can hear two voices speaking from behind the door, One male, one female.

"Come in," I hear Kari call out. I enter with a smile and a vase full of flowers. "Oh hi Sora!" Kari cheerfully greats me. Laying across the foot of the bed, is a much more happier Takeru.

"Hi Kari; Hi T.K." I reply places the vase of flowers next to the other dozens of gifts.

"It's so good to see you," Kari is still smiling, despite the bags under her eyes, and her flushed face. She's still seems as cheerful as ever.

"Its good to see you up and smiling," I say standing at her bedside. "How are you feeling? You've got a lot of gifts over here!" I motion to the counter over flowing with _'Get Well Soon' _cards, teddy bears, and flowers.

"Some days are better than others. I'm still a little weak I must admit, and my joints have been in a lot of pain. My fever keeps rising and falling as well." She smiles and I nod.

"As for the gifts. I've lost count of who brought what. I know that some of them are from my family, T.K's parents, and the Tachikawas. But the majority are from Davis and T.K.' she giggles looking over at the boyish blonde below her feet, who only grinned up at us.

"I think they're competing to see who can buy me the most presents while I'm here." She adds still giggling.

I smile at her joke, "T.K. can we have a few minutes? You know, _girl talk_,"

T.K. nods, "I'm going to grab some food from the Cafe. What anything?" he asks us both. We both shake our heads no and he leaves us.

"How have _you _been Sora?" Kari asks me after a few seconds of silence.

I shrug and sigh, "Stressed as usual. My renovation is still not finished, my wedding dress is still flawed, and my photographer is sick in the hospital." I add the last party playfully, causing Kari to laugh.

"I hope I'm out of here in time," she sighs. "I really wanted to graduate next semester. This could set my back another year. Especially is I don't get your wedding on my portfolio."

"Don't worry about Kari. You'll be out of here in no time. I promise." I tell her sitting next to her on the bed.

She doesn't respond, but only smiles and hugs me. "I'll be happy when you and my bushy-haired brother make up and stop being some mad at each other," she grins at me after our embrace is broken.

"He...He told you about it?" I'm growing red with embarrassment. Kari probably thinks I'm some type of whore.

"Yes. But I don't have any ill feelings towards you." she assures me. "I think you're both misinterpreting things."

I'm about to ask her to elaborate, but I hear the door click, and in walks T.K.

"Davis is on his way up," he tells us as he sits a small cup of ice cream on the end table next to Kari's bed. The sweet gesture warms my heart.

"Well I'd better be going." I exhale as I stand from my seat on the bed. I give Kari one last hug as she thanks me for visiting. I kiss T.K. on the cheek and exit the room, just as Davis is walking in.

Kari's words echo through my mind as I drive to Cale's office to visit him.

_"I think you're both misinterpreting things."_

Even though Kari is a few years younger than me, I'm very curious about her opinion on my situation with her brother.

But now is not the time to worry about that.

* * *

**Please don't hate me!  
Let me know how you feel. I can't take it! (I think lol)  
****I wanted to write this story in thirty chapters or less, but I think I'll surpass that by only a few chapters.  
Read/Review. What's going to happen next? What are we hoping doesn't happen next!  
**


	29. Doctor Kido

**Thanks for the reviews! Another quick update before I head off to work!**

* * *

I left work early this morning. My dad called and apparently we have to meet with a doctor at the hospital.

I'm slightly nervous about what they're going to say. Are they going to go through with the procedure, and set us up on some ridiculous payment plan? Will they send Kari home and tell us to come back when we have the money?

I shake my head and chuckle. They wouldn't do that. That would be inhumane!

Kari has been in the hospital for a week and a half now, and I try to make an effort to visit every day, but work prevents me from doing so. T.K. spends all of his free time at the hospital, when he's not at work, and my mother has permanently moved into the room.

I knock on Kari's door lightly before entering. "Hey guys," I greet my parents and younger sister.

"Sorry, to call you away from work son," My father states. "We figured you'd want to be here for whatever news they have for us

"No problem. I wouldn't want to miss it," I take a seat on the couch next to my father. "No T.K.?" I ask with a laugh.

"He's at work." Kari smirks at me, just as the doctor walks in.

The weird thing is; I don't know this doctor. It's not Kari's regular doctor, whom she's seen all these years. This guy is younger, maybe a year or so older than I am, and tall. Kari's doctor is short, chubby and older.

"Hello Kamiya family." he greets us as he enters the room. In his hands he holds a folder of papers, most likely Kari's medical history, and a clipboard with more papers.

"I'm Joe Kido. I'll be performing the transplant operation on Kari tomorrow morning." He begins but is cut off.

"Tomorrow?" We all say in unison, with the exception of Kari.

"Umm... Uhhh...Yeah, tomorrow?" he sounds slightly nervous and unsure so he looks at the clipboard and reads a few lines to himself before looking back up. "Yes, tomorrow is the date set for Kari's operation. They should have informed you of all of this already."

"We were still under the assumption that since we didn't have the means to pay for the operation that-" My mother falls short of her explanation.

Again, Doctor Kido seems taken aback by our lack of knowledge. "Okay, I'm positive this is the right family!" He frantically mumbles as he flips through the pages on the clipboard. "Hmm...let's see...Ahh yes! Yes Kari Kamiya right?" we all nod when he looks up at us.

"This procedure has already been paid for." He tells us. "By Haruhiko Takenouchi." He extends the clipboard out towards us to show us the signature.

"What?" My mother asks quietly. We're all shocked and confused, unsure what to believe.

"Haruhiko Takenouchi. He's a famed business professor at Kyo-" Doctor Kido begins to explain.

"Takenouchi as in Sora Takenouchi?" My mother asks looking at me and then back at the doctor.

"Yes. That's Mr. Takenouchi's daughter." Doctor Kido nods with a smile. "The Takenouchi's are a family friend. They chose me specifically to perform this operation on Kari. I figured you'd know about it."

We all shake our heads 'no'.

Joe, as he insisted we call him, goes on to explain the procedures of tomorrows operation; but my mind if far off somewhere else. Why would Sora's father pay for Kari's operation? How would he even know she was sick?

I guess it wouldn't be hard for Sora to find out. Not with Mimi, Matt, T.K., and Yolie all in on it. So did she ask her father to fund the operation?

"Kari? You did know Sora's family was going to pay for this?" My father asks my sister after the Joe leaves the room.

Kari shakes her head 'no'. "She did come to visit me. But all she said was not to worry."

"She came here?" I ask raising my eyebrow. Kari nods.

"Well this is certainly a dream come true!" my mother says, her eyes brimming with tears.

"We'll need to thank Sora and her family immediately." My father adds.

I don't respond as I walk out of the room.

My destination is Sora's salon; and I'm pissed!

* * *

I'm thankful for a slow day at the salon. I've completed all of my appointments for the day, and I plan on visiting Mimi at her new apartment today.

"Thanks again for locking up tonight Mai." I say as I'm leaving. I finally decided to entrust Mai with a set of keys so that she can open and close the shop when I'm unable to.

"No problem Sora. Have a good day." she replies as she rinses her customers hair.

I'm almost to my car when i notice Tai's truck pulling next to mine. My heart drops to my stomach. This is the first time I've seen him since our fight. I suddenly realize how much I have missed him when I see him hop out of his truck. He looks so handsome, save the angry frown plastered on is face.

"Tai?" I speak as he approaches me.

"You had your father pay for Kari's hospital bills." He accuses more than asks.

"Umm... yeah," I nod, tucking my bangs behind my ears. "T.K. came to the shop a couple of days ago. He seemed pretty distraught."

"So what? Is this your way off 'making things right' between us? Huh? Some type of pity service?" He barks with angry sarcasm.

I'm taken aback. I frown and shake my head, "No, it was my way of being nice and helping out."

"So you're telling me that what you did has nothing to do with you feeling shitty about our fight?" He laughs with more sarcasm. Then he motions is finger as if he's just gotten an idea.

"Oh, wait or is it hush money? _'Please don't tell me fiance I cheated on him'" _He states, glaring at me.

"Tai have you lost your mind?" I snap back in shock. I look around to make sure we haven't attracted a crowd. "I asked my father to pay for the surgery so that your sister wouldn't _die_! It's got nothing to do with you!" I yell.

My anger quickly calms, "Look, you can say that I did it for T.K. Hell, even for myself. Kari's my friend. But it has _nothing _to do with our relationship."

Tai eyes me suspiciously, as if he's unsure of what to believe.

"I've never seen T.K. so distraught. I couldn't imagine what you and your family were going through either. I remember once upon a time, someone gave my parents the same relief that they are giving yours. Someone saved their daughters life as well. So let us return the favor." I shrug. I don't like the fact that he's yelling at me, but I want him to understand.

"Please give you parents our gratitude." He mumbles after a few minutes. He then turns and walks towards his car.

I want so badly to say more. To apologize for my actions and to hold him. But the look in his eyes still tells me that he still hasn't forgiven me.

* * *

I wait a few days after Kari's surgery to visit her in the hospital. I figured I'd give the family a few days to be with her first. I call to make sure she's alone, before heading to the hospital.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough Sora." She tells me as I examine her many gifts on the counter. They seem to have triple in numbers since I last saw her. I recognize one of my mother beautiful Ikebana creations among them, a letter of encouragement and blessing attached to it, written in her pretty script.

"I bet your mother made that herself huh?" Kari asks me.

"Yes. She's an Ikebanist." I smile as I finger the giant bear sent from Tai. I pick up the card next to it and frown. Its a card attached to a balloon and bouquet from Natsumi.

"Those flowers are really beautiful." Kari comments as she notices I'm staring at Natsumi's gift. "Nat brought those to me yesterday. She, Tai and Izzy all visited me last night. We played cards and board games."

I try to hide my disappointment, but I'm sure Kari can read it. So Natsumi must be Tai's new girlfriend or something. I figured it would happen.

Nat's perfect for Tai. She's tall, pretty, and not engaged.

"So how is the wedding coming along?" Kari asks me as I take a seat at the foot of her bed.

I sigh, "Stressful, even with my planner. My dress is a horrid mess! I'm going to the dress shop today, for the first fitting with my mom and bridesmaids." I look at the clock. I'm supposed to be at the dress shop in an hour.

"I really hope I can make it." Kari mumbles. "Two weeks left?

I smile weakly and nod, "Yep."

"Are you nervous?" She asks me seriously.

"A little. I know Cale will be a great husband. I'm just unsure of my capabilities as his wife." I reveal honestly. "There's also a lot of pressure being put on us. We're not allowed to fail where we come from."

Kari nods, "Sounds confusing."

"Every bride goes through it. Mimi was the worst!" I laugh, "You'll understand it one days as well."

"Maybe," she shrugs.

I sigh, "I'm happy to see you doing so well Kari. I've got to head to the dress shop though," I pout.

"Thank you so much for everything Sora," Kari says, sitting up and hugging me tight.

I stand and straighten out the bottom of my shorts before exiting the room. As I round the threshold, I run into the other three members of the Kamiya family.

"Oh, Sora!" Yuuko cries out wrapping her arms around me. I awkwardly hug her back as she begins to ramble her thank you's and blessings. I watch as Tai briskly walks past us and into the room. It makes my heart ache to see him so upset with me still.

"I was glad to help you. So are my parents. They wanted to send their blessings as well," I smile sweetly at Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya.

"Are you leave so soon?" Tai's father asks me.

"Yes, I just came to check on Kari. I've got an appointment in about half an hour." I tell them shortly.

"Well it was so wonderful seeing you." Yuuko states holding both of my hands in hers. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for our family."

I nod my response and back away down the hall.

"Oh and Congratulations on your upcoming wedding Sora." Tai's mother adds. I only smile and briskly walk down the hallway.

* * *

"Argh! I hate it!" I groan as I model off my wedding dress in the mirror. I'm surrounded by my mother, Mimi, Yolie, and Mai, who are my three bridesmaids.

"Sora, you're being ridiculous, it's fine. You look fantastic!" Mai assures me.

"Yeah Sor. You're acting like Mimi for crying out loud." Yolie adds throwing her hands towards Mimi, who frowns and punches her arm.

"Sora, I think you're just nervous that's all." Mimi states, she looks over to my mother, "What do you think Toshiko?"

My mother doesn't respond. She only sits there and smiles at me; as if she knows something I don't know.

"I can't walk down the aisle looking like _this_. The train is entirely too long, and there's some weird stain on the waist line." My bridesmaid all gather around in search of the magically appearing stain. Once again, my mother doesn't budge; she just looks on.

I snap, "Mom, you're not helping me! Why are you even here?"

"I'm here to make sure _my _dress has the correct alterations. _Your _dress is perfectly fine though." She replied simply.

"Whatever." I huff turning back to the mirror and shooing the girls away from me. "I'm going to have to postpone the-"

"No, you are not." My mother interrupts me in a calm tone. "You're wedding is next Saturday. And that's how it will stay."

I don't challenge her words for some reason. I just shut my mouth and storm off into the dressing room to take off the stupid dress.

I don't know why, But as the wedding grows closer, I grow more and more antsy and irritated. I'm not myself at all. The normal Sora, is calm, cool, and collective. Level-headed, that's me. For the past year, this wedding had turned me into a ball of nerves.

The only time I ever felt like I was myself was when I was with him.

* * *

**How you guys liked! Off to work!  
Read/Review  
What's going to happen? Only I know! *insert evil laugh***


	30. Mother

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews!  
Hope everyone likes (and understands) this chapter!**

* * *

Today is Mimi's twenty-fourth birthday. It also marks exactly one week until my wedding.` Mimi, of course, is throwing a big extravagant party at 'Exclusive' tonight, and everyone who is anyone will be there.

"You know how much I hate pink Mimi." I mumble as I model the dress I'm wearing in the mirror. Mimi has made it mandatory that Yolie and I wear pink to her party. I think she's trying to relive her wedding or something.

I'm wearing a pair of black harem pants, with a pink sequin tank top. I'm wearing my gold jewelry, which include a gold plate necklace, thick and thin bangles, hoop earrings, and assortment of rings on my fingers. On my feet I opt for five-inch nude pumps.

"Well _I love _pink. So suck it up Takenouchi. It's my day!" Mimi tells me smugly as she teases her newly curly hair, which I just style. Mimi is wearing a form fitting sequin cocktail dress that is the same soft pink color as mine.

"Your hair is starting to fade," I tell her adjusting a few strands of her hair. "You should have let me dye it."

Mimi frowns and shakes her head. "No. I think I'm going to let it grow back it's original coloring."

I look at her in shock, "Really? Mimi without her pink hair?" Mimi nods with a small smile.

"Not that I don't love your brown hair, but what brought on the sudden change?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just-" she falls short and shakes her head, "Nothing. Are you ready?"

I give her one last look of suspicion, before nodding and following her to the door. Mimi locks the door of her new apartment and we head downstairs to the waiting limo.

After giving the driver directions to Yolie's house, Mimi sits back and asks me, "You know Tai will be there tonight?"

"I figured he would be." I reply nonchalantly.

"It's not going to make you uncomfortable is it?" she asks seeming genuinely concerned.

"No. I'll avoid him." I shrug.

We make idle chit chat until we arrive at Yolie's house, where the driver hops out to escort Yolie to the car.

"Hey girls!" she greets happily as she scoots down the long leather bench seat.

"You look great Yolie," Mimi gushes, and I nod in agreement.

"Thanks. So do you!" She replies. "Your party is going to be fantastic Mimi. I've seen so many people today, shopping for gifts and outfits for tonight."

"Really?" Mimi grins like a kid at Christmas.

"I ran into Natsumi, the mayors daughter, at the mall today." Yolie tells us. My heart sinks and I quickly grab the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket. I need a drink!

"Yeah, I sent her invite through Tai. I was hoping she got it." Mimi states declining the wine glass I offer her.

Yolie takes her glass and continues, "If you sent it through Tai, I'm sure she got."

"What do you mean by that?" I try to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Mimi catches on however, and throws me a smirk.

"I mean, I've seen them together at the hospital visiting Kari a couple of times. One time Davis and I were leaving, and Tai, Izzy, and Nat were walking in." Yolie shrugs.

I roll my eyes and gulp down the tall glass in an instant. Tonight is going to be interesting.

* * *

My party is going great! I've spent the majority of the night on the dance floor partying with my husband and friends. Despite the awkward air around them, Tai and Sora seem to be enjoying themselves, away from each other of course.

I tap my husband and motion to my tired feet. "I'm going to sit down." I yell over the music. Matt nods and follows me to our V.I.P table outside of the dancefloor. Sora, Yolie and Tai all notice us sitting so they come over and join us.

"Mimi would you like a drink?" Yolie offers, "Sora and I were going to head to the bar."

I shake my head 'no'. "No I'm fine."

"You haven't had a drink all night!" Sora jokes as she stands to walk to the bar, "I know what you like, I'll get it for you." I notice Sora walks behind the couch-like bench seat, towards the bar. That path ensure she doesn't have cross paths with Tai, who is on the far-end of the bench next to Matt.

When Sora returns she hands me the drink, and I politely sit it on the table and look out at the crowd.

"Mimi..." Sora eyes me suspiciously. "Your drink?"

"No drinks for me tonight Sora," I grin, still looking out at the crowd of maybe one-hundred and fifty people. Beside me I hear Matt laugh quietly. He already knows, of course. I sit back and look between my best friends and Tai.

"Oh my goodness Mimi," Sora's voice is shaky with emotions, as if she's on the verge of joyful tears. "Are you...pregnant?"

My grin spreads wider, and now tears are falling down my cheeks. I nod my confirmation.

"Oh my gosh!" Yolie screams hugging me. I return the hug, but my focus is on my best friend's shocked expression.

As soon as I nodded my head, Sora slapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes grew wide. She's still holding this position now.

"Oh, Mimi" she reaches over and wraps me in her embrace, Yolie has ended her hold on me by now. "I'm so happy for you," When she pulls back she has the same two tears rolling down her face.

"Thank you," I smile at her.

"Congratulations Matt." She says cheerfully, punching the said person hard on the arm. "I can't believe you two are going to be parents!"

Tai gives me a short hug and congratulates me as well. I'm sure Matt couldn't wait until to night to tell him, as he acts as if he already knew I was pregnant.

"How far along are you?" Sora asks me once Matt and Tai leave for the bar.

"Nine weeks," I reply. "I wasn't expecting it at all. It was just a routine check-up!"

"I can't believe this!" Yolie expressed shaking her head. "Now that I look at you, I can see it in your face. But your body still looks great!"

"How do you feel about it?" Sora asks me seriously. She's most likely remembering my reaction to my last pregnancy scare.

"I'm happy," I assure her with a nod. "Matt and I talked, like you suggested before, and we've got everything planned out. I'm not excited about getting fat though!" I shrug.

The girls laugh, "If we thought Bridezilla was bad, wait until she goes into those pregnant mood swings." Yolie jokes to Sora.

"Poor Matt!" Sora adds. We all have a laugh at my expense and discuss the baby a little, before going out on the dance floor and continuing my party.

* * *

Mimi's announcement put me in a great mood and encouraged me to approach Tai. So I'm now walking towards the bar where he is sitting alone. Matt left him to find Mimi I presume.

I'm a few feet away from him, almost close enough to tap him on his back, when Natsumi briskly walks over and sits next to him. I'm caught off guard and I don't even bother trying to tune in to what she's saying to him. All I see are huge grins and giggling from both sides, so I turn to leave.

But Natsumi catches me.

"Oh hey Sora!" She calls out to me cheerfully.

I cringe at the sound of my name on her lips, but quickly recover, when I turn I put on the fakest smile I can muster, and give a simple swipe of a wave.

"You look really pretty," Natsumi compliments.

"Thanks, Uhh...You too." I struggle to say, even though its the truth. Natsumi is wearing a pretty royal blue Dolce party dress, her make-up flawless, and her hair done to perfection. I briefly look over to Tai who is facing the bar again.

"Well I'll talk to you later Tai," Natsumi says as she stands to leave. I hear Tai mumble, "Later Nat" in response.

"Congratulations on your wedding Sora. I won't be able to attend, but my parents will be there." She tells me in another cheerful voice.

"Thanks." I smile back. My face is starting to ache from all of this fake smiling.

Once Natsumi is gone, I decided I'm still going to go through with my plan, or lack there of. I have no idea what to say to Tai. I just want to have his attention, even for just a split second.

I clear my throat and take the seat Natsumi one occupied next to him.

"Hi Tai," I try for my normal voice, as if there was never any tension between us.

"What's up?" He replies, bringing the glass to his lips.

"How have you been?" I ask him sincerely.

"Fine."

"And Kari?"

"She's better."

I groan in frustration. Not only did he refuse to address me by name, but he won't speak more than two words to me. It hurts me to remember how easy it was to talk to him before, and to look at us now, at this very moment, unable to hold a simply conversation.

I know I messed up, but he doesn't have to be so hard on me.

"I guess I'll see you round Tai," I sigh as I rise. I need to leave now before he notices the tears forming in my eyes. I walk onto the dance floor in search of Mimi or Yolie.

* * *

I can't allow myself to feel sorry for Sora even if she did walk away from me on the verge of tears.

I feel like a sissy for saying this, but Sora broke my heart. She toyed with my emotions and she used me for her revenge. Her revenge that she didn't even need to exact. Cale wasn't even cheating on her! and in an act of even more deceit she hasn't even told him about it!

She's going to marry Cale, without ever telling him what we did. Not just the sex we had that night, but our night in Spain, or the kiss we shared after my parents Christmas party. The evenings she spent cuddling with me on the couch while Izzy played some weird video game or showed us the funniest videos on the internet.

On those nights, once Izzy had retired to bed; we'd spend the night on that couch, holding each other as if we belonged together; kissing each other as if it were normal.

And on those nights, I fell in love with Sora. While knowing she would have to get married soon, I was comfortable falling in love with her. I didn't want her to betray her fiance, not like she did when she showed up to my door begging me to take her as my own. But when she did, I just knew it was because she had come to realize that she loved me too.

But I was wrong.

And in exactly one week, she'll be married to another man.

* * *

My mother insisted on seeing me today, the day before my wedding. I was quite adamant on not having a bachelorette party tonight, so I don't have anything better to do I guess.

"Knock Knock!" I announce as I step inside the foyer. My mother doesn't answer so I decide to check her private room. She's normally in there practicing her Ikebana, but she's not.

I hear water running in the back yard, so I walk through the kitchen again, and towards the back door. I find my mother out in her garden with a water hose, watering her assortment of plants and flowers.

"I thought this is what you hired the gardener for?" I mused as I walk the narrow stone pathway, that leads to the garden area. There's a splitting path that takes you to the pool as well. Our back yard is large with a healthy green yard; a woody area lines the end of it.

"Well, I guess I kind of missed doing it myself," My mother laughs and she aims the water towards her rose bushes. She compliments the July day perfectly with a beautiful sun dress and sandal, both of a pale yellow color.

"Its nice to see you out here again," I comment, taking a seat in the reclining lawn chair.

My mother turns the hose of and takes a seat across from me. A small, low to the ground, table sits between us, with a light snack of sandwiches and a bottle of red wine.

"Nice set up." I chuckle as I examine the food.

"I figured we'd have a little 'mother-daughter' afternoon." she smiles back as she pours the glasses.

"Where is dad?" I ask, accepting the glass from her.

"He and Mr. Tachikawa are off doing Kami-knows-what." My mother chuckles.

I nod my head and take a sip from my glass. It's refreshing being out here again. It's been ages since I've even stepped foot back here.

"Tomorrow is the big day," My mother says with a smile. "Are you prepared?"

I don't know why, but I shrug my response.

"You... don't know?" My mother chuckles.

"I mean, I just feel like I'm in a void today." I tell her with a sigh before sipping my wine.

"Its just the nerves. Though the night before my wedding I was a little more excited."

I sigh and sit my glass on the little table. I don't know why, but I feel compelled to tell my mother everything that has happened these past few months.

"I had sex with Tai." I say quietly.

My mother raises an eyebrow and sips her wine, taking a few seconds to think. What strikes me as odd is that she doesn't seem surprised.

"Does Cale know?" She asks me in a normal tone.

I shake my head. "It happened so suddenly. I read a text message in Cale's phone; it was from Miko, basically telling him she loved him and apologizing about giving him a hard time about keeping their relationship a secret. That she understood his _situation_."

I fall short at the end of that sentence. I wonder how my mother will interpret that information, without me telling her it was a mistake.

She doesn't look shocked, or angry. It's as if she knows there is more.

"Cale isn't cheating on you Sora." She states more than asks.

"Well I thought it was true Mom. I was begging him to come to the beach with me for the weekend, and he said he could leave because of some stupid meetings that weekend. Then I get that text message, and Miko is talking about the plans they made for dinner the next night. I just flipped out Mom!"

"And..." She ushers me on calmly.

"And..." I sigh before continuing, "I ended up going over Tai's." I mumble.

"Oh Sora..." My mother sighs. "I knew you were unsure about marrying Cale. I even knew you had feelings for Tai. But I never would have imagined you would stoop to cheating."

"What?" I furrow my brow in confusion. "Mom, what happened between me and Tai was an accident. I was caught up in my anger. I love Cale. I want to marry Cale. I'm _going _to marry Cale. Tai was just a good friend. And I even managed to mess that up."

"How so?" My mother asks nibbling on a triangle of a sandwich.

"He feels used by me." I tell her with a shrug, "He claims that I played on his feeling for me. All in the name of revenge." I laugh sarcastically, but I'm ready to burst into tears.

My mother lets out another sigh. Even she now sees the fucked up situation I've caused.

"You want to know what I think Sora?" She asks me before sipping her wine.

"Enlighten me Mother," I roll my eyes.

"I think deep down, you always wanted Tai." she begins. My attention is immediately captured.

"I slept with Tai because I though Cale cheating!" I raise my voice slightly.

"And what about all the other _things _I'm sure you and Tai have engaged in in the past couple of months?" She smirks at me. "I'm sure you've at least _kissed_ before then. We can all tell you two had something Sora. You did horrible at hiding it."

A single tear slides down my cheek. I can't believe my mother is right!

"I was lonely. Cale was always gone. Hell for all I know he really _was _cheating. He's never around." I reply sadly. "I've always thought there was someone else. I always figured it was Miko. But whose to say its not."

"Sora, _you_ know its not happening." My mother stresses.

"But I don't!" I yell back childishly. "I was so caught up on believing Cale was cheating, that I used Tai to get my revenge on Cale. I fucked up okay? I can admit that!" I begin to cry softly. It's hard admitting your wrong, when your so used to being right.

"No you didn't Sora." My mother tells me calmly. I look into her eyes, confused by her logic.

"Sora, I married a man who worked day in and day out. A man who barely spent time with his own daughter, let alone his wife." She tells me seriously.

"Your father has an _apartment _in _another town_. _Hours away_. He comes home on the weekends only. And sometimes I don't even get that luxury." she stresses to me. "Do you think I ever suspected he was having an affair?"

I always did.

"Didn't you?" I ask her, leaving my opinion out of it for now.

"Of course not." She replies. "My sister did. My mother did. They even went out of their way to prove he was. Your aunt hired a private investigator. And do you know what they found?"

I shake my head, "What?"

"Nothing," she smiles proudly. "Your father works hard. And I'll admit he works a little more than I like for him to. But he was never having an affair. He loves me. He loves his family. Just like Cale loves you."

I bite my bottom lip as the tears being to fall again. I'm not sobbing, The waterworks are just falling.

"Cale loves you Sora. You know that. The problem is that you are in love with someone else." My mother states wisely.

"You didn't use Tai for revenge on Cale, because deep down, I think you knew Cale, would never cheat on you. When you flew to India to catch Cale and Miko in 'The Act', you were hoping that that would be the case. You wanted Cale to have an affair, so that you could have a way out,"

I'm in deep thought over her theory when she adds, "But that's just my theory. I could be wrong." she shrugs and sits back.

"If that was true. What would it matter now Mom?" I ask her through my silent tears. I'm not looking at her; I'm staring off into the woods behind my suburban home.

"Tai hates me now. He won't even look at me." I tell her.

"You apologize." She tells me softly.

I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I've devoted three years to my relationship with Cale. You're right, Cale loves me. And he's worked very hard to make me happy." I sniffle and turn my head towards my mother again. "If you can put up with my father's absence and over working, then I can be woman enough to do the same for Cale."

My mother nods her head and wipes a stray tear that has fallen down her cheek.

"I'm going to go home now." I tell her standing to leave.

I'm halfway through the back door when she calls out to me.

"I love you Sora." she calls, her voice filled with emotion. "I know I had a terrible way of showing it; but I love you."

I turn and give my most genuine smile, "I know you do Mom. I love you too. No matter how horrible I was to you." I turn my head and walk away, but I'm sure she's smiling.

I doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight. Tomorrow will be a big day.

* * *

**Okay, hope this chapter, mainly the Sora and Toshiko conversation, wasn't too confusing or poorly written. I've had that conversation in my head since I planned this story out, but its one thing to have a visual scenario in your head, and another to actually write it out, you know?  
Anyways we're reaching the end! See you next chapter!  
Read/Review/Don't hate me please! :)**


	31. My Beautiful Bride

**Reviews were awesome as usual! I tend to doubt my writing until you guys tell me how you feel.  
****It means a lot.**

* * *

I am not the perfect man. I have my flaws and I can admit that.

Sure, I'm rich, successful, and educated; but perfect, I am not.

I am the product of a dominant, powerful, successful businessman father, and a high class, stay-at-home mother.

My father built the Watanabe Energy Corporation from the ground up. Of course, my grandfather was wealthy of his own business venture, so my father had the financial part of his project well taken care of. But the planning was all of his accord.

When I was a kid it was drilled into my very soul, that I would take over my father's empire. There was no other option, and I was completely fine with that. If it meant being one of the most respected and powerful men in the Japanese corporate world, then I would gladly groom myself to replace my father in the top floor office of Watanabe Tower.

And that is exactly what I did. I took over my father's company, and took the energy production industry by storm. I even surpassed my father!

My father had never once tested the idea of expansion to foreign land, and wasn't really a big fan of mergers. I did, and was very successful in doing so.

I feel as if I'm on top of the world!

And today, I'll have the love of my life officially sharing that spot with me.

I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on Takenouchi Sora. She was the most intriguing creature I'd ever seen.

I was in Kyoto for a business major seminar by one of Kyoto University's most renowned professors, Takenouchi Haruhiko. I was fresh out of grad school, and had taken over Watanabe Energy months earlier. Haruhiko was something of a hero to me. I took a few of his classes, and had the honor of attending some of his most exclusive events.

Dressed fashionably, in a pair black pin-striped dress pants and a matching cropped blazer, with a plain white fitted tank top underneath, stood a beautiful auburn-haired woman in the corner of the room.

The tall high-heels she wore gave the appearance of a model, standing over six feet tall. Her hair was short and neat, and he eyes were a sexy medium brown hue.

I have never been the type of man to be nervous or shy around the opposite sex, so approaching her was easy. It was getting her to show some interest in me after our initial conversation, that proved challenging.

I was surprised to find out that she was the daughter of my hero professor and businessman; and even more impressed that her mother was also famous.

I pursued Sora for a few weeks before she finally gave in and went on a date with me. I took her to Red's, my favorite place to dine, and we were able to get to know each other more.

Sora was not a business graduate like myself. Instead she pursued a career in fashion merchandising, with a minor in business, and a license in cosmetology. She had several dreams and aspirations, and I respected her for that.

Sora wanted to own her own hair and nail salon, as well as her own boutique. After dating her for a few months I felt it was absurd that she wasn't professionally styling hair in her own salon; she was so good at it. So I made it happened.

Then about a month and a half later, I surprised her with her boutique. I was actually surprised that she had it filled with designer clothes within a matter of months.

It was exactly one year ago today, that I proposed to Sora.

We were having dinner at a high class Japanese restaurant in downtown Odiba. I had reserved a private corner in the back of the restaurant. I got the idea of the _'engagement ring at the bottom of the wine glass'_ trick, from some American movie we were watching one late night before bed.

The waitress brought over the two champagne flutes and I occupied Sora as best as I could, so that she wouldn't see the platinum band and diamond stud that was her engagement ring, as the waitress pour the bubbling liquid over it, and set the glass in front of her.

Once the waitress took her leave, I raise my glass to Sora's for a toast.

"To a wonderful year and a half of unconditional love, success, and fun. And wishes of many more to come." I offered proudly as we tapped glasses.

Sora smiled and nodded her head, before downing the glass in a few gulps.

I smiled and tried reframe from laughing, as the small piece or jewelry slide down the interior of the glass and against Sora's full lips.

She smile softly as she fished the ring out of the bowl of the glass and held it between her manicure middle finger and thumb.

She looked up at me with her signature sexy smirk.

"An engagement ring?" She asked with her smirk still plastered.

"Would you mind doing me the honors?" I stated challenging her smile. I've never proposed to a girl before, but I was sure they typically cried or gasped in surprised. Sora's reaction was calm, as if I'd asked her to attend a movie with me or something. Still, being the confident man I am, I wasn't afraid of being rejected. There was no way she would.

"Mmm... I guess so" she shrugged playfully. A mischievous smile began to spread across my face.

I laughed and stood, approaching her side of the table. I kneeled down beside her and took the ring, placing it on her finger.

"I love you Sora." I told her genuinely. "I've never loved another woman the way I love you."

"I love you more Cale," she smiled and brought her face down to kiss me.

That kiss still lingers on my lips now, as I stand in place at the alter in front of our family and closest friends, minutes away from seeing my Sora walk down that aisle. Sora insisted on having a small private wedding, inviting only our closest family and friends, as well at the Mayor's family.

This is the day I've waited for for the last three years. And though we've had a rough ten months, everything will be better once we've exchange our vows.

I've worked my ass off to get where I am today. I've stepped on a lot of toes on my journey; including Sora's.

But in my defense, everything I've done, I've done for Sora and our future. I've worked long days and countless nights, all in the name of our legacy.

I know that together Sora and I can become a powerhouse couple, we can take the business world by storm. Me in the corporate world of energy, and Sora in the fashion industry.

I know that Sora will be a great wife. She's caring, loving, and strong minded. She will be a great mother to our future children, as she is understanding and practical.

I hear the music cue and I stand straight and at attention. I watch as Sora's bridesmaids walk down the aisle escorted by my groomsmen. Mimi walks down the aisle next to my younger brother and Best Man. Mimi seems to have a glow about her.

I don't have time to ponder it much longer though, as the music stops playing and doors close so that the bride can make her grand entrance.

I inhale deeply, before exhaling the long breath. I discreetly shake off the light nerves that are trying to form inside my body. I have nothing to be worried about.

I can hear the faint shuffling of my guest shifting in their seats in the silence, before the giant pipe organ begins to play, signaling Sora's entrance.

I smile as I stare at the giant doors at the end of the aisle. I'm ready to gaze upon the face of my beautiful bride.

And when the doors open...

I find that she is not behind them.

* * *

**Short?  
I know, Sorry!  
The dramatic conlusion is right around the corner! Hehe!  
Read/Review!**


	32. I Can't Marry You

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry for the slightly delayed updates. I've had a very busy week!**

* * *

I know not showing to my wedding at all was the wrong thing to do, but I couldn't bear to face Cale at the alter. I couldn't break his hear to his face. I know, I'm a coward.

'Runaway Brides' are at least brave enough to show up to the alter, and then change their mind and dramatically leave. In the movies, they say something heartfelt before running out of the church or pavilion in slow motion, their dress trains blowing epically in the wind.

Well that's not what I did.

Instead I woke up this morning, showered, dressed, and left my apartment. I didn't have an appetite, but I needed to get as far away from home as possible, just in case someone tried coming to my apartment after they discovered I wasn't at the wedding. So I went to my favorite local eatery in Odiba, Gaia, for a gyro. I ignored all text messages and phone calls asking me where I was or what time I would be arriving at the venue that our wedding was going to be held.

Eating in Gaia made me realize why I'm not at the venue standing in front of Cale and our family and friends, exchanging vows.

Tai.

After the conversation with my mother and a night of tossing and turning, I finally accepted the inevitable truth.

I am in love with Tai.

I love Cale. With all of my heart I love Cale for everything he's done for me, and for being a great boyfriend and fiance; but I'm not _in love_ with him, and I can't marry him. It wouldn't be fair for either of us if I did.

It wouldn't be fair for me to marry a man I don't want to spend the rest of my life with, not while there is a man out there that I do. It's not fair for Cale to be married to a woman who has hidden so many secrets from him. One that cannot give him the unconditional love he so deserves.

No matter what our society says, Cale and I were not meant to be together.

Deep down, I know that its Tai that I am meant to spend my life with.

So I'm driving to Tai's apartment now, to proclaim my true feelings for him, and hopefully win back his affection. It's going to be very hard, but I've got to try!

The digital clock in my car reads, 2:28pm. My wedding was supposed to start at 1:00pm; by now I'm sure the entire place is in a frenzy. By now Cale knows that we are not getting married.

I sigh and shake the thoughts out of my head. I need my mind clear and focused for my upcoming conversation with Tai.

I park in my usual parking space in front of Tai's apartment building and make my way to his unit.

I exhale the deep breath I didn't even know I was holding, before raising my fist and hesitantly knocking on the door. I take another deep breath; I'm extremely nervous.

I hear soft laughter, both male and female, the female telling the male to _'Shh'_. I furrow my brow in confusion before the door cracks open, revealing Natsumi, clad in a mini silk night robe. She has the door only slightly open, but I can tell by her tossed hair that she was in the middle of some kind of intimate encounter.

"Sora?" She asks me in equal confusion. She looks behind her and then back at me, all the while adjusting the skimpy robe tightly around her body.

How could I forget about Natsumi! In all of my tossing and turning and thinking, I forgot to formulate Natsumi into the equation. I forgot that _she _was with Tai now.

I sighed deeply, tears welling in my eyes as I look at my feet.

"I'm sorry I forgot." I mumble, tucking my loose bangs behind my ear.

"What are you doing here Sora?" she looks at her wrist for the time, but I guess she remembers that she's practically naked and not wearing a watch, so she looks at me again.

"Sora, aren't you...supposed to be at your wedding?" She asks me in bewilderment.

She's right, I am supposed to be at my wedding; instead I'm here interrupting her sex with _my _man!

"I...I couldn't do it." I don't know why I'm telling her this. What would she care?

"Oh Sora," she whispers, her voice dripping with what sounds like concern, and for a split second I believe she's cares, until her voice changes into amusement.

"Oh, I bet you're here to see Tai huh?" she smirks folding her arms across her exposing cleavage.

I sigh, "Honestly yeah. But I forgot about..." I fall short, unable to fully say it.

"Forgot about what?" she asks me furrowing her brow.

"Look, I'm sorry I...interrupted." I say awkwardly, motioning towards the apartment behind her. "He's all yours." I admit defeat and toss my hands up before bringing them back to my sides. I turn to leave, but she stops me.

"What?" she shakes her head and laughs. She seems slightly confused. "Who's all mine?"

"Tai," I almost yell at her. Sheesh, does she have to rub it in?

"Woah!" she all but doubles over in laughter. I roll my eyes and turn again, but am once again stopped by her words. "You...You think...that me and _Tai _are together?"

I whip my head around and eye her suspiciously.

"Sora, Tai isn't really my type." She ceases her laughter and smirks at me. "I prefer my guys a little...Shall we say smarter?" she smiles and nods her head towards the apartment.

I gasp and clasp my hands over my mouth. "Oh my gosh. You and _Izzy_?"

Natsumi giggles and nods her head. She brings her index to her lips and says "Shh..."

"Don't tell anyone. It's kind of a secret. We've been dating for about a month now." She tells me as I walk back to the door. "He got a job working at my Dad's office as the lead computer technician. I've had my eye on him for a while now, but I didn't want to jeopardize is job. You know, people think he's dating the Mayor's daughter and that's how he got the job?"

"But you were always around Tai," I remind her folding my arms.

"Tai and I have been friends for a couple of years now. When I found out he and Izzy were roommates, I figured he could help me get to know him." She shrugged.

"So there's nothing between the two of you? You and Tai I mean?" I ask, needing just a little more clarification.

Natsumi give me a nod, "Izzy in the bedroom, you can ask him if you like?" she tells me with a giggle.

I grimace and shake my head, "No. Not if he's naked. I believe you. But, umm... You were right, I do need to talk to Tai."

Nat frowns sympathetically, "I'm sorry Sora, Tai's not here."

"Do you know where he his?" I ask disappointed.

"I'm not sure. You could try the Fire Station. Izzy just called me over since he was going to have the place to himself." She tells me. "But I'm sure if he's not here, then he'll be at work. Have you tried calling him?"

I shake my head 'no', "No, I figure if I catch him by surprise I have a better chance at talking to him. I have to go now. Sorry, I interrupted." I tell her quickly before turning and running down the hallway.

As I speed towards the Fire Station, my mind hold on to one scolding thought.

I have got to stop assuming things!

* * *

When Sora didn't show up for her wedding I was just as shocked as everyone else. The wedding planner assured us she'd be there, and to go on with the wedding as if everything were normal. I was a bit worried, but i figured things would just be awkwardly held up until she rushed in late and got dressed.

It was only after we cleared out the venue and everyone went home, did I realize what was happening. Cale was a mess. He kept trying to convince everyone that Sora was hurt; that she had most likely been in a accident on her way to the ceremony. But I knew that wasn't the case.

We called the hospital and they had no records of her coming in. The police department assured us that there hadn't been any accidents that morning, and even tried to convince us to file a missing person report. I decline, stating that I knew where she was if she was not indeed in the hospital.

"So you really think she went looking for Tai?" Matt asks me as we drive home.

"Yes I do," I tell him nonchalantly, as I brake at a red light.

"And..." he stresses, "how do you feel about that?"

"I just want to see Sora happy. Though I don't agree with her course of action." I tell him sternly.

I can see from my peripheral that Matt is smirking.

"I'm happy you find the humor in this Yamato," I snap at him, causing him to chuckle.

"I know its not funny. But Cale's an arrogant prick. He kind of deserved it." He shrugs resisting the urge to laugh more.

"No he didnt. He's probably heartbroken!" I retort in disbelief, "What if I would have done that to you?" I add smugly.

"What if I worked all the time and left you lonely and neglected, causing you to fall in love with another guy," he shoots back.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Whatever Matt."

He reaches over and kisses me softly on my cheek, rubbing my belly with the palm of his hand.

"I can't wait 'til you start showing," he tells me when he's back in the passenger seat.

"I can," I snort.

"I bet you'll look even more sexy," he grins at me.

"Eww!" I express scrunching my nose in disgust, "Is that some kind of fetish of yours?" I tease.

"No. Is it a crime to be excited that my beautiful wife carrying my future rockstar son?" He asks me feigning hurt.

I laugh aloud, "Rockstar? Son?"

"Uhh... Yeah." he replied smirking.

"_She _is a _girl_, and she's going to be a fashion designer, like her mother and her aunt Sora." I reply proudly.

"_He _is a_ boy_," Matt challenges me.

"She's a girl!" I argue.

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy."

"Okay this is ridiculous," I groan, "in a few months, we'll know for sure, and _you _will be wrong!" I state triumphantly.

"No _you _will," he shoots back.

"No you will!" I exclaim.

"You will."

"You will!"

"You will."

"Damnit Matt!" I growl. "You are so immature,"

I smile as he reaches over and kisses me softly on the corner of my mouth.

Oh, how I love this man!

* * *

I park by the curb down the street from the Fire Station and sprint down the street. I'm one building away when I hear the loud sirens of the trucks blaring, and seconds later the bright red vehicles appear racing out of the garage of the building; cars halt and pull aside for them to pass.

I cease my sprint and frown. I was so close!

I solemnly return to my truck and head home. I repeatedly slap my face against the steering wheel whenever I stop at a light. My plan completely bombed in my face. I can feel my confidence fading every second I go without confronting Tai.

When I park in front of my apartment, I let out a loud sigh and throw my head back, and sink into my seat.

"What now Sora!" I mumble to myself, before unbuckling my seat belt andexiting the car.

I enter my apartment and I'm instantly met with the presence of a man sitting on my couch. He's slumped over with his face buried into the palms of his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He's still wearing his expensive designer tuxedo.

Cale.

I want so badly to ignore him and walk into my bedroom and cry; but I know that I can't. I don't even bother asking how he got into my apartment. What would have ever been the point in giving him a key when the stupid doorman has no problem letting him in?

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Cale speaks. His voice dripping with pain and anger.

"Good to see you're not hurt or dead."

I do not respond. I'm not ready to be confronted with this yet. I've got too much on my mind as it is.

"So are you going to explain yourself? Or just stand there looking stupid?" He say with plenty of agitation.

I sigh. "What is there to say Cale?"

"You tell me Sora." he shrugs. He still hasn't looked at me. "Tell me about _your _day."

"I woke up and went to Gaia for lunch. Then visited a few friends." I tell him with a small smile.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Wow Sora..."

I lean against the door and let out another sigh. "I'm sorry Cale." I whisper.

He turns to face me and looks me in the eye. "What happened? Cold feet?" he asks me in a pleading voice, "Do we need to reschedule?"

I painfully shake my head. "No."

"What the hell Sora?" he groans, "Tell me what's going on? Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. Tell me what you want me to do, so that I can make things right, and we can start our life together."

His pleading voice and eyes are too much for me. I'm on the verge of crying. I feel like the scum of the earth!

"Whatever you need from me I'll do it Sora I love you and-"

"I cheated on you Cale!" I scream extending my arms out.

Cale stops his rant and stares at me. His pleading face has disappeared and he now appears confused. "What?"

"I cheated on you Cale." I repeat with a sigh. "I slept with another man."

"Are you serious?" I can tell by his tone that he isn't really expecting an answer. "When?"

"A little over a month ago." I tell him as he approaches me.

"Who is he?" He asks me calmly.

I swallow hard. "Tai." The name leaves my lips and I can once again see the pain flood his face. I'm feeling nauseous so I run past him to the bathroom. I hurl loudly into the porcelain toilet; my knees feel cold against the hard tile floor.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant by him too?" I hear Cale's condescending chuckle from behind the closed door.

"No I am not," I laugh back. I was worried I might end up pregnant, so I went to the doctor a few weeks after our night out passion. Even though we didn't use any protection, I came out disease and baby free. Right now, all the stress, guilt, and nerve are coming out at once, literally.

"I'm willing to work this out Sora." I hear Cale say softly. I'm shocked by this statement. "We should have gone to counseling a long time ago. We can work this out."

"Cale..." I groan and flush the toilet.

"Come out of there Sora. We can work this out. I love you, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to marry you." he pleads with me in a loving tone.

I stand up and open the door, facing Cale with a frown. "Why Cale? I cheated on you. Why would you still want to marry me?"

"Because; _yes_, it was wrong for you to sleep with another man; but it doesn't help that your fiance is never around." he tells me softly, following me back into the living room. "So what do you say?"

I sigh deeply; my back facing him. I know my next words are going to hurt him very bad. But he has to know.

"I can't marry you Cale." I say in almost a whisper.

"What? Why?" he asks me desperately. I can feel him reach out and grab ny shoulder.

"Because I'm in love with someone else."

There's a moment of dead silence. I have nothing left to say, and Cale is probably at a loss of words.

I turn around to face Cale after a while and find him look down at the floor, his fingers weaved through his dark hair.

I feel so terrible.

"You are a wonderful man Cale. I owe my success to you. And as cliche as this sounds; It really isn't you, its me." I tell him sincerely. "I'm willing to pay you for all your contribution towards Sakura and Aros, as well as the wedding. But I'm in love with Tai and I'm going to do everything in my power to get him back."

"Get him back?" Cale furrows his eyebrows.

"We're in the midst of a serious misunderstanding. We haven't really spoken since our argument the night after... well it's a long story." I tell him smiling sheepishly.

Cale smirks and folds his arms. "And if he doesn't forgive you?"

"If he doesn't forgive me then I still won't marry you Cale. It wouldn't be fair for you to be married to a woman who loves another man." I tell him with a genuine smile.

Cale chuckles and shakes his head. "I can't believe it. I'm the most powerful businessman in town, not to mention rich. Yet, the _firefighter _steals my woman."

I'm ready to frown, until I notice he's still smiling.

"The salon is yours, as well as the boutique. I never styled a single head in that place. As for the wedding, don't worry about that either." He makes his way towards the door.

"Cale, I have to pay you back. All of that money you spent...Only for me to..." I fall short, ashamed of what I was close to admitting. That I left Cale standing at the alter in front of a large quantity of family and friends.

"Sora, you should know by now that money is never an issue with me," He smirks again and heads towards the door. "I'm going to go home and try to rebuild my pride now," he laughs jokingly, though deep down I know he's serious.

"Good luck. With everything." And with that he walks out, leaving me standing there, relishing in the most awkward break up in history.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! I tried my best to make this chapter make sense.  
I know it seems odd that Cale was willing to marry Sora still, but I really wanted to show just how much he loved Sora. And I didn't want to show him breaking down or being angry because I've built up this arrogant, confident character in him.**

**So read&review! Tell me how you feel about everything.**

**I'm shooting for next chapter being the last chapter, but you never know. _This _was supposed to be the last chapter but It was getting too long.**

**See you next chapter!**


	33. Not Quite Perfect

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Sadly, this is the LAST CHAPTER! (Epilouge included0  
Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm entering the apartment after a long day of battling an outrageous house fire in suburb west of downtown. The house was completely destroyed and after hours of exploring the rubble, we were able to conclude that it was a result of arson. Of course, I had to meet with the Odiba police department, so that they can get their paperwork and search warrants together.

To say the least it was a long, exhausting day and I want nothing more than to collapse in my bed and sleep.

I hope that Izzy and Nat aren't home, and if they are, I hope they aren't indulging in loud sex. I have a headache and I just want to be alone.

When I enter my apartment, I learn that I won't be alone this afternoon, however, as a certain newlywed brunette is sitting on my couch, obviously waiting for my arrival.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her oddly.

"Izzy and Nat said I could stay here and wait for you. They left for their dinner date." She tells me with a small smile. "I came over earlier, and Nat answered the door, half naked I should add. After I mistakenly assumed you two were in here doing _'the do'_, Nat explained to me that she was dating Izzy, and that you were probably at work."

I cant help but laugh, "First you think Cale and Miko are sleeping together, and then you think I'm dating my roommates girlfriend? You suck at matchmaking Takenouchi."

"Don't forget the time I thought Kari was your girlfriend." she adds sheepishly, pointing her finger in the air.

I laugh harder, "How did I manage to forget that one?"

"Anyways, I went to the station and tried to catch you there, but as soon as I pulled up, you guys were leaving."

"So what made you come back here? Why were you looking for me in the first place?" I ask her blandly. "Shouldn't you be on a plane headed to some tropical honeymoon?"

She chuckles and looks down at the floor. "I got the idea to come back and wait for you here from Cale. I found him waiting for me in my apartment a couple hours after I didn't show up for our wedding."

My eyes grow large at her announcement. "You didn't show up?"

Sora nods her head and bites her lips, "I had breakfast at Gaia and went on my search for you instead.

"Why?" I go to the fridge and grab a beer. I motion my offer of one to her, which she declines. Her answer to my question surprises me and I nearly spit my beer out.

* * *

"I could marry Cale. Because I'm in love with you Tai," The words flow from my mouth naturally, and I smile at him genuinely.

"Excuse me?" He tells me cocking his left brow and placing the frosted bottle on the bar next to him.

"I can't marry him because I want to be with you." I repeat, my confidence and spirits high. That all changes though, with his next statement.

"You are seriously screwed up in the head Sora," He says with a snort, causing me to frown.

"What?" I ask confused. "I just told you that I am in love with you, and you tell me that _I'm _crazy?"

"Yes, _you_ are crazy." He retorts folding his arms across his chest. "You think its okay to just go around fucking with people heads, all because you're confused about what's going on with your life?" I can tell by his words that he is livid. He is pacing that other side of the living room.

"When I told you I loved you I meant it." He continues.

"And I mean it too," I plead with him.

"I don't have time for this Sora. I need to go visit Kari at the hospital." He groans and runs his fingers through his hair. He tries to walk towards the back of the apartment where his bedroom is, but I step in his path, blocking the entrance to this room.

"Tai, please! Please here me out." I beg him, holding my arms out and pressing my palms against the threshold of the door.

"What is there to hear Sora?" He groans in frustration. "You think you can just call off your wedding and I'm supposed to just take you in with open arms? Well that's not how it works."

"That not what I'm expecting." I tell him sternly. "I'm expecting you to talk to me. To hear me out and believe me when I say that I love you."

"Why?"

"Huh?" I ask furrowing my brow. I'm caught off guard by his question, allowing him to push past me and enter his bedroom.

"You say you're in love with me. That you want to be with me. Tell me how you came to realize it?" He repeats nonchalantly. "Because the last time we spoke, you told me that you were in love with _him_, and that you were going to marry _him_."

As simple as his question, it takes me a few seconds to concoct an answer, and even then, it's still not a very good one.

"I just know Tai." I say dumbly. He snorts and laughs in return as he rummages through his drawer.

"Well you might as well go beg Cale to take you back. I'm sure its not too late." He tells me turning and facing me as he leans against the dresser.

I smile softly and shake my head. "I can't marry Cale. If I can't have you, then I don't want him, or anybody else for that matter." I say genuinely. His expression changes, showing a slight break in his defenses. He's taken aback by my statement.

"I've never related to another person the way I relate to you Tai. Mimi is my best friend in the whole world, and still I had to change aspects of myself in order to relate to her. When I'm around you, I feel like I can be myself. And I'm not just talking about a shared love of soccer. You bring out a happiness in me that no one has every been able to produce. Not my parents, not Mimi, not Matt, and not even Cale." I pause and allow myself to smile at the truth of my words.

"I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone, slaving away at my businesses, wishing I had you in my life. Then to spend it with anyone else." I add looking him in the eyes.

"I've done all the begging I can do though. And I know you have somewhere you need to be. So I'll go now." I turn and make my way to the door.

My fingertips barely graze the door knob, when I feel an strong hand grasp my shoulder. I smile and breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

"Hey," He speaks softly. I grin and turn to face him, only to frown again at his next gesture.

"You were about to forget this," He states coldly, extending my purse out to me.

My heart drops and I take it from him and turn to leave, hot tears threatening my eyes. I've made a complete fool of myself today, all in vain I might add.

I only have myself to blame though. If only I had handled my feelings for Tai differently; Had I just allowed myself to openly fall in love with Tai, and break things off with Cale sooner. If only I had been honest with everyone around me, as well as myself, things would have been a lot better.

I'm almost out of the threshold, when I hear him laughing, and feel him pulling me into his embrace.

"Hey, I'm kidding Sora!" He laughs and holds me tightly. "I forgive you. And if you really want to try and make things work; well hell, so do I."

I can't believe my ears as he speaks. I want to pinch myself, for I know I must be daydreaming or something. He was just jumping down my throat a few seconds ago, and now he's laughing and holding me!

"I love you Sora," he whispers, lowering his forehead to rest against mine.

"I love you too," I smile and bring my lips to meet his.

* * *

_**Three Months Later**_

I inwardly smile as we drive passed the unforgettable site where I first fell in love with the man of my dreams. A year ago I would have cringed at the sight; the memories still fresh from the wreck that changed my life forever, only months before.

But now, a year and two months from that day, I see that horrifying event as a secret blessing in disguise.

"What are you smiling about?" My handsome chauffeur asks me with his signature grin.

"It just gives me a warm fuzzy feeling," I shrug with a kiddish smile.

"I'd think it was eerie for you. But I guess I can understand your logic." He responds keeping his eyes on the road. The traffic is building and I briefly get a scary flashback of my wreck, mixed with new visions of Tai and I tragically flipping across the highway.

But as usual, I physically shake the morbid thoughts out of my head. If I were to meet a tragic end on this highway, at least I'd be with him.

In the three months since my wedding fiasco, life has flipped a complete one-eighty on me. My relationship with my parents is stronger than it's ever been. We have dinner together at least twice a week, and even took a family cruise in August with the Kamiyas.

Matt and Mimi are doing great. They're comically preparing themselves become parents, with Tai and I in the front row, enjoying every bit of their antics.

Matt's band has been gaining some major buzz up and down Japan lately, which we're all very excited about. Ever since the Amp Fest, 'The Wolves' have been an even hotter commodity than before!

I have high hopes for my new clothing line featuring designs by Mimi. I plan to call it 'Love' by Sora. The prototypes Mimi created were sent to a production company in France, with Paula Demur pulling a few apologetic strings.

Lastly, my relationship with Tai has been wonderful. Unlike Cale, I feel as if Tai is still my close friend, as well as my lover. I still feel like I am really myself when I'm around him. We watch soccer games, eat paninis and gyros, play video games, joke around, and spend time with our friends and family. All the while still maintaining an intimate and personal relationship as well. We smile and laugh together, yet we still have our many disagreements. But in the end I can honestly say that I'm where I want to be.

I guess you can say I'm actually happy.

"Am I allowed at least _one _'Mimi pregnancy' joke?" I hear him whine in the driver's seat. We're quickly approaching our destination; the Downtown Odiba Medical Center. On the fourth floor of the tall building our childhood best friends are awaiting our arrival for their gender reveal appointment.

"No Tai!" I slap him on his arm.

"You guys are no fun! Matt doesn't mind!" He winces at my playful slap.

"Well Mimi does." I remind him folding my arms, "You know how she is. If she had it her way her belly would never grow! She'd have her perfect figure for nine months and then the Stork would deliver her baby through the window, wrapping in pink and black zebra print blankets."

He laughs at my description. I know the mother-to-be better than anyone else in the world.

"What about you?" He asks me after calming his laughter.

"What about me?" I ask raising a brow.

"Are you afraid of getting fat and losing your figure when you have kids?" He asks me nonchalantly, is eyes fixed on the road as he exits the highway and we cruise through downtown Odiba.

"I never think about things like that," I reply shortly.

"Don't you want kids one day?" He asks me quizzically.

I shrug and wave at Mai from the window as we pass Sakura. She's standing outside on a smoke break talking to a guy just outside the door.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." I lie. Truth be told I'd rather not have any children, especially not anytime soon.

"Oh," He replies quietly. We've never had these type of conversations before, and I definitely don't want to have it now.

"You get one joke, but then you have to take rub my feet before bed, since I'll be doing serious damage control after," I tell him rubbing the back of his neck. He gives me a kiddish grin and leans over to kiss me.

We park in the underground garage and take the elevator to the fourth floor. We check in with the receptionist and make our way to ultrasound room where everyone is meeting. I've only been in this hospital twice in the past few months. I accompanied the Kamiya's when Kari was discharged a few weeks after her surgery, and then again for Mimi's first ultrasound.

When we enter the room we're met with a large group of family and friends; Matt, Nancy, Mimi's parents, My mother, T.K. and Kari and Yolie.

Tai wastes no time in cracking his one allowed joke on Mimi, suggesting she_ 'slow down on the junk food'_.

"Really Tai, that's the best you can do?" Mimi surprising shoots back.

Tai pouts in defeat, "I was kinda put on the spot," he mumbles.

"It doesn't matter," Mimi giggles, "I'm getting used to it. Matt is always making fun of me." she looks up at her husband, and pats her swollen tummy.

I was surprised how suddenly Mimi's pregnancy began to show. It was like one day her stomach was flat, and then the next it was huge!

And now she's in her fifth month, and I don't see how she can get any bigger. Luckily for her, the only thing that is growing is her belly!

"Happy anniversary you two!" I smile and lean down to hug Mimi, who is lying on the hospital bed, before hugging Matt.

"It's hard to believe that its been a full year already!" Mrs. Tachikawa states and we all nod and speak our agreements.

"Thank you guys." Mimi smiles sweetly. "And what a wonderful year it has been!" She grabs Matt's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

We all talk for a few minutes about various things; Matt explains that his dad was busy at work and couldn't make it. My mother and I chat about my father's lecture in Kyoto that he's currently held up at. Nancy tease T.K. and Kari about their relationship.

The room is filled with genuinely happy chatter.

Finally the Ultrasound Technician enters the room and we all gather around Mimi and the large plasma screen that will reveal the sex of the baby to us all.

"So Mrs. Tachikawa-Ishida," The technician is mindful to address Mimi by her preferred title. "What are you hoping for?" She asks as she squirts the blue gel across Mimi's exposed belly.

"I'm hoping for a girl. He wants a boy." she motions to Matt. "But as long as the baby is healthy, I'm fine with either."

"Well, lets find out why don't we?" The woman smiles and places the instrument on Mimi's stomach and moves it across the large mound.

"Here is the head," The doctor tells us as she points to the baby's head. She goes on to show us the feet and legs as they begin to wildly flail about.

"See he's already a little rock star," Matt muses as we watch the baby kick it's legs and flail it's arms over it's head.

"Can you feel that?" T.K. asks her excitedly.

Mimi shakes her head, "No. I don't think so."

"You will in a few weeks. Maybe even in a few days," The technician tells her with a giggle.

I haven't spoken a word. I'm only intently staring at the screen in amazement. It's unbelievable, seeing that small human growing inside my best friend.

I feel Tai wrap his arm around my shoulder and give my forearm a soft squeeze. I smile at him before return my gaze to the screen.

"Okay Mimi." The technician announces as she stops at a particular body part. "It's a boy." she reveals as she points out the baby's penis.

"Yes!" Matt exclaims throwing his fist in the air. A wave of congratulations erupts throughout the room from everybody.

"A son." Mimi states quietly. I can see tears welling in her eyes. Those same joyful tears threaten me too.

"Yes Ma'am a bouncing baby boy." The technician smiles. She shows us a few more images, before `printing off multiple copies and handing them to Mimi and departing the room.

"A baby boy," Mimi repeats smiling as she looks over the pictures again.

"Oh Meems," I wipe away the few tears that have formed. "I'm so happy for you guys!" I lean over and wrap my arms around my best friend, hugging her tight.

"Thank you Sora," Mimi whispers as we embrace.

"I suggest we all go to a lunch buffet and celebrate," Tai announces clapping his hands together and looking around.

"You just want an excuse to stuff your face Bro." Kari giggles, causing all of us to laugh. "I'll call Mom and Dad, I'm sure they'll want to come." she adds.

I stand up from my hug and Matt helps Mimi stand. "I'll tell Dad to meet us there." he says to his no one in particular.

As we make a group exit out of the Ultrasound room, all of us in high spirits and happy, I can't help but look around and smile. I look up and smile brighter when I feel Tai take my hand into his own.

Growing up in a rich neighborhood with wealthy parents and everything at my disposal, and even a year ago, when I was preparing to marry one of the richest and most powerful businessmen in the region, I was always made to believe I lived the perfect life.

But now, I walk hand in hand, with a man who loves me deeply, and whom I'm able to return that love. A man who is down to earth, not arrogant or proud. He's goofy, lovable, and courageous. He's not filthy rich, and his family has experienced hardships that have made him into a humble man. He doesn't own a multi-million dollar empire, or adrons designer business suits to his top floor office every morning. Instead his hands are slightly calloused from the hard work and everyday labor he preforms, and he sports a very, in my opinion, sexy uniform and pulls people out of burning houses.

For as much as we are alike, we are very different. Where he is often brash and audacious, I prefer to plan and strategize. He's a morning person, I'm grumpy until I have my coffee. Tai has this ability to see the bright side in everything, where I spend a lot of time burrowing through all of the "what ifs" in a situation. I even check the compatibility of our astrological sighs. We're not really compatible at all!

But all of those 'imperfections', as some would call them, are what make our relationship so wonderful!

In fact, I'm happy with the fact that things are, ironically, as far from perfect as possible.

**The End.**

* * *

**I want to thank everybody who took the time to read and review this story! You'll never understand how much your feedback meant to me!  
I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this story, and I feel that I have improved greatly from my first story, as far as grammatical errors and writing style goes. **

**Thank you all for the motivtion and dedication to this fanfic! I hope to see you all again in my upcoming stories! I've got several ideas floating through my mind, including a possible sequel to this one. I still need to write the sequel to my first story, as well as edit it. I also have two other stories outlined.**

**So hopefully you'll hear from me again in a few weeks!**

**Thank you again! You guys are the best!  
Much Love! **

**Rabbit!**


End file.
